Unsought
by forthright
Summary: Naraku is dead. The Jewel is complete. The quest is over. Everyone is ready for their long awaited 'happily ever after', but Fate has one last twist in store. Sometimes the ending you find is not the one you were looking for. COMPLETE.
1. Protecting the Village

**WARNING – This is an alternate pairing fic. This is an attempt at a plausible alternate pairing fic. The only way I could come up with to write an alternate pairing fic plausibly was to remove certain obstacles permanently. Death is very permanent. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi in recognition of her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** This is the first piece of fiction I have attempted which extends beyond the scope of a oneshot or drabble. During its formative stages I was astonished to find myself divided over how the story should proceed. Each "voice" in my head offered suggestions in a singular manner, distinct from the others and true to itself. I have since been assured that these facets of my personality—these _muses_, if you will—are a common authorial affliction. So I did the only thing I could—claimed them and named them. Therefore, I post this story with a nod to my four-fold pantheon. Becoming acquainted with each of you has been an exercise in creative ecstasy. –forthright

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Protecting the Village**

A hush claimed the forest as a silent form glided toward the clearing. Several pairs of eyes turned to observe the newcomer, red glares catching only starlight. With a nod he insinuated himself into the undulating cabal. _Power_—seductive, beguiling, treacherous. Their clan felt its magnetic pull and schemed to make it their own. One over the top of the other, the writhing youkai wound themselves into a complex knot as their leader hissed his instructions into their ears. "We are many, and they are but a few."

The conspirators exchanged looks of malicious glee, eyes alight with lust for power, glory, and blood. Slowly, the roiling mass uncoiled itself, allowing each lithe figure to disappear into the surrounding gloom. Slipping off in several directions at once, the demons moved noiselessly into position outside the unsuspecting village.

* * *

"How's this one, Okaasan?" asked the eager kitsune, obviously fishing for a compliment.

Kagome tipped her head to one side and scrutinized the battle scene before her critically. "I think if you're going for historical accuracy, Shippo-kun, you'll have to fit Kouga-kun into that picture as well."

"Oh, yeah!" returned the excited boy, who flopped back down onto his stomach to amend his drawing. Kagome smiled to herself over the kit's ambitious plans. He'd always been permitted to page through Kagome's school books, enjoying the many pictures he found there. Once he'd understood what her history text covered, Shippo was appalled. According to the disgusted kitsune, her books left out all the _really_ important stuff. Inspired to set the record straight, he'd taken on the responsibility himself. The would-be archivist was currently drafting a timeline of their group's exploits and their fight against Naraku—in crayon. Who was she to discourage a budding historian?

Kagome's eyes drifted past the little redhead to consider the rest of their crew. Despite the lateness of the hour, Kaede sat up with them, eager for more details of their final confrontation against evil personified. Miroku was explaining how events had unfolded, with Sango interjecting occasionally to supply details he missed.

"Then, while Kouga-sama shouted insults and leapt over tentacles, Sesshoumaru-sama dropped down from out of nowhere. That wiped the sneer off Naraku's face. There was fear in his eyes then," reminisced the monk with satisfaction.

"Don't forget about how Kagome-chan's arrows kept pushing him back until he had to face Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga," added Sango, who'd had an aerial view astride Kirara.

"Yes, and that is when _you_ gave the signal for the two brothers to strike together," continued Miroku.

"_Half_-brothers," groused Inuyasha from across the room.

Kagome chuckled over the way Miroku and Sango were practically finishing one another's sentences. It was good to see the peace and happiness in their faces. Sango was seated by Miroku's side, leaning back into his shoulder while they shared storytelling duties. Kagome watched the monk press a quick kiss into the taijiya's hair. Now that the hunt for shards of the Shikon no Tama was over, she was willing to bet a wedding was right around the corner.

The romance of it all teased a sentimental sigh out of Kagome. They made the perfect couple. _I wonder what I could bring back from home for them as a wedding gift? _The plan was for Kagome to head back through the Well tomorrow. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news about Naraku's demise. The look on Grandpa's face when she showed him the_ real_ Shikon no Tama would almost be worth the cost of every shard. A hot shower, a quick nap, pull together some fresh supplies, and then come back for…_for what_? Kagome's eyes moved to where Inuyasha lounged against the wall. No use denying it. She loved him. She'd promised to stay by his side. And that's just what she planned to do.

He hadn't said anything yet, but there had been little things over the last few days that encouraged her to hope. Inuyasha had been staying closer to her—walking by her side, sitting next to her at meals, forsaking his treetop perch during the nights. Then there were the little touches. A warm hand on her arm or at her elbow. A soft pat before letting her down off his back. A gentle tug pulling her to stand behind him, protected. Oh, he was still his gruff, blunt, cocksure self. But he had made his preference clear by placing that gruff, blunt, cocksure self firmly by her side. Maybe…just maybe there would be two weddings in the near future? _One can hope. _

"Here, Okaasan. It's done!" piped up a proud artist.

Kagome dutifully studied her adopted son's masterpiece again, then bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Maybe you'd better show this to Inuyasha," she urged, catching the hanyou's inquisitive look with an amused twinkle.

"C'mere, runt. What's she goin' on about?" Inuyasha beckoned. He held Kagome's gaze a moment longer than necessary, eyes glowing contentedly. She flushed slightly and smiled back happily.

Shippo scuttled over to the half demon and plopped himself unceremoniously into his lap. While artist pointed out highlights in the reenactment before them, Inuyasha leaned over the youngster's shoulder, spilling dark hair around them both. Kagome watched bemusedly for the reaction she knew would come.

"Oi! Why'd you make that bastard so big, Shippo?"

"Huh?"

"Sesshoumaru. You made him, like, twice as big as me!"

"Oh," replied Shippo offhandedly, "That's because I couldn't fit his markings on otherwise."

"That's not a good reason. You gotta change this or people will think _he's _the one who killed Naraku. Make me bigger. Tetsusaiga too," insisted the half-demon, tapping a blunted fingernail at the red-clad figure in Shippo's drawing.

"He did help us, you know," scolded Kagome.

"Keh. I _know_ that. I just don't want him getting more credit than he's due. _We're_ the ones that killed Naraku," returned Inuyasha a little smugly.

True. It _was_ all over—the quest, the battles, the uncertainty, the danger. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. Sango had avenged her family's deaths. Inuyasha had dealt the final blow to Naraku. She had reclaimed all the pieces of the jewel she'd shattered three long years ago. It was an ending that promised a new beginning for each of them.

The oppressive weight that had hung over them for so long was lifted, and it was a relief to be able to relax a little. _Just look at them! Miroku's teasing his girl and stealing kisses. Sango's laughing and blushing. _Even Inuyasha seemed content, despite the New Moon night that heralded his time of greatest vulnerability.All of them could rest easy, now that Naraku was dead.

* * *

Miroku eased his arm more tightly around Sango's waist, pulling her closer into his side. _Nice, not being slapped for it_, he mused. While Sango took over the tale for Kaede, his attention wandered across the room to Kagome-sama. She appeared to be lost in thought, fingers playing idly with the jewel around her neck. The Shikon no Tama seemed to glow from within. He wondered if it was a trick of the firelight or if the completed stone was actually radiating power. Even as he considered this possibility, he saw Kagome tense. Her hand closed around the jewel completely and she turned wide eyes to look at Inuyasha. Miroku couldn't quite place the look on her face, but it was something akin to horror.

Before he could ask Kagome what was troubling her, Kirara leapt to her feet with a spitting hiss. Her feline expletive pulled Sango upright. Transforming, Kirara streaked through the door and into the night beyond. For a moment, no one moved. They just stared after her.

Shippo was the first to speak. His gasp drew all attention to his bulging eyes. He reached one trembling hand to Kagome's knee, then turned to Inuyasha. "Snakes," he squeaked out.

Inuyasha was halfway to the door in a heartbeat, Tetsusaiga in his hand.

"Inuyasha, wait!" cried Kagome, and he pulled up to see what she had to say. "Let's go together." The hanyou nodded brusquely.

Sango moved smoothly out of Miroku's arms, pulling Hiraikotsu's familiar weight onto her back. Kagome gathered up her quiver and bow. The monk turned to regard Shippo, "You'd better stay here," he decided. The distraught kitsune didn't even argue, but moved to stand beside Kaede. With a few quick words, Miroku secured sutras on the four corners of the hut, effectively warding it from intruders. "Kaede-sama, we'll try to lure them away from the village."

Sango and Miroku ducked though the mat-covered door into the night, pausing for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Kagome was easy to spot, for the Shikon no Tama was indeed glowing from within. Its soft opalescence guided them to her side. The young woman was urging a handful of curious villagers who wanted to know what the fuss was about to get out of the open. Sango lent a hand with a few of the nosier neighbors, physically turning them and nudging them firmly back towards their doors.

"Thought we'd get a break from all this," grumbled Inuyasha.

"It's not as if we don't know what to do," reassured Sango. "Shippo said snakes. We've done snakes before. Just be careful of the fangs—they'll be poisonous."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began tentatively. "Please be… careful tonight?"

"Keh. Worry about yourself, wench," he mumbled affectionately. "I'll be fine."

Sango called to Kirara, who bounded up to the four. Miroku pulled the taijiya close for a quick kiss before releasing her to mount the cat, and Sango gave him a soft smile before directing Kirara into the air. Turning to Inuyasha for direction, he was treated to a rare sight. _Will wonders never cease? _Not to be left out, the dark-haired hanyou had caught Kagome in a tight embrace, his lips pressed firmly to hers. When Inuyasha stepped back slowly, Kagome looked a little breathless. Casting an eye overhead to see if Sango had caught the interlude as well, Miroku cleared his throat with a small smile. Pointing his staff in the direction from which the youki came most strongly, he called the couple's attention back to the task at hand. "Shall we?" he invited cordially.

* * *

It was impossible to move through the moonless night without stumbling. Kagome tried to contain the panic that clutched at her heart. As they jogged toward the malignant auras of their attackers, she tried to steady her breathing. _I won't be any use to Inuyasha if I faint away from hyperventilation_, she chided herself. Spotting Kirara's flaming path across the sky ahead, she hurried forward.

The clearing they stumbled into wasn't large, but it still took Kagome a few moments to catch sight of the attackers. Black against black, she couldn't make them out until they began to move toward her. _Yep, they're snakes alright._ Tall, weaving shapes glided ominously from all sides. Starlight was hardly sufficient illumination for combat. That didn't stop Inuyasha from engaging the nearest enemy, though. _What is he thinking? He can't see any better than I can tonight._ They were all at a distinct disadvantage against any youkai on this moonless night. _Time to shed a little light on matters._ Notching an arrow, she concentrated, gratified to see it flare brightly. Sending it arching overhead, Kagome gulped at the scene it lit.

Inuyasha was already surrounded by youkai. The snake demons loomed over him, easily twice his height. While these creatures had broad shoulders and bare chests, their dusky grey skin merged into coal black scales at their waists. Reared up like so many cobras, they brandished weapons with sinewy arms. Lips pulled back from needle-sharp fangs as they mocked the presumption of such weak defenders. As she watched, Inuyasha deflected the thrust of a wicked looking pike with the untransformed Tetsusaiga. Even without his demon attributes, the young man was a formidable fighter. One of the invaders appeared to be dead, but Inuyasha had sustained a wound to his thigh and was bleeding.

Another arrow and another flash brought more details into sharp relief. Familiarly pointed ears were classically youkai, but these demons bore patches of black scales across brows and cheekbones. Forked tongues flickered, tasting the night air as if searching for one scent in particular. Cruel red eyes honed in swiftly on their goal. _They're after me? They're after the Shikon no Tama!_ This time it was Miroku's staff that met a long-handled weapon topped with its crescent-shaped blade, knocking it clear.

A quick succession of arrows halted the youkai hoard's advance. Three had been purified into oblivion, though many more remained to take their places. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _That's when it happened. One after the other, their attackers began to cast aside their various weapons. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged worried looks even as Kagome's hopes spiked briefly at the clatter of falling metal. _Are they surrendering?_ Sango swept low on Kirara and warned them back. "Look out! They're about to transform!" Sure enough, the youkai began to revert into their true forms. With sick fascination, Kagome watched the clearing fill with giant serpents.

The demon beasts were monstrous. Their girth rivaled Goshinboku's, and the fangs that glinted pale against gaping maws would give Tetsusaiga a run for the money. One by one they reared up, leering down from a height that surpassed the treetops. Kagome knew they were surrounded without having to see for herself. The sibilant whisper of coils against grass came from every direction. Winding their way around tree trunks, around rock piles, around each other. It was mesmerizing. The sensuous slide of scales. The flex and pull of muscles.

_Snap out of it._ With a slight shake, Kagome tried to figure out what to do next. Just then, Hiraikotsu flashed through the twisting circle of heads, neatly bisecting two youkai. _Good girl, Sango_, she cheered silently. Kirara was easy to see against the pale stars overhead, her flaming footfalls beating rhythmically. It never occurred to Kagome that this visibility made her vulnerable to attack.

* * *

Miroku did not hesitate. The moment Kagome-sama's first arrow lit the sky, he'd sent a volley of sacred sutras at the youkai who were trying to close in behind them. He met hard, reptilian sneers unflinchingly, protecting Kagome's back while she sent her arrows to Inuyasha's aid. One dove towards them, low to the ground, but a well-placed _shakujou_ snapped its spine, and Miroku kicked it aside. Once the youkai began to transform, realization dawned. _They're just toying with us._

Finding his sutras no longer had any effect on the snakes, Miroku concentrated on erecting a barrier around Kagome-sama and himself. Keeping a wary eye on the contortions of their foe, the monk found himself missing his Wind Tunnel. _Almost._ Just three days ago, this youkai attack would have been nothing to worry about. Three days ago, Inuyasha would have been in top form, with deadly claws and a transformed Tetsusaiga. Even in these numbers, the Wind Scar would have made quick work of the serpents. Three days ago, he still had the _kazaana_ in his hand. One slip of beads and cloth would have eliminated the foe in a matter of moments. _Very bad timing, this._

His eyes turned to his beautiful Sango, battling courageously astride Kirara. The two moved in practiced tandem. Even as he watched, Kirara burrowed her fiery claws into the back of a serpent's neck just as Sango buried her _katana_ in its skull. The youkai's slitted eyes rolled back and it slipped to the ground, dead. Kagome-sama's steady barrage of arrows helped to light the field of battle. She was doing just fine behind the barrier he maintained. A glance told him Inuyasha was not faring as well. He must try to get Kagome to move with him in that direction so that they can lend the hanyou their support. Getting Inuyasha inside their barrier would give him the chance to catch his breath. _Perhaps we can all regroup._

An upsurge of movement off to their left drew Miroku's eye. One of the youkai had lunged straight up into the sky, momentarily blocking a swath of stars from view. It didn't take long to assess what it was after. Apparently Inuyasha had reached the same conclusion. His voice carried the same urgency Miroku felt. "Sango! Take Kirara higher!"

At that moment, Hiraikotsu drove its way across the clearing, separating flesh and bone as it sliced past in a powerful arc. Even as another serpent fell beneath the sharp edge of the exterminator's boomerang, two more snakes darted upward, fangs bared. Miroku's and Inuyasha's warning shouts rang out, almost in unison with a feline shriek.

Kagome uttered a low moan, and Miroku turned quickly to see if she was in any danger. A ragged cry overhead snapped his attention skyward again. Fear clutched at Miroku's heart. _Oh, no. No!_ They heard the breaking of tree branches on the other side of the clearing, and the dull thud of something falling heavily to the ground. In the moment of absolute silence that followed, they all jumped at the unexpected crash of Hiraikotsu. Its momentum had carried it back around, but it failed to find a hand to catch it.

* * *

When the men shouted, Kagome drew back her bowstring, hoping to ward off whatever danger they'd spotted. Kirara's death wail was ghastly, but the hoarse cry which followed left the miko soul-stricken. Kagome searched her brain for what it could mean. Confused, she looked overhead for Kirara, but the cat wasn't there. Realization sliced through the haze. _Sango._

Though the darkness prevented her from catching sight of her adopted sister, images flooded Kagome's mind. Sango, walking beside her in her pink and green kimono. Sango, fending off lecherous advances with a firm tap from Hiraikotsu. Sango, reaching out to the little brother who couldn't remember her. Sango, sharing secret hopes for love and marriage in the hot springs. Sango was the strong one, the confident one, the knowledgeable one. She understood youkai and battle tactics and poisons and weaponry. _How could Sango be…? Could Sango be dead? Injured—maybe she's just injured._ Frantically, she called out, "Sango-chan? Sango!" No answer came.

Behind her, Miroku had dropped to one knee. The barrier around the two wavered as the young man gasped for air. _He's going to be sick._ Instinctively, Kagome reached out her hand to grasp his _shakujou_. The surge of her miko powers steadied the field, despite her state of shock. _Sango? No, it can't be. Not after all we've been through. It isn't fair!_ They'd withstood Naraku's many manipulations, orchestrations, and incarnations. For three years they'd endured every kind of weather, stayed in every kind of shelter, eaten every kind of ramen. Little discomforts. Little inconveniences. Little sacrifices. But through it all they'd stuck together. They'd stood up to countless youkai—even taiyoukai. _For what?_ To be cut down in a moment? _It only took one moment._

Anger surged through her, and Kagome redoubled her efforts to launch arrows at surrounding youkai. The air around her crackled and hummed with her miko powers. Snakes that had been closing in on her, drawn inexorably to the Jewel hanging from the chain about her neck, pulled back as her energy singed them. When her lungs began to burn, she realized she was holding her breath. Blinking back tears, she reached for another missile, only to find her quiver empty.

Emboldened, the snakes began closing in. Miroku managed to find his feet again. His voice, rough with emotion, reached her. "Are you all right Kagome-sama?"

Mutely she nodded her head, then shook it as her lip began to tremble. _I don't want to do this anymore. _But Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned close, holding her eyes. With a determined set to his jaw, he spoke slowly, as if instructing a child. "We need to get to Inuyasha. He needs our help."

Kagome snapped to attention immediately. _I can do this. Focus!_ "Yes, of course," she replied, in a much steadier tone.

"Stay with me," urged Miroku, as they began to cross the field of battle. Up until now, they'd remained on the very edge of the clearing. As they picked their way towards Inuyasha's position, she stumbled over lax coils and slipped through steaming offal. She wrinkled her nose over the globules currently clinging to her calves. _Disgusting._ Her preoccupation was shattered by Inuyasha's string of colorful invectives.

"Inuyasha, hold on! We're coming!"

* * *

The hanyou wielded Tetsusaiga energetically. Despite its untransformed state, he left deep gashes in his opponent's underbelly with powerful slashes. The wound in Inuyasha's thigh was visible through a tear in his _hakama_, which clung wetly to his leg. _He's losing too much blood. _Miroku noted some scoring across the young man's back as well, and wondered if the gouges were from blade or fang. "Inuyasha, come closer and I'll set up a barrier." The hanyou glanced at them over his shoulder, dealt one last, mortal blow to his adversary, and hastened back towards them, limping noticeably. Reaching them, he collapsed gratefully to the ground.

As Kagome began assessing Inuyasha's injuries, Miroku stepped close. Giving his shakujou a firm footing, he pushed his barrier out to accommodate them all, then strengthened it a bit. For the moment, they were out of reach of the marauders. He only hoped the snakes wouldn't turn on the village instead.

Inuyasha grunted when the miko pulled a makeshift bandage tight around his leg, staunching the flow of blood. "Take it easy, there, Kagome."

Through the slight shimmer of spiritual protection, Miroku's eyes turned to the place where he knew Sango lay. Squinting against the darkness, he thought he could make out the lighter patch of Kirara's fur. The wave of despair that surged over him threatened to weaken the barrier yet again. As if sensing a fluctuation, one of the snake youkai threw itself at the flickering shield. Miroku heard Inuyasha curse softly, then mutter praise when the barrier held.

A few of the more foolish demons tried to breech the monk's barrier periodically. It withstood each foray, leaving their attackers shaking off the bite Miroku's holy powers carried. A quick calculation revealed that the defenders were still sorely outnumbered. Miroku was nearly out of sutras, useless as they were now, and Kagome's quiver was empty. Realistically, the besieged trio couldn't keep this up indefinitely. _But we don't have to. We just have to make it until dawn. Once Inuyasha transforms, he can turn the tables with Tetsusaiga._ He glanced back towards the fallen taijiya. _Not that it does any good for Sango_, added Miroku bitterly. He was having difficulty breathing past the pinched feeling around his heart, and the roaring in his ears threatened to consume him. Still, the monk clung desperately to consciousness, one thought repeating over and over in his mind—_Sango._

* * *

Kagome lost track of time as she numbly cuddled against Inuyasha. They all knew their best bet was to wait for morning. The sky had begun to lighten with the approaching dawn, and their adversaries were coming more clearly into focus. Many of the serpents simply sat back, unblinking eyes fixed on the barrier, waiting for it to diminish with the monk's waning strength. A few moved restlessly around the perimeter of the clearing, wending lazily between the trees.

Kagome kept her eyes down, not liking to meet the red eyes that loomed so near. When Inuyasha began muttering darkly under his breath, Kagome looked up in the direction he was facing. His eyes were fixed on the youkai amongst the trees, and what Kagome saw there made her stomach turn. One of the mammoth snakes was apparently feeling peckish. While Kagome watched, horrified, it nudged Kirara's battered form, and lifted the fire-cat with cavernous jaws. Another snake closed in, looking for its share, and a disturbing game of tug-of-war ensued. With a sob, Kagome hid her eyes in Inuyasha's shoulder as their feline friend disappeared slowly down the serpent's throat, swallowed whole.

Miroku-sama was looking positively green, and kept his teary eyes carefully averted from the grisly sight. Another of the snakes had slithered over, and its split tongue was flickering over the huddled form of Sango. Kagome whimpered. _Not that._ Miroku made a choked sound. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and heaved himself to his feet. "Oh, hell no!" Heedless of the consequences, the hanyou burst through Miroku's protective shield and raced across the battlefield.

Kagome tried to muffle her scream so she wouldn't draw any more attention to Inuyasha's little rescue attempt than it was already getting. The hanyou made it all the way to Sango's side before the youkai registered his presence. With a ferocity that belied his current fully-human status, he propelled himself into the enemy's face and drove them back. Scooping Sango's limp form into his arms, he turned tail and flew back towards them.

With his back turned to his pursuers, Inuyasha never saw the blow coming. Kagome watched, horrified, as one of the enormous snakes drew its head back and tightened its coils to spring. "Inuyasha, behind you!"

Panting under the added weight of their fallen friend, the hanyou redoubled his efforts. He was just shy of the line of safety. The strike was lightning fast, the youkai's head hitting Inuyasha's shoulder, spinning him around, and laying him out flat on his back. Sango's body rolled to one side, and Kagome screamed shrilly. The serpent's head dove again, forcing the wind from Inuyasha's lungs, pinning him to the ground with its blunt nose. Slowly, almost teasingly, the youkai dropped its lower jaw, revealing two glistening fangs. Lifting its head just enough to shift one fang into position, the snake languidly drew it across Inuyasha's torso, from hip to shoulder. Poison seared through the protection of his fire rat, sizzling into the flesh below. A tortured scream escaped the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" _I have to do something._ Casting about, she spotted a spent arrow and darted forward to scoop it up. Miroku was in motion as well, _shakujou_ already arcing towards the serpent's head. The blow that landed forced the youkai back, allowing Kagome to stand over the prostrate hanyou protectively. Miroku hurried to Sango's fallen form, pulling her close. Inuyasha's attacker lunged forward again, but this time Kagome was ready. In her hands, the arrow tip flickered, then flared brilliantly. Bringing the miko-imbued weapon down on the head of Inuyasha's tormentor, she squinted against the sudden blaze of purifying light as the youkai was reduced to ashes.

Kagome felt Miroku reestablish the protective barrier around their new position. She cast a glance his way, grateful for his quick thinking. Dropping to her knees, she fussed with the ties for Inuyasha's _suikan_ and _kosode_, needing to get a better look at the damage. The hanyou writhed under her hands, plainly suffering. The poison laid onto his skin by the fang seemed to be corroding skin and muscle. Blackened tissue festered under a bubbling greenish venom. Without his youkai-enhanced healing abilities, Kagome didn't know long Inuyasha could endure.

Feeling helpless but wanting to help, she apologized, "I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha's breathing came in short, shallow gasps. "S'okay, K'gome."

Her hands wouldn't stay still, as she plucked at his clothes and smoothed the hair away from his face. He seemed to be struggling just to stay conscious. Casting an appraising eye to the east, Kagome judged sunrise to still be an hour or so away. "Please hold on Inuyasha. Just until the sun comes up. You can do it. We need you. _I_ need you."

The eyes that focused on her were suddenly clear. Eyes that were strange, yet familiar. Violet eyes, with all the warmth of gold.

His eyes were her undoing. "I love you, you know," she mumbled.

"I know, Kagome." One corner of his mouth quirking up in a sad little smile. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too," he said simply.

"You do?" Kagome felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah. I was planning on telling you later today, after I talked to your Mom."

"Really?"

"Really," he assured, with a hint of a smile. "C'mere," he whispered as one hand pulled her down for a soft kiss. Inuyasha stroked her tear-stained cheek gently, then winced. A sheen of sweat now covered his body, and Kagome was immediately apprehensive. _He's getting worse._ The sour odor given off by the venom blended unpleasantly with the sweet smell of decay. Anguish again clouded his vision as Inuyasha whimpered through clenched teeth.

"You rest now, Inuyasha. You've got to save your strength," Kagome whispered urgently. "Just a little while longer and the sun will come up. Everything will be fine. Just hold on for me." Kagome kept up this little litany of encouragement and pleading, tenderly urging the man she loved to stay with her.

In just minutes, the hanyou was fighting for every breath. Miroku, Sango's form pressed tightly against his chest, kept his _shakujou_ firmly upright as he edged closer to his failing friend. Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks across the hanyou's struggling body. The monk's eyes were filled with deep sadness. Kagome's own were terrified. _He can't die. He can't die. He can't die. _She begged, she prayed, she pleaded for his life.

Inuyasha's strength was fading, but he managed to catch the monk's eye. "Miroku, make sure Kagome is safe."

Miroku swallowed convulsively, but nodded firmly. "I will, my friend."

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and looked long at the woman he loved. "Kagome, if you need help, ask that bastard brother of mine." He wheezed a bit before adding, "He'll help. Has to. You're pack."

Kagome just nodded, biting her lip against the sobs. "Please don't go, Inuyasha. I need you here."

"Love you, K'gome. Always."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," whispered the devastated girl. When he didn't respond, she reached out to touch his cheek. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

She looked desperately at Miroku for help, but he dropped his eyes and gently shook his head. It was too late. With an anguished wail, Kagome threw her arms across Inuyasha's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. The sobs she'd been holding back were released in a storm of grief.

* * *

Miroku turned away from the couple, dull eyes gazing again at Sango. He'd seen a lot of death over the last several years, but this death, _her _death, shook him to his very core. They'd made promises to one another. They'd made plans for the future. A trip to visit Mushin, to show him the wind tunnel was finally gone. A wedding in the village in just two week's time. A little house he'd secured, not far from Kaede's. A chance to leave all the pain and sadness behind. And there would have been children—lots of children, if he'd had any say. A quiet life, a settled life, a happy life. He ran his fingers quietly through her hair. The ache in his chest was both dull and sharp. The future that he faced looked bleak indeed.

Dawn approached, and when the first rays of sunlight topped the horizon, Kagome gave a strangled cry. Looking over to where she cradled Inuyasha close, Miroku understood the fresh pain on her face. The tumble of dark hair in Kagome's lap stayed black. _It didn't turn back. _There was a harsh finality to that daybreak. Miroku considered the kneeling miko. Would they die here as well? He'd made a promise to Inuyasha. _And just how am I supposed to keep it?_ Miroku wracked his brain, trying to find a plan to get Kagome to safety. She chose that moment to spare him a glance. "I miss his ears," she murmured, causing Miroku to blink at the randomness of her comment. He merely nodded. _What can I say?_

"What should we do now?" Kagome asked wearily. "If the village men come, they're sure to be killed."

"I don't really know, Kagome-sama." Miroku shrugged one shoulder hopelessly, "They seem prepared to wait us out."

At that moment, the miko gave a little start. "What is it?" Miroku asked in a low voice. He wondered why he felt the need to whisper.

She turned her head away from the rising sun, squinting through the trees. "Something's coming. Fast." She raised an arm, as if protectively shielding Inuyasha's body.

Miroku could sense it now, and stood. There was a demon coming, and one of unusual power. The youki being pushed before it was impressive. It buffeted against his own aura uncomfortably, warning him that he was no match against this youkai. The snakes were also aware of the approaching entity, and rose up in threatening stances all around the clearing. Apparently they wished to defend their right to the Jewel that was almost within their reach.

Over the tops of the trees, a gleaming white orb darted towards the clearing. It hovered momentarily overhead, then resolved itself into a familiar figure. Sesshoumaru-sama dropped down out of the sky, landing squarely on the head of one of the demon beasts. With a flick of his wrist, an acid whip unfurled, glowing greenly in the early morning light. With practiced ease he swung its crackling length around the neck of the serpent beneath him. A tug, and it dropped, relieved of its head. Sesshoumaru launched himself at the next snake, lashing through its skull before somersaulting towards a third youkai. There was a graceful arching of lean body and long hair before the Lord of the West came to rest on the back of the attacker nearest to Miroku and Kagome, melting flesh with glowing poison claws.

Sesshoumaru landed gently, then turned his head slowly, to take in the wreckage of battle, the state of his brother, the desperation of the survivors. Anger flickered through his gaze for a moment, tingeing it crimson. Unperturbed by the closing ranks of giant serpents, he crouched slightly and put a hand on Tokijin. There was a flash of murderous intent on his face, and an almost feral smile touched his mouth. Miroku shuddered at the vengeful mayhem that smile promised.

Faster than his eye could follow, the demon lord catapulted himself at their foes. Sesshoumaru drove through the milling crowd mercilessly, wrecking havoc on the enemy. Pieces of snake—muscle and bone—began to rain around the clearing. The remaining serpents were scattering in panic as they searched for escape through the woods. They never stood a chance. Each and every conspirator that had crowded the clearing throughout the night was efficiently hunted down and butchered. _Sesshoumaru-sama makes a good ally_. He'd been equally vicious in the final battle against Naraku. In no time at all, Sesshoumaru stood before Miroku again, unruffled by the large-scale slaughter. "Lower your barrier, monk," he demanded calmly.

Miroku did so, and watched with interest as the taiyoukai lifted his chin, scenting the air. Both Miroku and Kagome gazed up at their rescuer hopefully. His hand drifted to Tenseiga as he gazed down at Inuyasha and Sango, but he hesitated, considering. Unaccountably, he left his father's fang sheathed, letting his hand fall to his side again. Miroku followed Lord Sesshoumaru's movement, hope fading to puzzlement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you not wield Tenseiga?" he cautiously asked.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the monk impassively, then deigned to answer, "No."

Not wanting to insult the taiyoukai who had just saved their lives, Miroku bit back the angry retort that surged up within him. Kagome, it seemed, felt no such compunction. "Why not? Please! Help us! Help them!"

Miroku held his breath and watched the taiyoukai carefully for signs of anger. The pale, proud face with its bright markings remained impassive. After a lengthy pause, he calmly replied, "I cannot."

"Why not? Inuyasha said you were the one to go to for help. He said you'd help. You have to help." Kagome-sama dissolved into another torrent of tears, hiding her face in Inuyasha's hair.

Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes narrowed at the girl for a moment, then turned to consider his brother's body. He crouched down for a closer inspection, sniffing delicately. Looking to Miroku again, Sesshoumaru-sama asked. "What does she mean, monk. Why did Inuyasha say I would help her?"

Miroku thought back, trying to recall Inuyasha's last words. "Inuyasha told Kagome-sama to turn to you if she had need. He said you would help because she was pack."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up, and he turned a piercing gaze back to the weeping miko.

* * *

Kagome was in the process of wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt when she realized Sesshoumaru was leaning toward her over his brother's body. She did not like finding herself the object of his scrutiny one bit, and glared at him as she scooted back slightly. He drew closer. She leaned back further. The taiyoukai gave a small huff of impatience, then demanded, "Hold still, woman."

This brought Kagome up short, thoroughly confused and a little concerned. _What's he after? _She looked to Miroku-sama for some kind of support, and he crouched by her side. In his most diplomatic tones he addressed the impatient Lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps if you told Kagome-sama what you want?"

Kagome was grateful for the monk's presence because the taiyoukai's proximity was flustering. His imposing aura clashed against her own, setting the Shikon no Tama to swirling. She also realized that she'd never been this close to Sesshoumaru-sama before. _He is very... powerful. _She found his dispassionate stare unnerving.

Perhaps scenting her fear and confusion, the taiyoukai tried to expedite his inspection. "You have this Sesshoumaru's word. I will not harm you, miko."

Kagome sat up straight and nodded her head. _I know Sesshoumaru keeps his word._ That didn't stop her from widening her eyes as the taiyoukai leaned forward over Inuyasha's body and invaded her personal space again. He was near enough for Kagome to get a good look at the indigo crescent moon on his brow. It stood out sharply against his smooth skin. Under the elegant arch of his brows, his lashes were very black, and she found herself wanting him to blink so she could get a better look at the magenta markings which swept across his eyelids. He didn't blink, though. He was staring… at her mouth… and sniffing. Kagome gulped.

Sesshoumaru straightened, and Kagome found herself looking into unreadable yellow eyes once more. After a moment, the taiyoukai handed down his verdict. "You are pack."

"Pack?" she asked.

"My brother. He intended you for his mate, yes?"

Immediately tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She nodded, and her voice cracked as she confirmed his assessment. "Yes. He was going to…" Unable to continue, she curled back into Inuyasha's side, knotting her fingers into the red of his fire rat as she cried.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet again, leaving the miko to her tears. Miroku tried to understand the significance of the Western Lord's statement. "What do you mean by 'pack,' Sesshoumaru-sama? I know Sango…." At this his voice broke with emotion. He cleared his throat. "Sango knew so much more about youkai than the rest of us. Perhaps you can explain what this means for Kagome-sama?"

"This girl is pack. As Inuyasha's intended mate, she is… family. She is now under my protection."

_So that's what Inuyasha meant. Sesshoumaru-sama is honor-bound to look after Kagome-sama in his place._ Miroku looked over at the bereaved girl, who was still clinging to Inuyasha. He thought it best to understand matters clearly. "Sesshoumaru-sama? How do you plan to protect Kagome-sama?"

Sesshoumaru mulled this over for a moment before replying, "She will come with this Sesshoumaru."

Miroku doubted Kagome-sama would like this plan. He continued uneasily. "She carries the Shikon no Tama, and more attacks are inevitable. Undoubtedly she would be safest with you, but Kagome-sama may not wish to leave."

"She must."

"Leave?" Kagome's voice trembled with despair. "I'm not leaving Inuyasha! I don't want to go anywhere!"

Ignoring the miko's outburst, Sesshoumaru continued. "There are places safe from youkai. And she must learn to wield the power at her disposal. The keeper of the Shikon no Tama is granted the means to protect it."

"How do you know this?" asked Miroku.

"It has always been so."

* * *

Kagome refused to listen while Sesshoumaru and Miroku tried to make her see reason. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mother. She wanted Inuyasha. But apparently none of these things were currently available to her. So she did the only thing that made sense. She cried.

Kagome's mind was awhirl with muddled thoughts. _I want to stay with Inuyasha. He'd want me to stay with him. I promised to stay by his side. I won't leave him._ But then she heard his voice, pleading for her safety. _If you need help, ask that bastard brother of mine. He'll help. _If Inuyasha trusted Sesshoumaru to protect her, and Sesshoumaru was insisting he needed to protect her, shouldn't she allow him to protect her? _I'm so confused._

In the end, Kagome gave in. She didn't have the heart to fight, so she simply gathered herself up to do what was asked of her. She sat for several minutes simply gazing at Inuyasha's face, touching his skin with tender fingertips. She missed the silver hair and the points of his ears. And his eyes. _He had such beautiful eyes_. Golden eyes—warm and lustrous, flecked with bronze and brown and paler yellows. _Eyes that look at me with love._ She could not hold back the fresh fall of tears when she realized she would never see those eyes or that look again.

They were making her leave him behind. _I don't want to leave you like this. Perhaps…._ With reverent fingers, Kagome eased the familiar subjugation beads from around Inuyasha's neck, dropping a final kiss on his lips as she did so. _These bound you to me. Now they'll bind me to you._ She held the necklace tight in one hand, close to her heart. Next, she turned considering eyes to Tetsusaiga. The battered sword had been her protector almost from the beginning. If she was not to be permitted to stay close to Inuyasha, then she would carry his sword with her in his stead. She gripped the sheath of Tetsusaiga in her remaining free hand and knelt with her head bowed, eyes tightly squeezed against more anguished tears. _Goodbye, Inuyasha. Love you. Always._ Turning away, she slowly rose and walked resolutely to where Sesshoumaru and Miroku waited.

* * *

Miroku saw despair on Kagome's face as she presented herself before her new protector. She didn't want to go, he knew. _Still, this is the right thing to do, isn't it?_ Sesshoumaru-sama could keep her safe. Inuyasha had wanted her safe. As the taiyoukai stepped behind Kagome, she flashed Miroku a slightly panicked look. Her nervousness intensified as the taiyoukai's striped forearm wrapped itself around her waist. The Lord of the West spoke quietly in her ear, and Miroku saw her give a shaky nod. Her eyes, though. _She really doesn't want to go._ Miroku raised his hand to forestall the demon, but even as he was drawing breath to speak, Sesshoumaru disappeared in a glowing ball of light. The rings of his _shakujou_ jangled faintly in the gust their leaving created, then stilled. Miroku remained in the aftermath of battle, utterly alone.

For a while, Miroku simply stood. Feeling sluggish as the adrenaline of battle left him, he trembled slightly. Casting an unsteady glance at Inuyasha's body, he raised his hand in a gesture of blessing towards his compatriot. He then turned eyes, gritty with exhaustion, toward the body of the woman he loved. Sapped of all strength, Miroku leaned heavily on his staff as he went to her. _Sango._ His memories of last night had the surreal quality of a nightmare. _If only it was a bad dream._ But the evidence of reality lay all around him. The coppery tang of blood. The bitter stench of poison. The scorch of burned flesh. In the cold light of morning, reality could not be denied.

All night he contained his emotions, holding himself in check because his friends needed him to keep it together. For their sakes, he forced himself set aside his grief and horror, regret and pain. But no one was left who needed him to be a pillar of strength. Finally free to give vent to his own anguish, he knelt beside his intended bride. With one trembling hand, he touched her pale face. With a groan, Miroku crumpled to the ground next to Sango. His whole body shook with the heart-wrenching sobs he allowed to come at last.

* * *

Posted October 11, 2007


	2. Closing the Distance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Closing the Distance**

Spring's horror faded gradually into summer's haze, and time forged relentlessly ahead into the early days of autumn. Miroku ignored the creeping chill in the air as he trailed after a bounding Shippo; it was just another kind of numb. As they made their way back to the clearing where Goshinboku stood guard over a pair of silent graves, the rustling of dry grass mirrored the dissonant thoughts clattering through Miroku's mind. _I really hate coming here._ The graves he'd dug on that spring morning weren't fresh anymore; over the weeks, the grief-stricken monk had watched the mounds settle. Gradually, grass had spread to cover them, hiding the scarred earth, and the only testimony left to the anguished death of all his hopes was a trio of low, stone markers—_Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara_—now mostly obscured by falling leaves.

"Come on, Miroku! Hurry up!" Shippo turned wide, green eyes up towards the slower monk. Running in a brisk circle around Miroku before dashing ahead again, the kitsune called over his shoulder, "Can't you walk any faster?"

"Patience, Shippo. I'm coming," responded the monk calmly.

"We're late though," whined the kit. "I don't want them to think I forgot!"

Miroku grimaced at the young fox's choice of words, but kept his tone reassuring. "We're almost there, Shippo. Don't worry so much."

Life in the village had returned to normal, moving on despite the presence of one man whose life had come to a standstill. Days passed and seasons changed, yet Miroku couldn't let go of the raw grief and anger he felt over the magnitude of his failure. _Why did she have to die? I would have taken her place—better me than her. I failed her._ He passed most nights in restless tossing and turning, and his days were walking nightmares. Disturbing images plagued him, forcing him to relive each tragic moment. Phantom noises echoed through his mind, clear and jarring—Kirara's death shriek, Sango's scream of pain, Inuyasha's tortured moans, Kagome's desperate wails. They beat down upon him, wearying his soul until it pled for release.

"Look at all the leaves, Miroku! Will you help me move them?"

"Of course," responded the monk evenly, as he crouched down before Goshinboku to sweep the stone markers clean—two graves, two stones, with a small cenotaph for Kirara between them.

"Maybe we should bring a rake next time?" wondered Shippo as he gazed up at the varicolored leaves the God Tree had yet to release.

"That's a very good idea, Shippo. I'm sure Kaede-sama would loan us hers if you asked her."

Most days, Miroku barely left Kaede's hut. Pensive and preoccupied, his mind whirled with unanswerable questions. _Why didn't I sense the youkai sooner? Why did I assume that with Naraku gone, we were safe? Why couldn't I protect the woman I love?_ Discouragement, disappointment, and depression weighed him down. He ate little and slept less, although he tried not to appear too morose for Shippo's sake. Hide it though he tried, he was heartsick, and many nights he woke in a panic, frantically reaching out for those who were long beyond his reach.

"Do you think they'll like these," Shippo asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Shippo. Such a fine gift will surely remind them of you," assured the monk.

He'd still be propped in a dark corner of that hut now, but for the kit's pleading eyes. Miroku could not deny Shippo, allowing himself to be persuaded and enduring these little expeditions. The kit was grieving too, and insisted on going to the graves every few days to leave some small token of respect and remembrance for Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara. Today, he carried an armload of acorns. Miroku sat with Shippo as he arranged his little offering, chattering quietly in a one-sided conversation. The monk barely paid attention, trying to distance himself from the pain and keep his sanity. All he wanted to do right now was walk away—put those three low stone reminders at his back and try to outrun the unwelcome memories they stirred up… and yet, Miroku stayed. Hollow and restless though he was, he remained in the village, growing more and more listless and forlorn with every passing day.

"I used to throw acorns at Inuyasha a lot. Do you think he remembers that?" asked Shippo hesitantly.

Miroku focused on the youngster and tried to read the question behind the question. "Do you mean does he remember your acorns, or that you threw them at him?" he asked gently.

Shippo scuffed his foot on the ground, turning several leaves aside with his small foot. "Mostly I wanna know if he remembers me," he replied, eyes bright.

Pulling the teary kitsune onto his lap, Miroku offered what comfort he could. "Of course Inuyasha remembers you, Shippo. Never doubt that. He loved you very much, and still does."

A large part of the problem was that Miroku had no idea of what to do with himself. The first few days after the tragedy had been full of needful activities. He'd worked alongside the village men, hauling demon carcasses to the Bone Eater's Well. There had been two graves to dig, and Shippo had insisted on helping with that. Then, there had been prayers to say—the soothing chants a welcome outlet for pent up emotions—but when the last prayer was spoken and the last flowers laid, his duties were completed.

_What now?_ For so long he'd been driven by the need to lift _kanzaana_'s curse. Following the vaguest of rumors, he'd set out alone to find Naraku—a quest that eventually led him to Inuyasha and Kagome and their search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Not long after that, and much to his delight, Miroku had been granted a third motivating force—hope for a future with Sango. Suddenly, within a matter of days, all three had been taken from him._ I have nothing left to live for._

When monk and kitsune trailed back into the village together, Miroku noticed Kaede-sama on her knees among the herbs in her garden. Shippo made straight for his friends, a small group of children playing ball in the middle of town. Miroku turned instead towards the elderly miko. He wandered over, lowering himself to the ground a couple rows away and poking absently at the loose earth. Kaede's greeting was calm, but Miroku felt the sharpness of her penetrating gaze. _She doesn't miss much._ Kaede had been watching him closely from the beginning, obviously concerned. _I should be grateful there is someone who cares—Kaede and Shippo, they both care._ Miroku idly tugged at a few weeds, uncertain how to begin.

In the end, all it took was one question from the wise, old woman. "Are ye ready to tell me, then?" Miroku lifted haunted eyes from the ground, swallowed hard, and nodded dumbly. Kaede struggled to her feet, dusting off her knees and hands, and moved toward the hut. "Come, and I'll make ye some tea while we talk."

The earthenware cup warmed his hands, and Miroku contemplated it while Kaede poured her own tea and settled herself comfortably across the fire pit from him. It was a relief to finally unburden himself to someone. All the misery of the last months tumbled out—the horrible memories that ripped at his soul, the guilt over remaining alive when the others had died so pointlessly, his confusion over wanting to run away from the pain, his frustration over losing all purpose for the future. Kaede listened with kindness as Miroku bared his bleak soul and shared his blighted dreams. "They've all been taken from me. Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama—they're all gone." He displayed the smooth palm of his hand. "Now that I know my life won't be cut short, that life has become pointless," he concluded bitterly.

When the monk finally wound down, Kaede tried to help him the only way she knew how. Gently, she reminded him that there _was _something he could do. "Ye lost two that were dear to thee, true enough. But there's another one yet, and I suspect she has need of thee more than ever. Ye are obviously restless, monk. There is no need to stay here. Perhaps it is time to seek the Jewel once more. In finding it, you will find Kagome."

"You think I should go find Kagome-sama?" Miroku parroted.

"Aye. Ye said she did not look as if she wished to leave with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"She agreed to go, but she didn't look entirely comfortable with the prospect," confirmed the monk guiltily.

"She is not in familiar surroundings, and has not her friends around her in her time of grief. She cannot travel to her own time or rejoin her family unless she first returns here." Kaede let the words sink in for a few moments before gently adding, "Perhaps Kagome would like to go home?"

As if in echo to Kaede's suggestion, Inuyasha's last words to him came back to his mind. _Make sure Kagome is safe._ Miroku nodded slowly; Kaede's words made good sense. In fact, he was chagrined not to have thought of it—or her—sooner. Kagome should be given the chance to come home… to go back home. Miroku latched onto the fleeting promise of purpose this task carried with it. _It is something to do, somewhere to go, someone who needs me._

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?"

"I need you to stay here, Shippo," Miroku repeated diplomatically.

"I want to see Okaasan," the kit whined fretfully.

"You will, Shippo," the monk promised. "I will bring her back with me."

"Won't you need my help?" wheedled the kit. "You might need my youkai senses and my foxfire. I could protect you on the journey."

Miroku sighed, but did not give in. "Your strength and cleverness as the only youkai in the village is the very reason I must leave you behind."

"What?" Shippo asked in surprise.

"While I am away, I want you to promise to keep the village safe," explained the monk. "You can keep a nose out for danger and make sure nothing tampers with my wards while I am away."

Faced with such an important responsibility, the kit wavered. "I suppose I could do that," he admitted slowly, "but I… I really miss my Okaasan." Shippo bit his lip to hold back his tears of disappointment.

Miroku went down on his knees before the young youkai, speaking in low and soothing tones. "Let's make a deal then, shall we?" he offered. "I'll be counting on you to protect Kaede-sama and all of the other villagers for me, and in return I promise to find your Okaasan. I'll keep Kagome-sama safe and bring her back for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Two days later, Miroku bid farewell to Kaede and Shippo and set his face westward. There was only one person who knew where to find Kagome. _I can only hope he's willing to talk to me._ With a wry smile, he mentally added, _if he's willing to talk at all!_

* * *

Not far from where Miroku sat in the shade of a tree, three dark heads bent together in furious conference. The monk eyed them with wary resignation. Apparently the Divine thought that turnabout was fair play, for he was about to be propositioned.

He'd been on the road for seven days now, and for the second time this week, Miroku was forced to mask his impatience with a pleasant smile. In the last small village, it was the headman who'd tried to coax the monk to abandon his wandering ways and settle down. The man's eldest daughter had been mooning over him, and Miroku suspected the invitation had come at her urging. This time it looked to be a mother with two unwed daughters; that predatory gleam in her eye was unmistakable. With a sigh, Miroku settled back to fend off her efforts to snag a new son-in-law.

She eased into her attack with polite small talk, "Have you traveled far, my good monk?"

_You have no idea. I've wandered through these lands since I was barely more than a child. My search for Naraku drove me far and wide. I've seen more of the world than you and your daughters ever will._ "I have," was his only rejoinder.

Not one whit discouraged by the brevity of his answer, the woman set about to lay her trap. "Ours is a nice, quiet village. A small community like ours needs a man like you. What could possibly keep you from making your home here, among us?" A quick elbow to one daughter's ribs set the girl's eyelashes fluttering.

_What indeed?_ Miroku thought it best to play coy. "My intention was to continue my journey after thanking you for providing such a fine meal, good woman."

The matchmaking mother's brow furrowed at this, and Miroku had to hide a small smirk at her machinations. _That's not what you were really asking, is it? _The woman considered her words carefully before settling on the direct approach, "You are not promised to another, are you?"

This made the monk wince inwardly. _Not anymore. I had a woman I was promised to—strong, beautiful, and loving—but I failed her. I couldn't protect her, and she died. I watched her die._ With a shadow darkening his eyes, he simply answered, "No, ma'am."

Oblivious to the traveler's change in mood, the woman pressed her perceived advantage, "You are so young and handsome. Have you never given thought to settling down and starting a family?"

This really did bring a lopsided smile to Miroku's face. _Subtlety isn't her strong suit, is it?_ His own words echoed in his mind. _Excuse me, miss. Would you consider bearing my child? _How many times had he propositioned village girls in this way? And now that he was free from the_ kanzaana _and could sire children without passing it on, he was alone. "My journey is necessary, kind lady, and I cannot consider such things until it is at an end."

A nudge in her other daughter's direction provoked a fawning smile, which served as the backdrop to her next tactic. "It must be very lonely for you. Surely your journey would be more pleasant if you had a companion to share it with?" Apparently, if he wasn't willing to stay, she was willing to pack up a daughter to send with him.

Companions. Yes, he missed companionship. _It's been a very long time since I traveled alone, and I can't say I care for it_. "I shall be joined by a friend shortly, so you need not worry on my account." _If I can find her, that is… and if she wants to come._

For several more minutes Miroku valiantly defended his solitary existence. _I am never stopping in another village_, he groaned internally. Extricating himself with as much tact as could be mustered, Miroku bowed his goodbyes and strode out of the village, heading deeper into the West.

* * *

A few days further down the road found Miroku considering his options. Reluctant to stop in another village for food and shelter, he'd been keeping his eyes open for natural resources. By midafternoon, a trickling stream had meandered within a stone's throw of his path, so he left the main road for a bit of a break. Dusty feet and parched throat both found the cool water a welcome relief.

He didn't like the prospect of mixing with strangers tonight. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of his latest forays into small town life. _All the well-meaning people, all the small talk, all the uncomfortable questions—it's easier to keep to myself_. Miroku decided to follow the little creek upstream a bit, towards its source. If nothing else, the water would be fresher and colder, and if he was fortunate, there might even be some pools large enough for fish or a bath. Pushing himself upright with his _shakujou_, Miroku headed along the bank, deeper into the woods.

He set himself an easy pace, enjoying the chuckling gurgle of water and the dance of sunlight over smoothed pebbles. _A stream makes good company_. The trees closed in overhead, sheltering him from the afternoon sun. He found the half-light of the forest soothing, and slowed his pace even further. After a half hour's exploration, his nose picked up the heady scent of ripe fruit. Since foraging prospects had been rather sparse thus far, he picked up his pace slightly, eager for some food.

It was far too late in the season for plums, whose distinctive trees Miroku had spotted cozied up to the opposite bank of the creek in wild thickets. _Early fall would mean… _Rounding a little bend, he found himself peering up into the branches of a dozen venerable fruit trees. The air was sticky with the syrupy smell of pears; overripe fruit and windfalls were scattered underfoot, attracting the lazy hum of wasps. Quickly determining that the bruised and broken pieces below were a lost cause, Miroku turned his eyes upward and spotted some promising specimens high among the branches. Choosing a knobby tree that overhung the stream, he made ready to climb.

With deft hands, Miroku girded up his robes to give himself greater freedom of movement. He slipped his sandals from his feet and propped his _shakujou_ against the trunk. The old tree was gnarled with age and blessed with enough convenient twists and turns to make the monk's ascent fairly easy. Reaching back down, he pulled his staff up behind him, hooking it through an overhead branch to keep it close as he climbed.

Using fingers and toes to grip and pull, he scrambled upwards until he could settle into a wide crook near the trunk.

Soon, Miroku had a lapful of ripe pears, and propping his feet up onto a branch, he leaned back to enjoy his repast. It didn't take long for the rough bark to bite into his legs, making him squirm. _I don't know how Inuyasha managed to spend so much time lounging in treetops. _After much shifting of robes, he managed to pad the branch sufficiently to make his perch bearable. Miroku let his mind wander as he gazed up through the quietly rustling leaves. _Evening is drawing closer; maybe this would be a good place to spend the night. It's a restful spot… quiet, but not solemnly so._ The babble of water below helped keep Miroku's solitary state from becoming too oppressive. _I've had too much quiet lately_. He had to honestly admit that he was lonely—not lonely enough to seek out the company of strangers, however. It was the loneliness of knowing that something was missing.

Travel was familiar; what he missed was the conversations, the teasing, the laughter. He missed sharing things—chores, memories, meals, baths. He missed flying on Kirara's back with Sango's hips clasped between his knees. He missed Kagome's strange tea kettle and packages of instant noodles. He missed Inuyasha's little squabbles with Shippo, which always ended with chewed ears and lumped heads._ I miss having someone to care about and having someone to care about me. _Traveling in a group had meant sharing the load, sharing the responsibilities. By working together, they'd enjoyed every amenity camping out could afford—warm fires, fresh water, meat from the hunt, foraged fruits, and a good night's sleep knowing someone was keeping watch. Alone, Miroku didn't make the same efforts. Most nights, a fire was too much of a luxury. There was little to eat and even less rest. Traveling alone was a wearying experience. With his _shakujou_ across his knees, Miroku adjusted himself, resigned to spending his night up a tree.

* * *

In the end, fifteen days were required to bring the traveling monk to the holdings of the Lord of the Western Lands, which were impressive indeed. When Miroku presented himself before the taiyoukai's fortress gates that morning, he'd been admitted politely enough. However, Sesshoumaru-sama was busy elsewhere and would not receive him until later that day. In the meantime, the monk had been served a meal, then invited to spend a few hours wandering through the grounds.

He loitered in the gardens, surprised at how jumpy he felt in his anticipation. _She's here somewhere—behind one of those walls, through one of those doors._ The sharp points of maple leaves were burnished bronze and red against blue skies. Ginkgos provided contrast with their softly fanned golden foliage, and chrysanthemums still bloomed, flaunting their abundance of fringed, silken petals. Smooth, moss-covered stones lined the verges of deep koi ponds, and a tiny wind chime hung from the low branches of a cherry tree, making soft music for any who settled on the stone bench nearby. Beauty and simplicity were found in every niche into which the curious monk poked his nose.

Finally, Miroku was shown to Sesshoumaru-sama's study, where the taiyoukai was seated before a wide, low table strewn with parchments and scrolls. The Lord of the West was busily writing, brush poised between long fingers. Gracefully, with the confidence of long practice, he dabbed ink across the page with swift, sure strokes. _No doubt Sesshoumaru-sama's perfection extends to his penmanship. _

Miroku was struck by the oddity of the scene before him. He'd never seen Sesshoumaru anywhere but out under the open sky, and most of those times had involved skirmishes. Dragon strikes, poison claws, acid whips—this taiyoukai was a deadly killer, a ruthless assassin, a force to be reckoned with. Miroku's image of Sesshoumaru definitely did _not_ include fine brushwork. Bemused, the monk tipped his head to one side, trying to reconcile the apparent clash. Oddly enough, the taiyoukai looked completely at ease in these surroundings. _I shouldn't be surprised. This is his home. _Obviously, there was more to Sesshoumaru-sama's life than wandering over hill and dale with Jaken and Rin; and apparently even youkai had to deal with paperwork.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work, taking in Miroku's presence with a fleeting glance. Accepting this as permission to speak, the monk thought it best to start with the pleasantries. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, Sesshoumaru-sama. My compliments on your home. It is a place of ancient strength and quiet grace, and it has been a pleasure to explore the beauties of the gardens."

The taiyoukai nodded once. "Perhaps you would enjoy the painted screens throughout the fortress as well. Rin would be pleased to show you around."

Here was another thing he'd not expected from the taiyoukai—hospitality. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I would be grateful for the opportunity."

For another minute, the quiet slide of bristles over paper was the only sound in the room. Then Sesshoumaru finished up, set aside brush and ink, and gave the monk his undivided attention. Miroku quailed a bit under the youkai's gaze. Sesshoumaru's yelloweyes seemed to pierce right though him, reading his very thoughts, and his formidable youki buffeted against the monk's own aura, easily overwhelming it. The taiyoukai exuded knowledge, power, and experience. Suddenly, the monk felt very… human—short-sighted, short-lived, and short shrift. Remembering his plan, his only purpose for being there, Miroku pulled himself together and put on a brave face._ I've nothing to lose, after all_, he consoled himself. However, before Miroku could plead his case, Sesshoumaru opened with a question of his own.

"You made arrangements for Inuyasha's burial." The only indication that the statement was intended as a question was the slight quirk of the taiyoukai's brow.

Miroku exhaled slowly. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I took care of him myself. He and Sango are both buried under the tree known as Goshinboku. It seemed… appropriate."

After a thoughtful pause, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed."

A long, awkward pause followed as Miroku tried to decide where to begin. Sesshoumaru let out a small breath, which could have been a sigh of impatience. "You have questions for me, monk. Ask them."

Startled by the invitation, Miroku asked his most pressing question rather baldly. "Why did you not wield Tenseiga?" he blurted without preamble.

One elegant brow raised slightly and Miroku suddenly felt the audacity of his question. He backpedaled slightly, "Not that I am ungrateful that you came to our aid. Indeed, you saved Kagome-sama's and my life that night, but we lost two of our group who were very… dear." Miroku cleared his throat uncomfortably at the taiyoukai's impassive gaze. "Could you not… have brought them back?" he finished lamely.

Strained silence stretched for several moments before the Lord of the West replied in a slow, measured tone. "No, monk, I could not. This Sesshoumaru would have wielded Tenseiga if it were possible. My father's fang does not always… cooperate."

It was Miroku's turn to raise a brow. The formality of the taiyoukai's pronouncement lacked apology, yet Sesshoumaru was being uncharacteristically forthcoming. To press the matter might offend his host, and Miroku didn't wish to lose his opportunity to question him about Kagome. Still, he couldn't resist adding, "You would have helped your brother?"

"_Half_-brother," corrected Sesshoumaru automatically, "And… yes. Was this the question of such pressing importance that you would seek me out?" The taiyoukai asked, quirking his brow knowingly.

Miroku started as his thoughts were interrupted, and managed a bitter little laugh. "No, my lord; that question was just to satisfy my curiosity. I came to inquire after Kagome-sama. Is she here?"

The taiyoukai eyed the monk speculatively, as if trying to read his motives. The answer, when it came, was short. "No."

"Ah," responded Miroku, wondering if the laconic youkai would be cooperative with the next line of questioning. "Will you tell me where she is?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

This gave Miroku pause. _Why indeed. What can I tell him?_ _I need to be careful_. "I would like to talk to her, and see for myself that she is well."

"The miko is under my protection. The fewer who know where she resides, the safer she will remain."

Treading carefully, Miroku tried a different angle. "If she is under your protection, why did you not keep her here with you?"

"She carries the completed Shikon no Tama, but her spiritual powers were insufficient to protect the Jewel. The miko required time to gain strength and understanding, so I put her in a place of safety where she can acquire both. She is somewhere that no youkai can reach her, so the miko and the Jewel are secure."

After a moment's thought, Miroku put a few pieces together. "No youkai can reach her? So she is in a holy place?"

"Yes."

"A temple, or a shrine perhaps?" guessed the monk.

"Yes."

"Where?" Miroku asked again.

"You have yet to answer my question, monk. Why do you seek her?"

_How can I answer something like that?_ _Because I've nothing better to do. Because it gives me a sense of purpose. Because I have nothing to live for. Because I'm all alone and so is she. Because I miss my friends. _Everything and everyone who mattered to him had been taken from him in one night. But while Sango and Inuyasha were forever out of his reach, Kagome was not. With Kagome, there was hope. _If I search for her, I might actually find her. She might need me as much as I need her._

Choosing his words carefully, Miroku attempted to explain his motivation. "You keep her safe because she is pack and falls under your protection. Kagome-sama is…_was_ a part of _my_ pack, so she doesn't require protection from me. We were like a family. Inuyasha and Sango are gone now and our family is… broken. But I'm still here, and she's still here. I want to see her safe. I want to see for myself that she's all right."

"So with my half-brother gone, you wish to take on the role of protector?" persisted Sesshoumaru.

Miroku leveled his gaze at Lord Sesshoumaru. "I suppose so," he said amiably. "I would protect her if she needed it. In fact, I made a promise to Inuyasha to keep her safe." Hoping for the taiyoukai's acquiescence, Miroku echoed Sesshoumaru's own words. "I will protect her."

Sesshoumaru reached his decision. "I will tell you what you wish to know."

* * *

"_Is this the girl, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"_Hnn."_

"_Come here, child," the woman beckoned with a long finger. _

_Kagome moved forward numbly and did not flinch when the woman dressed in miko garb grasped her chin and tipped her head up. Gazing into the younger woman's face with a mixture of pity and curiosity, she spoke again to the taiyoukai. "I will see to her, Sesshoumaru-sama. She will be safe here." Then more softly to Kagome, "Poor child." The grieving girl found herself in arms so like her mother's that tears sprang into her eyes. That night, Kagome fell asleep in a strange bed, clutching a bloodied necklace and a sword, tears staining her cheeks._

* * *

Kagome took comfort in Umeko's presence. The miko was tall for a woman, and slender. Her hair, which was liberally streaked with grey, hung down her back in a braid which brushed her knees. "Keeps the wind from tangling it, in these heights," she explained when Kagome eyed the non-traditional style curiously. Umeko stood very straight, and her manners were quite formal, but the light in her dark eyes was good-humored. Kagome found her to be patient, wise, and oddly mischievous.

Umeko reigned as matriarch over the keepers that tended Yamataku Shrine. Umeko's younger sister Noriko—more than a decade her junior—managed house and home. She was a quiet woman who liked keeping busy, and tended to bustle around even when nothing needed doing. Noriko's husband, Kisho, had an easy-going manner and ready laugh. Together they had three children—a ten-year old boy, and two girls, aged six and three. Perched as they were on the high cliffs, the family was by necessity close-knit and self-sufficient. The nearest village was more than a day's journey down into the foothills, alongside a river which could just be seen sparkling through the valley far below. It was just the six of them, along with a few goats, chickens, and rabbits. _And one apprentice miko_, Kagome added wryly to herself.

* * *

For the first two weeks, Kagome's training amounted to sitting quietly on a cushion while being fed cup after cup of strong green tea. The older miko knew a grieving woman when she saw one and gave Kagome time to sort herself out. They met every day, but their "lessons" were little more than opportunities for Kagome to talk and to cry over her teacup. Umeko never pushed, but Kagome was not one to hold in her feelings. Awash with grief, loneliness, and homesickness, the young miko was grateful for the woman's warmth and patience. Umeko reminded Kagome a little of her mother, and her raw soul needed the kind of healing balm only a mother can give.

Kagome cried herself to sleep every night, and had no appetite despite Noriko's good cooking. She fell into periods of melancholy, and at those times, she just wanted to be left alone. Yet in the back of her mind, Kagome knew that this place was a haven, and she felt safe and cared for. They were all exceedingly kind, and she was grateful to be accepted by everyone at the Shrine. In a way, they'd adopted her, treating her like a daughter, or a big sister—a member of their family. _It's not the same though._ _It's nice, but it's not home._

It wasn't long before two girls wheedled their way into the afternoon miko lessons. Their aunt assured the youngsters that since they could be mikos one day too, they might as well start their training early. Kagome was skeptical. _How can a six-year old chatterbox like Michi settle down long enough to learn something about healing herbs or spiritual auras?_ Fully expecting the little ones to be bored by lessons in meditation or concentration, she figured they'd wander off to play. _I should have known better_. That first day, the only thing accomplished was hair braiding. Umeko assured Kagome, with a sly wink, that braiding was a _very _necessary miko skill.

"Sometimes a little change is welcome," asserted the elder miko. "Here, Michi-chan, come help your Auntie braid Kagome-sama's hair."

Kagome resigned herself to the therapeutic ministrations of hands on hair, and the resultant mass of whimsically coiled braids brought the first smile to her face since… that night. Kagome had to agree though. _A little change is nice._ She took to braiding her hair each morning, though in a much simpler style. Two plaits began at her temples and followed her hairline, catching up black tresses neatly until they joined in one thick braid down her back. _Like Umeko says, it keeps the wind at bay._

Weeks slipped by unremarked and unremarkable. _Life here is so ordinary_. After years of chasing after Jewel shards and battling youkai, it was difficult to adjust to a quiet life. _It's not so bad, really. There's just so little… variety_. Grateful for the welcome she'd received into this family's hearts, Kagome helped around the shrine in any little way she could. Michi and Etsu invited her to share their egg gathering duties, which was interesting enough. Taro tried to teach her how to milk a goat, but Kagome couldn't get the knack of it and left it to the boy to expertly fill the milk pans. Noriko welcomed her help with the family laundry—a time-consuming job for any busy mother in this day and age. Kagome appreciated the chance to keep her hands busy and her mind occupied.

By far, her favorite task was hiking up into the forested slopes above the Shrine with Umeko to gather herbs and roots and seasonal foodstuffs. Nuts had begun falling, so Kagome and the children raced against the squirrels to gather a store of them before winter had the chance to snow them in. Kagome shivered a little at the prospect of spending the winter months here. _I'll bet it's windy and cold… and lonely. _

* * *

Pushing back the listlessness that weighed down her limbs, Kagome reached for her quiver. Running her fingers across the fletchings, she counted arrows. _Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Should be plenty, especially if Taro will fetch for me._ Umeko's notion of proper training included some very practical skills, and archery had been established as a necessary part of her daily routine. The elder miko shrugged off her half-hearted complaints, explaining that Sesshoumaru-sama had insisted, going so far as to provide the bow from his armory. Apparently his word on the matter was the last word as far as Umeko was concerned. Kagome had to admit that further mastery of the weapon would aid her in protecting the Shikon no Tama, but she just found it hard to care. Still, the daily target practice was something to do. _It passes the time. _Shouldering her borrowed equipment, Kagome prepared to leave her room. She glanced over her tiny space, making sure her belongings were in order. _Not that there's much to fuss over._ A cloth-wrapped Tetsusaiga rested on the centre of her pallet, and Inuyasha's rosary was tucked securely into a fold of fabric at her waist. Reassured that all was where it should be, she slipped out of the door.

Sure enough, before the young miko made it halfway across the courtyard, a young boy was shadowing her steps. Taro was Noriko's eldest, and a perfect little replica of his father. All boy, his eyes would brighten whenever she brought out her weapon. Easy-going and friendly, he'd begun to tag along with the newcomer to his home. Kagome didn't mind his company since he rarely pestered her with questions. He just seemed to like being close to the young miko… especially when she was sending flared arrows hurtling towards their marks.

"Will you fetch for me today, Taro-kun?" Kagome invited, giving the boy a slight smile.

He nodded vigorously, assuming his usual place against a low wall to watch Kagome take aim. She'd been trying to improve her accuracy while firing several arrows in succession, but had been struggling to keep her actions fluid. Taking a deep breath, she focused on igniting the arrow she held, then loosed it. The repetitive movements of reaching behind for an arrow, notching it, drawing back, and releasing was rather calming. By the third shot, Kagome had found her rhythm and went through the motions smoothly. _It's so much easier not to fumble when I don't have a ravening youkai bearing down on me._ Kagome maintained her concentration until all sixteen arrows had been spent. This was Taro's signal, and he leapt to his feet to collect the shafts from their targets for a second round.

After scrambling and tugging for a minute or two, Taro trotted back to Kagome's side and offered her the arrows, admiration lending a shine to his eyes. "How did you get so good at archery?" he wondered aloud.

"I wasn't always this good. In fact, the first time I used a bow and arrow, I couldn't hit a thing." _Much to Inuyasha's disgust_, she added to herself.

"You must've practiced a lot then? You're real good now."

"Yes… I've had a lot of practice." _No choice really. Battle after battle provided more practice than I wanted. Survival is a strong motivating force._

Taro's curiosity was piqued by Kagome's tone. "Have you ever shot a youkai?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," the miko replied levelly.

The boy's eyes were wide. "You've _seen_ a youkai?"

Kagome's eyes drifted out of focus as she remembered the many youkai she'd faced. Some she'd battled. Some she'd befriended. Taro lived quite a sheltered life here at the Shrine. According to Umeko, the entire mountain was a holy place and no youkai could come near. He had never seen a demon in his life, and maybe never would. _They're like mythical creatures from fairy tales to him. I wonder what he'd think if I told him I was going to be mated to a hanyou? _Kagome shook herself and looked down into Taro's upturned face. _He'd probably be just as impressed by Inuyasha as…._ With a jolt, Kagome was forcibly reminded of her little brother Souta, and homesickness tugged at her mercilessly. Her answer came out with a wobble, "Yes, Taro. I've seen many youkai."

"Amazing," breathed the boy starrily, as he handed Kagome the bundle of arrows. Settling them into her quiver, Kagome took up her stance as Taro resumed his seat.

Kagome reached back to catch her first arrow, but her eyes were pulled towards her audience of one. _He can't be much younger than Souta is now. _Eyes forward, she drew back and fired first one arrow, then a second. _Taro is ten. Souta is twelve?_ Her third arrow leapt prematurely from the bowstring and skittered across the pavement. _No. No, Souta is thirteen now. I missed his birthday. _Kagome's hand trembled as she reached back for another arrow. _Souta is a teenager now, and I wasn't there for his big day. I've never missed his birthday before. _Eyes filling with tears, Kagome abandoned any hope of further practice. With a half-hearted apology to young Taro, she turned towards her borrowed room. Homesickness tearing at her heart, Kagome hid herself away for the rest of the day, mourning the loss of her family.

* * *

Kagome thought back to the night she'd been carried to Yamataku Shrine. She'd only stayed with Sesshoumaru for a week or so when he'd informed her that he'd found a safe place for her to train. That week was something of a haze. She remembered the imposing size of the fortress, and Rin leading her by the hand everywhere she went. Kagome was pretty sure the little girl had tried to feed her as well. They were always fussing at her to eat, even though she hadn't been hungry. Sesshoumaru had hovered on the fringes, watchful but distant. After puzzling over the matter for a bit, Kagome finally approached Umeko. "Why was Sesshoumaru-sama able to bring me here if youkai cannot set foot on this mountain?"

Umeko's eyes held a bit of a twinkle. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a taiyoukai of great power. There is not much he cannot do."

_Figures. Guess he's not arrogant for nothing. _"How did you know I was coming?"

"I received a very formal letter from Sesshoumaru-sama, applying for my assistance with a miko under his care. He requested permission for you to stay here with us, and he wished you to study under my guidance—to learn to be a protector. I sent a reply back by his messenger assuring him that I would allow it."

"How do you know him?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Lord of the Western Lands, and though we are on the very edges of his territory, we fall under his protection. He is aware of our presence, and he knows what is protected here." Umeko pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Though he does not come here often, I believe my mother spoke with him in person once."

"So he protects you, too." Kagome pondered this for a bit. _Protecting the protectors. _

Umeko nodded and smiled. "It has always been so."

* * *

Finally, Umeko decided Kagome was ready, and the elder miko began the training for which Kagome had been brought to Yamataku. As she'd suspected, meditation and concentration took up a large part of her the time, but to Kagome's surprise, so were discovery and exploration. Umeko tapped the glowing jewel that hung around Kagome's neck. "Most of what you need to know is right in there," she said confidingly. "You just have to figure out what that is."

"So, you can't actually teach me anything? I have to figure out how to protect the Shikon no Tama on my own?" Kagome was disappointed, to say the least, by the vague direction.

"Let me see if I can explain. My family has always protected a certain artifact of considerable power. I am the current protector. Noriko's daughter Michi shows a certain aptitude for spiritual things. She will one day take my place, and little Etsu will marry as Noriko did, and another generation of shrine keepers will be born. Sisters and daughters—that's the way the protectors in our family have always been chosen."

Kagome nodded her understanding, but couldn't contain her curiosity. "What do you protect, Umeko-sama? What is kept here at Yamataku?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask," Umeko said with a chuckle. "I guess it's a good sign—that your curiosity has awakened?" The older miko gave Kagome a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Come, I will show you."

Umeko led Kagome through the main shrine to a small door behind the altar, which opened into a short passageway cut right into the stone of the mountain. To the young miko's surprise, the tunnel wasn't dark, for soft light spilled across the path from the direction they were heading. When the way opened up into a vaulted chamber, Kagome let out a soft sound of appreciation. "Oh, Umeko-sama! It's beautiful!" Resting on a stone table in the center of the room was a stand, and from the stand hung a necklace. Kagome could feel the ancient power emanating from the strand of beads, just as she could see the shimmering green aura that surrounded it.

Umeko spoke with quiet reverence. "This is the Yamataku no Magatama. It's even older than your Shikon no Tama, Kagome-sama. My family has guarded it for centuries."

Kagome stepped closer to admire the Magatama. Some thirty stones had long ago been shaped from jade, pierced, and strung together. Each comma-shaped carving emulated the graceful curve of its neighbor in perfect symmetry. The luminous power of their aura rivaled that of the Jewel in her own keeping. "The Yamataku no Magatama," whispered Kagome reverently.

"Yes. The stuff of legends," Umeko said with a smile. "It's every bit as dangerous as the Shikon no Tama in the wrong hands, so it was entrusted into my family's keeping. At the time, it was decided that the best way to protect the Magatama was to build this shrine and establish the spiritual barriers that keep youkai away. It is my duty as the current protector is to stay here. Power is lent to me by the Yamataku no Magatama in order to maintain the security of Yamataku Shrine and all that lies within its keeping. However, I can never leave." The woman stared at her hands for a moment before briskly continuing. "Now, your duties as protector of the Shikon no Tama will be vastly different than mine. I sincerely doubt you'll be tucking yourself away in some mountain shrine for the rest of your days." Umeko quirked a questioning brow at Kagome, who slowly shook her head.

"So, whatever power you'll need to protect the Jewel when you leave here—that is what we need to uncover and develop," finished the old woman triumphantly. She considered Kagome and the pink stone at her throat for a few minutes. "Have you ever noticed any special abilities or senses that have helped you with the Jewel in the past?"

Kagome thought back and answered promptly. "When the Jewel was still inside me, I was able to deflect a youkai attack with a burst of spiritual energy from my hand. And after it was broken, I could sense the shards, so long as they were not too far away."

Umeko rubbed her hands together with delight. "Good! That's a place to begin, then!"

* * *

"Kagome-sama, have you ever considered _why_ you protect the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well," Kagome responded as she poked at the tea leaves in the bottom of her cup. "It was born inside of me, so it's my destiny to be its keeper. Its protection is my duty."

Umeko hummed vaguely, dissatisfied with the answer. "Kagome-sama, you know that I cannot leave this shrine."

Kagome nodded, but interjected, "Do you really mind, though? This is your home, and you have your family here."

"True enough," responded Umeko. "I think that being surrounded by my loved ones helps me as a protector. Love strengthens my desire to protect this place and those who dwell here far beyond the mere call of duty."

"Duty is not enough?"

"Duty is a good place to start, but when protecting is bound up with love and hope for the future, the will to protect grows stronger… and when love is wrapped up with what you protect, the responsibility to protect becomes easier to bear. I believe it is far better when protection is not limited to duty, but expanded because your heart has joined your will. If you can love that which you protect, then the Shikon will extend your abilities so that you can protect that which you love."

"I have lost everything I loved," Kagome responded flatly.

"I know that, dear one. Perhaps, in time, there will be something or someone worthy of your love." She sighed at the stubborn set to the young woman's jaw. "Time is what we can offer you here—time to grieve, time to heal, time to remember how to live again. I know you will be permitted to leave Yamataku Shrine eventually—when you are ready. In the meantime, you must connect with the Shikon no Tama and allow it to touch your soul. You have been holding back," she scolded mildly.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the older woman's perceptive gaze. Umeko continued, "Do not hold back from that which you protect. Embrace it, accept it, enjoy it. You must work together with the Shikon no Tama. Do not hold your heart away from what it offers you. Permit it to teach you. Allow it to help you grow. If you refuse to live, you will not grow stronger."

Kagome clasped her hands around her elbows, shoulders hunching and eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It's too hard. I don't know if I _want_ to live. I'm not strong enough to do this alone!"

Umeko gathered the overwhelmed young woman into her arms. "It takes time, I know, and you're stronger than you think." She cradled Kagome in a warm embrace, and cooed promises. "You're not alone while I am here, and you won't have to leave until you are ready. Hush, child. We'll wait and see. Time will tell."

* * *

Kagome sat gazing out over the valley from her perch on a rock. She'd taken the little hiking trail up into the woods behind the Shrine that morning in order to spend some time alone. It was one of those days when she felt a little lost, a little lonely, a little sad, and a little homesick. It dawned on her that she had no idea where she was. _I wonder what river that is? Not that I have a map to look it up._ She'd not been permitted outside the safe environs of the mountaintop, and she didn't even know the name of the village down in the foothills. _I'll have to ask Kisho._

She'd been living at Yamataku Shrine since late spring, but days were shorter and the sun didn't hold the same warmth it had even a week ago. _Autumn is here for sure. I wonder if the fall rains come to the mountains?_ Just then excited voices reached her ears. Turning her head, she spotted three dark heads barreling in her direction. "Kagome-sama!"

Taro puffed happily, having bested Michi in their footrace even while carrying Etsu piggyback. "Mama sent us."

Kagome eyed the baskets in Michi's hands, and wondered what they were foraging for. The little girl chattered happily, "Mama wants berries. There was a visitor at the gates a little bit ago, and Mama said we needed to get out of her kitchen. She thought it'd be good if we could find some late berries. Do you think we can find any? If we can get berries, we can have them with Mama's sweet rice balls tonight!"

The miko chuckled at the girl's rush of words, recognizing Noriko's bid to get the children out from underfoot. If their mother needed the kitchen to herself in order to concentrate on a company meal, the least Kagome could do was keep the youngsters busy. "Let's see if there are any berries left up by the larch tree meadow; maybe we can find a few flowers for the table as well?"

Kagome led the three excited children away from the shrine walls, further up the winding path to where they might find the hoped-for berries. Arriving in a meadow edged with bramble thickets, she left the children to fill their baskets. She wandered over to a young maple and broke off a few branches with fiery red leaves. _For the table._

Making herself comfortable at the base of the tree, Kagome sat back to oversee the harvesters. Fingers toyed idly with the chain which held the Shikon no Tama. It was always with her, and always would be, she supposed, along with Inuyasha's rosary. Kagome had followed Umeko's urging and had been acquainting herself with the Jewel more intimately over the last several weeks. To her surprise, the Shikon no Tama was quite responsive to her mental touch, and it hadn't taken long to uncover a newfound ability.

Kagome's senses seemed to resonate through the Jewel at times, and they were amplified in the process. More specifically, her awareness of surrounding auras had sharpened significantly. Where she had once been able to sense the shards from a short distance, with a little concentration she could now sense every living thing within the circle of the Jewel's influence—and that circle widened every day._ I'm not so much a shard detector any more as I am a life detector. _By tapping into the Shikon no Tama, she could sense people and their auras, gaining impressions of dominant emotions. _I wonder if it is the same for youkai? _She suspected it was, though there'd be no opportunity to test that theory from the shelter of Yamataku.

Kagome relaxed and allowed her senses to stretch outward, extending from the Shikon no Tama's thrumming in her palm. Michi shone brightly in her mind's eye. _She's happy to be busy, just like her mother._ Kagome smiled and nudged her senses further. Taro was calm, probably lazing in the sun while his sister did most of the work. Etsu's aura was distressed, and Kagome ventured a peek in her direction. She was nursing a pricked finger, but Michi was already soothing her.

They weren't so far from the Shrine, so Kagome decided to test the limits of her senses. It was easy enough to find a flustered Noriko, no doubt fussing over dinner for their guest. The shrine didn't get many guests except during a local festival held each spring. Umeko wasn't far from Noriko, radiating calm amusement. _Perhaps she is lending a hand._ Another stretch and she found Kisho in her mind's eye; he was filled with excitement and curiosity. _The guest must be interesting indeed._ So next, she reached for the stranger and recoiled slightly from the intensity of his or her aura. _Sad. So very sad._

At that moment, a tearful Etsu came running, wanting sympathy for her pricked finger. Kagome caught the child up and rocked her gently, cooing over the mishap and promising that she could be the one to carry the pretty leaves home to her mother. Calling for the others to hurry up, Kagome bustled them back down the hill in force, engaging in an amusing game of "I Spy" along the way. After scolding Taro for choosing an item that was actually hidden in his pocket, and therefore impossible to spy, they trooped into the shrine compound.

The magnitude of the emotions that hit Kagome startled her to a standstill, and she looked around frantically for the source of such… relief and elation. _There_, standing with Kisho on the steps leading up to the Shrine. She nearly rubbed her eyes and pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. Black and purple robes fell from broad shoulders; rumpled hair was pulled back in a low tail. The newcomer leaned casually against his golden-topped _shakujou_, but his calm demeanor didn't fool her for a moment because she knew him too well. Kagome met violet eyes that drank in the sight of her with an expression of ineffable gladness. With a strangled cry of joy and a surge of emotion that matched his own, she dashed up the steps and threw her arms around her dear friend. "Miroku-sama!"

* * *

**End Note:** In case you're curious, _Yamataku_ is a word of my own invention, cobbled together using an online Japanese-English dictionary. By my reckoning, it translates to "tall mountain." Hopefully, it doesn't actually mean something obscene or insulting.

Posted on October 18, 2007.


	3. Forming a Connection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Forming a Connection**

After weeks of feeling numb and utterly closed off from those around him, Miroku was astonished by the way his heart leapt at the sight of his friend. Happiness was a feeling he'd doubted he could ever feel again, but when Kagome walked through those gates, something very like it surged through his being. Frankly, he was relieved. Kisho had explained that Kagome was off somewhere on the slopes above the Shrine with his children, but the man's kind assurances had done little to drive away Miroku's sudden sense of dread. If there was one thing he knew about Kagome, it was her unique talent for finding trouble. _It would be just like her to meet with some minor calamity at the very moment I turn up to make sure she's safe._

Miroku knew at a glance she was indeed all right. Three young children chattered around her, skipping in circles and tugging her along, and Kagome wore an expression of distracted bemusement. The most obvious change was in her attire; the odd clothes from her own era had been exchanged for those of a shrine priestess. More subtle was the young woman's altered demeanor. Though the flowing red and white uniform of a priestess made it hard to say for certain, Miroku thought she might be paler and thinner. Dark smudges under her eyes suggested troubled nights. _Perhaps she has nightmares too? _Kagome stopped short just inside the courtyard, her eyes darting quickly around the enclosure, and when she finally spotted the waiting monk, she looked dazed, as if uncertain whether to believe what she was seeing. _She is surprised, but I wonder… Is this a pleasant surprise, or an unwelcome one?_

Miroku was suddenly and unaccountably nervous. It hadn't occurred to him before this juncture that she might be quite content here, comfortable with her new life in this secluded mountain shrine. He'd wanted to believe that Kagome needed him, but suddenly his assumption seemed overly presumptuous. _She might not want to see me at all… _Miroku watched her attentively, anxious to know what her response would be to his unexpected arrival. Confusion shifted into astonishment as she gaped at him, and the monk felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Then, the unmistakable light of gladness dawned in her eyes, and before he could say a word, Miroku found himself with an armful of crying miko. If he hadn't been braced upon the _shakujou_ in his other hand, he might have been tumbled by the force of her lunge.

Kagome hugged him fiercely, holding onto him as if he was a lifeline. _I suppose I am in a way; I'm the only connection she has right now in this faraway place… the last link to a past we can never regain._ She raised her head, eyes shining with tears and happiness, and Miroku couldn't help but smile back as she was reduced to babbling. Laughing and crying at once, she mumbled disjointed phrases, never quite completing her thoughts. "I felt… and then you… I didn't think… you're _here_!" The tumult of her emotions appeared to have addled her brain. Every time she pulled back to look into his face, she'd simply shake her head and dive back to hug him all the more tightly.

Miroku relished both the contact and the comfort of such an enthusiastic welcome. Kagome was breath of fresh air—bright, clean, warm. He dropped his chin to rest lightly on the crown of her head while patting her back, rubbing little circles between her shoulder blades. "There, there, Kagome-sama. I'm glad to see you too." Kagome snorted and thumped his shoulder with a fist.

_Perhaps she hasn't really changed all that much._ The girl from the future was still a bundle of emotions—acting and reacting without affectation, inhibition, or artifice. Miroku had always been amazed by her outspokenness. She was stubborn, opinionated, and often short-tempered, yet at the same time, Kagome possessed the ability to make friends at every turn, ignoring social and racial barriers that caused others to balk. To Kagome, people were just people. She drew others with her generous nature and straightforward acceptance; it's what had pulled their little group together in the first place. This young woman was very special.

Miroku gave a low chuckle as Kagome snuffled to a stop. _How long has it been since I laughed?_ He waited patiently for her to collect herself enough to begin making sense. At this point, Kisho caught Miroku's eye. "You two have some catching up to do," observed the shrine keeper merrily as he began herding the gawking children towards the house. "We'll call when dinner is ready."

The monk nodded his thanks and turned back to the young woman still clinging tightly to him. She seemed to recollect herself and took a step back, her brilliant smile instantly making the whole long, wearying trip worthwhile. "Miroku-sama! How did you get here? How did you _find_ me? _I_ don't even know where I am! Sesshoumaru just dumped me here and left. How far are we from Kaede's?"

Her rapid-fire curiosity coaxed another smile onto the monk's lips. "Kagome-sama, slow down. Perhaps we should sit somewhere? I have questions for you as well."

She nodded enthusiastically, leading him over to a nearby bench. Once seated, Kagome simply stared at him, her fingers inching forward to take hold of his sleeve as if to make sure he wasn't an apparition. "I can't believe you're really here. I don't even know what to ask."

Miroku laughed outright. "You weren't having any problems a moment ago!" As she giggled softly with him, he cast a knowing glance over her appearance. "Well, you certainly look the part of the Shikon Miko."

Kagome looked down at her traditional miko garments, with their billowing white sleeves and the fall of red fabric beneath. Snorting in a most undignified way, she rolled her eyes. "You can imagine just_ how_ much I like these clothes. I don't have any choice though; apparently they're all the rage for feudal shrine maidens," she admitted, her voice tinged with sarcasm. Nodding towards the house she gave a helpless shrug. "I have to set a good example in front of the children, though, and it's not so bad since Umeko-sama wears the same thing." Miroku nodded sagely, knowing how much Kagome had struggled against her uncanny resemblance to Kikyo while trying to establish her individuality. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I walked, Kagome-sama," the monk deadpanned.

"Yes, I _know _that. I mean, what made you decide to come? How did you know where to find me? That sort of thing," she explained.

"I see. Well, I applied to Sesshoumaru-sama for your whereabouts, as he seemed to be most likely to know."

Kagome squinted at Miroku thoughtfully. "Did you actually go to him, to his fortress in the Western Lands?"

"Yes."

"I was there for a little while; almost a week, I think, before Sesshoumaru-sama brought me here." Kagome tipped her head to one side. "Was it far from there—to get here, I mean?" Catching the puzzled look on Miroku's face, she explained. "Sesshoumaru-sama traveled so fast, I didn't get a really good look at where we were going. I don't actually know where I am."

Miroku could hear the note of frustration creeping into her tone, giving him a hint of how difficult it must have been for her to be stranded here. He nodded. "Ah, I understand. Yes, it was a rather long trip; it's been nearly two weeks since I left Sesshoumaru-sama's lands."

Kagome' jaw dropped, and then a wistful look came into her eyes. "Are we that far from home—from Kaede's hut, then?"

"It's not quite so far, but a return trip may actually take longer. The autumn rains will come soon, and the mud always did slow us down." Bittersweet memories flooded back to both of them at his quiet words, and the two sat silently, lost in remembrance.

"Why did you come?" Kagome eventually asked, some shyness in her tone.

Miroku shrugged helplessly, not sure how to convey the heavy, dark feelings that had driven him to seek her out. "I suppose I wanted to make sure you were all right." He looked away, swallowing heavily as Sango's and Inuyasha's pale, still faces flashed through his mind. After he'd gained control of his emotions again, he returned his gaze to Kagome. "I did make a promise, you know. I told Inuyasha that I would keep you safe, so I came to make sure."

At the sound of the hanyou's name, unspoken for so long, Kagome's breath hitched. _Inuyasha…_ It had slipped so easily from Miroku's lips. _No one in this place even __knows__ his name. _She had shared her sorrow with Umeko-sama, but never the specifics of her loss. After weeks and months of the absence of something so… small, hearing Inuyasha's name again was like a gift.

Kagome's hand slipped to her waistband, and Miroku wondered in passing about the soft _chink_ he heard. Trying to reassure her, he gave a lopsided smirk which ended up trembling a little. Tears were welling up in her expressive eyes, so he hastily added, "Also, Kaede-sama was quite insistent." The monk tried to keep his tone casual, though he watched her face intently when he added, "She seemed to think you might need me; she thought you might be homesick." Kagome blinked, and dabbed at her eyes with a corner of her sleeve. Miroku continued cautiously, "You seem content here, Kagome-sama. I hope I did the right thing by coming… I had thought you might want to go home."

Kagome gasped softly, then murmured reverently to herself, "Home?" The longing in her eyes pierced his heart. _That's right. She's been stuck here—out of place, out of time, separated from the one she loved by death and separated from those who love her by centuries. I should have come sooner. _Miroku felt a swell of sympathy for the young woman, then was taken off guard for the second time that day by her enthusiastic embrace.

"I take it that is a 'yes', Kagome-sama?" he asked teasingly, placing one hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, yes! I want to go home. Mama… Souta… Grandpa… I miss them so much!" she whispered into his chest, and then pulled back to regard him with worried eyes. "I just thought of something. Do you think they'll let me go? Sesshoumaru-sama put me here for safekeeping. Did he say I could go with you?"

Her hopeful expression tugged at his heart. "Sesshoumaru-sama merely said that you could go if Umeko-sama gave permission."

Kagome's mouth formed a little 'o', but before she could say anything further, the clatter of running feet announced the flurried arrival of three excited children and a triplicate summons to dinner. The couple rose, and Miroku bowed formally to each as Kagome introduced him to Taro, Michi, and Etsu. Finding themselves treated in such a grown-up fashion, the children stood a little straighter and returned his bows solemnly. Their courteous manners seemed to amuse Kagome, who tried to smother a laugh.

"Oh, you! You guys are so cute!" She dropped to her knees in front of the three, opening her arms for a group hug. The children piled into her, shrieking and giggling when her fingers turned to tickling, and Miroku looked on with a smile. _They've obviously adopted Kagome as a kind of big sister, and her affection for them is equally plain. I'll bet she misses Shippo; she's always been like this with the kit as well—lavishing him with affection, playing nonsensical games, telling him stories. _Miroku courteously reached to help Kagome back to her feet, and he held her hand for a moment, squeezing it as he murmured, "Shippo misses you very much."

The light that had been in Kagome's eyes immediately dimmed, and Miroku berated himself for stealing away her momentary enjoyment. "I've missed him too. He's all right, isn't he?" she asked, looking to him for reassurance.

"Yes, he's safe with Kaede-sama. I had a hard time persuading him to stay there while I came searching for you because he wanted to come along and be my youkai protector."

Kagome chuckled a little over that thought, but her eyes again turned sad. Her hand returned to caress something in the fold of her waistband, and the monk heard the faint sound again. This time he recognized it as the clack of beads. _Inuyasha's necklace?_ Miroku almost hit himself over the head for saying the worst possible thing yet again. _Think before you open your mouth again_, _baka,_ he chided himself. Inuyasha had always been her protector, and he sincerely doubted she wished for another. Once again, the monk winced over his presumption in telling Sesshoumaru that _he'd_ be her protector from now on.

He glanced at the young woman surrounded by laughing children, her eyes very far away. _It really is a comfort to have a familiar face to gaze into again._ He watched the changes in her expression as a variety of emotions flickered through her eyes. _I hadn't realized I knew her so well. She's easy to read._ Kagome was lost in sad thoughts again, and Miroku, wanting to see more of the smile that had so recently lifted his heart, fell to thinking of amusing things to tell her.

Urged by the children, the small group moved toward the house, from which tempting smells originated. Noriko's voice carried from the kitchen door, beckoning the children to hurry, and the trio was off like a shot to wash up for the evening meal.

After dinner, Kagome helped bathe the children and settle them for the night. Miroku was invited to share a bottle of sake with Kisho, who prevailed upon him to tell some of the story of how he and Kagome had become friends. The shrine keeper was delighted by the monk's ability to spin a good tale, and when Umeko, Noriko and Kagome joined them later, the young miko was plied with questions until she reluctantly began to share details of their quest. Kisho did not disguise his wonder over their fantastical tale, and Miroku supposed it would sound a little strange to people who had never seen a youkai. _Demons and hanyou, curses and transformations, battles and exorcisms, oni and imps… to them, these are only myths._ _According to Kagome, someday that's all they ever will be. _

Noriko was enormously curious about the different varieties of youkai, and so he and Kagome described some of the more unusual demons they'd seen in their journeying. "Spider, panther, bat, moth…and of course my intended, Inuyasha, was a dog hanyou, and my kit Shippo is a fox youkai."

Umeko raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Your_ intended_? Your _kit_, Kagome-sama?"

Miroku looked carefully at Kagome, who glanced at him for support before she hesitantly began to tell her host family all about the loyal, brave hanyou who had fought by her side and captured her heart and the kitsune child waiting for her back home. The shrine keepers were astonished that she had thought to marry a hanyou, and had practically adopted the little boy. _She's never told them about Inuyasha or Shippo? Come to think of it, everything I've told them about our journey together has come as a surprise to them. _Miroku pondered the ramifications of this little revelation. _Kagome-sama hasn't talked about her past before now? She's kept everything inside?_

Miroku knew it would be good for the girl to talk—needful, even, so when it was his turn to take up the tale again, he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke of his lost fiancé, the lovely, fiery demon exterminator and the neko-youkai who been her constant companion. Before long, Kagome was telling Umeko all about the taijiya who had been like a sister to her; Miroku smiled sadly as he watched Kagome's face brighten over a description of Sango's dexterity with Hiraikotsu. _At least these memories are good ones_.

As the conversation carried on into the night, Miroku felt the knotted tangle of bitterness and regret inside his chest loosen up just a little bit. The pain was still there, but it was lessened somewhat in knowing it was shared. _Maybe we both needed to talk. _

* * *

"All right now, children. We need to see how well the two of you work together. Come, sit," Umeko invited as she briskly led the way into the main shrine. Miroku and Kagome exchanged a quick look and obediently knelt down on the indicated cushions, facing the old miko.

"What is it that you want us to do?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I want to see how your spiritual energies interact. I've explained your situation to Miroku-sama. If my suspicions are correct, your monk friend might just be a help to you, Kagome, but we need to see if the Shikon no Tama accepts him."

Kagome remained confused, and glanced over at Miroku. "Do you know what she's talking about?" she whispered quietly.

"Kagome-sama, you are the Shikon no Tama's protector. Your future path will be determined to a large degree by the Jewel," explained the monk calmly. "It is hoped that I can assist you in keeping it safe. However, if the Jewel decides you need to be protected _from_ me, we won't get very far."

Though he spoke with utter seriousness, there was a teasing quality in the way he turned his phrases that reminded Kagome of the Miroku she had always known. Pleased by the lightness in his manner, she nodded and smiled. "I guess we should introduce you to the Jewel, then. Okay, Umeko-sama," she said, turning to face her mentor, "How does this work?"

Umeko's eyes sparkled with amusement as she listened in on the young couple's little interchange. Kagome obviously trusted Miroku's knowledge in spiritual matters. _Good. Her confidence in him will only make this easier._ Keeping her tone neutral, the older woman directed them both to close their eyes and enter a meditative state. "Calm yourself, Kagome. Then reach out towards Miroku through the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome did as she was told, relaxing into the now-familiar brightness that represented the Jewel of Four Soul's presence and felt both the surge of its power and the swell of her aura. Luminous pink, tinged with silvery white encompassed her inner eye. Stretching out from this center, she was immediately aware of Miroku by her side and Umeko across from her. Both were calm, and Kagome found their nearness steadying. It was so easy to rest there, contented and insulated.

"No, no, no. Kagome, you're not connecting properly!"

Kagome couldn't help but frown at the most unwelcome interruption to her peaceful reverie. Confused by Umeko's displeasure, she opened her eyes again. "What do you mean? That was really very… soothing. It wasn't right?"

Umeko tutted and shook her head. "No child. It's not enough for you to feel comfortable with Miroku-sama. You have to form a connection with him and his spiritual powers—ally yourself with him so that you can work together more effectively." The elder miko tapped her chin with a finger for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. "Let's try this. Turn to face one another."

In a few moments, the cushions had been rearranged, and monk and miko now knelt with knees nearly touching. Kagome looked up uncertainly into Miroku's face, and he offered the encouragement of a small smile before closing his eyes. Kagome followed his example, easily finding the jewel's power and noting the presence of her companions. _This is nice._ Once again, a grunt of dissatisfaction reached her ears, and Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head towards the frustrated Umeko.

"Child, you need to reach out to him," she repeated, waving a hand in Miroku's direction. "It's not enough to know he's there. You have to connect with him. Touch him." Umeko hesitated at her own words, then murmured to herself, "Yes… that might help. Miroku-sama, I think it would help if Kagome was in contact with you. Please, hold up your hands."

Kagome turned back to the monk, who raised both hands in front of him, palms towards her. The miko focused on the hands for a moment, struck by the nagging feeling that something was missing. _Oh, right… no kanzaana_. The gauntlet and prayer beads no longer needed, Kagome found herself facing two symmetrically bare hands. They were long-fingered and lightly callused. Tentatively, she reached her own hands up, brushing one thumb across the right palm before meeting his fingertips with her own. She met Miroku's eyes for a moment, and he winked at her.

Umeko cleared her throat. "All right you two, let's try this again. Kagome, you need to work a little harder. Focus on Miroku-sama and reach out to him through the Shikon no Tama. I want to see your auras…" she bobbled her hands in front of her helplessly, "…mix up a bit. Try to connect."

Determinedly, Kagome closed her eyes again. This time, she was much more aware of Miroku's presence. His aura eclipsed Umeko's in her mind's eye, so perhaps the contact was helping. _How do I connect, though?_ Kagome struggled within herself trying to reach out, but pulled back uncertainly.

Softly, Umeko chided the girl. "Kagome, you are holding back. Miroku-sama, are you willing to let Kagome-sama touch you elsewhere? She's close."

"Mm-hmm," the monk hummed lightly, not even opening his eyes in his relaxed state.

Kagome turned slightly panicked eyes to her mentor. _You want me to do what?_ Umeko held Kagome's gaze and repeated herself. "You are holding back, child. You two will be stronger together, if you can only find a way to combine your strengths. Open yourself up to him. You trust him, don't you?"

"Of course," Kagome said, looking into the serene face of her friend. His eyes were still closed, face softened in an attitude of complete relaxation. _With his hair all tousled like that, Miroku looks pretty boyish. I forget he's just a few years older than me—twenty-one, twenty-two maybe?_

"Then don't be afraid."

Kagome's eyes cut sharply back to Umeko at that remark; she huffed and closed her eyes, trying to settle back into a calm state. _What am I afraid of? It's not that I'm afraid to touch him, and it's not as if he's likely to mind. _Kagome blushed slightly, remembering how she'd thrown herself into his arms when he'd first arrived. It occurred to Kagome then that Miroku hadn't been his usual perverted self. The knowing look, the salacious smirk, the suggestive comment, the double entendre, the fleeting touch—all missing. _He hasn't flirted once with Noriko or Umeko or me._ Miroku was still easy-going, but not nearly as open. His calm had a somber quality now, tinged with sadness, pain, and regret. Grief had changed the monk, and his rare smiles had an ironic twist to them, as if doubting their right to exist.

_I have known Miroku almost as long as I've known Inuyasha. True, he was always a little lecherous, but he's also proved to be thoughtful and level-headed, playing the peacemaker during disagreements. He's shown an uncommon depth of compassion. I've watched him pray over so many victims he buried—men, women, and children who fell to youkai attacks._ Kagome shifted closer to Miroku, determined to find a way to connect with her friend, reaching out as Umeko instructed. Gently she nudged Miroku's hands aside, and he let them fall to his knees. Her own eyes closed, she placed her hands lightly on his chest, looking for a way in.

_Miroku is outgoing, charismatic, persuasive, the most likely to speak up with words of wisdom or caution or sense. He's a good listener, a fierce fighter, an honorable man. With Sango he showed warmth, fidelity, sensuality, affection; I was always a little jealous that Sango had a man who was unafraid to speak of his feelings. Where Inuyasha felt more comfortable letting his actions speak for him, Miroku seemed equally adept with word __and__ deed… much to Sango's fury. _A mental picture of Hiraikotsu coming down on Miroku's head had Kagome wincing in sympathy even as she smiled at the familiarity of the scene. She ached to relive such a moment with her friends again, even if it meant Inuyasha being 'sat' and Miroku getting slapped. Slowly, Kagome raised one hand, letting her fingertips brush Miroku's cheek, which had so often sported a reddened handprint.

With that touch, the connection was finally made. It was as if the aura she'd been contentedly sitting next to suddenly swirled up around her, engulfing her and filling her senses. _This is Miroku_. Rich violet, like his eyes and his robes, was sparked here and there with flashes of golden light, like his earrings and the finial on his _shakujou_. Darkness tinged his aura in a manner that reminded Kagome of the void that had pierced his palm for so long._ I wonder if it is leftover from the curse he was born with, or if it is because of his sorrow._

Miroku's aura felt quiet and dark, warm and weighty. Where the Shikon no Tama was silvered pink and feminine in its shifting opalescence, Miroku was controlled, confident, and very masculine. Kagome could feel her own power glissading through her spirit, swirling with an unrestrained and unfocused wildness. In a rhythmic counterpoint, Miroku's aura pulsed with a steady assurance, firmly contained. As if accepting what she found within her friend as something trustworthy and needful, the Shikon no Tama's glow brightened and expanded, encompassing the pair.

Kagome explored all that Miroku had willingly opened up to her. She rose up on her knees, bringing herself nearer to him. She ran the thumb of her left hand down his breastbone until her fingers fanned out over his heart. Pressing firmly, she let go of the last vestiges of caution, relinquishing her own guarded heart for him to explore. She let him see her wounds, her feelings, her hopes. _I trust him. _

After a few minutes, Kagome heard Umeko calling her back. Slowly she untangled herself from the inner world she'd been exploring. Opening her eyes, she blinked. Miroku sat very still, closer to Kagome then she remembered him at the start. _Did I move? Or did he?_ Her right hand still lightly cupped his jaw, and her left remained in place on his chest; she could feel his heartbeat under her palm. There was a cautiousness in Miroku's gaze, as if uncertain what to make of their positions. He seemed to be gauging her reaction. _He looks like Inuyasha did whenever he was worried about getting sat for something._ Responding to the silent plea for reassurance in his eyes, Kagome's face blossomed into an open smile. She dropped her hands and turned to Umeko, eyes sparkling. "We did it!"

Umeko hummed to herself speculatively, then announced, "The Jewel seems to think you'll get along fine with each other."

* * *

Miroku's years of training and meditation had taught him restraint, at least in spiritual matters. His inner landscape was a familiar retreat, ordered and calm. He hardly knew what to expect by allowing Kagome entrance into that place of sanctuary. The monk's first impressions of Kagome's inner workings were of constant motion, scattered thoughts, and emotional impulses. As the miko attempted to connect with his aura, Miroku held himself still, trying to sift through the tumult. The magnitude of power which lay untapped in the depths of this one girl's soul was mind-boggling. The pink haze that glimmered around him was blindingly pure. It danced around him in little eddies—untrained, untamed, and uninhibited. Faced with the swirling torrent of the Shikon no Tama's power, the monk was both impressed and slightly intimidated.

Despite the frenetic energy of Kagome's aura, Miroku was pleased to find it completely untainted by her personal sorrow. The girl had a tenacious sense of loyalty and honor, and Miroku knew she would do the right thing, no matter what her personal feelings might be. The energies that touched and teased at his senses were innocent, whimsical, and feminine—a reflection of Kagome's own sweetness.

She struggled with establishing a connection, and it wasn't until the monk felt a touch on his face that Kagome finally gained entrance. Miroku could feel the inquisitiveness of her tentative mental touch, and he welcomed her in, allowing her to explore. Holding himself in check, Miroku permitted her to take the lead as she invaded his hidden places with frank curiosity. The intimacy of the action was not lost on the monk, and his heartbeat quickened as she knit her essence so closely to his. Miroku knew the moment Kagome cast aside her hesitancy and trusted him with equal vulnerability. Gingerly, he returned her inner touch, attentive to the Jewel's reaction to his presence.

Casting about, Miroku realized that most of the aura surrounding him came from the Shikon no Tama and not from the girl before him. Curious, he sought out that piece which would be simply Kagome. Sure enough, in the midst of all the shimmering pinkness, he detected a faint… smudge. Bending his concentration, Miroku pursued this small variation in the patterns around him. He eased alongside a place near the miko's very heart, exploring gently. _Kagome-sama isn't even pink_, he noted with some surprise. The aura he touched was a soft, silvery gray. It wasn't bright or colorful or flashy, but the same warm tint as her eyes. In the midst of all the sparkle of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome's presence was steady, though Miroku gained impressions of sadness and loneliness. In her heart of hearts, Kagome seemed just a little lost.

_I wonder how many will overlook __this__ Kagome because they only see the Shikon Miko,_ Miroku thought with a measure of pity. He knew that it was this silvery strength at the center that made the purity of the Jewel possible, yet it was overlooked for the showier displays of the Jewel. The monk could identify. It wasn't that all that long ago he had struggled to prove to himself that he was more than the _kanzaana_ he bore. He had often been 'the monk with the cursed hand,' when he would much rather have been just Miroku. The void had defined him, just as the Shikon no Tama defined Kagome. _Yet it didn't. It shouldn't_.

The longing and lostness in Kagome's innermost thoughts demanded a response from Miroku. A surge of protectiveness compelled the monk to deepen their connection. _This is something I can do for her._ Softly, Miroku drew his aura around the silvered presence of his friend, lending her some of his own strength and serenity. Almost immediately, the spinning energies around them slowed. _She's so responsive._ Miroku heard Umeko-sama calling them back. As he withdrew, he noticed that Kagome's aura had shifted slightly. It was no longer completely colorless, for the silvery grey was shot through with gleaming lavender threads and sparked with bits of purple. The monk was momentarily gratified to have left a mark on her in this way. At least, until he realized the utterly personal nature of what he'd just done. Would she resent that moment of rapport? _Will she realize what I did? _Discomfited at the thought, Miroku paled._ Did I just grope her aura?_

Warily, Miroku opened his eyes. Kagome-sama had not yet come back to herself, and her face was still suffused with the Shikon no Tama's radiance. _She doesn't look upset. In fact, she looks quite peaceful._ Kagome had leaned in towards him, balancing herself with the hand she had pressed to his chest. Her face was tipped up slightly, and she was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath tickling his throat. Miroku held very still, awaiting Kagome's reaction.

When the warm grey eyes opened to meet his and smiled, he breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed blissfully unaware of the familiarity with which he'd handled her aura; he supposed she lacked the training to understand just why she felt so invigorated by their contact. In fact, Kagome-sama seemed completely unfazed by the intimacy of what they'd just experienced. _At least she can keep a level head about this._ _I'm not quite sure how to define my own feelings at the moment._

When their practice session was brought to a close, Kagome headed toward the house in search of her small entourage. Miroku was left with Umeko, and he searched her eyes apprehensively. _Umeko-sama's not so ignorant. She'll know what I did._ His uncertainty eased considerably when she didn't berate him either. Instead, Umeko-sama patted his shoulder and gave him an approving look. "Do not worry, Miroku-sama. You did the right thing today. Kagome-sama needed the strength you lent her. I do not think she would balk at any… liberties you may have taken in giving it." The monk nodded slowly, and the older woman continued cryptically. "You can help Kagome-sama in ways she does not understand yet. Though Kagome-sama is the one who wields the power, you hold the key to unlocking its full potential."

* * *

Morning light slanted across the stone pavement of Yamataku Shrine's enclosure. The mountain air was clear and chill, though the sun's steady climb held the promise of warmth. Miroku ambled slowly across the courtyard, admiring the view before settling on the clean-swept stones under the low-spreading branches of a mimosa tree. Sitting cross-legged, he began fishing through the interior pockets of his robes. From within one fold of fabric, he withdrew a compact bundle encased in soft leather wrappings. Untying the braided cord and unrolling the parcel, Miroku removed the items within, neatly laying them out upon the pavement—a small knife, its point guarded by a worn sheath, an assortment of brushes, short-handled to stow away easily, and an ink stick, diminished by frequent use to little more than a nub. The largest item in Miroku's packet was a darkly stained block of wood. It was old, edges nicked with irregular gashes, and the fine grain was polished smooth by years of handling. The wood lay upon the dark slate of an inkstone, which closely matched its dimensions. Sandwiched between the two was a small stack of neatly trimmed slips of paper—Miroku's sacred sutras.

Next, the monk removed a tightly rolled scroll of paper and a small flask from another inner pocket. The tools of his trade arrayed before him, he set about his quiet work. He weighed down the unrolled edge of the paper with the heavy piece of carved slate to prevent it from curling back on itself. Using the wooden block as a template, Miroku lined it up and used the knife to make quick, clean cuts, efficient after long years of practice. As the rectangular strips of paper were created one after another, he added them to the supply being flattened under the inkstone.

Miroku allowed his mind to wander as his hands went about their business, breathing in time to the movements of his fingers. The routine was soothing, allowing him to slip into an almost meditative state. His thoughts drifted to the previous day's events with Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. _I've never been that close to anyone before_. While their auras had twined together, he'd received mingled impressions of her curiosity, trust, affection, and sympathy. _A strange sensation, indeed; by far the most intimate in my experience. I wonder what she saw within me?_

Kagome's powers were magnified by the Shikon no Tama, extending her spiritual abilities far beyond those of any other human. _I wonder if she realizes? Probably not. _Anyone with any sensitivity to the undercurrents of auras would be able to feel the strength housed in the young woman. In her own way, Kagome is just as powerful as Sesshoumaru-sama, but where the taiyoukai's youki was dark and fierce, Kagome's soul sparkled with light. Miroku had watched her purify shards time and again with a mere touch. Now, with the completion of the jewel and Kagome's integration with it as its protector, that ability had been intensified, multiplied, and perfected. _I wonder if she knows that when she taps into the Shikon no Tama, she glows. Her very skin is suffused by the iridescence of the Jewel, as if it's a part of her body again. _

As if thoughts of her had drawn her to him, Kagome walked into the courtyard, young Taro close on her heels, a quiver on her back and a bow in her hands. Seeing the monk, she diverted her steps and approached him, smiling in greeting. Miroku acknowledged her before addressing the boy with calculated gravity, "Good morning, young master Taro. Are you here to assist Kagome-sama with her archery?"

The lad answered with equal seriousness, "Yes, Miroku-sama. I help her every day." Eyeing the assortment of tools laid out before the monk, he asked curiously, "Are you going to write a letter?"

"I am preparing sutras for the journey ahead. We do not know what we might encounter once we begin our travels and I wish to be ready for every eventuality."

The boy was eyeing the narrow strips of paper skeptically. "What do they do?"

"They can do many things," the monk assured him, "depending on what is written on them."

"Like what?" the boy persisted.

"Well now, I can use them to ward our campsites each night. Should Kagome-sama and I encounter unfriendly youkai along our way, the sutras will prevent them from seeing us."

Taro's eyes grew round at the mention of youkai. "What else can they do?" he asked, interest caught by the prospect of danger.

"Hmm. I can seal things, exorcise things, purify things. Some sutras carry blessings and prayers for good fortune."

"All that from a piece of paper?"

"A piece of paper in the right hands can be formidable indeed."

Kagome called Taro away then, ready to put her own spiritual skills through their paces on the other side of the courtyard. Miroku watched as Kagome set herself to flaring arrows and firing them at the tree chosen as her target. Turning his attention back to his sutras, the monk tucked away the remaining scroll of paper and began to prepare his ink. Setting the inkstone in front of him, Miroku unwrapped the ink stick and began the slow, circular movements against the slate that would release a fine powder of the pigment.

Miroku's choice in ink was one of the little luxuries he allowed himself in his wandering lifestyle. The sticks he selected were of the highest quality—finely textured, dark, and smooth, and rather than basic black, Miroku's ink had been given a subtle tint. Indigo was kneaded into the carbon base, giving it a bluish cast, which appealed to him very much. This particular ink stick had also been scented. As friction released its fragrance into the air, the monk savored the sweet, spicy scent. _I wonder what they used to perfume it? Essential oils or perhaps powdered herbs. Incense, maybe?_

Adding water sparingly and loading his brush with the lustrous ink, Miroku set about the ancient art of calligraphy. Soon he was completely absorbed, the world beyond his sweeping motions fading away. He crafted each letter as he had been taught—a little pressure to widen this stroke, easing gently and lifting to taper the next. His own words came back to him as he worked._ A piece of paper in the right hands can be formidable… but so can a brush. _There was power in words—it flowed from the monk just as ink flowed from the tip of his brush The very act of writing infused the sutras with their sacred purpose. With each turn of the kanji his spell was captured, fixed to paper with his prayers.

Lulled by the peaceful setting, Miroku's focus narrowed to such a degree that he did not notice at first when the sharp _thwack _of arrows ceased. He started and straightened when he suddenly felt someone looking over his shoulder. Taro stood there, leaning against the tree trunk and watching the monk intently. Meeting his eyes, the boy said shyly, "You have very nice writing, Miroku-sama."

"Why thank you, young master Taro." Plucking up one last slip of paper, Miroku pulled his brush across the inkstone and began forming a series of graceful characters. Blowing on it gently, he turned back to the boy. "Here, you may have this one. I don't see any ominous clouds looming overhead, but I'm sure a few added blessings wouldn't be amiss."

A muffled noise drew Miroku's attention to the side, where Kagome looked on, one hand firmly clamped over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. _My little joke wasn't lost on her._ Winking cheekily, Miroku savored the welcome sense of camaraderie as Kagome shook her head and gave him an understanding smile.

* * *

"If you two wish to be on your way before the snow flies, we need to see just what can be done by combining your spiritual powers," began Umeko as they entered the quiet sanctuary of the shrine. "Miroku-sama, I need you to take a more active role this time. Kagome-sama has considerable power at her disposal, but you benefit from greater experience and control. I believe that you can help her harness the Shikon no Tama's strength."

Miroku nodded his understanding and settled down in front of Kagome, their knees touching. He noted that Kagome's eyes were sparkling brightly with anticipation. _I wonder what will happen this time?_

"May I?" she asked, holding her hands out towards him.

"As you wish, Kagome-sama," complied Miroku, with just a hint of his old incorrigibility.

Placing one hand on Miroku's chest, Kagome slipped into a meditative state. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed. _Odd, that being this close to Miroku isn't more embarrassing._ Completely at ease with the action, Kagome raised her hand until her fingers brush his cheek. Umeko spoke in a low voice, directing the pair. "Your auras are combining nicely. Now, Kagome-sama, try to hold onto Miroku-sama's presence and reach out with your senses."

Brows drew together, creating a tiny furrow, as Kagome tried to do as she was told. _I've done this before. No problem._ Feeling strangely sheltered by her proximity to Miroku, she began reaching out. Cautiously at first, she made her connection with Miroku, casting looping bands of her aura around his and drawing it close. Using him as her anchor, she steadied herself before directing her mind outwards. The Shikon no Tama thrummed and glowed as she tapped into its vast resources; power washed off of her, spilling in every direction and Kagome's senses expanded with it. She quickly found Kisho and Noriko, chatting at the table in the kitchen at the house. Michi and Etsu were off in the outbuildings, hunting eggs; Taro was a little further afield, leading goats up into the high pastures. All were vividly depicted in her mind's eye.

Just outside her awareness, Umeko intervened again, this time gently urging Miroku to lend his support, and she felt his aura shift and adjust as he tested her extension. After a long pause, Kagome started slightly as she felt something brush her hairline. Warm fingertips settled lightly on either side of her face, the pads of his thumbs smoothing across her cheekbones. Kagome relaxed into his touch, leaning forward to reinforce the connection.

She was taken aback when Miroku's aura, which had always been so passive thus far, asserted itself. Kagome accepted his firm handling, curious to see what would happen as Miroku's steady presence began shaping her own aura to suit his purposes. Deftly, he gathered up the energies which had been allowed to flow so freely and pulled the power together like many strands, weaving them together in a simple pattern. Urging her onward, even as he anchored her, Kagome felt her awareness nudged outward again.

This time, her awareness stretched forward much more swiftly, and only in one direction. She mentally soared, moving with preternatural speed between trees and over precipices. In one breathless plunge she skimmed down the mountain face, catching fleeting impressions of wildlife along her path—small, harmless creatures. With a rush, Kagome found herself surrounded by strange auras, and she gasped as she realized that they must be touching the village at the base of the mountain. _So far! _Myriad emotions hit her as the Shikon no Tama sifted efficiently through the town, systematically searching out any hint of danger. Discerning no threats in the immediate vicinity, Kagome felt herself ushered back to the Shrine; the entire process took mere moments.

When Kagome opened her eyes, Miroku was already studying her intently. "Wow," she murmured a little breathlessly. The monk's eyes lit up with a mixture of pride and pleasure as she flashed him a look of open admiration, then turned to Umeko. "That was amazing! I could see so much further… so much more _clearly_. Miroku-sama sort of… focused everything for me." She swung back to Miroku, bright-eyed with excitement. "Can we do that again?"

Umeko quickly interrupted. "Patience; perhaps after a rest, child." The older miko turned to the monk curiously. "Did you see anything, Miroku-sama?"

For a moment, Miroku struggled for words to explain what he'd experienced. "No… no, Umeko-sama. I didn't _see_ anything; rather, there was a greater affinity to Kagome-sama's feelings. Mostly, I steered her in the right direction, guiding her path."

Umeko seemed pleased. "Kagome-sama, Miroku-sama can help you in the areas that you still lack mastery. His experience and focus can help you direct the Shikon no Tama's power to its greatest advantage. You are stronger together, that much is certain. I'm confident you could withstand almost any attack if you stand side by side." The old miko reached over and patted Kagome's shoulder affectionately. "After today's demonstration, one thing is certain; I don't believe anything will be catching you unawares!"

"I can go then?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Not so hasty, child. The two of you _do_ work very well together. However, I think it's important that Kagome-sama learn to draw from Miroku-sama's focus without maintaining a physical connection. Should you come under attack, it might prove rather inconvenient."

Kagome blinked. "That's a very good point." She squirmed a little impatiently on her cushion, grumbling. "Just when I figured out how to connect with Miroku-sama, I have to figure out how to disconnect from him."

Umeko just smiled serenely. "We'll just keep practicing until you get it right." Practice they did, for an entire week, before the elder miko determined they were ready for the next phase of Kagome's training.

* * *

Kisho pointed along the line of mountains to the west of the shrine. "If you follow the path down on this side, you'll reach the limits of the barrier in just two days. The other paths that lead out would take anywhere from three days to a week to bring you into unprotected land."

Miroku scanned the proposed route with a critical eye. "It's very steep."

"Yes, it is," Umeko joined in. "However, by this road, you and Kagome-sama can be back inside a week. Just don't go far beyond my reach; the barrier will buffer you, and give you an escape route should matters get out of hand. In a way, I'll be at your back."

Miroku rehearsed the plan again. "Two days to the barrier's edge, two days to lure youkai into a confrontation to test Kagome-sama's abilities as a protector, and two days back."

"Well, you'd better count on three days back up. It's a steep climb," Umeko conceded. "If this little trial goes well, I'll give my assent, and Kagome can return home with you," the older miko promised.

Miroku cast a glance towards the rising sun, which wasn't yet far over the horizon. "Is Kagome-sama nearly ready?"

"Noriko is loading her down with supplies," laughed Kisho. "Which reminds me, I have some things for you as well." Miroku followed the shrine keeper back towards the house, where a small pile of necessities awaited them. "You won't have to worry about camping out on the way down. By the end of the day, you'll reach a small stone hut. It's been there for generations, and we keep it in good repair. Once you reach the end of the trail, though, you'll be in pretty wild country."

Miroku was still thanking Kisho for the advice and provisions when Kagome came hurrying out of the house, laden down with Noriko's bundle of travel rations. "I'm ready," she said a little breathlessly.

Kagome had strapped a quiver and bow onto her back alongside Tetsusaiga, and Miroku quirked an eyebrow at his first sight in many months of the familiarly tattered sword hilt. He sorely missed his hanyou friend's gruff manner and rough words. With a little pang of remembered grief, Miroku nodded to the youkai blade. "Sesshoumaru-sama let you keep that?"

"It's not his to take," she replied archly.

"I'll bet he loved that,"Miroku grinned She smirked back.

The downhill trek was pleasant enough. The path was narrow, but clearly marked as it switched back on itself in its steep descent. Miroku led the way, and was pleased when there were still a couple hours of daylight left to them as they came to a halt in front of the small stone house Kisho had described, tucked against the cliff face alongside the trail. Kagome cooed over its quaint setting and made a fuss over the spring that flowed out from the rocks right next to it. The house was provided with plenty of dry kindling, and with water close at hand, it didn't take long to settle in for the night. Noriko's provisions were shared out, and the monk and miko waited for sunset. Once their dinner had been cleared away and the blankets spread on either side of the fire pit, Miroku suggested a little practice. "Shall we see what you can reach from here?"

Kagome agreed eagerly and settled herself comfortably across the fire from him. Miroku felt her meditative touch and helped her to focus, launching her senses outward for a little reconnoitering. The impressions he received back from her varied wildly from elation and curiosity to frustration and fear. When Kagome finally opened her eyes, they were troubled. "What has you worried, Kagome-sama?" asked a concerned monk.

The miko furrowed her brows, "I thought I felt something, but it wouldn't hold still." She used her hands to mimic a close pursuit. "Whatever it was, it ran ahead of me, always just beyond my reach."

Miroku considered this information. "Just because it was shy doesn't necessarily make it a threat. Most youkai would avoid the touch of your aura."

"True," conceded Kagome, as she plucked at the edge of her sleeve with nervous fingers. "It felt bad, though—malicious."

Miroku considered Kagome's unsettled state, and searched his mind for something to smooth the worry from her brow. "That's good then, Kagome-sama." When she looked up at him, surprised, he gave a reassuring smile. "We are looking for something 'malicious'. At least you will not have to search far in order to practice your abilities as the Shikon no Tama's protector."

"I don't know what to do, though—once we encounter the youkai, I mean," explained Kagome with a helpless shrug.

"I've been giving that some thought," said the monk thoughtfully. "You know how we focus your direction when we search for threats?" At Kagome's nod he continued. "What if we could focus a burst of purification in the same way? Direct it, but without an arrow." He used his hands to emulate the action he had in mind. "I could help you funnel your power like so, but you'd need to give it the push yourself, I think."

She nodded slowly, "That might work; we can certainly try, Miroku-sama." Kagome smiled, albeit a little weakly, and lay down to get some rest.

The monk sat quietly against the wall, thinking. During the last week of practice with Umeko-sama, they'd concentrated on stretching Kagome's reach and helping her to focus her powers. She'd improved by leaps and bounds, and he was impressed by her determination and dedication. _She's a fast learner._ Kagome-sama could now reach out to Miroku from opposite ends of the Shrine compound, borrowing from his strength and using him to anchor herself from a comfortable distance. It was still easier when they were physically closer, but at least they would be prepared should they ever find themselves in another battle.

Miroku glanced over at the sleeping woman. She lay curled on one side, a fist tucked under her chin. He knew that the other hand, the one hidden beneath her pillow, was wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's necklace. The monk gave one of his small, ironic smiles. _It's hard to explain the nature of our friendship, even now._ She loved Inuyasha; he loved Sango. Yet somehow, they needed each other as well. Kagome was such a complex creature—spirited and sweet, strong and sad. Miroku really was proud of how she'd risen to the challenge that lay before them. Still, if he was honest, he kind of wished she hadn't caught on so quickly. _I know it's vital that Kagome becomes stronger. I just don't want her to stop needing me._ He missed the pressure of her hand on his chest, the contact and the connectedness of their first several encounters. Oh, he could still feel her aura brush against his own at a distance, but it wasn't the same heady fusion he experienced when they touched.

Miroku frequently caught himself… and his hands… moving towards Kagome. He grimaced at the memories of all the trouble his wandering hands had led him into. _It's not the same—I don't want to __grope__ Kagome._ _She might take it the wrong way, though, if I keep finding excuses to touch her. _Reluctant to impose himself on the young woman, he'd restrained those impulses. As much as he wanted the comfort her nearness provided, Miroku refused to initiate any touches. She trusted him—he felt it in her aura—and Kagome's trust was precious to him. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger the connection they'd forged by appearing to fall into old habits. With a sigh, the monk laid a few more sticks on the fire and settled down to get some rest.

By midafternoon the next day, the pair reached the base of the mountain, and the change in terrain was abrupt. Rather than the rolling foothills Miroku had traversed when approaching the Shrine from the south, they faced a short drop through a canyon that opened out onto a broad plain. Miroku could feel the edge of the barrier just a few steps beyond where they stood. In a moment, they would be outside Yamataku's protective reach. "Ready, Kagome-sama?"

The miko straightened her shoulders and gave a brisk nod. "Ready as I'll ever be, Miroku-sama."

They moved a scant half-hour's walk beyond the spiritual barrier and began to set up a rough camp within the sheltering circle of a couple dozen scrubby trees. Kagome was distracted enough that Miroku noticed. "What is it, Kagome-sama?"

The miko glanced over her shoulder reflexively. "There's something just on the edge of my senses, but I can't find it. It keeps moving." She lifted pleading eyes to Miroku. "It makes me nervous."

"Do you want to strengthen our connection and try searching again?" Miroku invited.

"Would you mind?" asked a relieved Kagome.

"Not at all," assured the monk, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kagome settled in front of the monk before the campfire. Miroku held back his sigh of contentment as Kagome-sama's hand covered his heart with a firm pressure. When her other gently cupped his cheek, Miroku focused on relaxing, allowing his hands to fall loose across his knees. After an empty pursuit of shadows, which flitted along the edges of her awareness even with Miroku's assistance, Kagome finally gave up. Darkness had descended, and the fire needed tending. "We can try again in the morning. You rest, Kagome-sama. I'll keep watch for a while." Still edgy, but exhausted, Kagome curled under a blanket and tried to get some sleep.

The attack came not long after the moon had set. Miroku was alerted by the darting of strange youki at the limits of his range, which grew bolder and crept nearer with every pass. By the time he'd shaken Kagome awake, the rustling in the trees around them was certain evidence that they were surrounded. Red eyes gleamed in the dark night, peering down at them from among the branches of the trees. _I'm glad it's something we can handle, this first time. _Miroku dismissed the chances of their enemy confidently, knowing Kagome easily outclassed them.

Kagome, still disoriented from her interrupted sleep, had an entirely different reaction. Alerted to the presence of a threat by the Jewel, and engulfed in the darkness of a moonless night, surrounded by red-eyed youkai, which bobbed and weaved at the level of the treetops… Kagome snapped. "Snakes? _Snakes!_" She scrambled to her feet, then crouched down to get away from the youkai that were closing in. With every word, her voice became more shrill with panic. "The snakes! The snakes! _Inuyasha, no_!"

Miroku instantly understood. The situation _was_ reminiscent of the night Sango and Inuyasha had died—eerily so. _No wonder she's so unnerved._ Miroku suppressed his own shudder. He grabbed the miko's shoulder with his free hand and pulled her around to face him. "Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama! They're not snakes. It's _not_ the snakes."

Kagome clung hysterically to Miroku, crying and mumbling disjointedly. Groaning, the monk erected a barrier with his _shakujou_ so he could give the frantic woman his full attention. _I've got to get through to her._ "Kagome-sama, concentrate. Can't you feel them? They're _not_ snakes. Listen to me… _please_, Kagome-sama."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, keeping his words and voice as soothing as he could manage. "I have a barrier up around us. You're safe, Kagome-sama. I'll protect you. Trust me… you're safe." Miroku tried every reassuring gesture he could think of; patting her back, smoothing her hair, squeezing her shoulders. When none of that seemed to reach her, in desperation he settled his aura around hers, enfolding her as he had done once before, hoping it would calm her and make her feel secure. Gradually the miko quieted, taking deep shuddering breaths.

Miroku continued gently holding her within his arms and his aura. "Not snakes. Crows. It's a flock of carrion crows." Patiently, the monk talked through what she would need to do. "I have an idea. Do you trust me, Kagome-sama?" Kagome nodded, her head still burrowed against his chest. "Listen carefully. We're going to throw up a barrier using your powers instead of mine, then I want you to give it a push. I'll help you, so follow my lead." Kagome took a deep breath and nodded again.

"All right. Here we go." Miroku pulled Kagome tightly to him with both his arms, letting both the _shakujou_ and his barrier drop. Shielding her with his body, he heard the rush of wings as the flock of crows launched themselves toward them. Miroku felt the power of the Shikon no Tama rising up in Kagome; he caught the energy and wove it into a new barrier. The first few carrion crows who reached it were purified instantly, the others pulling back to circle menacingly overhead. Miroku then drew out more of the Shikon Miko's power, and with a firm push from his own aura, helped her launch an attack. The shield they'd formed moved upwards and outwards in a blinding wave that ripped through the flock in one dramatic rush.

Their campsite was suddenly still; not a single youkai remained. After a few moments of utter silence, a hesitant cricket resumed its night song. In his arms, Kagome-sama began to cry again. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama. I'm so sorry."

Miroku rocked the young woman gently against him as the damp patch on his chest grew steadily. "It's okay, Kagome-sama. Remember that's why we are here… so we can practice against real youkai attacks."

"I thought it was happening all over again. I was so scared," Kagome whimpered.

Miroku sighed. "I know… this night was very like that accursed one. It's okay to be scared, Kagome-sama, but let's focus on the fact that you successfully protected the Shikon no Tama. I'm sure Inuyasha and Sango would be very proud of you."

Kagome gave a snuffling laugh as she wiped her nose. "More like the Shikon no Tama protected me."

"You make good partners, then," returned the monk lightly.

"_You_ make a good partner, Miroku-sama. You're the one who knew what to do."

"I will always do everything in my power to protect you, Kagome-sama. It seems I've promised to do so to several people already—Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshoumaru-sama, Umeko-sama. You may as well hang onto that promise as well."

Wearily, Kagome looked around their sparse camp. "Can we go back behind the barrier for the rest of the night, Miroku-sama?"

"Of course." Gathering their few belongings, he led her back towards safety.

* * *

The next day, the two travelers ventured back onto the plain, hoping to draw yet another youkai attack. At Miroku's suggestion, Kagome sent the Shikon's powerful aura out in all directions, broadcasting its presence. Before long, they'd captured the attention of a drove of boar youkai. Miroku, keeping a cool head, suggested Kagome-sama try using an arrow first. The miko complied, and one flaming arrow flew true, purifying not only the youkai it struck but two neighboring ones as well. Next in their little experiment, Miroku prompted her to try a weaponless burst of power, this time without maintaining contact with him. It took a little time for Kagome to figure out how to call up the burst of purifying energy, but a nudge from Miroku's power proved sufficient impetus. Even though they stood several paces apart, the monk helped direct the force of the Shikon's bursts, picking off their attackers with ruthless accuracy.

Kagome-sama confidence grew, and by the end she was beside herself with excitement over their accomplishment. "We did it! We did it!" She gave a couple of undignified hops before throwing her arms around Miroku. Bemused, even pleased, he allowed himself the luxury of pulling her close. He smiled down at her when she leaned back to look up into his face with shining eyes. "Now I can go home!"

Miroku's smile grew brittle as reality asserted itself. _That's right, she's going home. She's leaving. _The monk gently disentangled himself from the miko and urged her back towards their camp. "We'd best get a good night's rest, Kagome-sama. We have a long, uphill climb tomorrow."

* * *

Posted on November 26, 2007.


	4. Keeping a Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Keeping a Promise**

Kagome poked her nose out from under the haphazard pile of her bedding with a muffled groan, her face scrunching discontentedly as she attempted to cling to the last vestiges of sleep. Whimpering in protest against the unavoidable light of a new day, she pulled the blankets back over her head. _I don't want to wake up_, she thought peevishly._ Waking up means moving, and moving hurts._ Every muscle in her body protested as she struggled into a sitting position and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Three long days had been required to get out of the foothills and put the mountain which had been her haven at their backs, and after more than four months ensconced in Yamataku Shrine, Kagome knew she'd gone completely soft. The evidence was all too apparent—and painful. _I don't know which is worse, walking all day or sleeping on the ground. _Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and greeted her traveling companion with a rueful smile. "I'm definitely not used to roughing it anymore."

Miroku smiled good-humoredly from where he was adding a few sticks to the fire. "We'll take it easy for a couple more days so you can toughen up a bit."

"We've been taking it easy?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, we have," replied Miroku matter-of-factly. When the miko flopped back into her little nest with a string of grumbled nonsense, he chuckled but wisely refrained from further comment.

Kagome grumped a bit more as she folded her blanket, though it was more for show now that she was properly awake. Reaching for the cup of tea the monk extended to her, she had to admit that traveling again really wasn't so bad; she had many reasons to be grateful to be back on the road again. Restlessness had often plagued her during her weeks of quiet living on the mountain, and though she loved Umeko-sama and the others at Yamataku, Kagome had never quite achieved a sense of belonging there. The shrine had always been a stepping stone, a place to prepare herself for whatever the future might bring. Knowing that she was ready to move on now hadn't made saying goodbye any easier.

"_Do you have to go, Kagome-sama?" lisped little Etsu, wide eyes shining with tears._

"_Oh, sweetie," soothed the young woman as she bent down for one last hug. Michi sniffled and was drawn into the little huddle. "I had such a nice visit with you all, but I need to go home now, understand?" _

_The girls clung closer still, and Kagome looked up to their mother for help. Noriko smiled softly and began to disentangle her daughters from the girl they'd come to consider their own. Kisho caught up his older daughter, depositing her on his shoulder, and Noriko propped little Etsu on her hip; Kagome bowed her thanks to each of them for opening up their home to her. Taro gradually edged closer, reluctant to make a show of his feelings, but not about to be left out. Kagome tousled his hair and leaned down to whisper for his ears only, "I thank you for helping me to train, Taro-kun. I am glad to have been friends." The boy flashed a bashful grin before moving to stand with his father. _

_Last, Kagome turned to her mentor. "Umeko-sama, thank you. I don't know what I would have done… after… if it weren't for you."_

_The older woman's eyes were warm with understanding, and she gathered the girl up into her arms. "You have been a source of great joy here, Kagome-sama—of that you can be sure. It has not been the kindest of seasons for you, but you are strong. I can see it." Cupping Kagome's face in warm, dry hands, Umeko asked, "Promise me something, Kagome-sama?"_

"_Yes?" replied Kagome softly. _

"_Promise me you will not forget what I told you. Your duty to the Shikon no Tama is just your starting point. Allow your heart to join your will so you can protect the things you love." _

"_I will try to remember, Umeko-sama," pledged the girl as she threw her arms around her for one last, long hug. _

Right now, the road was carrying Kagome towards the things she loved most—towards Kaede and Shippo, towards Mama and Souta and Grandpa and even Buyo. True, her muscles ached, but it was a good ache; she found it satisfying to stretch her legs and push her endurance because it felt like she was finally _doing _something._ This isn't so bad_. Kagome reveled in her renewed sense of purpose—she was going home.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome was eating her words. _Not so bad, indeed. Feh!_ Finding the use of Inuyasha's favorite note of disgust rather satisfying, she grumbled another inner _Feh! _for good measure. Earlier, she and Miroku passed through a tiny village where they could have stayed the night, but she'd voted to press on. Thoughts of home overrode the common sense that three years of experience tramping through the feudal era should have reinforced. Kagome cursed her optimism, which had assured her that another opportunity to stop would present itself. _If only..._ That cheerful outlook had dimmed considerably when the sky began lowering with grey clouds. Kagome peered up from under the dripping brim of her straw rain hat at the fine drizzle, which swirled like mist around her, pervading her clothes until she was soaked to the skin. "It looks like we'll be camping under the stars tonight," she said glumly, then laughed at her own words. "Not that we'll be able to see any stars in this murk."

Though they had prepared for autumn's temperamental weather as best they could, she and Miroku were caught in open country without much hope of finding shelter. There were no hills along this part of the road, so there would be no convenient caves. _A hut_, Kagome thought wistfully, _This is about the time an abandoned hut should be turning up just around the next bend_, but the few bends their road took led to no pleasant surprises. Though sunset was still a ways off, it was already growing darker, and they needed to find a spot to wait out the night.

Kagome was just resigning herself to hypothermia and perhaps a mild case of pneumonia when Miroku gave a triumphant little "Aha!"

"Good news? Please have good news," muttered the exhausted miko.

"Yes, Kagome-sama, I believe I've found us a bit of shelter from the weather." The monk had stopped in the middle of the road. "It's not much, but it will be better than nothing," he assured her.

Kagome scanned the area in front of them, puzzled. "Miroku-sama, there's nothing…"

The monk laughed softly and said, "I've been a wanderer for quite a bit longer than Kagome-sama. Come, let me show you." Miroku led the way off the road and into the surrounding underbrush, where long grasses further saturated the red fabric of her _hakama_. Water dripped heavily from overhanging limbs, barely slowed by the sparse leaves remaining this late in the season, but Miroku marched on, unhindered by such small discomforts. He made a beeline for a massive evergreen, its impressive peak towering far above its neighbors, and its lowest branches dipping down enough to touch the ground. Poking around a bit with his staff, the monk pulled aside a couple of boughs and invited Kagome to duck under, following close on her heels as he urged her to move towards the center.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised. A wide, open circle surrounded a thick, venerable trunk, and if she minded her head, there was room enough in this unexpected shelter to stand and even walk around. The dense evergreen needles overhead appeared to be effective for keeping out the drizzle, and the tree had also obligingly provided a small supply of dry material which meant they might actually be able to start a fire. She turned a dazzling smile on the monk. "Miroku-sama! How did you know this was here?"

"I've had to take shelter under evergreens like this before, especially in winter months," he supplied with a careless shrug.

Kagome helped clear a space in the russet carpet of needles, and Miroku dug a shallow pit in preparation for a much-needed fire. The miko ranged outward, gathering as many dry pine cones as she could into a pile at the base of the tree, then switching tactics to break off several of the small, dead branches that were in easy reach. Satisfied that everything was in readiness, Miroku stood and dusted off his hands, giving Kagome a critical look. "We need to get you out of those wet things. Do you have a change of clothing?" he announced.

Kagome nodded slowly, and Miroku helped her drape one of their blankets over a branch to provide a modicum of privacy. While she used the second blanket as a rough towel and changed into a spare _yukata_, Miroku kept his back turned and began building the fire. "I rather miss your matches, Kagome-sama," he called out as he tried to coax a spark into being.

The miko slipped back out from behind the blanket. "Ugh! You have no idea," Kagome replied with feeling. "What I wouldn't give for shampoo… and soap… and toothpaste."

Miroku's patience was rewarded, and soon a small fire crackled promisingly. "If we hang your clothes along here," he said, indicating a series of branches fanning out just overhead, "the fire might have a chance of drying them a bit before morning. I'll hang my outer robe as well," he remarked as he ducked behind the impromptu screen to divest himself of his wet _kesu_. Kagome took over feeding the fire with twigs and small bunches of pine needles until it was established enough to take a few cones.

The sun set, and Kagome and Miroku were taking turns choosing sticks to add to the fire. Since the old knobs of pine sap made very satisfying snaps when the flames reached them, Kagome made a game of trying to choose the noisiest ones. Periodically, she got up to turn their damp clothes, trying to encourage the drying process in spite of the damp. The air was heavy and wet, and she could still hear the soft patter of rain out in the dark beyond the circle of firelight. "I think we'd better check to make sure we're safe here," Kagome sighed. "I'm tired, and it needs to be done before we can sleep."

Miroku agreed readily. "Come here, then," he urged, patting the ground in front of him, between his legs. "We might as well make ourselves as comfortable as possible; it may take a while to check in every direction. Bring the blankets over here," he directed.

Kagome hesitated for a moment as she considered her traveling companion. His long legs were comfortably stretched out to one side of the fire, back propped against the tree trunk, _shakujou_ within easy reach. Since he'd stripped off the deep purple outer garment, he was left wearing a simple black _kosode_ and close-fitting leggings. Miroku's eyes, which had remained alert to their surroundings throughout the evening, were now fixed on her with a trace of bemusement. The suggestion was a sensible one, and Kagome scolded herself for her hesitation. Scooping up the blanket she'd been sitting on, Kagome tossed it over to her companion before moving to pull down their little privacy wall. Carrying the second blanket over to Miroku, she shook them both out carefully, mindful of their small fire, then self-consciously took a seat in front of the monk. Kagome stretched her legs out, noting how much shorter they were than his and realizing with some chagrin that she was really going to appreciate the added warmth of doubled blankets for as long as it lasted. As she squirmed to find a comfortable position on the cushion of pine needles below, Miroku's hands gently clasped her shoulders and pulled her back into his chest. "I did say we should get comfortable," he said lightly, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders, tucking her in securely against him. "We can't have you catching cold, now, can we?"

Kagome shot him a warning glance over her shoulder, but Miroku merely raised one eyebrow as if daring her to argue. Though he'd not once shown signs of taking up his former lechery, the teasing note to his voice let Kagome know he was aware of her concern. _It __is__ easier to search when we're touching anyhow_, she rationalized. The miko sighed and tried to relax, preparing for the meditation that would allow them to scout out the surrounding area, and before long, they were breathing in time with each other. Kagome was suffused with the soft glow of the Shikon no Tama's power, and Miroku provided ballast as she stretched her awareness outwards, looking for danger. She found nothing to be concerned about, and ended up drifting off to sleep where she sat, relaxing in the shared warmth.

* * *

Miroku was more than a little surprised by his reaction to having Kagome in his arms. It's not as if they had never been in close quarters before—traveling in company, camping together, fighting side-by-side. Their little pack of shard hunters had developed a unique friendship, an understanding of each other. While Miroku never doubted that their group belonged together and to each other, neither had he ever doubted the fact that Kagome belonged to Inuyasha. As a result, while he'd enjoyed her cheerful conversation, accepted her strange, modern provisions, and admired her ability to purify the shards of the Shikon no Tama, the monk had stopped thinking of her as a _woman_… well, as an _available_ woman. She was just… Kagome. Oh, she wore short skirts and was passably pretty and easy to tease, but Miroku was beginning to realize that he'd taken her for granted once Sango came along. Shifting slightly to settle his back more comfortably against the trunk of their sheltering pine, Miroku had to wonder. _Was she always this soft?_

Throughout the course of their reconnoitering, he felt the tension seep out of Kagome's muscles, and as she relaxed trustingly into him, her body molded to his in a most distracting manner. The monk had known the moment she'd lapsed into a doze, exhausted from the day's hard slogging, but rather than prod her back into wakefulness, he'd used his own senses to finish off the survey. Miroku was surprised at his own range, but shrugged it off as an effect of the Jewel's proximity.

_Perhaps I should wake her so she can bed down for the night on the other side of the fire?_ Miroku was surprised by his own reluctance to do so. _This is… nice, having someone close, someone to watch over. _The monk lowered his chin to rest atop her head, then tipped forward slightly to brush his nose against her hair. He'd just nuzzled in a bit when Kagome shifted against him, turning onto one hip and burrowing her face into his _kosode_. Miroku froze while the miko resettled herself, hunching her shoulders slightly and curling her fists up under her chin. _Is she cold? _Cautiously, Miroku settled his arms around her, lending her what warmth he could. With a small sigh, Kagome's breathing steadied back into the rhythms of sleep.

It was very difficult for Miroku to ignore the fact that the person he was sheltering was most definitely a woman. She was small and soft and sweet, and though Miroku had no intention of taking advantage of Kagome's trust, his body wasn't averse to responding to her obvious femininity. _This is a __most__ inconvenient time for my masculinity to reassert itself._ Miroku fought to rein in his reactions and relax. _It's safe here, and I need the sleep, too._ Lowering his face so that his cheek brushed against her hair, he allowed himself to doze.

Throughout the night, Miroku intermittently awoke, stretching out his senses for signs of danger and adding sticks to their small fire. The rain fell steadily, delaying the dawn with overcast skies. Knowing another wet and miserable day awaited them, the monk ignored the lightening sky and allowed Kagome to sleep herself out. Eventually, the miko's breathing changed and she shifted restlessly, turning herself around until she rested on her other hip. Eyes still closed, Miroku reached out to make sure the blankets hadn't slipped from her shoulders. However, when the young woman gave a little wiggle and her arms snaked around his waist, the monk's eyes snapped wide open.

Kagome was nestling into his _kosode_, and Miroku felt the warmth of her breath against his skin right through the heavy fabric. Her unconscious nosing was doing strange things to his insides, and he stifled a groan. Placing a hand on her head to put a halt to her disconcerting movement, Miroku tried to gently wake her. "Kagome-sama," he murmured. The only reaction the young woman had was to wind her fingers into the back of his robes. _If she tucks her chin down any more… _Clearing his throat, Miroku tried again. "Kagome-sama?" he tried again, his voice cracking slightly in his urgency to gain her attention.

The young woman stilled, then raised her head, squinting up into Miroku's face. With drowsy confusion, she mumbled, "Oh… mornin', Ro-kun," before dropping her forehead back down to hide a lengthy yawn.

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared into his rumpled bangs at the unexpected nickname. _She's certainly never called me __that__ before_.

After a few moments, Kagome seemed to recollect herself and tensed. When she looked up at him this time, her eyes were wide awake. "Oh, Miroku-sama," she gasped as she pulled away, struggling to sit up, "I'm so sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"That's quite all right, Kagome-sama," assured the monk. "Perhaps you can check and see if our things have dried sufficiently?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, flashing an apologetic smile as she straightened her_ yukata_ and smoothed her hair.

* * *

Kagome felt decidedly awkward. All through the night, she'd been warm and comfortable, and in her waking muddle of semi-consciousness, she'd known it was because of Miroku's presence. His nearness at that moment was reminiscent of their sessions with the Shikon no Tama. The monk was close by—familiar and steady and dependable—and she'd been trying to hold onto the comfort his presence always brought. When Miroku managed to shake her free of her drowsy contentment, she'd lost her bearings for a few moments, but seeing his face had anchored her just as surely as his aura always did. He was near; she was safe. She wished that she hadn't felt quite so free to open her mouth, though. _I can't believe I called him Ro-kun. What must he think?_

Kagome hid herself behind the hanging folds of her miko robes, glad for the pretense of checking them for dryness. _I don't think Miroku-sama would be offended, but I've never spoken to him so familiarly before. _That wasn't the worst of it, though. She'd woken up enough to realize just how intimately she'd been wrapped around her friend. _What should I do? I should probably apologize at least… _Resisting the urge to hide forever, Kagome peeked around the edge of her mud-spattered hakama to see if the monk looked upset. No doubt feeling her gaze, Miroku looked up, so gathering her courage, Kagome stepped out. "Um, Miroku-sama," she began, eyes downcast.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" he replied, concern tingeing his voice.

"Oh, Miroku-sama," she said in a rush, "I'm just so sorry."

The monk got to his feet and stepped to Kagome's side, worry now apparent in the furrowing of his brow. "What do you feel you need to apologize for, Kagome-sama?" he asked gently.

Gesturing towards the spot where they'd slept last night, the young woman let her discomfort show. "I didn't mean any disrespect," she said, hoping he'd understand.

A smile broke out on Miroku's face. "You are worried about my feelings, Kagome-sama? I thought maybe I was the one to upset you." The monk ran fingers through his hair, tugging at its tail. "Perhaps I should have woken you last night so you could move to your own bedroll?" he shrugged uncertainly.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "No, Miroku-sama, it made sense to stay together," she reassured him. "I hope you weren't too… uncomfortable?"

"Not at all, Kagome-sama," replied the monk smoothly.

Both of them needed to regain their composure somewhat, and the business of making breakfast and breaking camp provided the time and space needed for the morning's unexpected tensions to dissipate. At least small talk was something Miroku could manage with ease. "I don't believe the rain is letting up any, so there's no sense in delaying our departure. Maybe we'll find better shelter tonight."

Kagome nodded as she folded away her _yukata_, having changed back into her more durable miko robes. "A room would be nice, though I can't complain about this shelter one bit." Looking up into the branches that had given them a night's respite, she mused aloud, "I was warm and safe and dry, thanks to you, Miroku-sama." Offering the monk an admiring look, she said with a grin, "I'll never look at a pine tree in the same way again."

* * *

That first day's drizzle had merely been the precursor to a full-fledged deluge, and for four days they wallowed through a morass. Kagome decided that she hated autumn. She hated rain. Most of all, she hated mud. Her once-clean _yukata_ was thoroughly caked with the stuff, and her skin was liberally spattered. The flimsier material was hardly up to the task of protecting her from the elements, but when she'd tried to put on her_ hakama _that morning, they were so plastered with muck that they were actually stiff. There'd been no opportunity to properly clean them, so the miko was enduring as best she could—cold, wet, and filthy. By midday, Kagome was clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering, and though she hated sounding like an impatient child, she applied to her companion for information. "Will there be a village soon, Miroku-sama?"

"Mm. I believe so, Kagome-sama," he answered patiently, just as he had the last time she'd asked.

"That would be nice," sighed Kagome longingly. "Or a hot springs would be almost as good. Have you been through this area before? Are there any springs?"

"I'm sorry, but don't think there are, Kagome-sama. At least… none of which I'm aware," he added apologetically.

Kagome immediately felt bad. _He's just as miserable as I am. Maybe I can think of something to distract both of us from all this muck and mire. _Anything was better than cataloging all the places she'd found mud on her person—between her toes, under her nails, behind her ears. During their last brief rest, Miroku had snorted softly and wiped a streak off the bridge of her nose where she'd inadvertently smeared herself. _Let's see, what would lighten the mood?_ She could hardly expect Miroku to play 'I Spy', like she did with Shippo or the shrine children. Besides, in this downpour, everything looked grey. _What could we talk about that would interest Miroku? _Kagome considered what little she knew of the man. She supposed he must have had wide experiences, since he'd traveled so much. He told good stories. He liked to make jokes. He was clever with words. _Aha! I have it!_ "Miroku-sama, do you like riddles?"

Miroku seemed amused by Kagome's random question, but answered equably. "Riddles, Kagome-sama? Yes, I suppose so."

"Good. Then I challenge you to a duel of riddles," rejoined the smug miko.

The monk's interest was sparked. "Hmm. I may know a few. Very well."

"Give me a second. I have to think of one that doesn't require knowledge of the future…." Kagome trailed off thoughtfully for a minute, then posed her first question. "What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?"

Miroku was quiet for a scant minute, then gave a low chuckle.

"What? Have you figured it out already?" exclaimed Kagome, a little disappointed.

"I believe so, Kagome-sama."

"Well?" He flashed a knowing grin, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"I believe your riddle is simple to answer, but the answer may not apply to everyone," he said teasingly.

Confused, Kagome persisted. "What do you mean, Miroku-sama?"

"I was just thinking that Sesshoumaru-sama is a notable exception to the rule."

"Huh?"

Clearing his throat Miroku adopted a blandly affected tone, "_This Miroku_ believes that the answer to Kagome-sama's riddle is—your name."

Kagome giggled. "He does that a lot, doesn't he." Then, pretending to take umbrage, she scolded back. "I will not have you disparage Sesshoumaru-sama. After all, he's part of _this Kagome's_ pack."

Miroku smirked, then announced amiably, "If this is to be a duel of riddles, then I have one for your consideration."

"All right, I'm listening."

"There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good."

"Oh! You _do_ know good riddles," Kagome enthused, impressed by the monk's first offering. "Wait, say it again for me slower," she begged.

Miroku repeated the puzzle phrase by phrase as he paced along, glancing at her every so often as she chewed her lip and pulled at the end of her braid. Finally, Kagome's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Can I have a teeny little hint? Please?" she wheedled.

"Of course, though you must concede this round," bargained the monk.

"Oh, I've got more riddles. You haven't beaten me yet," Kagome returned confidently.

"Fair enough," accepted Miroku. "The first of the four brothers that runs and never wearies is water."

After that, recognition only took a moment. "Oh, oh, oh!" Kagome hopped in place as the pieces fell into place. "The four brothers are the four elements—water, fire, earth, and wind." She gave him an admiring glance. "That was a good one."

"Thank you. Your turn, Kagome-sama."

Kagome was ready with another. "The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?"

Their plodding steps were quiet for a bit as Miroku contemplated the riddle. "You know," he said, "the road is widening a bit. I think we're nearing a village."

"Good. So…do you have the answer to my riddle yet?"

There was a long pause. "No, Kagome-sama. I don't know the answer to your riddle," Miroku confessed blithely.

"Shall I tell you the answer?" offered Kagome magnanimously.

"Yes, please," Miroku said with exaggerated politeness, eyes laughing at her obvious excitement.

"Footsteps! The more you take, the more you leave behind."

"So we do. Very appropriate, Kagome-sama," he complimented.

It was quiet for a few more moments of slogging through the mud before Miroku spoke up again. "I have another riddle for you, Kagome-sama."

"Ready!" she chirped.

"What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?"

Kagome racked her brain. _Giving and keeping_. Several ideas reeled through her mind, but none seemed to fit the riddle neatly. Finally she admitted defeat. "I don't know, Miroku-sama. What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?"

"Your word," the monk answered quietly.

Just then, they rounded the bend and a village lay sprawled before them. Kagome's relief was enormous. _Food, baths, beds—bliss._ Casting a quick glance at the monk, Kagome said conversationally. "Look at that. I've never _seen _such an ominous aura over an inn before; perhaps they should be made aware of its presence. Then, we could exorcise it for them."

Miroku-sama looked down at her cheerful face and smiled warmly. "Why Kagome-sama! How positively mercenary of you."

"I learned from the best," she said with a smirk. _Anything for a bath. _

Kagome tried to contain her eagerness as Miroku presented himself to the innkeeper, offering his skills as an exorcist in exchange for rooms. Kagome played her part by remaining quietly behind the monk, eyes downcast. The older man had been most curious about the pair, eyeing the weapons strapped to Kagome's back with interest. Miroku did his best to distract the innkeeper, making an offhand remark about family heirlooms and dedicating the honored sword to a shrine before leading the man off for a closer inspection of the 'cursed' structure. The two men spoke for a time in low tones before coming to an arrangement. When the innkeeper bustled away, the young woman turned eager eyes to the monk. "Well," she asked hopefully. "Did you get rooms?"

"He's gone inside to order a dinner for us, and we will be shown to a room. Kagome-sama, it had not occurred to me before…" The monk trailed off uncomfortably. "It would be highly… unusual for a man and woman to travel together if they were not…" Again he faltered.

Kagome scanned Miroku's violet eyes, which were sheepishly pleading with her to understand. _Oh!_ "He thinks we're married," she stated flatly.

Miroku nodded. "It would be wisest, not to mention safest, to allow the man to remain misinformed."

Kagome shrugged carelessly. "It's all right Miroku-sama. I should be thanking you for salvaging my reputation. We were always in a group before, and it never occurred to me that we are currently… unchaperoned."

The innkeeper returned, nattering on about the weather and how slow business had been and the honor of having such a holy man under their roof. The room to which he led them was quite comfortable, and dinner was promised within the half hour. Smiling and bowing, he left. "I am sorry, Kagome-sama," began the monk again awkwardly, as he eyed the single futon.

"It's all right, Miroku-sama. This room is dry, and I'll finally be clean. I'm not complaining." Determined to make the best of the situation, she added, "We've shared lodgings all along the way so far, and you've been a perfect gentleman." She narrowed her eyes at him, but kept her voice light, "You aren't going to suddenly lapse into your old hentai ways, are you, Miroku-sama?"

"No, Kagome-sama," replied the monk in a subdued tone.

"Then nothing more needs to be said," stated the miko firmly.

* * *

Miroku was grateful for Kagome's matter-of-fact attitude. _Perhaps it is because she's from a different time? _It certainly made things simpler. They had all shared quarters during their travels—open rooms with dividing screens. _Yet… to share a room with only Kagome seems inappropriate, somehow._ Miroku ran agitated fingers through his hair, trying to settle his inner turmoil. _It's not so different than setting up camp, is it?_ The dissonance between common sense and custom made the monk more than a little uncomfortable.

Kagome seemed to be waiting for him to say something, and he blinked and scrambled to carry his end of the conversation. "Do you wish to eat first, or have a bath?"

"Bath, definitely," Kagome said as she plucked at the fabric of her sodden _yukata_.

"Let me see if I can arrange for that, then," offered the monk, and he made his escape.

Miroku found the lady of the house busy in the steaming kitchen, and inquired genially about baths, laundry, and extra bedding. "I suppose an extra blanket or two wouldn't be amiss in this damp," she clucked as she crossed to a cupboard and began pulling out linens. "I've extra things for the bathhouse too. It's just there," she nodded to a low building across the courtyard. The little woman was brisk and efficient, piling the monk down with blankets, towels, and even simple white robes. "If you stay a few days, send your wife to me, and I'll show her where she can do her laundry," she added.

"Thank you," Miroku murmured as he bowed his way out of the room. Outside the kitchen, the monk leaned against a wooden support, allowing his head to fall back and hit the heavy beam with a small _thunk_ as he tried to sort out the confusion in his heart.

_Why is this bothering you so much? _

She called Kagome my wife.

_Is the thought of Kagome being your wife so terrible?_

Yes! No. I mean, it's not that Kagome is objectionable. In fact, she'd make any man a very suitable wife.

_Any man?_

Well, not just any man. Kagome is kind and strong and honorable and precious; she should belong to someone worthy of her.

_Ah. So the problem is not with your miko. It's marriage itself you're opposed to?_

Of course not; I was preparing to marry Sango. This is what I dreamed of—having a wife, taking care of her, sharing a life, sharing a bed.

_And this is bad, why?_

It's not bad. It's good. It's wonderful, but being here with Kagome, going through the motions with another woman—it's not right.

_Are you afraid you're betraying Sango's memory? _

Perhaps. Yet that would imply that I'm in danger of giving my heart to another. It's not as if I….

_No?_

No.

_Why not?_

I won't. I can't. She belongs to another time.

_That didn't stop Inuyasha from loving her. _

Kagome-sama is leaving. She'll be gone before the first snowfall. She's excited to go home, to return to her family. She doesn't want to stay.

_You could ask her to stay. _

I can't ask her to do that.

_So you're not enjoying this small taste of the life you've been denied?_

I don't want to touch something I cannot hold onto.

_She doesn't seem to mind._

She doesn't understand.

_What? She understands you better than anyone._

I know. That's why this is so awful. She'll know.

_Know what? _

That I need her.

_You don't think she wants to be needed by someone? _

Not by me.

_So, you're just going to let her go?_

I have to.

_Why?_

I already lost Sango. I don't want to lose another woman.

_Then hang onto her. _

I can't. It would be foolish to become attached in any way, knowing she has to leave.

_It's a little late for that, isn't it?_

Miroku's inner dialogue rambled its way through his head as he walked slowly down the corridor towards the room he would be sharing with Kagome. He gave a gentle tap on the door before sliding it open and slipping inside. Turning to Kagome, the monk's breath caught in his throat. _Far too late._

Kagome, still bespattered with mud, stood in the middle of the room combing her fingers through her unbraided hair, untangling it in preparation for washing. The plaiting had crimped her tresses so that they stood out around her in heavy ripples which fell past her waist. She looked pensive, but when her eyes met Miroku's, Kagome smiled her welcome and moved to take the teetering bundle of cloth from the monk's arms. Miroku cleared his throat so he could speak. "The innkeeper's wife sent these."

While Kagome turned to set the pile on the futon and sort through it, Miroku closed his eyes. _This can't be happening… I wasn't looking for this._ It was true to some degree, Miroku did feel appreciation, affection, even attraction for the young woman. _It doesn't really matter though. Kagome-sama loves Inuyasha, and clings to him still. _

The monk looked on soberly as Kagome snatched up a fresh _yukata_ and looked to him expectantly. "Which way to the warm water?" she demanded cheerfully.

Miroku saw the young woman safely to the door of the bathhouse, promising her that he wouldn't wait for her before getting something to eat, then returned to the room to await their dinner. He moved across their quarters to lean his _shakujou_ in the corner, noting the presence of both Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's rosary on the end of the futon as he did so. _I promised Inuyasha I would keep her safe. _Miroku groaned inwardly as he struggled with his emotions. Would it even be honorable to pursue this woman? He doubted marriage is what the hanyou had in mind when he'd requested Miroku's protection. _What else can I do? I promised to protect her. I promised to bring her home. I'll just have to concentrate on that. _

Kagome returned some time later, pink-cheeked and glowing. She had taken the time to wash out her dingy _yukata_, but explained that her miko garb still needed a thorough soak and scrub. "I hope I can get all the mud out. I can wash your robes too, while I'm at it," she offered.

"I've been doing my own laundry for years, now, Kagome-sama," Miroku reminded her. "There's not need for you to trouble yourself."

Kagome considered him thoughtfully, then insisted more formally. "Please permit this, Miroku-sama. I want to do something for you." When he still hesitated, she teased him gently. "After all, you're not a bachelor anymore. Remember? What would they say about me if you did your own laundry? You'll tarnish my reputation as a good wife."

"I… thank you, Kagome-sama. You are most kind." With that, Miroku left to take his turn in the baths, feeling very much as if he was running away again.

When Miroku returned to the room later, Kagome's empty food tray was stacked atop his beside the door, and she was tucked under the blankets on the futon. He'd already decided to insist that Kagome take the bed for herself, but when he turned from the door to face the room, the young woman was looking up at him expectantly. In the lamplight, her eyes shone in welcome, and the monk wished for a moment that their little masquerade was the truth. _To have a wife welcoming me to bed with so much happiness…_ Miroku shifted uncomfortably under the young woman's gaze. _Doesn't she know what she's doing to me? _Turning towards the opposite corner of the room, he cleared his throat. "You can take the futon for yourself, Kagome-sama. I'll just…"

Propping herself up on an elbow, her loose braid falling over one shoulder, she didn't let him finish. "Nonsense, Miroku-sama. There's no need to stand guard tonight. This is the first time in days we've had a real bed, and we're _both_ going get a good night's rest."

Miroku looked over the situation with trepidation, and Kagome must have sensed his hesitation, because she smiled up at him and patted the mattress. "Look. I fixed the blankets so we can share the bed."

Sure enough, the extra bedding he'd obtained earlier had been divided to create two separate sleeping areas atop the futon. "I suppose it is… practical," admitted Miroku.

"I'll stay on my side; you'll stay on yours," stated the miko, with just a hint of a warning to her tone.

Miroku relented. "That is very sensible of you, Kagome-sama. Thank you." As he moved to douse the lamp and edged his way under the blankets, he heard Kagome laugh softly.

"I never would have expected to have to coax you into bed with me, Miroku-sama," she said with a teasing lilt. "Usually we had to fend you off, you know?"

Miroku smiled in spite of himself, seeing the humor in the situation. "Yes, well, perhaps all those former experiences you're referring to taught me caution?" he returned pleasantly.

The young woman giggled as she turned away from him, burrowing down under the covers with a happy sigh. "Good night, Miroku-sama."

"Good night, Kagome-sama."

For a while, the monk stared up at the ceiling, but he was relaxed from the bath and weary from the last several days of travel. Turning on his side so Kagome was at his back, he savored the comfort of being warm and dry and allowed the steady rhythm of the autumn rains to lull him to sleep.

At dawn, Miroku was the first to stir, but he was reluctant to leave the shelter of his blankets to face the early morning chill. Steeling himself to face the cold, Miroku tried to quietly ease his way off the futon so he wouldn't disturb Kagome. To his surprise, he couldn't move—something had him pinned down—and after attempting a careful but ineffective tug, the monk turned slightly to see what had him trapped.

He and Kagome were still back to back, but during the course of the night she'd crept closer to him. His blankets and part of his borrowed robe were caught underneath the sleeping miko. As Miroku's drowsiness slipped away, he realized this wasn't all. Shifting his legs slightly, he confirmed the presence of two small feet pressed against his calves. _Her feet must have been cold._ Miroku smiled to himself and shook his head. _I can't believe I've been reduced to a bed warmer_. It was so commonplace, so prosaic, so… pleasant. Miroku laid his head back down and settled himself to wait for the young woman to wake. He rather liked sharing this cozy familiarity with Kagome. It was a tiny intimacy, and she wasn't even conscious of it, but this closeness was something Miroku longed to hold onto. _I could get used to this._

Later that morning, while Miroku helped Kagome to hang up their newly laundered clothes on a borrowed drying rack, he broached the subject of their continued journey. "Kagome-sama? I know you are anxious to get home to your family, but the rains show little sign of letting up. What do you think of staying here for a bit to wait out the storms? It would be just until the weather clears."

Kagome paused in the act of smoothing creases from the red _hakama_ that were now mud-free and nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not exactly eager to go back out there while the roads are such a mess, and a rest would be nice. I wouldn't mind, Miroku-sama."

For two more days the rains continued without abating, and the two travelers kept much to themselves. They rested, indulging in afternoon naps. Meals appeared at regular intervals, and they visited quietly about inconsequential things while they ate. Kagome talked about her home in the future. Miroku tried to explain to her the training he'd received which led to his greater control over his spiritual powers. Kagome mended little tears in their robes. Miroku added to their purse by creating sutras with blessings for the villagers thereabouts. They monitored their surroundings through the Shikon no Tama, not wishing to bring a youkai attack down upon the village that was sheltering from the storm.

Miroku found more things to appreciate about Kagome, and though he struggled against it, her kindnesses won his growing admiration. He was taken aback at her thoughtfulness towards him as she quietly saw to many little details of his comfort during their stay. She'd made sure the innkeeper's wife knew what his favorite kind of tea was; he hadn't even realized she knew. While he was out peddling talismans and telling fortunes, she inquired after a supplier of ink and was able to pass along the information to him upon his return. Apparently, she'd noticed how little he had left during their stay at Yamataku Shrine and remembered it.

Despite his best efforts to the contrary, the monk was being helplessly drawn to Kagome like a moth to the flame, and he was more than a little worried over the fact. As the miko's skill in meditation increased, Miroku became more guarded. Just because he'd admitted to himself that he had… hopes… regarding Kagome, that didn't mean he was ready for Kagome to find out about them. _It's selfish, I know, but I don't want to be alone, and I don't want anyone but Kagome. She understands me; I understand her. I want… I want what I cannot have._ All he could do was bury his vain longings and make the most of the next several days. They'd reach Kaede's village in less than two weeks if the weather cooperated. Saying goodbye would be painful enough; she was a dear friend and her absence would mean the return to a rather bleak state of affairs. Letting his heart get involved like this would only make the inevitable parting more wretched. As much as he might wish for it, Miroku couldn't ask her to stay, and he shook his head over the impossibility of this new dilemma.

When the sun rose brightly into clear skies on the third day, Miroku recommended that they stay until tomorrow—to let the roads dry. If he was completely honest, he had to admit he just wanted to put off the journey. It was hardly fair to her, but it was the truth. He wanted to prolong his time with Kagome, even if it was for just one more day.

* * *

Kagome skirted another puddle and hurried her steps to catch up with Miroku. She was pleased to be underway again, and even more pleased to be doing so under sunny skies. The air had taken on a noticeable chill, but at least they weren't plodding through the rain anymore. _Miroku seems quiet._ She considered the monk as he paced along, _shakujou_ jingling rhythmically in time to his steps. _He seems preoccupied. Of course, he's always been a thinker, but still…. Something is just a little off with him this morning._ Kagome was debating whether or not to ask him about it when she felt something pull at the edge of her senses.

The miko stopped, her head turning sharply towards the northwest. Tensing, she reached out from within to tap Miroku's strength. The monk's head snapped around at this inner touch, surprise written across his face. _He doesn't feel it yet?_ Following the line of her gaze, he squinted into the distance. "What is it, Kagome-sama?"

"Something's coming," she said, a little worried. "Youkai, and a strong one."

"Can you read its intent?" asked Miroku-sama, concerned.

Kagome paused in the act of drawing an arrow from her quiver. "It's definitely homing in on us, but…. _Oh_!"

Miroku moved towards her protectively, but before he could put himself between Kagome and the demon on a direct course towards them, the two were surrounded by a wild upsurge of wind. Kagome tucked her chin down and squinched her eyes shut against the whirlwind of dust and debris. _I know this wind. I know this youki._ Opening her eyes, Kagome found that her hands had been captured, lightly held in the grasp of an enthusiastic, blue-eyed, dark-haired youkai. "Kagome! How's my w—"

The Shikon no Tama's reaction to Kouga's grip on its protector was immediate and violent. With a crackle that raised the hairs on Kagome's arms, the swell and pulse of her spiritual powers hurled Kouga backwards, and he yipped like a kicked dog. Kagome gasped in horror, running to the wolf demon's prone form and dropping to her knees. The air held the singed smell of burnt hair, and the miko was desperately afraid that she'd just killed a good friend. _Oh, that was not good. Bad Jewel_, she scolded nonsensically in her head. "Kouga-kun? Kouga-kun, are you all right?"

The youkai was spread-eagled on the ground, and the hair on his tail stood out like a bottlebrush. He was panting slightly, and as Kagome leaned over him, he goggled at her in stunned disbelief. "Ka-Kagome?"

"Oh, Kouga-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean, the Jewel, and…" Kagome was mortified. She hovered over her friend, but hesitated to touch him in case she really did purify him this time. With a frantic look towards a very bemused Miroku, she asked, "Do you think it's safe, Miroku-sama?"

"Perhaps that was just a warning of sorts, Kagome-sama? The Shikon no Tama could have purified him, but didn't," the monk suggested, stifling the urge to snicker into his sleeve.

Kouga rose stiffly to his feet, running his hand uncertainly through his long hair to dislodge the debris his tumble had left there. "That was some welcome, Kagome," the wolf commented with a wry shake of his head.

I really am sorry, Kouga-kun. It wasn't intentional. Apparently, the Jewel is wary of youkai. Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he said, with a dismissive wave of his clawed hand. Stepping closer to her, but this time keeping his hands to himself, he peered intently into Kagome's widening eyes. "So, how's my woman?"

"Oh! Well. That is…." Kagome fumbled for something to say. "So… where's the rest of your pack?" she inquired, glancing around as if expecting Hakkaku and Ginta to pop out of the underbrush.

"Oh, they'll be along eventually," Kouga shrugged carelessly, flashing a roguish fang.

Miroku chose this moment to assert himself by casually stepping between Kagome and the youkai. "Welcome, Kouga-sama. It's good to see you again. What brings you to these parts?"

Kouga was forced to step back a pace and appeared to notice Miroku for the first time. He studied the man with clear, blue eyes while crossing his arms casually across his armored chest. "I came to see what had happened to my woman. Kagome's been missing for a long time, so when I caught her scent…" He trailed off, the rest self-explanatory, and turned serious eyes again to the young woman. "Are you okay, Kagome? I heard about Mutt-face and what happened."

Miroku bristled at the youkai's offhand reference to his deceased friend, but Kagome chose to ignore what had become more of a nickname than an insult. "Yeah," she said, wavering slightly. "It was bad." Unconsciously, her hand slipped into the fold of her waistband, fingers sliding gently over the smooth surface of Inuyasha's beads.

Kouga glanced speculatively between the monk and miko, eyes lingering for several moments on Tetsusaiga's hilt rising above Kagome's shoulder. "Just the two of you left then?"

Kagome nodded and swallowed. "Shippo-kun's back with Kaede-sama, but yes, we're the only ones…" She trailed off, as her throat closed up on her.

The wolf youkai considered her seriously for a moment and took a step closer. "You can travel with my pack if you like; you'd be safe with us. You know they already consider you family."

"I know," said Kagome quietly, eyes downcast.

Uneasy with the tears that were now threatening, Kouga looked to the monk. "So, where are you two headed?"

"We've several more days' journey in this direction," Miroku said, pointing with a thrust of his _shakujou_.

"Well," returned the youkai cheerfully, "As it happens, I'm headed that way myself. I think I'll keep you company for a bit."

"That'd be nice, Kouga-kun," said Kagome, pulling herself together with a small smile. She set off again by the wolf youkai's side, Miroku trailing in their wake.

After so many months isolated from all her friends, it really was a pleasure to see Kouga again. Kagome was enjoying the chance to catch up—or rather, she was trying to. _This would be much more pleasant if Kouga didn't stand quite so close._ The miko laughed lightly over some comment the wolf made, trying to nonchalantly edge away from him at the same time. _I don't think I ever noticed how very… masculine Kouga is._ Frankly, Kagome had never paid him much attention since her heart already belonged to Inuyasha, but it was hard to ignore the wolf who was trying so hard to catch her eye and make her smile. Perhaps she'd taken Kouga somewhat for granted? _I suppose he's actually very handsome_, she mused distractedly.

Kagome glanced up through her eyelashes at her companion as he talked. _He hasn't changed, really. _Kouga's tall, muscular form was still clad in an eclectic array of armor and fur. The pelts left much of the wolf youkai's skin exposed, and he was deeply tanned. At that moment, Kouga looked down into Kagome's face and smiled knowingly. Caught, Kagome flushed. It was very unnerving to have those ardent blue eyes fixed on hers without the distraction of Inuyasha's threats to break the tension. Her thoughts inexorably turned to her much-missed hanyou. _He wouldn't stand for all this flirting_, she realized with a pang.By this time, wolf and dog would have been happily tearing into one another, trading insults and testing their limits. _Inuyasha's gone now. I've lost my defender, my protector, and now I'm all alone. Well… not really alone._ Kagome let her gaze drift back towards Miroku. He seemed tense, jaw clenched and knuckles white around his _shakujou_. _Is he upset about something? _

Kouga made for a gregarious addition to their traveling party. _He's nearly as good a storyteller as Miroku_, Kagome decided, for the day and the distance had passed quickly, and it was already time to set up camp for the night. Miroku made preparations for a fire, and Kouga offered to hunt for them. "That would be wonderful, Kouga-kun," she smiled, and the wolf beamed at her.

"Anything for my woman," he replied affably. Kagome threw a sharp glance at Miroku over the youkai's shoulder when the monk emitted an audible sigh. _Did he just roll his eyes? _

Kouga stepped close and cautiously gathered Kagome's hands up in his own. _Thank goodness there's no __zap__ this time. _Flustered by his proximity, Kagome dropped her eyes to consider the hands holding her own instead. Kouga's were large and rough. Slipping one of her comparatively tiny hands free, she gently touched one of his claws. _They're so much like Inuyasha's claws._ She ran the tip of one finger along an edge, tracing it to the point. Kagome sighed. The wolf youkai reminded her quite a bit of her hanyou. _They're both so brash and confident, possessive and protective. _If nothing else, Kouga was definitely a loyal suitor; his declarations of undying love were a familiar refrain over the last few years of shard-collecting.

The wolf seemed pleased by the way Kagome was absentmindedly toying with his fingers, and leaned in close to the miko's ear. She jumped slightly when his breath tickled the fine hairs, and in words barely more than a whisper, Kouga made his intentions clear. "I still want you for my woman, Kagome. I'll take care of you if you'll let me. Think about it, hmm?"

Later that night, Kouga sat back to watch with interest as Miroku prepared to assist Kagome in using the Shikon no Tama to survey the area. It was a part of each evening's routine, and Kagome was loathe to diverge from the pattern, even with an audience. "You don't need to do that, you know," Kouga offered. "I'm here. I'll know if anything's coming."

"I know that, Kouga-kun, but I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama—it's my responsibility. I need to see for myself if there's any danger," explained the miko.

"So, what's he doing then?" asked the wolf curiously, flicking a claw towards the monk who was seating himself beside her.

"Miroku-sama helps me. He lends me his strength and sharpens my focus," Kagome said with a smile as she gave a little shrug. "I need him," she summed up.

Turning to Miroku, she blinked at the odd expression on his face. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Ready, Miroku-sama?" she asked politely.

"Yes, of course, Kagome-sama," replied the monk, and their eyes closed as the shimmer of power filled the air between them.

* * *

Miroku was decidedly disgruntled. He didn't like Kouga butting in like this, monopolizing Kagome's attention and turning on the charm. _Two whole days now. Two days of watching Kouga pursue Kagome._ Not that the wolf's protestations of love and offers of protection were anything new. He just hadn't gotten very far with his courtship in the past because Inuyasha always jumped in and drove him off. _I may be Kagome's protector, but I can't really speak for her. _Miroku sighed and shifted his grip on his _shakujou_, trying to relax. It wasn't just the wolf either; Kagome's reaction to Kouga's attentions was frustrating. While she wasn't encouraging the wolf, she wasn't exactly discouraging him either. She was her usual friendly self, but her blushes bothered Miroku more than he cared to admit. _Is she truly attracted to the youkai? _

Miroku's mind supplied several things he'd _really_ like to say to Kouga at the moment, and it occurred to him that the voice in his head was beginning to sound very much like a certain possessive hanyou. The monk leveled an annoyed glare at the back of the wolf's head and embraced the fellow feeling he had for Inuyasha at the moment. Kouga was walking much too close to Kagome, and whenever his tail brushed against the back of her _hakama_, Miroku had to squelch the impulse to tear it out with his bare hands. Anger and jealousy warred within him, causing his stomach to twist sickeningly. _Surely she won't fall for the wolf's heavy-handed flattery? She wouldn't stay for Kouga… would she?_

The monk was attempting to manfully set aside his own growing attraction for the young woman so that he could see her safely home. _It's the right thing to do. It's the promise I made to her. I gave my word._ It had never occurred to Miroku that Kagome would even consider staying in their era. _If she did, it wouldn't be for the wolf, would it? If she were to give up her whole life in the future for anyone—if there was even a small chance that she would—couldn't it be for me? Maybe I should tell her after all, let her know she has another option… let her know there's someone else willing to take care of her. _Miroku gave Kagome a worried look, trying to gauge the level of attachment she felt towards the wolf. _She wouldn't. She couldn't._

That night, Kagome dropped off quickly, sound asleep under the pile of blankets that were sure to be a tumbled mess by morning. Miroku sat with his back against a tree, staff balanced over his shoulder. Kouga lounged across from him, and in the darkening night the two males sized each other up. Miroku broached the subject. "I am bringing her back to her home—to her family, Kouga-sama."

Kouga grunted. "That doesn't necessarily mean she'll refuse my offer," he said with a cocky grin.

Miroku sighed and tried to make the stubborn wolf see sense. "Think of Kagome-sama's feelings. She's lost everything; don't ask her to give up her family too. Let her go home. She's not ready to consider your proposal so soon after Inuyasha's death."

Kouga-sama smirked at the monk. "Oh really—and what makes you such an expert on Kagome's feelings?"

"I know Kagome-sama very well, and I made a promise to Inuyasha to keep her safe. She's my responsibility."

"So you're the new guard dog, eh, monk?" rejoined the wolf. "Want to fight me for her?"

_So, he won't listen to an appeal to Kagome's feelings. What will make this youkai back down? Ah. I do have something I can use to my advantage._ Miroku smoothly dropped his ace in the hole. "I _am_ her protector. I was designated as such by the head of her pack."

Kouga leaned forward. "Her pack?" His eyes narrowed at the implications of this. "What do you mean, monk?"

"Oh!" breezed the monk offhandedly. "I thought maybe you'd heard. Inuyasha declared her as his intended mate just before he died, so Sesshoumaru-sama brought her under his protection. She's part of _his _pack now."

Kouga's eyes widened, and Miroku mentally patted himself on the back. "If you intend to pursue Kagome-sama, I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would like to hear of your intentions firsthand." By now, the wolf's tail had developed a decided tick. _Thank goodness for pack hierarchies. _Miroku's eyes took on the twinkle of a man who knew he had the upper hand. "I applied to him myself, you know. I'm with Kagome-sama on Sesshoumaru-sama's personal approval. She doesn't need another protector, Kouga-sama. I'm here."

Kouga thought for a minute. "You're just her guardian, though. I am offering to be her mate."

"Ah, but she is the Shikon Miko. She has duties to the Shikon no Tama, so she can't just run with your pack. In fact, the Jewel's presence among you would effectively endanger your pack because there will always be those who seek its power." Masking a wicked gleam behind an incredulous expression, Miroku twisted his own words. "Unless… Are _you_ hoping to use the power of the Shikon no Tama for yourself or your pack? Would you really take advantage of Kagome-sama that way?" He shook his head and spared a pitying look for the blissfully slumbering miko.

Kouga drew back, offended. "No. No! That's not why…"

Miroku carried on smoothly, ignoring the wolf's protestations. "What a shame. Kagome-sama would be so disappointed if she knew you had ulterior motives in courting her favor."

"I… No… She… Now look here…" Folding his arms and clamping his jaws tight shut, Kouga ended the discussion by stubbornly refusing to continue. The monk said his goodnight cordially, hiding his glint of triumph. As Miroku settled amongst his blankets, he smirked at the occasional gruff mumble emanating from the youkai. _I do believe the tables have turned._

* * *

The very next morning, Kagome stopped in the middle of the path they'd been following since daybreak. "There's a group of youkai approaching," she announced, gazing off to the east through the density of the surrounding forest.

"Is it Kouga-sama's pack?" Miroku asked.

Kouga looked surprised by his speculation. "No. They're in the north right now, so it can't be my pack." The youkai lifted his head and scented the wind, releasing a low growl as he did so. "Weasels. It's just a bunch of vermin," Kouga scowled as he moved into a battle stance, crouching low in front of them, his claws extending.

Meanwhile, Miroku moved calmly to Kagome's side. Bracing his _shakujou_ in the crook of his arm, he stepped behind the miko and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders. In passing, the monk spared a thought to wonder about the appearance of Kouga's true form. _There is a definite feral look to that coiled wolf-youkai._ Dismissing his curiosity for later consideration, he gave Kagome his full attention. Leaning over her shoulder, he began to talk softly to her. Pitching his voice low, he spoke reassuringly to her, letting her know he had confidence in her ability to protect them all. "Are you ready, Kagome-sama?"

The miko leaned back into him, drawing strength from his calm presence and their contact. "Yes, Miroku-sama," she assured him, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "They're almost here."

The monk gave her shoulders a pat. "Do you remember how you directed your attack against the boar youkai? We need to focus the Jewel's power in that way," he advised. "If you send out a burst in every direction, I'm afraid Kouga-sama might be injured."

"Yes, of course," Kagome murmured, then spoke up. "Kouga-kun? You might want to get out of the way," she called.

At her words, Kouga cast a look over his shoulder at the two humans he was attempting to protect. Miroku admitted to feeling a small surge of satisfaction when the wolf's mouth fell open comically at the sight of the shining aura of the Shikon no Tama, which was already flowing rapidly outwards in response to the approaching threat. Shimmering, potent energy suffused the monk and miko and Kouga hastily withdrew to a safe distance._ Good. He's no fool. He's already had a taste of what Kagome's powers of purification can do. _Miroku watched as Kouga reset himself behind them and off to one side. The wolf stood at the ready, guardedly shifting his eyes between the tree line that hid their oncoming foe and Kagome.

The weasels did not attack all at once, instead using the surrounding woods to cover their approach as they slunk closer. Miroku could see the youkai slipping stealthily though the underbrush, darting from one tree to the next, and caught glimpses of gray fur and glowing eyes. Sharp teeth protruded from narrow muzzles, and the click of snapping jaws began to fill the air around them. _They're trying to encircle us. _"It's time, Kagome-sama," he whispered gently.

The miko opened her eyes and stretched out her hands before her, tensing when one of the weasel youkai launched itself at them. With an inner prompt, Miroku helped her shape a pulse of purifying energy, neatly disintegrating their attacker. The weasels caught on quickly, and altered their strategy to confuse their prey. Soon, decoys feinted across the edge of the forest, distracting Kagome from the approach of the enemy on her blind side. Kouga quickly moved to guard their backs, pouncing on the encroaching weasels with a snarl. One weasel had its neck snapped with a sharp twist of the wolf's hands, and another was dispatched with a swipe of his claws.

Miroku couldn't understand why the weasels persisted in their attack, as one after the other their ranks were decimated, yet they continued to come, perhaps driven senseless by their greed for power. Kagome persevered against the onslaught, mouth tightly pressed in a line of concentration. Burst after burst erupted from her outthrust hands, and eventually all the youkai were vanquished. "Well done, Kagome-sama," complimented Miroku, giving her arms a quick squeeze before stepping back.

"Yeah, Kagome, you're a real force to be reckoned with. Remind me never to get on your bad side," the wolf youkai drawled. Kouga's words were casual, but Miroku didn't miss the grudging respect in his gaze. _Good. He's seen that she can take care of herself. _

* * *

The following day found Kagome kneeling in the middle of a wide stream. She was glad she'd been able to wait until the warmest part of the afternoon to take her bath, because the water was extremely cold. Though the temperature had her gasping, it felt good to get clean. As soon as they'd come across the welcome resource, Miroku decided to call it a day quite early and make camp. Kouga offered to hunt for them again, and Kagome was looking forward to a little roast meat for dinner. _Inuyasha always brought back a couple of rabbits at the end of the day. _

Shaking herself slightly, Kagome returned her concentration to her ablutions. _It really is time to wash my hair._ Vigorously scrubbing her scalp in the swift moving water, Kagome smiled to herself. _At least I don't have to worry about peeping monks_. At this thought her hands stilled for a moment. _Why is that?_ Resuming her scrubbing she thought it through. _It's kind of odd. Well, maybe it isn't, all things considered_. Miroku hadn't flirted with her, propositioned her, groped her, or peeped at her once in all the time they'd been together—just a little teasing now and then. _Not that I mind_, she firmly insisted. _It's just so… out of character. _

The monk had been playful about his hentai ways, almost as if he was acting a part. He'd always been a bit of a paradox. He was trustworthy, but not entirely honest; he was flirtatious, but completely faithful. Miroku-sama was _supposed _to be a pervert—that's just the role he'd always filled. After he and Sango had come to an understanding, the monk had settled down considerably. _Now, Miroku is __always__ serious_. She supposed he was still just grieving over Sango. _Of course he isn't flirting with anyone—let alone me—when he's recently lost the love of his life. _

Her thoughts turned to the handsome wolf youkai. _Now, Kouga is the one to watch out for. He's courting 'his woman' and doesn't see any reason to not flirt shamelessly in the process. His heated gazes and earnest promises should be enough to turn __any__ girl's head._ Kouga was unapologetically confident, forward, and single-minded in his pursuit. He may not have wandering hands, but it had not escaped her notice that on more than one occasion, Kouga had flicked his tail so that it brushed against her hip. As a matter of fact, it rather reminded her of the way Miroku used to be, with that wicked twinkle in his eye when he'd managed to slip a double entendre into the conversation… or when his hand would _just_ graze your thigh as he walked past, so you couldn't be quite sure if it was an accident or not… or the way he'd laugh cheerfully when he'd been slapped, letting you know that the pain was worth the fleeting moment of pleasure. Kagome paused in her thoughts. _Wait a minute. Wasn't I thinking about Kouga just now?_ She tried to trace her train of thought backwards to see how it had diverted to Miroku.

_At least the two aren't fighting over me like Inuyasha and Kouga always did._ That gave her pause. _I wonder? Which one would I choose if I had to—Kouga or Miroku?_ The wolf youkai was attractive, attentive, and very attached to her; he wanted her and made no effort to hide it. Kouga's youki was one of the strongest she was familiar with; there was no denying her wolf friend was powerful. He could do a lot to protect her and the Shikon no Tama, especially with the aid of his pack. _I do like Kouga._

Her thoughts then turned to Miroku. They'd been friends for years, and she figured after everything that had happened, he knew her better than anyone else in this era. Her mind wandered over the incidents of the past few weeks. He'd come to get her and bring her home, calmed her fears, and promised to protect her. She'd been permitted to explore him quite intimately through the Shikon no Tama, and he'd willingly lent her his strength and aid in keeping the Jewel safe. Miroku was always with her, teaching and teasing, reaching and remembering, coaching and caring. _I suppose if it came down to it, I'd have to choose Miroku. Kouga has his pack, but Miroku is like me… alone. I think maybe he needs me more. _She shrugged to herself. _It isn't a very good reason, I guess, but it's a reason._

Kagome settled back on her haunches and sent her senses outward. Miroku was indeed in the camp, seemingly lost in morose thoughts. He responded her touch though, and she felt his attention bend her way with concern. She tried to reassure him, not wanting to bring him hurrying to her side, what with her current state of dishabille. _I'm fine. Just checking,_ she tried to telegraph. The flash of amusement through his aura made her giggle. She could almost hear his response. _Making sure I'm not peeping? _Kouga was farther afield, but heading in their direction. _That might mean dinner will be here soon… I'd better finish up and get back into my clothes_. Miroku could have his turn at the stream while she cooked dinner.

* * *

Miroku was still having his bath and Kouga was crouched beside the fire, eyeing Kagome over the skewers of roasting meat she was rotating. "You're not going to come with me, are you?" he asked suddenly, though his question was more of a statement.

"Um…What?" asked Kagome, startled by his abrupt demand.

"My pack… you're not planning to put yourself under my protection, are you?"

"No, Kouga-kun… I'm not," Kagome replied softly as she gave the last of the skewers a quick turn and stood.

Kouga poked with a stick in the fire for a few minutes, then tossed it in before answering, "I see. I think I'll be on my way in the morning then." He rose to his feet and stepped closer to the young woman, looking at her with wistful longing, "If you change your mind, Kagome, I still want you to be my woman."

Kagome gulped at Kouga's proximity and tried to collect her thoughts, "Erm… well… I don't think…" she faltered.

With a little huff of frustration, Kouga wound one arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her close to his side. He was warm and smoky from the fire, and the young woman blushed to find herself pressed against fur and leather and tanned skin. The Shikon no Tama sparked at Kouga's sudden intrusion into Kagome's personal space, but she fought down her nervous reaction so her friend wouldn't get zapped again. The wolf youkai buried his nose in her hair for a moment, breathing in deeply before releasing his breath as a sigh. "Don't worry, Kagome. I think I understand." With that he stepped back, chucked her under the chin, and winked, dispelling the tension that had built up between them.

Relieved, she granted her would-be suitor a small, but appreciative smile. "Thank you, Kouga-kun."

Miroku stepped back into the camp then, scrutinizing the pair alertly. It looked as though the monk had hurried back, and Kagome wondered if he'd felt her discomfort through the Jewel. "Something smells good, Kagome-sama," he declared evenly. Attention redirected to the forgotten skewers of meat, she scurried to the fire to turn them before they had a chance to scorch on one side. Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kouga, but the wolf only smirked and moved to reclaim his seat.

When Miroku and Kagome woke the next morning, the wolf youkai had already gone.

* * *

Posted on January 14, 2008.


	5. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Coming to Terms**

Snow had finally fallen the night before—just a dusting, but enough to make winter's arrival undeniable. The rutted road they now traveled was one Kagome's feet knew well, for after a weary week of walking, she and Miroku were finally in familiar territory. The young woman smiled in happy recognition as they passed an unmistakable outcropping of rock, a distinctive tree, a well-known bend in the road. Unconsciously, she quickened her pace in anticipation, and Miroku cleared his throat lightly to catch her attention. "Do you wish to run the rest of the way, Kagome-sama?" he asked, a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

With a soft laugh, Kagome slowed her steps to match Miroku's, but replied unapologetically, "It's just that we're so close, I can almost feel it!" _Oh! That's right! I __should__ be able to feel it._ Coming to a sudden halt, the miko reached out with her senses, and Miroku paused to watch over her efforts, having felt her light inner touch. In moments, the village lay before her mind's eye. Kagome sifted through the bustling inhabitants, then let her consciousness spring beyond to where the Bone Eater's Well unerringly called to her. The portal throbbed with old power, pulsating in her mind's eye with the familiar cerulean light of her passage between eras. Goshinboku was also a tangible presence on that distant landscape, and beside the tree she found a spark of life… one she knew quite well.

Shippo's busy brightness shone in his adopted mother's sight—the brilliant blue of foxfire, with folds of jade green rippling through it, echoing the vivid hue of his eyes. Kagome touched his aura gently with her own, curious to see if he would recognize her; the kitsune's _youki_ drew up defensively, and then he was in motion. Tracing his path with her senses, Kagome realized he was racing headlong in their direction, and her heart clenched in a swift paroxysm of happiness. For a moment, she worried at his recklessness in leaving the village unescorted, but a quick sweep found no threats standing between them. "He's coming. Shippo's coming," she murmured to Miroku. After an introspective pause, she commented, "I think he's gotten faster."

Three years ago, when he had first joined their party, he'd been little more than an armful. The orphaned kit had called out to her maternal instincts with his diminutive features—tiny hands, puffed tail, fox paws, and wide, trusting eyes. Kagome wasn't quite sure how youkai aged, nor how old Shippo was in actual years. Sango had said that as he grew, the kitsune would gain greater control over his youkai abilities—senses, transformations, attacks, illusions—but all that had_ really_ mattered when they'd met was that he was very young and needed her. In truth, Shippo wasn't exactly helpless, what with his small bursts of foxfire and sharp little fangs and claws. Kagome supposed that Shippo could have hurt her right from the start if he'd tried, but the boy had been homeless, lonesome, and dejected. With an innocent acceptance that mirrored her own, he'd clung to the miko, basking wholeheartedly in the affectionate security Kagome provided. Not a night went by that Shippo wasn't curled against her side; they'd never been apart for more than a few days at a time, and her arms ached to hold him again.

Miroku pulled Kagome from her thoughts with a light laugh. "Brace yourself, Kagome-sama," he warned.

Sure enough, running headlong up the road was a russet blur. "Kagome! Okaasan!" yelled the fox youkai as he flung himself up into her arms.

Kagome didn't even try to hold back the tears that came to her eyes as Shippo tightened his arms around her. He clung desperately, nuzzling his face into her neck as if trying to memorize her scent. The kit's cheeks were wet with tears, and he kept repeating, "You came back… you came back… you came back," in a disjointed mumble.

After a bit, she settled him more comfortably in her arms, and Kagome felt Shippo wrap his legs around her waist. She began stroking her fingers through his hair, trying to reassure him of her presence. "Yes, I'm back. I came back to you, Shippo-kun. Miroku-sama brought me home," she soothed.

Shippo pulled back at this, and gazed seriously into Kagome's face. "Of _course_ he did. I sent him." Turning to look at Miroku, the kit addressed the monk importantly. "You did good, Miroku. Thank you. I kept the village safe, just like I said I would."

"I thank you, Shippo," Miroku returned with equal gravity.

Meanwhile, Kagome examined the kitsune in her arms. Some six months had passed, and the boy had changed a good deal. The increased speed he'd just displayed was only one hint that Shippo had begun to grow into his youkai heritage. _Growth spurt? _"Look at you!" Kagome exclaimed wonderingly.

The miko ran the tip of one finger up to the point of Shippo's elfin ear before cupping his flushed cheek. He'd lost some of the babyish fullness in his face, and Kagome thought she caught a glimpse of the handsome young man he would eventually become. She lifted him up and away from her, holding him overhead as he grinned down into her face, then set him down to stand before her. Shippo pulled himself to his fullest height, puffing out his chest slightly as his adoptive mother inspected him. When they'd met, the kit had barely reached her knee. Now, his topknot came to her hip. He was still small enough for her to lift easily, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that 'her boy' had been growing up without her.

Shippo's tail was no longer a furry bush tufting out of the seat of his pants. It had lengthened, sweeping sleekly towards the ground, but even more startling were his feet. Apparently, the boy had gained sufficient mastery over his _youki_ to maintain a fully humanoid appearance, and the small feet peeking out below his _hakama_ looked like any child's might, tipped though they were by sharp claw points. _No little fox paws_, Kagome realized with a pang. Shippo stood barefoot in the snow, heedless of the cold, and Kagome was reminded in passing of Inuyasha. _He wouldn't wear shoes either. _

"Shall we continue homeward?" invited Miroku, gesturing with his _shakujou_ in that direction. The three fell in step together, Shippo walking between the two humans.

"You were at Goshinboku when I reached out to you. How did you know it was me?" asked Kagome curiously.

Shippo looked at her blankly for a moment. "Why _wouldn't_ I know it was you? You're my Okaasan," he stated unequivocally. "Besides," he continued. "Once I knew where to look, I realized I could smell you. You were upwind."

"Your range has improved, Shippo-kun," Miroku complimented.

"Yeah," replied the pleased kit with a fanged grin.

As they neared the village outskirts, Kagome hesitated. "Would it be all right if we went to Goshinboku first?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, of course, Kagome-sama," assured Miroku, easing her off the main road with a hand under her elbow. "Let's see if we can't get you there without drawing attention to ourselves, shall we?"

Shippo served as pathfinder, guiding them through the underbrush. Miroku held back branches and steadied Kagome over the various obstacles they met. Before long, they broke through the tree line and into the familiar clearing. Goshinboku—the tree stood in the backdrop of every major event in Kagome's life, no matter what era she was in. At first, she lingered on the edge of the forest, eyes following the line of the trunk upwards to the interwoven network of branches that spread out overhead, now bare of leaves. The sky beyond was steely, the threat of snow carried on bitter spates of wind. Shivering, she let her eyes fall to the stone markers at the tree's base. Shippo was already there, rearranging the little pyramid of pinecones he'd brought earlier. Laying aside her pack, quiver, and the sword, the miko moved to join him. The kitsune looked up into Kagome's face as she came even with the tree, then stepped quietly back and hurried to Miroku's side, where he was boosted to his favorite perch on the monk's shoulders.

Kagome dropped to her knees before the three stones. Memories from that dreadful night poured into her mind, but she thrust them aside, reaching desperately for kinder recollections—ones that did not suffer and bleed and die all over again. Slowly she reached out to gently touch the mound of pinecones Shippo had left. _How many days has Shippo spent in lonely vigil over these graves? _She brushed her fingers against Kirara's marker. _Such a good friend._ With a hand that had begun to tremble, Kagome moved on to the stone bearing Sango's name. _My confidant. My sister._ Tears rolled quietly down the miko's cheeks, and she gave a shuddering sigh of regret. _I miss you so much, Sango._

Turning her head slightly, she looked at the last of the three markers. She scooted closer to it, then lifted her hand to the cold stone. With tentative fingers, she traced Inuyasha's name, melting the frost trapped in the crevices of each carved line with her repetitive strokes. _Inuyasha._ Images flooded her memory—warm golden eyes, rough red fabric, thick silver hair, strong clawed hands. _Inuyasha… my beloved protector. _Thoughts of their almost-happily-ever-after brought a keening cry from the depths of her soul, and Kagome collapsed into sobs. In a moment, she was surrounded, her son and her friend pulling her up off the ground with a muddle of comforting words and sounds.

When the miko was finally able to think coherently, she found herself in a kind of group hug. She'd been pulled into Miroku's embrace, where she'd curled like a child seeking comfort. Shippo was stationed on her lap, burrowing close in an effort to console his mother. All three had tears on their cheeks. Kagome sniffled a little and laughed weakly over their tangled positions, then got to her feet with a little boost from Miroku. "Let's go back to Kaede's…I'm ready to see her now," she decided.

Miroku and Shippo flanked her as they made their way down the path towards the old miko's hut. Kaede welcomed them, giving the young woman a long hug and an even longer look before motioning her to her old seat by the fire. Kagome felt drained, and was relieved when Miroku took up the task of recounting a few highlights of their journey. She focused instead on the warm bowl of vegetable stew that was pressed into her hands, then looked longingly towards the pallet in the corner. Though it was only the middle of the afternoon, she excused herself to lie down, and soon felt the tickle of fur as Shippo joined her under the pile of blankets. With the crackle of the fire and the quiet tones of Miroku's story in the background, the miko relaxed and pulled her kit close. Physically and emotionally exhausted, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning found Shippo pressed against Kagome's side as he ate his porridge. Observing the kitsune's possessive behavior concerned Miroku. _Now that he's got her back, he won't want to let her go._ The monk was just trying to think of a way to warn Kagome that she would need to gently break the news of her plans to the boy when Shippo's next question preempted his scheme. "What are we going to do today, Kagome?" the kitsune asked cheerfully.

Kagome gave a little smile and answered truthfully, "I was planning to go back through the well today, Shippo."

The kit paused, a spoonful of breakfast halfway to his mouth. Hurt and disbelief were plain on his expressive face. "You're… You're going away again?"

Kagome obviously hadn't been prepared for this reaction, and sat stunned as Shippo clenched his fists and bit his lip to stop its trembling. Tears welled up and he wailed, "You just got here! I don't want you to go away again. You just came back. Don't leave me!" With a whimper he pushed his breakfast aside and climbed into her lap, small claws catching into the miko's hair and clothes.

Aghast at Shippo's teary outburst and heartsore that she hadn't anticipated it, Kagome raised pleading eyes to Kaede and Miroku. The monk rose smoothly from his seat and came around to her side to lend his aide. Gently disentangling the sobbing kit from Kagome's robes and gathering him up into his arms, Miroku carried him to the other side of the hut. Sliding down in the corner, he arranged the kit into a more comfortable position in his lap, held him close, and began speaking in a low voice, desperately hoping Shippo would listen to reason.

"I know you don't want to say goodbye to Kagome-sama already, Shippo," Miroku soothed. When the kit nodded, Miroku continued softly. "Kagome-sama hasn't been to see you in months, and we just got back. She's your beloved Okaasan, and you've missed her."

Shippo's crying slowed to sniffling, and he nodded again as he looked up into Miroku's face. "I want her to stay," he whispered.

_So do I_, the monk thought with an ache. "Shippo, we have to remember that Kagome-sama hasn't been to her home for even longer. She misses _her_ Okaasan."

At this, the kit looked surprised. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he turned the idea over in his mind. Miroku continued gently. "She has her little brother and her mother and her grandfather back in her time. They don't even know what's happened. Kagome-sama has to tell them about Naraku and the Jewel and about Inuyasha and Sango."

"And Kirara," added the kit with a hiccoughing sigh.

"Yes, and Kirara," agreed the monk gently.

Shippo squirmed uncomfortably for a bit before reluctantly admitting, "They must be worried."

Miroku patted the boy on his head, proud of the kit's willingness to see things from another's perspective. "I'm sure they have been very worried about Kagome-sama. She needs to go to tell them she's safe."

"She can tell them that she's safe with us! That we'll protect her now, even though Inuyasha is gone?" added Shippo hopefully.

Miroku hesitated, "Well, I…"

He was rescued from answering when Kagome came over and knelt beside them. She wrapped her arms around Shippo's slender shoulders, hugging tightly. "Please try to understand, Shippo-kun? I need to go."

The kitsune nodded reluctantly, "Just for a little while, though. Right?"

Kagome's brows drew together uncertainly. "I hadn't really thought about…"

Shippo hurried on, not letting the young woman finish her thought, "If I let you go, will you promise to come back? Promise?"

Miroku looked on as the boy gazed pleadingly up into Kagome's eyes. _This isn't a clever kitsune wheedling for candy; this is a desperate boy afraid to lose the mother he loves_. Shippo turned and climbed from Miroku's lap into Kagome's, tucking his head under her chin and nuzzling close with tiny whimpers. The monk could see Kagome weakening and decided to give Shippo some support. With a guileless tilt of his head, Miroku dared to admit his own feelings on the matter. "Shippo is not alone, Kagome-sama; I would miss you as well. Perhaps if we knew you were coming back, it would make this parting a little easier for your kit?"

Shippo's eyes immediately brightened with hope. "Yes, Okaasan. Promise me? Will you come back real soon? I'll wait for you by the well!"

Kagome was helpless to withstand their united front, and hugging Shippo close, gave her word that she would return. "I will come back to see you, though I don't know when—so don't wait by the well, Shippo-kun. If you're here, I'll find you." Satisfied, Shippo helped Kagome to gather up her few things, and Miroku collected his staff from the corner to escort her back to the Bone Eater's Well.

When they reached low wooden structure, Miroku stepped forward to gather Kagome's hands into his own. It was a familiar clasp—one that in times past would have been followed by a half-jesting proposition. Miroku didn't speak the old phrase, though. Instead, he held Kagome's gaze wordlessly, running his thumbs gently over her knuckles. He was searching for something in her eyes, for some sign that his hopes were not in vain. Kagome looked up at him expectantly, her expression communicating only surprise and curiosity. There was no hint of awareness or attraction in their warm grey depths. _She said she needed me, and I suppose she does. I am her ally and her friend, but she doesn't need me in the same way I need her. Not yet, at least._ "Your presence is cherished, and will be missed, Kagome-sama." Resigned to wait, Miroku released her hands and stepped back with a sad little smile, allowing Shippo to claim another fierce hug.

Kagome hesitated just before climbing onto the lip of the well. Looking back over her shoulder, she met the monk's eyes again and whispered, "Thank you, Miroku-sama."

He could not help himself. With billowing robes and hurried steps, he closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her from behind, quiver and all, mindful of where his hands came to rest. _I don't want her to go any more than Shippo does. She will be so far out of my reach. I wish I could make her want to stay with me._ He bent over her shoulder until his cheek brushed against hers. With a surge, he flung his aura around her, embracing her as possessively with it as with his arms. In an emotion-choked voice, he hoarsely whispered in her ear, "We will wait for you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome gasped and raised one hand to lightly touch the top of the monk's head. "Miroku-sama?" she queried uncertainly. Miroku could feel the confusion and concern whispering through her aura and berated himself for acting so rashly. The monk clung for just a moment longer before relinquishing his hold. Stepping back, he met the miko's wide eyes with a smile that trembled around the edges. Gazing from the young man to her kit and back again, Kagome tried to give them what comfort she could. "I'll come back. I promise." Miroku nodded and moved to stand beside Shippo again as the girl from the future disappeared from sight.

The kit ran to the edge of the well as the blue light faded and gazed down into the empty shaft. "I wish we could go with her," he said mournfully.

"I don't think either of us would fit into Kagome-sama's time very well," replied the monk, looking over Shippo's shoulder.

"So… you want to go too?" asked the kitsune.

"No, no. I didn't say that," Miroku dissembled as he slid down into a crouch, leaning wearily against the wooden planks of the Bone Eater's Well. "It hardly matters, Shippo. The fact of the matter is we can't pass through the Well. You know that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." admitted the fox. "It'd be _much_ better of Kagome stayed here with us anyhow."

Miroku nodded distractedly, but was brought forcibly out of his thoughts when Shippo dropped down from the well's rim and onto his shoulders. The kitsune leaned around to look the monk in the face, sharp green eyes boring into startled violet as a low growl began vibrating through the air. "So, why'd you hug my Okaasan like that?" Shippo demanded.

The monk, very aware of the sharp claws piercing his robes and pricking against his skin, answered calmly. "I was bidding her farewell, Shippo."

The kit snorted. "Miroku," he said with a note of warning in his voice, "I was standing right here. We _both_ said goodbye already _before _you hugged Okaasan."

Miroku closed is eyes and rubbed the fingers of one hand against his temple, cursing the overprotective instincts of pack youkai. With resignation, he met the youngster's snapping eyes. "Shippo, I really was just saying goodbye."

Shippo considered this for a minute, tail flashing back and forth as he tried to decide if the monk was telling the truth. "You weren't trying to grope my Okaasan like you used to do to Sango?" he asked suspiciously.

The monk was indignant, "No! No, I wouldn't do that to Kagome-sama."

"Why not," asked the kit. "You used to."

"I know," acknowledged Miroku tiredly, "but everything's changed."

"Yeah," Shippo said softly, retracting his claws and scooting down to balance on Miroku's knee. "So you're not trying to flirt with my Okaasan?"

"It would not be… respectful to Kagome-sama," Miroku answered carefully.

"I'm gonna protect Kagome, you know," explained the kit. "Anyone who tries to touch Kagome's gotta get through me first," he boasted.

Miroku smiled softly. "Then I can rest easy, knowing you're on guard."

"Yup," grinned the kit. Thinking over the monk's last words, he tipped his head. "You were worried about her?"

The monk gave Shippo a lopsided smile. "Didn't I tell you yet? Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to keep Kagome-sama safe. It's nice to know that I have help."

The kit grinned, "We both can protect her—that's good." Looking over Miroku's shoulder at the well, he frowned again. "I still wish we could reach her somehow. At least before, Inuyasha could go after her." Miroku simply nodded. "She did promise. She'll come back, won't she?" Shippo ventured worriedly.

The monk looked into the kit's distraught face and offered a sad smile. "As you say, she promised. It is something to hold onto."

Shippo looked at him keenly for a moment. "Say, Miroku? Do you miss Kagome?"

"Very much," the monk replied without thinking.

"Already?" the kit said suspiciously. "Why is that?"

Catching himself, Miroku tried to keep his tone light. "Because she'd not here."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Miroku," the kitsune said with some disgust. The look in Shippo's eyes reminded Miroku that the little youkai was much older than he appeared. "I saw that hug. I'm not blind."

Miroku cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What is it you think you see, Shippo?"

"You_ like_ my Okaasan," he said firmly. "You like Kagome."

"Shippo, I…." The monk trailed off and dropped his gaze from Shippo's hopeful face. _Is there any point in denying the truth. He's right, and he doesn't seem to mind the idea._ "Yes," Miroku admitted.

"Does Okaasan know?"

"No."

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think it would make her… uncomfortable."

"Why?" persisted the kit.

Miroku ran frustrated fingers through his hair, tugging at the tail in back. "She still loves Inuyasha, Shippo. Surely you can see that."

"Maybe she'll change her mind?" offered the youkai uncertainly.

"Not if I scare her off," muttered Miroku.

"Let me get this straight," the kit tapped a finger against his chin, giving the monk and appraising look. "You like Kagome, but you're not going to flirt with her or grope her because it might make her stay away from us?"

"Do you really think she would come back if it meant facing unwanted attentions," Miroku asked rhetorically.

"Oh, man. You're right. You better behave yourself then," admonished Shippo.

"I've already said I would."

"It wouldn't be so bad, though," the kit said thoughtfully. "If she liked you, I mean." He continued to brighten. "In fact, that could be really, _really_ good."

Miroku couldn't help but cringe at Shippo's growing excitement. The kit's eyes were sparkling with mischievous intent. _This could be trouble._ "Why is that?" prompted the monk, wondering what Shippo was planning.

"If Okaasan likes you, she'd want to stay twice as much—for you _and_ for me!" explained the kitsune enthusiastically.

Realizing the tricky kit was scheming something, Miroku attempted to rein him in. "Shippo, I don't think…."

"You sure we can't just tell her? How's she gonna find out you like her then? You think she'll just eventually… notice?" The kit tipped his head to one side, waiting for answers.

Miroku answered slowly. "I don't know, Shippo. I'm not sure if she'll ever see me as anything other than a friend. The best thing we can do for now is keep it a secret. We may have to be patient for a long time. Can I trust you to keep my secret?"

"Sure you can."

"Good," said the monk, relieved. "You know, Shippo, it's rather gratifying to know that you approve of me. You aren't bothered by the idea that I am... fond of Kagome-sama?"

"If it will keep my Okaasan here, I'm all for it," replied the kit with a cheeky grin.

Miroku shook his head. "Sounds to me like you'd marry her off to just anyone so long as she stayed with you."

Shippo frowned. "You're not _just anyone_, Miroku." Then his face lit up again, "Did you say _marry_?"

"My intentions are honorable," Miroku affirmed.

"You have… intentions?" gasped Shippo, before collapsing into giggles at the look on Miroku's face. The monk cuffed the kit gently before hoisting him up onto his shoulders and standing. With one last long look at the quiet well, the two turned back towards the village to wait.

* * *

The old, familiar feel of the time slip pulled Kagome through the centuries. Light flickered and expanded, flowing around her with a silent wind that lifted her hair and rustled through the fabric of her miko robes. A part of her heart sang with the joy of going home, yet something about the boys' goodbyes was bothering her. So as Kagome's body was being pulled forward, her mind was going back over their farewell. Shippo's distress had been understandable. _I should have realized sooner that this would be hard for him. _The look in his eyes when he'd begged for her promise to return had cut her to the quick. Then, there was Miroku—her anchor. The feeling of the monk pressed against her, and even more the brokenness in his voice, were troubling.

All along their journey to this point, Kagome had relied upon Miroku, needing his familiarity, his kindness, his strength. She'd taken all he'd offered, but had she taken him for granted?_ I'm not the only one who's been grieving. All those times he comforted me—should I have tried to comfort him?_ Trying to think of _something_ she could have done differently, Kagome drew a blank. _What could I have offered him? I don't even know._ Bothered by the thought that she'd withheld something from a friend in need, the young woman frowned. _Has sorrow made me selfish? _Shippo had been asked to set aside his feelings for her sake so that she could come home. Had Miroku wanted her to stay just as badly? It didn't seem likely, but he'd held her so tightly and let her go so reluctantly. _After all they've risked and lost and done, have I been thoughtless? _

The blue shimmer dissipated, and Kagome came to rest in her own era. Placing her hand on a ladder rung, she bowed her head in consternation. For a moment, she felt a tug, urging her to go back. It wasn't the first time she'd felt divided—torn between two times. Shippo was her kit, and Miroku was her friend, but her rightful place was here, in the future—wasn't it? Confused thoughts chased each other in useless circles until she banished them with a sigh. _I'm not sure what his hug means, but I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm __here__ now._

Adjusting the quiver and sword slung across her back, Kagome looked up towards the venerable roof of the well house. _I'm really home. _She made her way out of the ancient well and into the dimness of the cold little building. Light filtered through a few cracks between boards, and in the quiet, Kagome could hear the soft whisper of snowflakes as they pattered against the thin walls. Climbing the steps, she hesitated just a moment before sliding the well house door open enough to peer outside.

Snow had been falling for some time in this era, and stood in drifts all around the shrine courtyard. Flakes still spiraled unsteadily through the air, tossed about by sporadic gusts of wind. City noises were muffled by the heavy blanket, though Kagome could hear the scrape of a shovel somewhere near the main shrine building. With a trembling lip, the young woman blinked back tears as she realized that _someone_ had not given up on her, even after all these months. A path had been shoveled from the front door of her home to the well house door.

Stepping cautiously down the slippery steps, Kagome followed the rhythmic scratch of shovel against paving stones to where a young man bent to the task of clearing snow. _Could __this__ be my little brother? He's so much taller! _"Souta?" she asked cautiously, suddenly unsure.

At the sound of her voice, the youth whirled around. "Sis?" Souta's voice cracked in adolescent surprise. "Kagome!" The snow shovel fell with a clatter against the cleared steps as Souta pulled his big sister as close as his thick down jacket would allow… and Kagome was startled to realize that they were the same height.

As quickly as he'd brought her close, her little brother pushed her back, holding her at arms length. "Have you seen Mama yet?" he demanded. Kagome dumbly shook her head, and in a heartbeat, she was turned firmly towards the house, a mittened hand urgently pulling her along. "Come on then, we gotta tell her you're back! She'll be so happy!" He began shouting at the top of his lungs as he hustled her along. "Mama! _Mama_! Kagome's back! _Mama!_"

As they hurried across the courtyard, Kagome's eyes fell on Goshinboku. She'd been kneeling at its foot just yesterday, bidding farewell. _The markers are gone now._ Kagome stumbled at the sudden, sickening realization that all those times she'd sat under Goshinboku with Inuyasha, they'd been sitting atop his grave. Swallowing against her nausea, Kagome took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. All her senses were in an uproar of confusion. The background noises, though distant, were all wrong—the underlying din of modernity replacing the quiet of the meadow of a few minutes and five centuries ago. The air… tasted funny. Kagome's eyes burned. _This is home. This should feel like home. _

The front door to the house slid open, and Mrs. Higurashi ran towards them in her apron and house slippers, heedless of the slick snow. She skidded a bit when she reached her two children, and then Kagome found herself in her mother's tight embrace. "Oh, Kagome! My baby, my girl. Oh, honey, you're home! You were gone so long… I was starting to worry!" Rocking and laughing and crying, Mrs. Higurashi fussed over her prodigal daughter, commenting on her miko get-up and worn sandals. She smoothed her hand over the braids in her hair, cupped her cheeks and gazed into her eyes, kissed her forehead and pulled her in close for another hug.

"I came as soon as I could." Blinking tears from her eyes, tears of happiness at finally being home and tears of sadness for the news she brought, Kagome looked back over her shoulder at her younger brother, who was eyeing the Tetsusaiga strapped next to her quiver. He met her eyes, and she saw dawning realization and then dread written in them.

"Come in, come in… you can rest up before you share your news. Where's Inuyasha?" burbled Mrs. Higurashi excitedly, herding her children towards the house.

Before Kagome could answer, they reached Grandpa, who stood waiting just inside the door. He pulled his granddaughter into a rib-cracking hug and exclaimed, "That's our girl; I _knew_ you'd be back. I told you so, didn't I Souta?"

The young woman stepped cautiously into her childhood home. Everything was so familiar, yet so strange as well. The house seemed too large after living so long in borrowed rooms. Turning her head this way and that, Kagome felt as if she was seeing everything for the first time, yet recognizing every detail. _It's almost like déjà vu._

After another round of hugs, her mother noticed Kagome's disorientation, and sent Souta and Grandpa out to finish the shoveling. She urged Kagome up to her room for a bath and change of clothes. "You go ahead; relax and settle in." Kagome nodded slowly and moved towards the familiar stairs and her room, the leaving behind the sounds of dinner preparations in the kitchen.

Her bedroom was just as she'd left it. Kagome removed her quiver and the sword from her back and set them onto the middle of the bed before moving around the room, touching various objects. It will take a while to reacquaint myself with the future's little luxuries. _Home_. She was home, and her family hadn't given up on her. There'd been no remonstrations, no difficult questions, no scolding. All she'd received was glad welcome—welcome and love. _How do I tell them about Inuyasha? That he… we… were going to be married? That I… I loved him_…

Kagome's family did most of the talking at dinner, while she merely picked at her food. They chatted about local happenings and family events that had taken place while she'd been gone. The spring festival at the Shrine, the soccer camp Souta had attended over the summer, the plans they'd made for the fast-approaching New Year's rush. It was nice to listen to talk about Buyo and the neighbors and the latest movies, but Kagome knew they were all avoiding the one topic that needed to be addressed. Gradually, she could feel the tension build as the unasked questions loomed between them.

Mrs. Higurashi waited until she brought a fresh pot of tea to the table, and as she set a cup in front of Kagome, she gently broached the subject. "You've been very quiet, dear. Can you tell us what happened on the other side of the well?"

Kagome clenched her fists in her lap and gathered her courage as tears burned her eyes. "Yes. I need to tell you. So much has happened." Slowly at first, Kagome told her family about the final battle against Naraku. They exchanged looks as she explained how everyone had worked together in the end to defeat their mutual enemy. When she drew out the completed Shikon no Tama on its chain around her neck, and it glimmered very faintly against her palm, her grandfather gasped in awe. Smiling quietly, she murmured, "This is the real thing, Grandpa…doesn't look at all like the key chains in the shop, does it?"

"What about… Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi barely breathed the question and the name, fearing the answer. The others watched, horrified, as Kagome pulled out a different necklace. When the blood-stained beads of Inuyasha's rosary were laid gently on the table, Mrs. Higurashi covered her face with her apron and sobbed. Souta scrubbed angrily at his eyes, and Grandpa sat in stunned silence.

The old man finally asked, "How, granddaughter? How did he die?" Controlling her voice with an effort, Kagome painfully told the story of the youkai attack that had claimed both her dear hanyou and her adopted sister, ignoring the tears that dripped off her chin and splashed onto her tightly-gripped hands. In the silence following the tale, Mrs. Higurashi moved to Kagome's side and wrapped her arms around her daughter as they both cried for the golden-eyed youth they'd loved. Souta abruptly swore and pounded the table before slamming off up to his room, where the sounds of a video game soon made themselves heard.

"We will have a memorial tablet made for each of them and placed with honor in our family shrine." Wiping at his suspiciously-moist eyes, Grandpa gamely picked up the thread of conversation. "All this happened in the spring, you say? Where have you been all this time?"

Sighing, Kagome explained about Sesshoumaru-sama claiming her as pack, and about Umeko-sama and Yamataku Shrine. The shrine interested Grandpa greatly, and for a few minutes Kagome's story was delayed while he raided the bookcases and pulled out some maps, wishing to see if the mountain shrine still existed in the modern era.

Mrs. Higurashi dabbed her eyes, then called them back to more important matters. "So how did you manage to leave this mountain sanctuary and get back to us? You didn't travel alone, did you?"

"Miroku-sama came all the way to the mountain to make sure I was safe and offered to bring me home. He trained with me so that he could protect me on the journey, and he's the reason I was permitted to come back." The young woman's eyes drifted out of focus as memories of their journey played out in her mind. When she returned to the present, she added, "Miroku-sama and Shippo-kun saw me off at the well."

Mrs. Higurashi, her face suddenly older, quietly clapped her hands together and called their evening to a close. "You've had a long journey home, Kagome dear. Why don't you go to bed early tonight? We could all use the rest, I think." After a few more hugs, the miko dragged herself to her room, and for the longest time she lay awake, wrestling against the distinct feeling that something was missing. Tucking Tetsusaiga under her chin, she considered her nightly routine, and then realized she hadn't searched for threats like she always did. Tentatively, Kagome reached out through the power of the Shikon no Tama, but she quickly pulled her aura in again. _This era is too full, but so empty._ She missed her kit, and she missed Miroku's steadying presence. The centuries between them stretched too far, and the miko didn't feel quite as safe now that she was cut adrift from her anchor. _I hope they're okay_, she thought as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

The very next day found Kagome accompanying her mother to the local market. After months in the feudal era, all the sights, sounds, and smells of modern-day Tokyo were more than a little overwhelming. _I'll be glad to get back to the relative sanctuary of the shrine._ Kagome followed her mother idly through the store, letting her mind wander as Mrs. Higurashi picked over some vegetables in the produce section and calculated the best deal on canned goods.

Just as her mother finished her list and headed towards the registers, Kagome's attention was caught by the contents of a shelf just at eye level. _Matches. Miroku said he missed matches._ Pulling down half a dozen boxes, Kagome scurried after Mrs. Higurashi to add them to their cart. _I'll bring Miroku the matches when I go back to visit._ Then, she blinked. _I haven't even been home a full twenty-four hours, and I'm already planning my return visit._ Shaking her head, Kagome fell in behind her mother.

* * *

Kagome tried to fit back into the niche she'd left behind, but it wasn't working out very well. _I wonder what's changed about me to make this era so awkward now? _For her mother, her brother, and her grandfather, she did her best. There were a few bad moments, like the time Mrs. Higurashi found Kagome crumpled on the kitchen floor in tears because she'd opened a cupboard only to find it overflowing with packages of ramen. Still, she watched television with Souta, poked through the storage shed with Grandpa, helped her mom chop vegetables at the kitchen counter, filled her place at the table, and took part in the small talk of the day. Poor Buyo's ears had never received so much attention, and she even made it to the mall.

That had actually been kind of funny. Mama hadn't been too surprised that all of Kagome's clothing had been set aside long ago in favor of period attire, but her shock over her daughter's complete lack of suitable undergarments was monumental. Declaring the need to take immediate measures, the two embarked on a full-blown shopping trip. "It'll be a nice mother-daughter bonding experience," promised Mrs. Higurashi happily. The young woman obediently followed her mother around a crowded department store, trying on the outfits her mother piled into her arms. She played along, but though she smiled and twirled and posed for her Mama, Kagome's heart wasn't in it.

Kagome did put her foot down when her mother offered to look into correspondence courses and community colleges for her. "I'm not ready, Mama," she'd said quietly, but firmly.

She reconnected with high school friends, who'd heard through the neighborhood gossip that Kagome was back in town. An afternoon spent with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi at their old after-school hangout was politely endured. The three girls chatted enthusiastically about boys and university and job interviews and fashion trends, and as far as Kagome was concerned they may as well have been speaking a foreign language. Though she listened to every word they said, Kagome couldn't seem to keep up with what they were talking about. She felt hopelessly out of place and out of step. _Have I spent so much time in the past that I no longer fit in the future? Do I even… want to fit in here anymore?_

That line of thinking distracted the young woman for the rest of their visit. _Am I not taking part because I don't know how, or because I don't want to? _How hard could it be to pick up the threads of her life and tread the expected path? She could finish her schooling, find a job, help out at home—it wasn't a very interesting prospect, but it was far from impossible. _I could do it. I could try to go back to… normal. _Pulling the Shikon no Tama on its chain out from under her sweater, Kagome faced the truth. Her life had been touched by many terrible, wonderful, magical things, and the changes they had wrought in her were soul-deep. She didn't _want_ to leave that behind in order to fit in with the rest of this world.

Waving her farewells to the still-nattering trio of girls, Kagome turned to slowly climb the long stretch of stairs leading up to the shrine. Her wandering steps took her to the base of Goshinboku, where three smooth stones served as markers until Grandpa could get more formal markers made. Sliding down to sit with her back against the tree, Kagome looked off to the side where the well house sat unobtrusively. _Are they all right? _Her thoughts turned to her adopted son. _If I stay here, what will become of Shippo? Is it fair to my kit to have a part-time mother who commutes between centuries? Who else is there to take care of him? He wants his Okaasan, and that's me now. _

For that matter, what of Miroku? Kagome's mind drifted back to the force of his last embrace and shifted restlessly at the longing look that had haunted his eyes. The three of them were the only ones left of their little group, so of course he would miss her. That only made sense. _Look at me. I'm practically surrounded by family, friends, and acquaintances here, but I've never felt so lonely. Maybe Miroku feels lonely too, with just Kaede and Shippo to keep him company. Do they miss me as much as I miss them?_

She… missed them. The truth of that thought hit Kagome so deeply that tears spilled down her cheeks. For months, all she'd yearned for was the chance to come home. Now that she was home, she wasn't content either. Her sense of displacement made her restless and uneasy, and her home didn't feel quite like home anymore.

Pulling the rosary from her pocket, she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the beads. She had been so close to choosing, to staying in one era for good instead of trying to stand with one foot in each. All she wanted was Inuyasha by her side—for their little feudal family to be together again, the way things were meant to be. _That_ was what home was supposed to be, but it was gone now, and she knew it. It didn't stop her persistent longing for that _something_ that was missing. _I want to feel at home again. _

Kagome remembered the last time she'd been crying under Goshinboku. The memory of being pulled close and cradled by Miroku and Shippo made her ache for their presence. They'd all cried together because they all shared the same grief. That had been comforting—a gift no other person could give her right now, not even her own mother. She needed them, and perhaps Shippo and Miroku needed her too? _Maybe we belong together?_

Kagome was willing to set the idea aside, to think on it further another time. For now, she was content knowing that she would definitely be going back to see her boys… soon. She had a promise to keep—a promise she'd made to her kit. They were waiting for her, and she wanted… _needed_ to see them again.

* * *

Nine days had passed. While helping her mother with the breakfast dishes, Kagome tentatively brought up her promise to Shippo. "Mama, I was wondering… Well, actually I was planning… You see, I made a promise…."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's false starts. "Just spit it out, Kagome. What do you want to do?"

"I need to go back through the well," the young woman said in a rush, feeling a little childish.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed surprised but was unfazed. "You're going back already, dear? I thought, now that your quest is over…" she trailed off with a shrug, waiting for Kagome to explain.

Kagome hesitated, searching for the right words, wanting her mother to understand the need that compelled her, even though she wasn't sure she understood the feeling herself. There wasn't a world at risk. No lives were on the line. There was no emergency, no rush, not even a sense of duty to drive her into the past, yet the pull was strong—perhaps stronger than when they'd been chasing down shards. Kagome wanted to go back, and her eyes pleaded with her mother for acceptance. "I made a promise."

Mama had always been discerning, and perhaps she grasped more at that moment than Kagome did. Her eyes softened, and she turned to give her daughter her full attention. "What are your plans, dear?"

"I wouldn't be going back for long. Just for the day—for a visit. I want to make sure Shippo-kun is all right. I promised him I'd go back to see him when I could."

Mama didn't bat an eye. "Of course dear, what do you need?"

Relief flooded Kagome's heart, and the smile that spread across her face was the first genuine one in far too many days. "A few supplies would be nice. I already have those matches for Miroku-sama, and you know the kinds of things Shippo-kun asks for already."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Yes, I'll bet it's been months since he's had his Pocky. Poor boy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her mother's soft spot for the orphaned kit was something of a family joke. "Crayons would be nice. Maybe an extra blanket or two for Kaede?"

"Let me think on it, and I'll make up a list; we can run to the store this afternoon. Then you can go back tomorrow morning and spend all day with your friends." Kagome smiled at the excited gleam in her mother's eyes.

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Mama," said Kagome as she gave her mother a quick hug.

The two women busied themselves with familiar preparations over the course of the day, working together as if Kagome was about to embark on a long shard hunt. The familiarity of it all brought tears to her eyes more than once, and each time, she had to sit down to collect herself before she could continue. At one point, Mrs. Higurashi stopped in the middle of a rummage through some cupboards to call out, "What does your monk friend like, dear?"

Stymied, Kagome thought for a bit. "Umm, fruit, I think… maybe soap… and paper?"

Mrs. Higurashi returned to her riffling through the pantry, and after a few moments, came up with some dried fruit. "Will this do?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Fetch my old backpack out of the closet, please, and we'll see how well this all fits."

When the nondescript grey bag was fairly bursting at the seams, Mrs. Higurashi was finally satisfied. "We'll just pack you a lunch in the morning, dear. Off to bed, now, so you can have an early start."

"All right, Mama," Kagome agreed with a hug. "Thank you for… for everything," she whispered.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her girl and extra squeeze before turning her around and nudging her towards her room. "How could I do any less? They're practically family," she chided gently.

Kagome hesitated, looking back with a bright smile. "Yes, I guess they are."

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Kagome noticed a light shining out from under her brother's bedroom door, and the muffled sounds of his video games could be heard. Souta had idolized Inuyasha, and the death of her hanyou had been a shock to the teen. She was concerned for him, but hardly knew how to help him with his grief. _I don't think he's even cried yet; just pushed the pain away and buried himself in those games of his._ She rapped a knuckle against the door before opening it partway. "Souta? Can I come in?"

Her brother looked up from his game when she poked her head in, expectant. "Sure," he shrugged.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" she ventured.

Souta hit the pause button on his game. "Yeah. What's up?"

Kagome perched on the edge of his bed, looking down at the teen sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had changed so much since last spring. His height, his hairstyle, his voice—Souta was leaving the sweetness of childhood behind. He was the same, but so different that it was like looking into the face of a stranger who had her brother's eyes. "Sis?" Souta prodded, shaking Kagome from her reverie.

"What? Oh, sorry. I got a little lost there." Kagome couldn't resist reaching a hand across to ruffle his hair.

Ducking his head, Souta made a noise of protest before demanding, "What, Kagome?"

Kagome giggled as her brother tried to rearrange his hair, but quieted before asking, "I was wondering… if you would do something for me?"

Souta caught the seriousness in her tone, and his brows drew together slightly. "Sure, sis. What do you need?"

"I'm going back through the well tomorrow morning," Kagome announced.

Her brother nodded. "It was kinda hard to miss the packing. Mama went a little crazy, I think."

"Yeah," agreed Kagome with a fond smile. "You know how she gets."

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going back?" Souta elaborated.

"I need to check on Shippo-kun, and…" she trailed off uncertainly. _Will it help to confide in someone, to say it out loud? Maybe by trying to explain it to Souta, I'll be able to explain it to myself? _"I… I miss them," she confessed, picking at a spot on the bedspread.

"You mean Inuyasha and Sango?" asked Souta in confusion.

She frowned, "Well of course I miss _them_, but no. I meant Shippo-kun and Miroku-sama." Kagome twirled the end of one braid around her finger. "Sometimes I feel like I belong to the past just as much as I do to this time," she admitted. "There are people who need me here, and there are people who need me there. I'm kind of… caught in the middle, you know?"

"That's not really surprising, considering how much time you spend on the other side of the well," Souta pointed out matter-of-factly.

"It's like being homesick even though I'm home," Kagome sighed.

"The feudal era is like your second home. Your friends there are like a second family—even Mama says so. I don't think you should feel bad for missing them," Souta assured her.

"You don't think it's… strange?"

"Oh, you've always been strange," Souta quipped, dodging the pillow his sister lofted at him. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm just going back for the day," explained Kagome. "Which brings me to my favor," she continued briskly. "While I'm gone, I was wondering if you'd take care of something for me."

"What?"

"Would you hold onto Tetsusaiga for me?"

"Inuyasha's sword?" Souta exclaimed, voice cracking.

His sister nodded calmly. "I don't really want to bring it with me, but I'd feel better if I knew you were looking after it for me. It's a very powerful sword, and I don't like to just leave it lying around."

Souta's head dropped down so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I guess I could do that," he said thickly.

Concerned, Kagome dropped down to join her brother on the floor, kneeling in front of him and leaning over to catch a glimpse of his face. Souta's eyes were tragic, filled with all the pain and confusion of his bottled up grief. "I miss Inuyasha," he said in a low voice.

"I do too," whispered Kagome.

Souta wrestled for his next words. "I didn't think anyone could beat him. I thought he was invincible."

Tears trickled down Kagome's cheeks. "He was very, very strong… but I suppose no one's invincible," she said gently.

"He was going to be my brother, wasn't he," Souta managed, though his breath kept catching as he held back the sobs that wanted to come.

"Yes. He would have loved being your big brother, Souta," Kagome affirmed.

Something broke and Souta sagged into his sister's arms, all his tears finally finding an outlet. Kagome held him close, her own tears falling softly into his hair. _He's going to be all right._

* * *

The next morning saw Kagome practically teetering under the weight of her mother's generosity. "I'll be back this evening, Mama!"

"All right, dear. Be safe."

"Take care of Tetsusaiga, Souta," she called to her brother.

Souta patted the tattered hilt of Inuyasha's sword, beaming. "It's safe with me," he assured her. Kagome nodded once, then turned to cross the courtyard and enter the well house.

Kagome dropped through the well's portal and came to a rest beneath feudal skies. _I'm glad I dressed warmly._ Balancing herself against the inside walls of the Bone Eater's Well, the miko dipped into the Shikon no Tama's resources and stretched her awareness outward, looking for… _ah!_ Miroku and Shippo were together, and she felt a leap of gladness when she brushed against the monk's comforting presence. Before Kagome could completely haul herself up the side of the well, she could hear Shippo excitedly shouting, "Kagooomeee!"

The young woman laughed as she swung Shippo around and then hugged him. Miroku, unable to match the kitsune's greater speed, puffed up shortly thereafter. Leaning on his staff as he caught his breath, the monk grinned down at Kagome. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama. Did you find your family well?"

Meeting sparkling violet eyes, Kagome's heart swelled with elation. Seeing them again, knowing they were all right, being welcomed back—she blinked back joyous tears, nodding in answer to the monk's inquiry. Cuddling her kit tightly, the miko took a long, deep breath of fresh air, exhaling with a sigh. "I missed you," she said earnestly. "I missed both of you so much."

Shippo piped up excitedly, "Okaasan? Are you going to stay with us now?"

"Oh, Shippo. No, I'm just here for a visit," explained the miko, and was disconcerted when his eager face fell. "I have to go back later this evening, but I can spend all day with you. I brought you some things," she added, trying to coax a smile from the kit.

The youngster's eyes brightened obligingly, and he began to sniff curiously at her pack.

"Ah, ah, ah! No fair peeking with that clever nose of yours. Come on, let's go down to Kaede's and you can see what's in there for yourself."

* * *

In its way, Kagome's absence proved just as hard on Miroku as Sango's death. Sango had carried all of Miroku's love and hopes and future plans. Everything they'd looked forward to together ended far too abruptly, and when she'd died, Sango had just been… gone. Miroku had cradled her body, wept out his sorrows, and buried her himself. When Sango was taken from him, Miroku felt as if his heart had been torn out. When Kagome left, Miroku felt as if his soul had been ripped in two.

For weeks, he'd known the constant touch of Kagome's aura, and the power of the Shikon no Tama had been a bright presence, always tingling at the edge of his awareness. Miroku hadn't realized how closely knit they'd become until the moment Kagome slipped through the well. The sudden shock of their severed connection was almost physically painful, and when the monk gazed down into the emptiness of the Bone Eater's Well, he'd felt an unwelcome and familiar loneliness. Kagome was just… gone. For several days he'd struggled with very real feelings of grief, because even though he knew Kagome wasn't dead, the complete absence of her inner touch had the same eerie taint as death. Miroku found himself trying to draw reassurance from a new mantra. _She is alive. She is safe. She will return._

The monk and the kitsune became inseparable in the days following Kagome's departure. Shippo's treks to Goshinboku now included a side trip to the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku convinced himself they'd likely have to wait out the cold season without word from their miko. _She's been without her family for so long. Why would she venture back to us in the dead of winter?_ He dared to hope that spring would bring her back for a visit, and he remembered how much she loved the abundance of flowers that covered the meadows. According to Kagome, the modern era had been paved so completely that there were only small patches left in their natural state.

The moment Miroku detected the gentle touch of Kagome's search, his heart swelled with gladness. It was far sooner than he had dared to hope. _Ten days. An eternity counted out on my own two hands. _With a wide grin, Miroku turned to the kit at his side. "I think we have a visitor, Shippo"

The kit looked up into the monk's face and recognized the challenging lift of one brow. Taking the hint, Shippo raised his small nose to catch any scents the winds might be carrying. His jade eyes goggled in astonishment, and then the boy whooped. Tossing a fanged grin at the monk, Shippo lit off up the hill towards the Bone Eater's Well. Left in the proverbial dust, Miroku began to jog after the little youkai. "He could have waited for me," he grumbled to no one in particular.

_She's come back to us._ Kagome stood beside the well in her strange, modern clothes, Shippo already clasped in her arms. Miroku longed to pull her close—just to touch her and reassure himself that she was really here—but he held himself in check. As he drew to a halt beside her, he couldn't help grinning foolishly at the happiness in her face. When she said she'd missed them both, his heart leapt with hope.

Kagome's eyes were full of unspoken messages, and Miroku did his best to discern them. The young woman was undeniably happy to see them, yet there was a hesitance behind her smiles. _What's confusing her, I wonder?_ He did not like for Kagome to be uncertain with him. _It's not about me, though, _the monk admitted to himself. There was turmoil in her aura, and he thought perhaps Kagome was feeling just a little lost again._ I want to give her something of which she can be sure._ As much as he wanted to gather her up and comfort her, Miroku knew there were other ways of letting Kagome know that she had been missed, that she was welcome, wanted.

So Miroku smiled, asked about her family, and teased Shippo. He tried to ease Kagome's transition between eras, help her relax, and make her laugh. Before they'd reached the bottom of the slope where Kaede's hut was nestled, the miko's tension was gone and she'd fallen into their easy, familiar camaraderie. In a matter of minutes, the monk had made sure that they were all in step together again.

After escorting Kagome into Kaede's snug hut and installing her beside the fire, the two males watched with a kind of proprietary pride as 'their' Kagome began pulling innumerable gifts out of her backpack. Miroku smiled over her excitement. _She's just as pleased to give these things as Shippo is to receive them_, he thought as the kitsune began to dance around the room with a new box of crayons. His attention was brought back to Kagome when she moved to kneel beside him, eyes shining. "I brought something especially for you, Miroku-sama," she said, watching expectantly for his reaction.

Miroku's gaze dropped to the boxes in her hands, and he smiled in delight. "You brought me matches? You remembered," he murmured warmly. Kagome's smile widened as she nodded. _She's been thinking about me—at least a little._ "I thank you Kagome-sama," he said with a show of formality. "Your gift is most thoughtful."

After all the parcels had been shared out, Kagome turned to Miroku with a business-like tone. "Miroku-sama? Do you mind if we search the area together—like we used to? I've tried meditating with the Jewel in the evenings at our shrine, but it's not the same. The Shikon no Tama doesn't react the same way in my time as it does here; it's hard to explain, but the Jewel seems unusually quiet. I thought it might help if we used it together?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama. I'd be more than happy to assist you," the monk replied smoothly.

Kagome got up from her seat across the fire and settled down on her knees in front of Miroku. He tipped his head to one side and teasingly pointed out, "You could have done this from over there, you know."

The young woman looked genuinely surprised, and glanced back at her former seat. "I suppose you're right," she answered slowly. "It's not quite the same, though, is it?" she shrugged, spreading her hands before her.

Miroku nodded sagely, and with feigned seriousness bowed his head. "Then I shall submit myself to your touch, Kagome-sama."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed gustily, "Miroku-sama, you know what I mean," she scolded.

When he grinned and gazed challengingly into her eyes, she huffed and fluttered her hands at him. "Close your eyes. You're making it hard for me to concentrate."

Smiling beatifically, Miroku complied. _At least she's not completely unaffected._ After a moment's pause, he felt her hands settle against his chest. He slowed his breathing and relaxed into the tempo of his heartbeat. Kagome was soon matching his rhythm, and the monk felt her fingers skim along his jaw to settle against his cheek.

Immediately, Miroku understood what Kagome had meant when she'd said the Jewel was oddly quiet. As he became attuned to the miko's aura, he found the normally busy energies of the Shikon no Tama to be strangely subdued. It was as if time in the modern era had left it sleepy. Their link, however, began to stir the somnolent forces, and all the initial restraint Miroku observed was shed with stunning speed.

Frissons of power surged through Kagome, and as Miroku looked on she was swamped by its joyous swirl. Unprepared for the torrent welling up around her, Kagome gasped in surprise. All this pent up spiritual energy was more than she could easily contain, and it endangered the only youkai present. The hand against Miroku's cheek dropped to his shoulder as the miko fought to steady herself. Her other hand fisted tightly into the front of his robes, and Miroku felt fear wash through the young woman. The monk didn't think the Shikon no Tama would harm Kagome, but her moment of panic called for his immediate response.

With an inner lunge, Miroku clamped his aura down around her, forcibly stemming the rivulets of power that had begun to flow outwards. _I need to help her release this surge without harming Shippo. _The connection he had lost when she'd leapt through the well ten days ago needed to be reestablished. Deftly, the monk entangled his aura with hers, filling familiar niches and deepening his contact with her silvery core. Needing Kagome to focus, Miroku hastily reached out to catch hold of her. His hands found purchase around the young woman's ribcage, just above her waist. Spanning his fingers to cover as much of Kagome's back as he could, Miroku held her fast, hoping to reinforce a sense of stability.

Once again, Kagome responded beautifully to Miroku's soothing pressure, and he felt her begin to relax under his hands. Leaning forward, he spoke calmly. "Good girl. Work with me now, Kagome-sama. One burst, straight up. I'll help you focus, but you must give the push. Are you ready?"

Holding onto Miroku's robes for all she was worth, Kagome hummed her assent and gathered herself up, ready for his prompt. It was all over with a rush and a flash, the release of power safely funneled away. Miroku opened his eyes, looking for Shippo. The kitsune was peeping out from behind Kaede, who had raised a small barrier for his protection. Smiling in relief, the monk turned back to face Kagome. She was looking up, as if expecting the roof to be missing from her hostess's home. Lowering her gaze to meet Miroku's, she shook her head wonderingly. "I'm glad that little crisis was averted." The miko shuddered slightly before continuing, "I really do appreciate your help… I didn't know what to do, but… Miroku-sama?"

Gazing earnestly into her wide, grey eyes, the monk replied, "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"You can let go now."

Miroku blinked and looked down at his hands, which still encircled the young woman's frame. Quickly letting them drop away, he gave Kagome a rueful smile. "My apologies for taking such liberties, Kagome-sama."

"Under the circumstances, I'm willing to overlook your lapse," replied Kagome with a crooked smile of her own, then turned towards their audience of two. "Are you all right, Shippo-kun?"

"Yes, Okaasan. Did you know that you glow when you do that?" asked the kit with a measure of awe in his tone.

"Glow? Do I?" the miko laughed, a bit uncomfortably.

Shippo nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. All glow-y and sparkle-y. It's kinda pretty."

"You don't say," returned Kagome with a look towards Miroku that clearly said, _You're kidding me, right?_

Miroku only laughed and nodded his affirmation.

* * *

Kagome toyed with the Shikon no Tama, sliding the Jewel back and forth along the length of the chain around her neck. In the dim light of the hut, its luminescence was clearly visible. Looking from Kaede to Miroku, she gave voice to her wondering. "Why do you suppose the Jewel's power… exploded like that?"

"Did ye say the Shikon no Tama was unusually quiet in your time?" Kaede asked slowly.

"Yes, that's right," affirmed Kagome. "It was dim. I could barely see its glow, even in the middle of the night."

The elderly miko exchanged glances with Miroku, who spoke up next. "You say there isn't much magic in your era, right Kagome-sama?"

The young woman nodded. "If there are youkai in the future, they've hidden themselves away. Demon swords and sealing spells and glowing Jewels sound like fairy tales in my time." Tickling Shippo under the chin, she added with a wink, "Kitsune are considered a figment of the imagination."

"People in your era sure are dumb," scoffed her kit.

"Well, child," interposed Kaede, "It sounds to me as if the Shikon no Tama sleeps in your era because it has nothing to respond to."

Miroku agreed with this assessment. "With no threats, no dangers, and nothing needing to be purified, the Jewel went into a kind of hibernation until it was needed."

"Maybe it was lonely?" Shippo added helpfully.

"So if that's true, then why did it wake up all of a sudden?" Kagome wondered. "It can't have been reacting to Shippo's youki, surely?"

"No," Miroku said slowly. "If that were the case, he would have been rebuffed by the Jewel when we met by the well this morning. It wasn't until we accessed the Shikon no Tama's power together that it surged to life."

"Your call woke it," Kaede suggested. "It responded because the two of ye asked it to."

"It was overwhelming," recalled Kagome. "It was as if the Jewel was excited to be active again, eager to exert itself."

"It doesn't like to be neglected?" offered Miroku.

"It doesn't shine as much when it isn't needed," Shippo declared. "It was glad to be wanted again. See how it's glowing now?" pointed out the kit smugly.

Kagome sighed. "In any case, do you think it'll flare up like that again?"

Miroku looked thoughtfully at the iridescent sphere. "Yes, I believe so, Kagome-sama, and I expect that the longer you are away, the more… turbulent the reawakening will be."

"How long was I gone?" mused the miko aloud.

"Ten days," Miroku supplied immediately.

Kagome was startled by Miroku's certainty. _It's as if he was actually counting the days. _"So it would be wise to come back at regular intervals then… to allow the Jewel to let off steam?"

Shippo flashed the monk a wide smile, which Miroku calmly ignored. "Perhaps it would be for the best if we accessed the Shikon no Tama's powers with greater frequency," he declared smoothly.

The miko nodded seriously. "You're probably right, Miroku-sama. It seems wise to tap into the Jewel's powers more often. When I return, would you be willing to help me?"

"I would be happy to assist you, Kagome-sama" assured the monk warmly.

* * *

After enjoying Mrs. Higurashi's generous lunch, the rest of the afternoon passed quietly enough, and as evening drew close the monk and kit offered to escort Kagome back to the well. They stopped at Goshinboku first, allowing Kagome to admire the bright arrangement of boughs and berries Shippo had left in front of the markers the day before. When they reached the low wooden structure of the well, Miroku once again stepped up to gather the miko's hands into his own. _Will there be a change in how she looks at me? Have I given her any reason to see me in a new light? _Miroku's searching gaze was met by a thoughtful one. _It is not truly a reason to hope, but neither is it cause for despair. _The monk gave the young woman's hands a warm squeeze before releasing them. "Can we hope to see you again, Kagome-sama?"

Shippo, who'd been waiting his turn, jumped up into his mother's arms. "Yes, Okaasan. Will you come back soon?"

"Actually, yes. I talked it over with my own Mama, and we thought I could come back every weekend." At the slight confusion in Shippo's face, Kagome clarified. "Every seventh day, I'll come for a visit." She looked to Miroku before saying, "This works out well, because we can release any pent up energy the Jewel is harboring when I arrive."

Shippo's face bloomed into a smile that matched the elation in Miroku's heart. Regular visits would give them all something to look forward to over the long winter months. "We shall be waiting for you then, Kagome-sama," responded the monk.

Kagome leapt into the future, leaving both Miroku and Shippo gazing wistfully after her. Miroku leaned a little heavily against his staff, once again affected by the inner wrenching of her departure. _I wonder if she experiences the same sense of loss that I do? _Miroku pondered, sighing.

Shippo stepped over and tugged on the monk's robes, pulling him out of his reverie. "Miroku, I want to do something special for Kagome. Can you help me plan a surprise?"

"Let's think on that, Shippo. I'm sure we can come up with something that Kagome-sama will enjoy," replied the monk with a reassuring smile.

* * *

A couple of months later, an icy late-winter morning found Kagome and her mother kneeling side by side, folding laundry at the dining room table. Mrs. Higurashi smoothed the wrinkles out of a pillowcase with an expert flick, then out of the blue asked, "Tell me about your friend, that monk?"

Kagome looked up from the socks she was picking through in search of a match. "What do you want to know, Mama?"

"I'm just curious about the young man you have been going back through the well to see so regularly," replied Mrs. Higurashi teasingly.

"Mama!" Kagome sputtered, "You know it's mostly for Shippo-kun that I go back."

"Mm-hmm. Humor me. How old is your Miroku-sama? What does he look like? What kind of man is he?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "You already know most of what I know about Miroku-sama. He's the monk we traveled with during our quest for the Jewel shards. He's the one who had the _kanzaana_ in his hand, and he and Sango were going to marry… but she died before they could."

"Yes, dear. I remember the generalities. I was hoping for details."

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "He's just a few years older than me and wears robes of black and purple. His weapon of choice is his _shakujou_, and he can also use sacred sutras to exorcise evil." Standing for a moment and searching her memory, she stretched one hand up, then looked down into her mother's face. "He's about this tall, with black hair that he pulls back in a low tail, and he has violet eyes."

Kagome's mother raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Violet eyes? That's unusual."

"I suppose so," replied Kagome, settling back down at the table before leaning over to whisper conspiratorially. "They're really very pretty."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled indulgently, but persisted. "What about Miroku-sama's character? Is he a good man?"

"The very best," affirmed Kagome without hesitation.

The woman cast a sidelong look at her daughter, then wondered aloud, "Isn't this the same young man you always called a pervert and a peeping tom, dear? I thought Miroku-sama was a bit of a con artist, according to the tales you and Inuyasha told."

Kagome sat back on her heels, thinking about all the flirtatious mischief Miroku had been famous for. "He was, I guess. The very first time we met he grabbed my… well, let's just say he was _very_ forward. Sango settled him down some, but after she died he changed a lot. He's really very serious now." Kagome gave her mother a wobbly little smile and confessed, "You know, sometimes I sort of miss his flirtatious ways. Half the time I think he did it to give us something to laugh about. He's sadder now." Shrugging as she reached for a pile of dishtowels to fold, Kagome continued. "He's never been anything but a perfect gentleman with me since the others died."

Mrs. Higurashi considered her daughter's pensive face and nudged her a little with one elbow. "Do you like this young man, Kagome?" she inquired quietly.

"Mama!" Kagome protested, shocked that she would suggest such a thing.

"No?" prodded Mrs. Higurashi, studying her daughter closely.

"No!" insisted the young woman. "Miroku-sama is a good friend, that's all. We're the only ones left… He would never… He just helps…." she trailed off in consternation. "It's not like that at all!"

"That's all right, dear," said Mrs. Higurashi gently before changing the subject entirely.

Kagome couldn't dismiss their conversation so easily, though. The young woman spent most of the rest of the day in a state of distraction. By the time she'd retired to her room for the night, her agitation kept her from sleep. _I just need to sort through these thoughts and feelings reasonably. No need to make such a big deal of this. After all, it's not terrible for me to notice Miroku's eyes. Sango and I talked about the boys' eyes sometimes—it was just girl talk in the hot springs. She thought it was funny that both our men had violet eyes, at least on Inuyasha's human night. Similar tastes, and all that. I shouldn't have said so to Mama though. She'll get the wrong idea._

How did a girl describe a man to her mother without giving said mother the wrong idea? Just the fact that she'd noticed something beyond the generalities suddenly seemed suspicious. _How ridiculous. It's just Miroku. He's certainly tall and strong and trustworthy and funny. Sure, he's handsome… handsome?_ The young woman turned this over for a minute. _Perhaps he is._ Kagome's ideals had run to silver hair, golden eyes, claws and fangs for so long, she'd not really given Miroku's appearance much thought.

Calling up his face in her mind's eye, she tried to consider Miroku's features objectively. Tall and lean. Broad shoulders. Rather tanned from outdoor living. Wind-rumpled hair, expressive eyebrows, strong jaw. Steady hands, knowing smile, teasing banter. Kagome remembered how it felt to be pulled back into his chest. She remembered the brush of his cheek against hers and the sound of his voice murmuring in her ear. She remembered his hands around her waist. With a gasp, Kagome slapped both hands over her mouth. _Oh. No._ Miroku, the man she'd put her hands all over, the man whose very essence she'd so innocently but intimately explored, the man who had held her in his arms whenever she'd been frightened or sad or weary—this Miroku was a _man_. Not just any man either. _He's a very handsome man, a very attractive man. _Kagome's eyes widened in dismay. _I find him attractive? _

The young woman shifted uncomfortably under her covers. _I suppose I can admit to myself that he's attractive, in a purely objective sense. It's not as if he finds me attractive. Like I told Mama, he's never shown a bit of interest in me. No flirting, no inappropriate touches, no propositions._ At that moment, the memory of his beautiful, serious, violet eyes searching hers by the side of the well came back to her with startling clarity. She recalled the way his thumbs had brushed gently over her knuckles with light strokes. He'd watched her so carefully before stepping away. Abashed by the mere recollection of Miroku's intensity, Kagome blushed. _Oh no… he'll know!_

Flopping onto her stomach and giving her pillow a few firm thumps, Kagome tried to shake her growing discomfiture._ Don't be silly, Kagome. Miroku loves Sango. I love Inuyasha. He wouldn't... I couldn't... I really shouldn't even be thinking such things. _Turning to face the wall, the miko tried to settle her mind and body for sleep, her fingers automatically slipping under her pillow to gather up the smooth beads of Inuyasha's rosary. When Kagome finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, it was with her hand clinging to the past, and her heart pondering the future.

* * *

"Miroku, Miroku! I have an idea!" An excited kitsune came bounding up to the monk as he stood talking with the village's headman.

Miroku finished up his conversation with a smile and a bow before turning to his young interruption. "Yes, Shippo?"

"You know how Kagome was saying that spring still seems a long way off? I know a way to make spring come early!" The kit was hopping from foot to foot in his excitement. "It's something my honored mother used to do when I was really, really little. I remember, though."

"What was it your lady mother used to do, Shippo?"

"She made flowers bloom early, before the snow was all gone." Shippo got a far-off look in his eyes. "It was amazing… only, I don't know how she did it," the kit admitted.

Kagome's weekly visits had Shippo and Miroku counting the days. Every seven-day, they planned a walk to the Bone Eater's Well that coincided with the usual time of her arrival. Most weeks, they got there ahead of her, and Shippo's eager face was already peering down into the deep shaft when she appeared in a shimmer of blue. Over the intervening weeks, neither monk nor kit had come up with any ideas for surprising Kagome with a gift of their own. _Until now_, mused the monk.

"That is a good idea, Shippo, and one that I'm sure Kagome-sama would enjoy." The monk considered for a moment before suggesting, "Kaede-sama knows a lot about plants and things. Maybe she can help us?"

"I'll ask!" yelled Shippo over his shoulder as he raced the monk back towards the village miko's hut.

Kaede proved most helpful, though she warned Shippo that his surprise would be a few weeks in the making. "Timing will be trickiest. Is there somewhere ye can keep everything while preparations are underway?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "I still have the hut that Sango and I planned to use after we were married; it's standing empty. We can keep everything in there," he offered.

"That will do nicely," Kaede agreed with a nod, then began explaining what would be needed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kagome knew something was up the moment she was lifted over the lip of the well's wooden frame. Miroku was making a fair attempt at his usual pious serenity, but his eyes danced with eagerness, and Shippo was doing an even worse job of containing his enthusiasm. All the way to Kaede's, the kit kept running ahead of them, circling back around, and dashing forward again, urging his Okaasan to walk faster.

Curious, Kagome turned to the man beside her. "What have you been up to, Miroku-sama?"

The monk merely smiled pleasantly, "Whatever do you mean, Kagome-sama? I can't think of _any_ reason why you would ask such a thing."

"Oh, really," Kagome said skeptically, then turned to her kit. "What are you so excited about this morning, Shippo-kun?"

Shippo just shook his head and grinned, though he exchanged a knowing glance with Miroku. "Just come on, Okaasan," insisted the fox youkai, pulling on her hand insistently.

Nothing looked out of place in the village as they approached Kaede's hut. Shippo broke away and flew ahead of them through the door to announce their arrival to the elder miko. When she and Miroku reached the door, the monk held back the door covering for her. "After you," he offered with a courteous bow.

Giving Miroku a puzzled little smile, Kagome ducked through the opening, then stopped in her tracks. "Ooooooh," was all she managed to say as she gazed at the transformed room with wide eyes.

The entire hut was filled with blossoms—pink, white, and yellow. Spring flowers lined every wall and spilled out from the corners; the humble little hut had become a fragrant bower. Miroku urged Kagome to take a couple more steps forward so that he could enter and then watched, bemused, as she turned in a complete circle, admiring their patient handiwork. Branches from different varieties of flowering trees had been cut, their ends stuck into a collection of buckets and basins, and they had been coaxed into early bloom.

"Do you like it, Okaasan?" asked Shippo.

Kagome stepped over to a crooked branch leaning in one corner, and with a reverent finger stroked a pink petal—delicate as rice paper, soft as silk. "Oh, Shippo-kun! This is amazing!" Turning again to take in the full effect, Kagome asked in awed tones, "Did you do all this?"

"Yep," beamed her kit, though he quickly added, "Miroku and Kaede helped me."

The young miko cast a warm look towards the old woman, whose single eye twinkled with the shared excitement. "Thank you, Kaede-sama," Kagome smiled, then turned to the monk who stood at her shoulder. "And you too, Miroku-sama."

"It was all Shippo's idea, Kagome-sama," the monk confided. "He wanted to give you a little foretaste of things to come."

Twirling in front of his mother, Shippo chimed in. "Spring came early just for you, Okaasan!"

"Come here, you," urged Kagome, as she scooped the kitsune up into her arms. "This is the most wonderful gift I've ever been given."

At Kaede's invitation, Kagome took a place of honor on a pile of blankets beside the fire and accepted a cup of hot tea, relishing the warmth it transmitted to her cold fingers. Tipping her head back and closing her eyes, Kagome lost herself in the perfume of spring. Smiling softly, she tried to unravel the sweet scents that swirled around the room. _Was that plum or cherry blossom_, she wondered. Opening her eyes, she found she was looking directly into Miroku's face. He'd seated himself across the fire from her, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as his deep violet eyes studied her expression. Kagome felt caught by his gaze and couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks.

"So, Shippo-kun, any news from your week?" she asked quickly, trying to divert attention away from her momentary fluster.

"We re-set Miroku's wards around the village. That took a few days," replied the kitsune. Then as an afterthought, he added, "Miroku's been making the rounds in the village, too."

"Making the rounds?" asked Kagome with a glance towards the monk.

"Oh yes, he's always going into different houses," affirmed Shippo innocently. "He's become quite popular."

"You don't say?" said Kagome archly, giving the monk a sharp look.

Miroku started, then waved both hands before him. "Now, don't jump to the wrong conclusions, Kagome-sama."

"What conclusions do you _think_ I'm jumping to, Miroku-sama?" returned the young miko, putting her nose up in the air.

At this point, Kaede began to laugh. "Kagome-sama, young Shippo left out a few minor details. Ye should know that the headman invited Miroku-sama to be a part of a delegation. They've been going through the village over the last several days making a count and determining which families are in need of assistance."

Miroku nodded vigorously, "It was an honor to be included."

Kagome blinked as she realized she'd impugned the monk's honor. "Oh! I see," she said lamely.

Miroku mischievously pressed his advantage. "I'm most curious. What _did_ you think I was doing in all those homes, Kagome-sama?" he asked with an exaggeratedly innocent expression. At a loss for words, she squirmed under his twinkling gaze, unable to prevent another blush from suffusing her face.

They spent their day enjoying all the little games and treats that usually marked Kagome's visits. Reluctant to leave the flowery arbor that Miroku and Shippo had created for her, the miko lingered later than usual. Hours slipped by unnoticed while Miroku told a particularly funny story about a con he pulled with Hachie a few years back. _To hear him tell it, he's a regular feudal Robin Hood, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. _By the time his tale wound down to its conclusion, both Kagome and Kaede were laughing so hard, there were tears running down their cheeks.

Shippo fell asleep with his head in Kagome's lap, and she shifted out from under him and carefully carried him over to where his pallet lay. The kitsune's corner in Kaede's hut was a small trove of boyish treasures. A string of acorn caps had been tacked to the wall along with some pressed leaves and barred feathers. The wall beside his bed was lined by his collection from their travels—smooth pebbles, nuts, mossy twigs, and egg shells. She tucked her son under his blankets and brushed the hair off his forehead. With a soft kiss to his cheek, she rose to her feet and turned to face the others.

"May I escort you back, Kagome-sama?" Miroku offered.

Kagome nodded and hurried to bundle up her belongings. Thanking Kaede again for her part in the day's surprises, she shouldered her much-depleted bag and followed Miroku out into the night. It was well past sunset, but there was enough of a moon to see by.

When they arrived at the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome turned to her companion, unsurprised when he pulled her hands into his. _It's the way he always says farewell. _The miko smiled up into searching violet eyes. "Thank you again for the flowers, Miroku-sama; I know you and Shippo must have worked very hard to gather them all. It was a wonderful surprise."

"It was a pleasure to see you smile," replied the monk, moving half a step closer, his expression somehow very intense.

Suddenly nervousness, Kagome babbled on, "Yes, well, it was just like Shippo-kun said… Spring came early this year. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Beautiful," echoed the monk softly as he reached up to tuck a strand of Kagome's loose hair behind her ear, his touch feather-light.

The miko's breath caught. "Miroku-sama?" she managed to squeak out, watching his hand as it again moved to touch her hair, her heartbeat thundering in her chest.

"Kagome-sama," the monk returned silkily.

Kagome felt Miroku's hand slip beneath the soft waves of her hair until it curved gently around the back of her head, all the while searching her face. His usually perceptive gaze was suddenly so self-assured, and the confidence she read in his eyes made her stomach do a little flip. _Such pretty eyes_, the miko thought fuzzily. When he bent to catch her lips in a gentle kiss, Kagome gasped, but Miroku had already stepped back.

"Will we see you after another seven-day then?" inquired the monk politely.

"Yes, next week," Kagome replied automatically, her heart still pounding erratically, her knees a little weak.

Miroku offered a cordial hand up onto the well's edge, just as he always did, before softly adding, "Goodnight, Kagome-sama."

Nodding, the miko let herself fall into the light.

When she reached the modern era, Kagome leaned weakly against the side of the well. _I didn't just imagine that, did I? Miroku just… kissed me. He __kissed__ me._ Slowly, the young woman pulled herself up the ladder and out of the well's shaft, trailing absently across the courtyard and into the house.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa were waiting up in the kitchen. Mama was just putting away the last of the dishes, and Grandpa was pouring over the local paper while sipping his tea. They'd been discussing some tidbit in the news when Kagome walked through, her eyes a little dreamy. The two elders looked at each other, then examined the preoccupied girl more closely. "How was your visit, dear?" inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"Nice. Very nice," Kagome answered vaguely, her eyes focused somewhere else. "I'm off to bed, then."

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter meander towards the stairs, then exchanged a knowing look with Grandpa. The old man shook out his paper, then glanced back to where his granddaughter had disappeared. "That girl's just been kissed" he stated with authority.

* * *

Posted on March 3, 2008.


	6. Wishing for More

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** This story would not exist without the incomparable, inspirational, and inexhaustible promptings of my beta. Thank you, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****Wishing for More**

The very next morning found Kagome on her hands and knees in the main shrine building, running a dust-cloth along wooden lattices. Mama worked nearby, lifting statues out of their niches to swipe each recess with an oiled rag, leaving behind the clean smells of oil soap and citrus. Grandpa was on the other side of the room, replenishing the incense sticks at the altar and muttering prayers under his breath. It was a cozy sort of feeling, rolling up their sleeves and actually 'keeping' the family shrine like this. _I've been dusting these screens since I was old enough to walk._

"How was your visit yesterday, dear?" Mama inquired. "Anything new happen?"

"New?" Kagome echoed in a voice that was a little too high and a little too cheerful.

"Yes, dear," replied Mrs. Higurashi evenly. "I couldn't help but notice you seemed a bit distracted when you came in last night."

"Did I?" Kagome rejoined, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, you did," Mama stated firmly.

"Well… yes, actually," Kagome sighed, glancing over her shoulder to where Grandpa was puttering to make sure he couldn't overhear. "Shippo-kun and Miroku-sama had a wonderful surprise prepared for my visit yesterday. They filled Kaede's hut with flowers to give me an early springtime. Cherry, plum, quince, pear—it smelled heavenly." Kagome's eyes glowed at the memory.

"They forced branches from fruit trees?" Mama asked with interest.

"Yes, and some shrubs too, I think," Kagome nodded.

"That must have taken them weeks to prepare," Mrs. Higurashi noted appreciatively. "How very thoughtful."

"I know. They said it was Shippo's idea, but Kaede and Miroku-sama helped him pull it off."

Mrs. Higurashi hummed to herself for a few moments before picking up the thread of conversation. "Then what happened?" she inquired innocently.

Kagome met her mother's knowing look and sighed, allowing her confusion to show. "Miroku-sama kissed me, Mama," she confessed.

"Ah," the older woman murmured and moved to sit down beside her daughter, "This surprised you?"

"Of course! I mean, he's… Miroku-sama," she insisted, trailing off with a weak wave of her hands. "It happened so fast, I'm not even sure it happened at all."

Mama made an encouraging noise, letting Kagome know she was listening.

The young woman slumped disconsolately against the wall and pulled the Shikon no Tama out from beneath her blouse, considering the sphere as it swayed like a pendulum on its silver chain. "My life is tied to this Jewel because I am its protector. It's my duty, my destiny; and yet it's not a task I can do alone—not yet, at least. Miroku-sama lends me his greater wisdom and experience in spiritual matters. He's been helping me along, and I depend on him."

"But…" Mama supplied.

The young woman turned troubled eyes towards her mother. "My life is bound up in the Jewel, and through the Jewel, it's been bound to Miroku-sama. I need Miroku-sama, but it's only because of the Jewel… right?"

Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips, then answered carefully. "Perhaps that's how it started, but isn't it possible for things to change?"

"What kinds of things?" Kagome ventured warily.

"Your reasons for needing him," suggested Mama with a soft smile.

Kagome just shook her head in denial, but it felt good to talk about this with someone, so she pressed on. "Why would he kiss me, Mama?"

This brought a genuine smile to her mother's face. She reached over to pat her daughter's cheek. "Why wouldn't he, dear?"

"Well, what about Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome argued.

"It's been nearly a year, Kagome. Perhaps over time his heart has healed enough to begin anew."

"He can't possibly want…" Kagome balked. "Maybe he was confused?"

"Were you planning go back as usual next weekend?" Mama asked, turning the conversation slightly.

"Oh, I have to," Kagome answered quickly.

"So, he didn't offend you or frighten you," surmised Mama. "You won't avoid him?"

"I don't know what I'd do without him," admitted Kagome. "Miroku-sama is my friend, but… I don't think I've ever done anything that might give him the wrong impression."

"I'm sure you haven't been leading him on, dear," Mama said, "but that wouldn't prevent him from forming his own attachment."

Kagome groaned. "We're always together when I go back to the Sengoku Jidai, but that's a matter of necessity. It hardly means Miroku-sama would want me in a more… personal way."

"It looks to me as if you'd better consider the possibility," Mama warned. "Your young man may very well be pinning his hopes on you. He's already given you much more than his friendship; it's not so farfetched to think that he's also given you his heart."

"Oh, no."

Mrs. Higurashi pressed just a bit further, "You say he hasn't been flirting as he once did… that he's become more serious?" At Kagome's nod, she continued, "Then I think it's safe to assume that he's serious about this, Kagome."

* * *

Miroku dragged himself to his usual seat by the fire in Kaede's hut and accepted a bowl from the old miko with a grateful nod. Shippo, who was already attacking his breakfast with gusto, paused long enough to give the flagging monk a cursory assessment. "Miroku, you look awful."

"Why, thank you," the monk replied dryly as he accepted a cup of tea from Kaede.

"Did ye not sleep well?" the woman asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Not especially," sighed the monk, swirling his cup absently. His night had been plagued by vague fears and fierce recriminations. _What was I thinking?_ He had promised himself to take it slow. He never should have done it—one moment of weakness may have foiled all his secret hopes. _What does she think?_ He could still see her wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Nothing had been said, so he had no way of knowing what further reaction his lapse might have had. _What have I done? _Worries and what-ifs always managed to become inevitabilities during sleepless nights, and the doubts lingered in spite of dawn's arrival. _What will she do?_ At the moment, Miroku doubted he would ever know.

Shippo and Kaede exchanged glances, and the kitsune took the lead, affecting a pout. "How come I didn't get to say goodbye to Okaasan last night?"

Miroku winced slightly. "You were sleeping so peacefully, Shippo. Kagome-sama did not wish to disturb your rest."

"Oh," returned the kit. "Will she be back next week?"

Kaede's quick eye caught the monk's hesitation, and the sudden paling of his face worried her. "Miroku-sama, what ails thee?" she prodded gently.

"I'm not ill, Kaede-sama," he offered, setting his bowl aside without touching its contents.

"Something is amiss," she pressed.

The monk hesitated, but finally raised troubled eyes to meet the miko's sympathetic gaze. "I might have made a mistake when I saw Kagome to the well last night," he admitted.

Kaede nodded. "Did you speak to the girl of thy feelings then?" she asked bluntly.

"Not exactly," he said wearily, then frowned, studying the old woman's lined face carefully. "You knew?"

The old miko chuckled. "I may be old, Miroku-sama, but I haven't lost the use of my wits."

"Ah," Miroku murmured moodily, turning his attention back to his teacup.

"What has thee worried, then? I was under the impression that this sort of thing was thy… strength?" The miko kept her voice even, but Miroku could hear the smile underlying her tone and shot her a bland look.

Shippo didn't even try to hide the twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, Miroku, you've had years of practice flirting with girls."

The monk stared into the fire pit, finding it easier to unburden his heart with an averted gaze. "I promised myself I wouldn't do anything until I saw some sign of receptivity on Kagome-sama's part." He traced the rim of his cup with a finger. "Last night was the first time…" he paused, remembering. "She was so happy, and there was this look in her eyes, and then she blushed." He risked a peep at Kaede, who nodded encouragingly. "I could feel it in her awkwardness—her awareness of me. It was like she saw _me_ for the first time, and maybe I lost my head." Miroku floundered, setting aside his tea and clasping his hands tightly together.

"What happened?" the miko asked curiously.

Before the monk could answer, Shippo chimed in. "You didn't grope her, did you?" he demanded, arms folded over his chest threateningly.

"No, no, no," Miroku dissembled, giving the kit a horrified look.

"What then?" he asked simply, tipping his head.

"Well, I kissed her," he confessed, absently tugging at the earrings in one ear. "What if I frightened her?" he asked, finally blurting out the worst of his fears. "What if she doesn't come back?"

Shippo looked startled by the notion, but Kaede proceeded calmly. "How did the child react, if I may be so bold?"

Miroku took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Surprised," he decided.

"Not angry, offended?" Kaede questioned.

"No," he replied slowly, "She was just… astonished."

The elderly miko hummed. "I suspect ye will need to give Kagome time to get used to the idea." She smiled at the distraught would-be suitor. "Ye have communicated your hopes after a fashion, but it would be wise to make thy intentions clear. Ye saw how difficult it was for young Kagome while Inuyasha wrestled with his feelings." Kaede shook her head sadly. "If ye are serious, ye must tell her plainly."

"I am quite serious," he assured her. "I _will _tell her, given the opportunity."

"She will be back," Kaede said confidently. "It is not like Kagome-sama to abandon her friends."

"I hope you're right," Miroku responded morosely, summoning up a weak smile before turning halfheartedly to his breakfast.

* * *

Kagome stood facing the Bone Eater's Well, hesitating for the first time in months. She wanted nothing more than to see 'her boys' again, but she felt caught by the tangle of conflicting emotions that swamped her. The week had crawled by with agonizing slowness, and it had occurred to her more than once that her time in this era was spent looking backwards. For the first few days after her return from a visit through the well, she'd savor the memories of her feudal free day. Then, the next few days were spent in eager preparation for her return the following weekend. It was like living for one day out of seven.

To hesitate now, when this is what she lived for, seemed horribly unfair after everything else she'd lost. A small part of her was furious with Miroku for robbing her of the simple pleasure of anticipation. Kagome wanted none of this anxiety or uncertainty.

She just didn't know how to act towards Miroku now. Should she pretend nothing had changed? _Had_ something changed? _Maybe it never happened? _That was a desperate hope to cling to; it was useless to pretend it hadn't. _Maybe it meant nothing?_ This was Miroku after all. Maybe a kiss didn't mean anything to him; he always was a flirt. A little voice argued that he didn't flirt in the same way anymore, and he hadn't been teasing when he'd kissed her. _Maybe he regrets it?_ That would be for the best, surely.

Kagome fidgeted indecisively, unsure what behavior would be appropriate. _This is going to be awkward no matter what_, she admitted to herself. Deciding the only thing to do was get it over with, she hitched up her pack and swung a leg over the side of the well and leapt through time.

Thinking quickly, Kagome tried to prepare herself for what a 'normal' greeting should be like. Miroku and Shippo were always waiting for her when she arrived, and the young woman doubted today would be any different. The first thing they always did when she got back through the well was reconnect to release the reckless energy built up within the Shikon no Tama. She and Miroku had simply fallen into the habit of taking care of it right away upon her arrival. This re-acquaintance and release took mere minutes, and the results were often spectacular. She'd even made an innocent jest about the explosive nature of their relationship—lighting up the sky every time they touched.

Looking at it another way, Kagome's stomach did a flip. _How could I have missed the intimacy of our little reunions? _It felt so natural, had become so familiar. Umeko-sama had said they'd be stronger together, and Kagome had accepted that at face value. She needed Miroku, and they _were_ stronger together; they had a well-established and quickly-deepening connection. His help, his strength, his guidance, his experience, his understanding, his comfort, his friendship—all these things she could accept from him without a qualm. For her, the bond had been a matter of practicality, but there was no way to ignore the fact that it meant something more to him.

_What am I to him?_ The answer was uncomplicated, though multi-faceted. She was his friend, his connection to their shared past. He trusted her, surely. He sought her out, put her at ease, gauged her moods, understood her unspoken questions, teased her amiably, and reminded her how to laugh. Miroku had proven to be protective of her, respectful of her position, and considerate of her feelings. He was always glad of her return, wistful at their partings, and right by her side between-times. Thinking back, she realized that his eyes never left her; for months now, he had quietly studied her face and followed her movements. All of his courtesy and attentiveness should have hinted at the depths to which he had invested himself. _I never considered the fact that our relationship might change—was changing. _

The soft, blue lights that accompanied her passage through time left her standing in a patch of sunlight, which was quickly crossed by a shadow. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama," hailed a voice from overhead. As she crossed to the thick vines that lined the side of the Well, she looked up, catching sight of Miroku's face.

"Okaasan!" cheered Shippo, grinning from ear-to-ear as he appeared next to the monk.

Kagome clambered upwards, and as she neared the top, Miroku bent towards her. "Here," he beckoned. "Allow me to assist you, Kagome-sama?" Her eyes flickered towards him and his outstretched hand. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached for him—it never occurred to her not to.

She allowed Miroku to help her, then opened her arms to catch the kitsune who had already launched himself towards her. Shippo made a show of reacquainting himself, growling and pushing his head up under his adoptive mother's chin, clinging tightly and sighing in contentment. Understanding his need for physical contact, Kagome pulled him close and nuzzled his hair, stroking his back and smiling softly. "How's my kit?" she cooed softly, pleased to feel him hide a responding smile in the crook of her neck.

Then, the time had come to complete their welcoming ritual—it was Miroku's turn. Shippo patted her shoulder as she lowered him to the ground, and he backed away to a safe distance. Kagome turned to face the monk, feeling rather skittish, and Miroku approached her slowly. "Kagome-sama?" he called softly, pulling her eyes up to his face. "Are you ready?" Wordlessly, she nodded, and in a moment she was the one with her head tucked under a chin. Strong arms circled her in a loose embrace, and the monk led her through the familiar, inward-turning that connected her with the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

_So tense._ Miroku's heart ached at the uncertainty that reverberated through Kagome's body and soul, knowing he was responsible for it. Keeping his voice gentle and his touch neutral, he called her to him so they could send off the pent up energies of the Jewel. To his relief, she didn't rebuff him, but stepped into his cautious embrace. Miroku wanted nothing more than to reassure her, so he called up his spiritual energies and focused on making his presence a soothing one. Even after the release was accomplished, she kept her head bowed and her eyes hidden by her bangs, so he lowered his head and murmured, "Kagome-sama?"

"Mm?" she hummed, still not speaking to him.

"Thank you for coming back," he said quietly.

After a pause, Kagome asked, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I was afraid you might not," Miroku admitted, but he quickly changed his tone, raising his voice to address Shippo. "Perhaps if we bring her back with us, Kaede-sama will let us through the door?"

"She'd have to," agreed the kit.

"You were evicted?" Kagome inquired with a hint of a smile as she backed out of the monk's arms.

"We were turned out shortly after daybreak with instructions not to bother her. I believe she's cooking up something special for your visit," Miroku explained.

"It smells awful good in there, but when I snuck close and asked Kaede what she was making, she chased me out," Shippo mourned.

Miroku led the way towards the village, adding, "We've had to fend for ourselves all morning, but I suspect that whatever Kaede-sama has in store will be worth the wait."

The elder miko welcomed them warmly. "Another hour is needed before we will eat; sit ye down and tell us about thy time away," she urged as she returned to her seat beside the fire and readied the teapot.

Miroku watched Kagome carefully. With determined cheerfulness, she tried to behave as if nothing was wrong, but within minutes, the young woman was a wreck. As she rambled on about her week, she kept losing her train of thought, contradicting herself, and talking herself into corners. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable in his presence, and Miroku found it almost painful to see her so ill-at-ease. The next time she faltered awkwardly, Kagome lifted uncertain eyes to his, silently pleading for help. _I'm the one who put her in this position, yet I'm the one she turns to? _Dearly hoping that this was a sign that his prior impulsiveness had not spelled the ruin of all his hopes, he stood. "We need to have a little talk, Kagome-sama," Miroku said firmly, extending his hand.

Startled, Kagome reached up, allowing Miroku to pull her to her feet. He did not release her, instead turning to address Kaede. "You'll excuse us for a bit, Kaede-sama? I'm sure we'll return in plenty of time for dinner."

"Aye," the old woman replied agreeably.

Next, Miroku faced Shippo, who hadn't moved from his place by the fire. The kit simply looked between the two of them and nodded gravely. Satisfied, Miroku gently tugged Kagome's hand and led her out the door.

Once they reached the edge of the village, Miroku slowed his pace to an easy stroll and relinquished his hold. She didn't comment, and the silence stretched as they put some distance between themselves and the last of the huts. He noticed her sidelong glances and felt the nervousness vibrating through her aura, so he opted to break the tension. "Kagome-sama?" he began gently, "Is something on your mind?" Kagome kept her eyes forward, toying with the lowest button on her sweater. She mumbled a reply, and Miroku couldn't quite catch the words. "Did you say something?" he asked patiently.

The young woman sighed and squared her shoulders, speaking more clearly. "Did you… kiss me?" she repeated.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," Miroku stated plainly, face serious but eyes sparkling.

The young woman blinked at his straightforwardness. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to, Kagome-sama," he said easily, as if such things happened every day.

"That's no kind of answer, Miroku-sama," the miko said, a hint of her usual spark returning with her frustration.

"It's the truth," Miroku challenged.

"Then why did you _want_ to kiss me?" she asked.

"Ah, now that's more difficult to answer," admitted Miroku.

"Try," Kagome insisted flatly.

"Do you want the truth?" Miroku asked carefully.

"Of course," the young woman replied.

Miroku frowned slightly, "What if I tell you the truth, and you stop trusting me?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would telling the truth make you untrustworthy?"

"Let me rephrase that," Miroku sighed. "What if you don't _like_ the truth?"

Kagome stopped walking and just stared up at him, her nervousness forgotten in her effort to understand what Miroku was and wasn't saying. As her own guardedness slipped, she took in the hesitation in Miroku's stance. "Miroku-sama, you're not making any sense."

Miroku ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his grip on his _shakujou_. "Kagome-sama, we are from two different eras, so I would like to make sure we understand each other. What does a kiss mean to you?" he asked.

She blushed, but obliged her friend by answering with equal candor. "In my time, a kiss can mean different things to different people. Some are quite free with their affections, others more reserved. Still, I don't think it's that different than here. A kiss is an expression of liking… or at least of wanting…"

Miroku simply nodded. "Yes, but what does a kiss mean to _you_, Kagome-sama?" he repeated insistently.

Wistfulness flickered across her face, and she answered in the barest whisper, "Love."

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "A kiss is an expression of abiding affection, a way to communicate one's feelings. I kissed you because I wanted you to know how I feel. You are very precious to me Kagome-sama."

"I… am?"

"Yes, I need you," he said softly.

"Well, I need you too, what with the Jewel…" Kagome mumbled, apparently missing the point.

"No, Kagome-sama," Miroku tried again. "Please, listen carefully. I need _you_."

"You need me," the miko repeated, then cocked her head. "For what?"

Chuckling, Miroku shook his head in disbelief, "Honestly, are you _trying_ to be obtuse?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "Well, 'need' can be taken so many different ways. I don't want to assume…"

"Fair enough, Kagome-sama. Allow me to make myself very clear."

Miroku stepped closer so that Kagome had to look up to meet his eyes. "Kagome-sama, I kissed you because I have every intention of courting you, and what I _need_ from you is for you to accept my suit," he explained, quirking a small smile.

Kagome gulped, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama, I am very serious. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well… yes?" replied the young woman dazedly. "I don't understand how… what about Sango?" she blurted out, bewildered.

Miroku nodded in understanding, having expected this turn. "There is that. Is that all?" he prompted.

"Well, no. There is Inuyasha too," Kagome supplied tentatively.

"Undoubtedly," agreed Miroku kindly.

"Then how can you… don't you still love Sango?"

"Of course, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied with a faint smile.

"Then why would you…?" Kagome gave up trying to finish her sentences with a small growl of frustration.

"Sango is out of reach now, as is Inuyasha," Miroku stated patiently.

"I _know_ that," Kagome frowned.

"Though things haven't turned out the way we all expected, I haven't given up all hope on… living." The tightness in Kagome's expression wasn't very encouraging, and Miroku sighed and tried again. "Let me ask you this. You love Inuyasha, yes?"

"Yes," Kagome agreed with a firm nod.

"He will always be a part of your life, hold a part of your heart."

"Yes."

"You've mentioned before that your time here is kept a secret from the people in your era." At her nod, he continued. "They don't know about your experiences here, nor about the Jewel you still protect. Any potential suitors from your era could never fully understand or even accept the reasons why you continue to love Inuyasha. Could they?"

"No," Kagome whispered.

"With us, it would be different," he pointed out. "You don't have to hide anything from me, nor I from you. I know about Inuyasha; you know about Sango."

To Miroku's surprise, a flash of temper glittered in Kagome's eyes. "So… because of our shared past, I can be taken as a stand-in for my best friend and sister? I would become a… a convenient replacement for what was taken from you?"

"No!" Miroku exclaimed, then more gently, "No. You misunderstand me. I am sorry, Kagome-sama." The monk reached for her hand and tried to soothe her ruffled feelings through his touch. "I admit it is nice not to have to explain my past to you. You understand because you're part of it." There was a pained look on Miroku's face. "I didn't turn my affections to you because it was convenient to do so, nor was I expecting… this." He shook his head resignedly, and spoke the honest truth, "I tried not to, Kagome-sama."

Kagome gently withdrew her hand from Miroku's grasp. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama, that was rude of me." With downcast eyes, she admitted, "I guess I still don't like the idea of being someone's second choice."

"I can sympathize with that sentiment as I now find myself in the same position," he said dryly. "Please believe that I see you for yourself and not as a stand-in for Sango. I would not wish that for you anymore than I would want to be a replacement for Inuyasha."

Her gray eyes filled with tears and she shook her head sadly. "I can understand that."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably at Kagome's tears, reluctant to reach out after she had pulled away. "I do not doubt that you understand me better than anyone, Kagome-sama," he acknowledged. "If it helps, I want you to know that you are not so much my second choice… as my second chance." He watched as she considered the idea. "I will not press, but I wished to make my intentions clear. Maybe I can be your second chance as well?" he offered quietly.

* * *

When Kagome arrived on a warm spring morning two weeks later, Miroku was relieved to find a genuine smile of welcome on her face. The young woman seemed to be adjusting to the idea that he harbored feelings for her, though there was no sign as yet that she might return them. Still, he was grateful that she'd been able to set aside most of her discomfort. The return of their easy camaraderie was nice, but at the same time, it was a bit of a blow that she could be so _casual_ in his presence again._ Why does her attitude seem so familiar? _It took him most of the morning to figure out where he'd seen this particular brand of politeness before, and once he had, he really wished he hadn't. Her behavior reminded him far too much of the manner in which she'd always ignored Kouga's advances, and the very idea that she was only tolerating his foolish hopes for the sake of their friendship… hurt.

After their midday meal with Kaede, Miroku caught Kagome's eye. "How about a walk? I need to speak with you on a small matter." Her smile faltered, and he quickly explained, "The headman asked me to get your advice on a project the village has planned for the summer months. Come with me, and I'll show you."

Curious, Kagome followed him out of the hut, Shippo close on her heels. "Why would the headman want _my_ opinion?" she asked.

"I've been helping him in an advisory capacity since our return last fall, and one of the major plans he has for the upcoming year is the expansion of the shrine. Since I've traveled, he wanted the benefit of my experience. I'm to assist in drawing up the plans." As he talked, they walked under the _torii_ gate that marked the entrance to the current holy site and passed the village's cemetery. "It occurred to me that you happen to live in this very shrine, so it seems the simplest course is to ask you where everything should go."

Kagome glanced at the simple structures, then pointed up the slope to where Goshinboku's crown could be seen above the surrounding trees. "My house is further away than this, through this part of the forest," she explained. "It might be easiest to show you how things are laid out in my time if we start at the Well."

Pausing a moment to let Shippo scramble up onto his shoulders, the monk gestured for Kagome to lead the way, and they returned to the quiet meadow where the Bone Eater's Well stood as the only landmark. Miroku looked around thoughtfully, and asked, "Am I correct in remembering that Goshinboku stands near your family's home?"

"That's right," Kagome replied, somewhat surprised. "It's right within the courtyard."

"Is the tree even bigger in your time?" Shippo inquired.

"I think it is a little bigger, yes," she admitted.

"Can you show me where the shrine stands in your era?" prodded Miroku gently.

"Sure," Kagome said, looking between the tree and the Well to get her bearings. "When I go home, I climb out here." She rested her hand on the weathered wood. "Grandpa has a ladder inside to make it easier for me. Then, I climb up the stairs." Striding forward, she pantomimed pushing a door aside. "Down a few steps, and this is the courtyard, right here."

"Is it like this meadow?" Shippo asked, squinting at the surroundings as if trying to conjure up Kagome's home.

"No, the shrine compound is bigger than this meadow in my time."

"Do we have to cut down the trees, then?" the kit wondered aloud.

"I don't believe so, Shippo," replied Miroku. "I'm sure that many things changed over time. We just want to make a good beginning."

"There _are_ trees all around the shrine, but it's not a forest," Kagome told her kit. "We're surrounded by city, and there are buildings all around us, much taller than Goshinboku." She went on to describe apartment complexes and office buildings, busy streets and city lights.

"Inuyasha used to say that your era is crowded with lots of people," Shippo recalled. "Isn't it noisy?"

"It is, especially when you're not used to all the sounds. When Miroku-sama first brought me home, I had a hard time adjusting. Still, for being in the middle of the city, our shrine has always been a peaceful place. It's like… a sanctuary."

Miroku listened with keen interest. _I wonder why I never thought to ask her more about her home. It's always been right here._ Kagome had spoken of her time before, in general terms, but many of her passing references to the future were difficult to fathom. Inuyasha had seen it for himself, but he wasn't often in a talkative mood, and his rare comments left a lot to the imagination. Now, Miroku found himself paying greater heed, eager for details.

"The ground is paved so that it looks like smooth, grey stone, and the main shrine is this way." She cut across the meadow at an angle, gesturing to things that were invisible to his eyes, but vivid in hers. "Right about here, there are steps… and here are the columns… and these will be the doors."

"Shippo, would you find me some sticks so we can mark this off?" Miroku murmured.

"I'm on it!" grinned the kitsune, sliding off the monk's shoulders and disappearing into the undergrowth.

Miroku stayed by Kagome's side, listening to her descriptions, which grew more excited and more detailed as the minutes passed. She was seeing it all in her mind's eye, and her eyes took on a shine as she tried to help him envision it too._ She really loves this place… her home. _Having been raised at a shrine himself, he thought he could understand, at least in part, her deep attachment.

After she'd finished with the shrine, Kagome caught Miroku's hand and tugged him back 'out' into the courtyard, this time headed towards a dense copse of trees. "My house is this way," she explained eagerly.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder, wondering what was taking Shippo so long, only to glimpse the kit sitting casually on a low branch, watching them. The boy waved cheerfully, but made no move to rejoin them. _That little schemer._ He shook his head and smirked, then turned his full attention back to Kagome, who dove into the trees.

"Just a little farther. The house isn't too close to the main shrine, which is nice when things get busy." She slowed, then turned a critical eye towards Goshinboku, which was still visible through the yellow-green haze of leaf buds on the trees surrounding them. "I think we're at the front door now," she decided aloud. Suddenly conscious of the fact that she had Miroku by the hand, she released him and beckoned for him to follow. Again, she went through the motions, as if the house stood before them. "The door slides like this, and there's an entry. Step up, and there's a short hall. In this room, there are comfortable seats and a television… which is hard to explain, but it's mostly for news and entertainment. Over here on this side, is the kitchen. Here's our table," she pointed, then proceeded to walk around, gently touching items as she named them. "A stove for cooking, a sink for washing. This is where Mama hangs her calendar. Here's the refrigerator, which keeps food cool. Mama keeps a copy of that picture of all of us on it. She says it helped to keep us close even when we were far away." Her smile wobbled a little, and she worked to straighten it. "Buyo's dish is right down here, but I like to give him scraps under the table. He's so spoiled."

Miroku chuckled. "I know your brother's name is Souta, so this must be a pet?"

"A cat," supplied Kagome. "You didn't know I had a cat?"

The monk shrugged. "I suppose it never came up."

"Well, I do. He's old and fat and lazy… and comfortable and huggable and mine. Inuyasha used to play with him whenever he visited my house."

Her eyes took on a faraway look, and Miroku gently cleared his throat. "If I am understanding your descriptions, your home is quite spacious, and blessed with many conveniences."

Kagome nodded slowly. "It does seem large, I suppose, compared to the houses in the village. This isn't all of it, either. The bedrooms are upstairs." She pointed to where the stairs would lead to the second story. "If we were on the next level, my room would be here, and Souta's is here. There's a bathroom and closet, and then Mama's room and Grandpa's room are on the other end of the hall."

Miroku kept her talking, and learned odd tidbits of information. They weren't important things, or even private things… just details that might help. If nothing else, Miroku knew how to make the most of things. As Kagome's mind wandered, he surreptitiously dragged his sandal through the leaf mould, exposing the rich soil beneath. Each room, each door, each window—he fixed them in his memory and marked them where he could. _I'll come back tomorrow with Shippo and stake this off as well._

When they exited the trees, Kagome spied Shippo, who had kept busy by driving his collected sticks into the ground where the new shrine would be built, and they moved to rejoin him. "I've lived here my whole life, so it's difficult to imagine being anywhere else," she admitted.

Oh, how he wanted to reply—to point out that this _could_ still be her home—but he'd given his word not to speak of such things until she was ready. Miroku wisely bit his tongue, and set his mind to finding ways to _show_ her the things he couldn't say.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kaede spoke up over tea. "Do ye remember the woman I introduced ye to earlier in the spring? She is wife to Shun-san, our village's carpenter?"

"She's Kouki-kun's mother," Shippo supplied, adding, "She's nice."

"Yes, of course," Kagome replied. "Hitomi-chan is expecting her third baby…"

"Hitomi-san _welcomed_ her babe five days ago—a daughter. She has requested that ye and Miroku-sama visit their home this afternoon so the two of ye can offer blessings for the child," Kaede explained.

The younger woman's face lit with pleasure. "I've watched my mother do blessings for infants before. Did Hitomi-chan really ask for me?"

"Aye, that she did."

"I've already prepared some talismans to leave with them," Miroku remarked.

Kagome's brow furrowed, and she looked to the old woman. "I wonder how much things have changed over time. Will you talk me through what you usually do and say, Kaede-sama?"

"Gladly."

"Do you think I should… change?" Kagome ventured, plucking at the skirt of her obviously modern attire.

Kaede hummed approvingly. "If ye are willing, I'm sure it would please them, but the people of this village claim thee as their own, no matter how ye dress, Kagome."

Shippo was sent to let Hitomi know that they would arrive within the hour, and Miroku was chased out so Kagome could slip into the attire of a miko. Kaede talked her through the customary words, which had changed little over time, and when both priestesses made their appearance outside, Miroku was waiting patiently under a nearby tree. Kagome smoothed a hand over the bright red of her _hakama_ and smiled a little self-consciously at Miroku. The traditional clothes brought back vivid memories, but she found it strange that most of them were attached to Umeko-sama… and the journey she'd made with Miroku from Yamataku Shrine. _They used to only remind me of Kikyo_, she mused. It was a welcome change that lightened her step.

As they came even with Miroku, he bowed deeply, setting the rings on his staff to jangling. "Kaede-sama, Kagome-sama, it is a lovely day, and your presence only serves to make it lovelier," he declared.

Kaede fixed him with a dark eye that sparkled in spite of her grim expression. "If ye expect to deceive any but thyself with thy words, ye should stay closer to the truth, monk," she remarked blandly as she ambled past. "Save thy breath for the blessing of the babe."

"As you wish, Kaede-sama," replied the monk with questionable contrition. He fell in step beside Kagome, allowing the elder miko to lead the way, and soon their little delegation reached the small hut that stood close to the rice paddies. When Kaede called out a greeting, there was a rushing of feet, and Shippo appeared beside Shun and Hitomi's oldest, a boy who had become one of his best friends. Their young greeter bobbed his head and held the door mat aside for their honored guests. "Good day, Kouki-kun," Miroku greeted seriously, earning a pleased grin from the lad.

Inside, Kaede took charge, asking questions until she was assured that both mother and child were doing well. Meanwhile, Kagome tried to coax a smile from the small girl who was hanging back, clinging to her mother's skirts. Hitomi turned to Kagome with a shy but friendly smile. "Thank you for coming. Let me just call my husband. He's close by. Would you… like to hold her?" she offered, extending the bundled newborn towards Kagome.

With a bright smile, Kagome accepted the little one and soon had her cradled in the crook of her arm. She lifted a corner of the blanket to get a better look at the fuzz of dark hair and one tiny, flailing fist. Kagome swayed gently, then to Miroku's amusement, she addressed the infant in a ridiculous display of baby talk. He managed to contain his chuckle as she kept up a steady flow of nonsense and carried the newborn over to Kaede for her inspection as well. The elderly woman smiled softly at the new life that had been added to their village. "Isn't she just beautiful?" cooed Kagome.

"Aye," Kaede agreed, reaching out to brush the baby's cheek with a wrinkled finger.

Hitomi returned with Shun, and Miroku greeted the man easily. "You have added another beautiful daughter to your household." Though the carpenter didn't seem much inclined to talk, he straightened proudly and placed his hand on young Kouki's shoulder. "Shall we begin?" the monk invited, moving to stand beside the two priestesses in the crowded little hut. "First of all, may I ask your daughter's name?"

The parents exchanged glances and Hitomi blushed and spoke up. "We wanted for her to have a strong name, one that would bring honor to our house and the village." Kagome smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Shun met Kagome's eyes, then looked to Miroku. "We thought to name her Sango."

Surprise melted into delight as Kagome gazed down at the baby in her arms, and she felt the prickle of tears. "It _is_ a strong name… and beautiful," she assured the couple. She peeked up at Miroku, who seemed stunned. "I'm sure our Sango would be pleased to be honored in this way."

Miroku finally gathered his wits and grinned a little foolishly at Shun before getting down to business. Kaede presided as Kagome pronounced a blessing and Miroku chanted a prayer, and before they withdrew, the monk presented the couple with talismans bearing words of protection for their growing family. Their walk back to Kaede's hut was quiet, but not oppressively so.

* * *

_If I'd known it was going to be this hot, I would have brought my swimming suit along_, Kagome thought absently as she dangled her feet into the lazy current of the river. Her sundress was suitable enough for the heat wave the Feudal Era was enjoying, but hardly conducive for taking a dip. _I'll have to make sure to pack it next time._ The miko let her eyes wander towards Miroku, who was further up the embankment, sprawled in the grass with his hands behind his head. He'd removed his dark purple _kesu_ and rolled up the sleeves of his _kosode_ and seemed content to doze in the shade after the picnic lunch they'd enjoyed.

"Watch this one, Okaasan," called Shippo excitedly, drawing Kagome's attention back toward the river. He was demonstrating his rock-skipping skills, and sent another smooth stone skittering across the water's surface. "Nine!" he exulted, having counted the hops. "That's better than last time!"

Kagome cheered her kit on and kicked up a few celebratory splashes, taking pleasure in the lazy pace their afternoon was taking. _It's rather nice just to be together and do nothing in particular._

Having exhausted his pile of ammunition, Shippo bounded along the bank towards Kagome, but veered off at the last minute towards Miroku and flung himself onto the ground beside the monk. Miroku cracked an eye at the kit and smiled in welcome, but resumed his drowsy contemplations without comment. Kagome gathered herself up, shaking water droplets from her feet, and reseated herself on Shippo's other side. The young woman drew her legs up and arranged her skirt before propping her chin on her knees. Lost in thought, the corners of her mouth tugged downwards into a small frown.

"What are you thinking about, Okaasan?" asked the kit in concern.

Kagome blinked and turned towards the boy. "I guess I was thinking about some of the little things I miss," she admitted.

Shippo accepted that with a nod, but her vague answer didn't completely satisfy his curiosity. "Like what?"

"Well," Kagome paused, considering how much to tell, "I really miss girl talk."

Miroku snorted softly and opened one eye. "I am almost offended, Kagome-sama," he teased. "Surely you realize you can tell me anything. Your innermost secrets are safe with me."

"I know that, Miroku-sama," conceded Kagome seriously, "but it's just not the same. You aren't a girl."

"True enough," he allowed. "I suppose you wouldn't want to bare your heart to a couple of bachelors like us." He traded grins with Shippo before adding, "Indeed, if I understand the process, _we're_ the ones you would be gossiping about."

"I shall not breech the sacred trust of womanhood by divulging any of our secrets to the likes of you," Kagome declared loftily, then giggled. "I guess it's one of the little things I miss most about Sango being gone," she added softly.

"I know!" cried Shippo, jumping up and searching in his vest pockets. He extracted a green leaf and flashed a fanged smile before disappearing into the puff of smoke that heralded a transformation. When the air cleared, Kagome bit her lip to hold in a snicker. In place of her young son there stood a shapely redhead who fluttered long lashes over bright eyes before striking an unintentionally provocative pose. "You can tell me _all_ about it," Shippo offered in a falsetto.

Miroku bolted upright and gaped at the kitsune, at a loss for words, but Kagome gamely threw her arms around Shippo. Chuckling, she gave him a poke in the ribs, "So, you're offering to provide me with some good mother-daughter bonding? This could be fun! We can shop for new kimonos and then I'll braid flowers into your hair."

"Uhh…" blinked the curvaceous illusion uncertainly, then with a pop Shippo reclaimed his own form. "Maybe that's not such a good idea after all," he mumbled.

Kagome laughed merrily and tousled his hair. "It was a nice thought," she assured him. "So, what do you miss most, Shippo-kun?"

The kit screwed up his face in thought for a moment. "Lots of stuff, I guess," he said slowly, "but right now I wish I could play tag with Kirara. How about you, Miroku?"

A suspiciously rapturous expression spread across the monk's face. "Without a doubt, I miss Sango's…"

Kagome squawked and waved her hands, "Hold that thought!" she interrupted desperately.

Shippo collapsed into a heap, snorting in a most undignified fashion until he pointed an accusing finger at the bemused monk. "I miss Hiraikotsu. Sango'd have nailed you good for that one, Miroku."

The monk tugged at his hair sheepishly. "You didn't let me finish," he protested. "I was _going_ to say I missed Sango's smile."

"Suuuuure," Shippo drawled skeptically.

"How about you Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, redirecting the conversation. "What else do you miss?"

"I guess I'd have to say…" Kagome hesitated, looking embarrassed. "I miss piggyback rides."

Shippo nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Inuyasha was so fast. It was all, like, _whoosh_!"

Relieved that her kit understood what she meant, Kagome allowed some of her excitement over the memory to filter into her response. "Yep. He'd sort of coil his muscles and spring upwards, and for a minute you were flying, then falling, then it started all over again."

Miroku shifted thoughtfully. "You know, I haven't flown since_ then_ either. Riding Kirara was always amazing, with the cool wind in your face mixing with the heat of the flames she stirred up underfoot. Such strength and speed—I suppose not many people have had the privilege of riding a youkai like that."

"Well, _I_ can fly," Shippo boasted smugly and promptly transformed into a buoyant pink sphere. "Want a ride, Okaasan?"

"Yes!" agreed Kagome happily, jumping up.

Making sure his adoptive mother had a firm hold on his feet, Shippo gently lifted her until they floated over the river, above the level of the trees, turning so she could look in all directions.

After a minute, Miroku's voice drifted from where he waited below. "How's the view up there?"

"It's amazing," called Kagome happily.

"The view's not bad from here either," Miroku declared significantly.

"What?" Kagome looked down towards the monk in confusion, only to have her line of sight blocked when her sundress billowed slightly in the breeze. The miko squeaked in surprise and began kicking and twisting. Startled, Shippo wobbled and began lowering his mother towards the ground, causing her skirts to balloon outwards even further.

"Stop looking up my skirt, hentai!" Kagome shouted, face flushed and eyes snapping in indignation.

Miroku just dropped back on the grassy slope and laughed, holding his sides. His mirth didn't subside, even when Kagome stalked over and glared down at him, hands on hips. "I think… I missed that part, too," he finally gasped out as he grinned up at the glowering miko.

Kagome huffed and flounced down onto the grass again, but relented a little. "I suppose it _has_ been a long while since anyone's called you a hentai," she admitted with a shake of her head.

Once Miroku had calmed back down, he asked, "Did that satisfy your longing for flight?"

The girl sighed and leaned back on her hands, looking up into the sky. "Yes and no," she said, glancing over at her kit. "It was a nice view, Shippo, but you'll have to admit it's not quite the same as a piggyback ride."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "The _whoosh_ is missing."

Miroku sat up suddenly, propping an elbow on one knee as he considered the young woman by his side. There was a playful gleam in his eye. "I think I can remedy this problem, Kagome-sama," he announced and rose to his feet. Pulling the miko up after him, he turned and crouched, presenting his back.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious, Miroku-sama."

"Oh, but I am, I assure you!"

"But…" Kagome wavered uncertainly, then looked towards Shippo, eyes wide.

The kit was grinning broadly, but quickly adopted a more serious expression. "Oh, I can vouch for Miroku, Okaasan. I ride on his shoulders all the time. He _should_ be able to lift you."

The monk chuckled at Kagome's indignant sputter. "I shall not require hanyou strength for this, I think. Come, Kagome-sama," he coaxed.

"Go on, Okaasan. It's fun!" encouraged Shippo, trying to shoo her towards Miroku.

Kagome weakened and finally complied. Cautiously placing her hands on Miroku's shoulders, she made the little hop up onto his back, gripped his waist with her thighs and trying to settle against him without getting too close. _He's not built the same as Inuyasha—leaner, maybe? Or longer—was Miroku taller than Inuyasha?_ Kagome tensed for a moment when Miroku's hands came around, but he hitched her up and steadied her in place without any unnecessary fondling, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at her. "Comfy?" he inquired solicitously.

"I guess so," she reluctantly agreed.

"Well, you'd better hold on tight," he warned as he shifted into a more upright position and gave an experimental bounce on the balls of his feet. This sent Kagome scrabbling for a better grip, and she soon found herself hugging Miroku tightly around the neck.

"That's better," declared the monk approvingly, and he set off at a trot, Shippo running alongside. This jostling was nothing like Inuyasha's smooth rhythm, and the disparity made Kagome shake her head in disbelief. _Have these two taken leave of their senses?_

Shippo was running ahead of them, laughing and making encouraging motions. "Now _jump_, Miroku," coached the kit enthusiastically.

"All right," agreed Miroku, who performed a clumsy hop and landed with a jolt on both feet. Grinning madly over his shoulder he quirked a brow at Kagome. "There, does that bring back memories?"

Kagome couldn't help it; peals of laughter rang out through the river valley, and she dropped her forehead onto Miroku's shoulder. "No, Miroku-sama. I'm afraid this is _nothing_ like it at all."

"I shall just have to try harder," Miroku insisted, and resumed his parody by jogging for a short stretch, then adding a jarring little hop. Shippo cheered them on, running in circles around them and yelling, "_Whoosh_!" All three of them were laughing so hard it hurt, and Kagome wondered how much longer Miroku could keep this up.

Suddenly, the monk paused, then changed directions, "Hey, Kagome-sama! I have an idea," he said excitedly.

"What?" she answered, curious at the change in his tone.

Miroku just shook his head and grunted slightly as he clambered up a short slope and turned back towards the river. He backed up a couple steps, and Kagome clutched at him more tightly in surprise. "Ready, Kagome-sama? This time it's for real," he promised in a pleased voice.

"What?" Kagome repeated, perplexed.

With a burst of speed, Miroku dashed forwards, calling just one warning over his shoulder, "You might want to hold your breath."

Then, they were airborne. Miroku had carried her to where the embankment rose above the river, leaving a drop-off nearly two stories in height above deep, slow-moving waters—carried her there and jumped. _Falling. I'm falling._ Kagome burrowed her face into Miroku's neck, closing her eyes and tucking her chin. For a few precious moments, she felt nothing but her heartbeat, the wind whipping through her hair, and the giddy pull of gravity. For those few seconds, it was the very same sensation she remembered and missed, so she clung to Miroku and savored it.

With a mighty splash, the water closed over them, and Kagome released her hold on Miroku to swim to upwards. Breaking the surface, she took a deep breath. Above her, Shippo was leaping wildly on the edge of their little cliff, whooping with glee. She grinned and waved to let the kit know she was all right. Shaking the hair from her eyes, she turned to the monk who was regarding her expectantly from the shallows a short distance away. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Miroku-sama, I…" she faltered, at a loss for words. Instead she started towards him, paddling through the water until he caught her arm and steadied her against the current. He was looking at her closely, concern flickering through his eyes as he waited for her to speak. "It's just… that was…." The young woman floundered for a moment, then gave up, simply throwing her arms around Miroku's neck in a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered against his neck. "Thank you so much!"

Miroku's arms tightened around her, just as a second, voluminous splash sent a shower of droplets around them. Shippo doggie paddled towards them, shouting, "That was fun! Very _whoosh_! Can we do it again, Miroku? Okaasan?"

Kagome stepped back and looked up at the monk, asking "Do you want to?"

"Kagome-sama, you may embrace me anytime you wish," he assured her, opening his arms wide in invitation.

The miko just giggled and splashed at him. "No," she said with mock exasperation, "Let's all jump together this time. Please?"

"If that is what you wish, then _whoosh_ we shall," proclaimed the grinning monk, as he led Kagome and Shippo towards the riverbank.

* * *

"Whoa! Three bags?" exclaimed Shippo from his seat on the lip of the well. "You never used to pack so much. What did you bring?"

"Just some things for tomorrow," Kagome called up, shifting her hold on her armload. "Erm… I think I may need a little help with these."

When Kagome had approached her mother about spending a few days in the feudal era to assist Kaede with the village's annual Tanabata festival, Mrs. Higurashi readily agreed and offered to help in any way she could. After much discussion, Kagome decided that by staying over, she could be on hand to help Kaede with the preparations, participate in the festival itself, and assist with the clean-up afterwards. When Shippo caught wind of her plans, he'd been ecstatic, so the plotting had proceeded on both sides of the well for her extended visit.

"Look _this_ way," urged Miroku from the opposite side of the opening overhead, and Kagome turned in place. He thoroughly enjoyed her surprised expression once she registered the new addition.

"A ladder," she managed, reaching out to touch a rung. "For me?"

Miroku propped his chin on his hand, a smug look on his face. "Shun-san wanted to do something for you."

Shippo was already halfway down, and he leapt to the ground beside Kagome. "Shun-san let Kouki-kun and me help," he boasted, then added in a conspiratorial whisper, "but the ladder was _Miroku's_ idea."

"Give it a try, Kagome-sama," urged the monk.

Shippo held out his hands for her bags. "Let me take those, Okaasan. I can make trips while you and Miroku wake up the Jewel."

Bemused, Kagome relinquished her supplies and climbed up into the bright sunshine. Since the base of the well was comparatively cool, she blamed the summer heat for her warm cheeks as Miroku handed her down from the brim. "Thank you, Miroku-sama," she murmured.

"It's no trouble," he replied lightly.

"I mean… for the ladder," she clarified. "It was very thoughtful."

"Ah," he said, his smile deepening. "My pleasure, Kagome-sama. It wasn't the only thing we accomplished this week. As you can see, Shun-san has been keeping us quite busy."

She glanced around the clearing, which had been undergoing a slow and steady transformation since the end of rice-planting in June. The removal of trees and underbrush had widened the meadow in places, and piles of lumber and heaps of wood shavings surrounded the beginnings of the shrine. Crossing to the newly-laid foundation, Kagome admired the smooth planks that already covered much of the raised floor. "This looks good," she pronounced. "You've been helping, too?"

Miroku offered his blistered palms as evidence. "Shun-san has as many men as can be spared from the fields doing their part, but we all get to rest for a few days and enjoy the festival. It will be a welcome break."

As they strolled into the village, Kagome could see signs of festival preparations everywhere. Though Miroku had called the next day or two a 'break' from work, everyone looked busy, and Kagome found the bright, celebratory mood contagious. Traveling merchants had laid claim to shady patches on the main thoroughfare, hoping to tempt the women into choosing a pretty new _obi_ or hair ribbon for the Star Festival. In an open space near the center of town, the ground had been cleared and a large pile of dry wood and brush was being accumulated for tomorrow's bonfire, and paper streamers had appeared around the trunk of one of the trees near Kaede's hut. Its many low branches would soon bear everyone's wishes.

Throughout most of the day, Miroku was called away, helping to oversee _who knows what _on the headman's behalf. Kagome assisted Kaede, but from time to time she would glimpse the monk, who seemed to be everywhere at once. As he moved from one group of organizers to the next, he joked and chatted; the villagers greeted him with respect, and Miroku seemed to know each person by name. Kagome was fleetingly surprised to realize that the monk had been downplaying the role he had assumed in the village.

At Kaede's request, Kagome stepped in to retell the Tanabata legend to the children, who gathered together under the 'wishing' tree. The story was a romance that had taken place among the stars. Once the children were seated in the shade, she recounted the tale of Orihime, the beautiful weaver star, and Hikoboshi, the dashing cowherd star, who became so enthralled with each other that they neglected their duties. As punishment, the two were separated, and each star was placed on the opposite side of a vast river. On just one night every year could the pair be reunited—on the seventh day of the seventh month, during Tanabata, the Star Festival.

That evening, when Miroku returned from a neighboring town, where he'd been sent to check on a promised shipment of sake, he took his seat before Kaede's cookfire with a sigh of relief. "Well, ladies," he said wearily, "I can give you my personal assurances that the musician's instruments are tuned, the meat for the cooking pits has been secured, the melons are chilling in the river, the sake will be delivered on the morrow, and there is sufficient pickled daikon. Orihime may cross the river to join her lover with my blessings, for all is in readiness."

Kagome giggled, saying, "I'm sure Hikoboshi appreciates your efforts, at least."

After the sun set and night began to deepen, Kagome produced a paper lantern from her collection of bags. The whimsical thing was all in pinks and yellows, with stars and swirls scattered over its surface. Miroku helped her suspend it from the ceiling, and they lit it with care. They all talked and laughed long into the night, enjoying its mellow glow until finally, its flame guttered and snuffed out. Kaede spoke into the resulting hush, declaring, "Today was busy, but tomorrow will be busier still. This old woman needs her rest, and ye would be wise to do likewise."

Kagome nodded her agreement, but touched her fingers to the place where the Jewel was hidden beneath her shirt. Looking to the monk, she asked, "Miroku-sama, would you help me? I haven't had to do this in a while, but I think it would be best to check for any signs of danger before we sleep." He didn't speak, but beckoned her to his side. She accepted his silent invitation as Kaede stirred up the embers of their small fire and added a few sticks to give enough light to unroll their bedding. Sparks swirled upwards, and Kagome slowly reached out until her fingertips brushed Miroku's cheek. The soft look in his eyes left her completely tongue-tied, and she quickly closed hers so she could focus on the task at hand.

When they finished, Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag in the place that had always been hers, and Miroku excused himself for a breath of fresh air—and to calm his racing heart. By the time he returned, the other occupants of the hut had drifted off. Someone had thoughtfully set out his mat, and he quietly lowered himself onto it. There was still enough light from the ebbing flames for him to see Kagome, who had Shippo snuggled up under her chin. Even in sleep, the boy's smile was beatific, and Miroku's lips curved upwards in response. For as long as the fading light allowed, he watched over her slumber and wondered how long she would make him wait.

* * *

In spite of everything that had been accomplished on the previous day, dawn brought a fresh round of activity. Early, the smell of wood smoke filled the air, and by midmorning the cooking pits were releasing the savory aroma of roasting meat. A cart rattled into town carrying several casks of sake, and Miroku excused himself to oversee the cargo's delivery to the headman's house. At Kagome's request, Shun-san provided a small, makeshift table and a pair of stools, which were set up under the 'wishing' tree, for that was where the miko expected to spend the better part of her evening.

Lunch was a rushed affair, and as afternoon shadows began to lengthen, most of the village women escaped to the secluded bend in the river that was set aside for bathing. Kagome joined them and caused a commotion of gasps and giggles when the womenfolk got a good look at her outlandish undergarments. Some were scandalized, most were curious, but they all were distracted when Kagome rummaged through her bag and began distributing bars of scented soap. With growing excitement, the novelties were passed from hand to hand, and soon the river's surface was skimmed by lather.

When she'd finished her bath, Kagome dried off quickly and slipped into a brightly-colored _yukata_, trading smiles whenever she caught the shy glances being sent her way. Though she recognized faces, she'd really only been introduced to people who'd happened to need Kaede's attention during her weekly visits. They all knew _her_, though, and a few bobbed their heads and offered thanks to 'Miko-sama'. Hitomi stepped forward to help her tie her _obi_, and Kagome was grateful when the rest of the women took this as a cue to include her in their chit-chat. By the time the last of the village girls had emerged from the river, Kagome was assisting with the group preening by tucking folds and fussing with necklines. Hitomi's little girl even warmed up enough to let the priestess tie ribbons into her hair. The sun was sinking towards the horizon when Kagome hoisted her bag and trekked back towards the village in the center of a chattering flock of excited women.

Shippo was the first to pick her out of the crowd, and he clambered up onto Miroku's shoulders, rapping his head to alert him. Turning, the monk patted the kitsune's knee and moved to intercept the contingent of females. He bowed and flashed a charming smile, exclaiming "What a bevy of beauties! You ladies are indeed a credit to our village!" A chorus of tittering erupted, and the blushing women scattered, though Hitomi lingered long enough to touch Kagome's elbow and smile before leading her daughter towards their home.

"I think you scared 'em off," Shippo noted dryly.

"So it would seem," replied Miroku in an amused tone, "though you shouldn't complain; now, we have Kagome-sama all to ourselves."

Kagome shook her head and addressed the monk. "Have you finished with all your responsibilities, then?"

"Alas, no, Kagome-sama. I still have many things to care for tonight," he answered, genuine regret in his tone.

"Well, I'll be busy too… helping with the wishes," Kagome reminded him.

"Don't worry, Miroku. I'm staying with Okaasan, so she'll be safe," Shippo announced, squirming to be let down. "I'll go get your box of papers and meet you by the tree," he added to Kagome before dashing towards Kaede's.

The monk watched the kitsune disappear between the huts, then said, "If I can slip away for a few minutes later on, I'll come and find you."

"I'd like that," she said all-too-politely, turning to leave.

The monk frowned, dissatisfied with her response._ Does she think she can ignore me so easily? _"Oh… Kagome-sama?" Miroku called, holding up a hand for her to wait. "There _is_ one last thing I needed to tell you."

She paused, giving him a curious look as he strolled back to her side. "Yes, Miroku-sama?"

He beckoned her closer, and once she obligingly leaned in, he bent his head just enough to murmur in her ear, "You are… _so_ beautiful." Kagome's breath caught when he 'accidentally' let his lips brush her temple as he straightened, but when she pulled back, his guileless expression was firmly in place. She treated him to a glare, but Miroku was pleased to note the flush creeping across her cheeks. _Much_ happier with this reaction, he turned, giving a casual wave over his shoulder as he ambled away.

* * *

Kagome had brought paper and string from her era to be used for the Tanabata wishes, and when she fanned out an array of slips atop the table, she attracted a passel of children. They loitered nearby until the young woman invited them to take a closer look, and several edged closer and touched the pretty colors and patterns with reverent fingertips. Kaede eased onto the second stool and accepted one of Kagome's pens with a nod of appreciation. "With such fine materials as ye have, this is sure to be an uncommonly lovely display," the old woman remarked.

Kaede explained that since few in the village could read or write, people would take turns coming over to the table and explaining what they wanted written on their slip of paper. Since many of the peoples' hopes were considered personal, a certain amount of privacy was afforded to each. Kagome gave the old woman a sidelong glance. "In my time, most girls write down the name of the person they want to marry."

"Aye. So it is, even now," Kaede replied calmly.

"Village priestess… confidante and matchmaker?" Kagome teased.

The old woman chuckled. "I don't meddle often."

They watched with interest as the bonfire was lit, signaling the beginning of the festivities. Knowing that she and Kaede would soon be busy, Kagome selected a few sheets of paper from her stash and made each of the lingering children an origami ball and sent them off to play.

In small groups or one-by-one, the members of their tiny community approached. Kagome listened with growing wonder as they shyly shared their hopes for the future. Simple wishes—good health, good crops, good fishing. Generous wishes—for family, for friends, for leaders. Her favorites by far were the wishes of the children—boys with dreams of adventure, girls with hopes for handsome suitors. They were just like the wishes she'd read year after year, hanging from bamboo branches at her family's shrine. _Things have changed so much over the centuries, but at the same time, they are the same as they've always been._ For reasons she couldn't explain, Kagome found this knowledge a comfort.

As the hour grew later, the tree began to fill with paper streamers, thanks to Shippo. He ferried the newly-made wishes upwards and tied them among the overhead branches. Around the bonfire, dances had been organized, and the men were currently doing their best to impress the womenfolk with their agility. In the midst of the revelers, Kagome caught a glimpse or two of Miroku, who had been in the thick of things all evening. What the local farmers lacked in grace, they certainly made up for in enthusiasm, and she smiled over their obvious enjoyment. "They certainly know how to cut loose," Kagome commented over the din.

Kaede snorted. "If ye think this be rowdy, wait until they find the bottom of the last sake barrel."

Not long after that, Miroku slipped from the circle of firelight and sidled up to Kagome, peeking over her shoulder. "Mm… I _thought_ she might be pining after young Taki-kun," he mused aloud, making the miko jump.

"You will be keeping _that_ little tidbit to yourself," she scolded, shaking her head at him. "Are you making wishes tonight, Miroku-sama?"

He gazed upwards, admiring the decorative arrangement of papers that fluttered and swayed in the breeze. "If I thought it would help…" he mumbled indistinctly.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

The monk caught himself and smiled. "Perhaps I will. It's traditional after all."

He knelt beside the tabletop, and she offered him her pen. As he plucked a sheet of paper from those that remained, he asked, "Will you make a wish, Kagome-sama?"

In partial reply, the young woman tugged at the sliver chain around her neck, displaying the faintly glimmering Shikon no Tama upon her palm. "No, Miroku-sama. I don't have the luxury of wishes any longer."

"Ah," he replied in quiet understanding. Standing, he handed his slip of paper to Shippo, who scampered up and over tree limbs on light feet. "Then I suppose it is up to us to make sure you want for nothing." Kagome stared up at him, speechless, and Miroku chuckled and changed the subject. "When you are finished here, you should come over," he invited, gesturing towards the bonfire. "I hear the storyteller they've arranged for later has had quite a few adventures." With that, he took his leave.

* * *

When Kagome and Shippo arrived on the fringes of the crowd, most of the people had made themselves comfortable. People sat on blankets or lounged in the grass, and every eye was fixed on the monk who'd made the hard-packed ground that ringed the bonfire his stage. In the ember-glow, he spun his tale. Kagome pulled her kit into her arms so he could see, and from their vantage at the back, they listened as Miroku slowly circled the dwindling blaze, his strong voice rising and falling. He had always been an excellent speaker, and Kagome watched with a growing sense of awe as he gestured broadly, even acting out portions of his story. She could see it on the rapt faces of his listeners—for them, the story was coming to life.

She was pleasantly surprised when she realized that Miroku was sharing a story about Inuyasha. He called her hanyou a hero, and using all the charisma that had once wangled their group into the best rooms in town, Miroku waxed eloquent on the legend of Inuyasha, their village's friend and protector. Blinking back tears, Kagome recognized the scene he was describing—how Inuyasha had fought and defeated the great dragon, Ryuukotsusei. The monk let the dramatic tension build, and soon his entire audience was leaning forward, hanging upon his every word.

"Miroku-sama should have been a politician," Kagome whispered to Shippo. At his confused look, she said, "They should make him headman. With his silver tongue, he would lead them all around by their noses… and they'd gladly follow."

Shippo shrugged. "Yeah. If he wanted to be in charge, he could be. They trust him enough… but _that's_ not what he wants."

Kagome glanced at the boy perched on her hip. "What is it he wants, then?" she inquired softly.

"You don't know?" the kitsune asked incredulously.

"I… no."

Shaking his head, Shippo pointed to Miroku. "Watch him. It's not that hard to tell. I can see it plain as day." Kagome returned her attention to the story for a while, trying to see whatever it was that Shippo found so obvious. As the monk came around the far edge of the fire, Miroku finally spotted them. Catching her eye, his smile broadened slightly and he sent her a quick wink before continuing his tale. "Can you see it now?" asked the kit.

Slowly, Kagome shook her head. "What is it he wants?"

"You, Okaasan. All he wants is you."

* * *

**End Note: **Tanabata is the summer Star Festival in Japan. According to legend, the lovely Orihime, the Weaver Star (Vega), fell in love with Hikoboshi, the Cowherd Star (Altair). The two began to spend all their time together, neglecting their own responsibilities, so as punishment they were separated onto opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (the Milky Way). The two are only permitted to meet once each year, on the seventh day of the seventh month—July 7.

Posted on July 11, 2008.


	7. Finding the Strength

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Finding the Strength**

Kagome strolled along the village's main thoroughfare, taking her time with Kaede's few errands. Shippo had her by the hand, and judging by the kitsune's youthful swagger, he was enormously pleased to be able to show off his Okaasan… and heads _were_ turning. She knew that her modern clothing stood out, but Kagome's simple summer dress wasn't anything scandalous—just outlandish by village standards. Smiling and nodding at familiar faces, she tried to ignore the whispers that followed their progress. "It's her… there she is… she's back…"

Many considered Kagome to be Kaede's successor, even though she didn't dress the part very often. They called her the Shikon Miko and looked upon her as a kind of village guardian—an unconventional gift from the gods who had guarded them in the past and whose presence would bless their future. Kaede assured her that the consensus seemed to be, 'she's odd, but she's ours'. So, the chatter was just the garden variety gossip one heard in any small town—fueled more by curiosity than malice.

"Take these, Miko-sama," urged an old woman, pressing a small basket of berries into her hands along with the packet of dried fish Kaede had asked her to collect. "Your monk is fond of these," she explained, giving the young woman a conspiratorial wink. Kagome bowed her thanks and hurried away, ignoring the unsubtle hint.

"Why does everyone seem to think he's _my_ monk," she grumbled under her breath as she allowed her kit to take the packet.

"Dunno… lucky guess?" Shippo casually replied. He met Kagome's glare with an unapologetic grin, then darted ahead to keep his ears out of tweaking range.

The kitsune was happier than she'd ever seen him… and she was glad to see him brimming with exuberance. This was due in part to the decision she'd made after her extended visit for Tanabata the week before. With Mama's encouragement and Kaede's blessing, Kagome's weekly visit to the Feudal Era was being expanded so that she now spent three days in the past and four in the future. _"It will give you time, dear," _Mama had said.

_Time. She never said what I needed the time __for__, _Kagome mused. _Time to think… time to accept… time to decide…_ Pushing that line of thought from her mind, she paused at the turning that led back to Kaede's. A pair of young girls presented themselves with shy smiles and shuffling feet. "Good morning," Kagome greeted, wondering what they were up to.

The older of the two, who was probably minding her sister for their mother, coaxed the little one forward, whispering, "Go ahead, Sa-chan. Give your flowers to the monk's lady."

_Well… that's a new one…_ Kagome crouched down to make things easier on her wide-eyed admirer, and once she'd thanked them for their gift, she sent the girls off with a cheerful wave. Her cheeks were still burning when she caught up to Shippo at Kaede's and ducked inside the hut to deliver the supplies. Back outside, the young woman met Shippo's eager gaze and clapped her hands decisively. "Let's go for a walk," Kagome proposed. "I need to get away from all those busybodies for a little while."

"Sure!" the kitsune readily agreed. "Where should we go?"

The midsummer sun was climbing quickly into the sky, and the day promised to be a hot one, so she replied, "Someplace shady—woods or river?"

"Let's go see what Miroku's doing," suggested Shippo. "He said he was going to be checking the wards this morning, and most of them are in the woods."

"I guess that would be okay…" Kagome replied slowly.

"Maybe we can help," the kit continued, his excitement growing. "Which way, Okaasan?"

"Uh-uh," the miko countered with a shake of her head. "You're the fearless hunter in the family; you can track him down without any hints from me."

Shippo took the challenge to heart and lifted his nose to test the air before taking off into the trees. Kagome had no trouble at first because there was a faint trail, but before long, the kit opted for a shortcut through the undergrowth. Even in the shade of the trees, the air was heavy, and the canopy was filled with the sleepy song of cicadas. Keeping the vibrant red of his tail in sight, she gamely pushed aside slender saplings and eased her way between the trunks of more venerable trees.

After several minutes, Shippo circled back to report in. "I found one!" the kitsune cheered, proudly leading her to a large rock where a sutra had been affixed. "We're really close, now!"

He forged ahead again, and as Kagome picked her way along, she tried to get her bearings. She knew which direction they were headed in a general sense, but she wasn't exactly sure where they were until she broke into the open on the riverbank. Dark water silently slid past with barely a ripple, and branches arched overhead, creating a green tunnel of filtered sunlight. Shippo darted downstream, following a fern-lined footpath towards a pile of jutting stones. He stopped in front of them, and when Kagome caught up, he looked up at her, holding a deep purple _kesu_ in his hand. "This is weird; it's only his clothes."

Sure enough, the monk's _kosode_, leggings, sandals, and even his _shakujou_ were stashed among the rocks. Kagome's immediate flash of concern was interrupted by a splash from behind, and she turned in time to see Miroku surface. His back was to them as he shook his head and passed his hands over his face; she stared in shocked fascination as water droplets slid down his back to where the water lapped around his hips. _He's… not wearing… clothes_, Kagome's mind managed in a strangled moment of inner panic. Edging back the way she'd come, she desperately hoped he wouldn't turn around until after she dived back into the threes, but before she could make a run for it, her escape was neatly thwarted.

Shippo whooped and waved, shouting, "Hey! Miroku! I found you all on my own—with no hints from Okaasan!" The monk turned, pushing hair out of startled eyes, and Kagome whipped around, covering her face.

* * *

It didn't take long for Miroku to recover. Backing up a step into deeper water, he replied, "So you did, Shippo-kun! Nicely done… though I'm not so sure your Okaasan is pleased with your success." Eyeing the obviously mortified miko's rigid back, he cheerfully called, "Are you quite all right, Kagome-sama?"

She answered with a flustered, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just an impression," Miroku chuckled as he sloshed his way towards the bank. "Shippo-kun, could you bring me my clothes?" The boy gathered them up and met the monk at the river's edge. "If you'll just give me a minute, Kagome-sama"

"Take all the time you need," she hastily replied.

"Perhaps you should have you mother sit… she's looking a little shaky," the monk said, only half-teasing. He was fairly certain the water had been deep enough to prevent the young woman from seeing _everything_ he had to offer. Glancing down at himself, he saw nothing to be ashamed of, so he shrugged at the kitsune as he accepted his _kosode_. Shippo rolled his eyes in silent agreement. Clearing his throat, Miroku began to fill the uncomfortable silence. "You came all this way to see me? I'm touched. So, what have you been busy with all morning?"

Even though he'd just seen her at breakfast, Miroku led Kagome through small talk about commonplace things all the while he was getting dressed. He didn't rush, wanting to give her natural optimism time to find the bright side to this situation. When he finished knotting his _kesu_, he gathered up his staff and let the end thump against the ground, creating the familiar jangle of rings. "There!"

"It's safe to look," Shippo added, hopping down from his perch and asking, "Are you going to do any more wards? Can we help?"

"Of course," the monk replied easily, indicating the direction they'd be going. Shippo was off like a shot, and Miroku fell in step beside Kagome, who was more relaxed but too silent for his tastes. "I must say, I'm a little surprised, Kagome-sama. Over the last few years, there have been interrupted baths… and you've patched me up before… and I know you helped tend me when I was half-delirious with fever two winters ago. You can't have seen anything you haven't seen before."

She nodded slowly. "I know, but it was different, then."

"Different… how?" he pressed.

"All those times, it was necessity—emergencies and injuries, stuff like that."

"And now?" he pried.

Her cheeks took on a faint flush, and she looked away. "I don't know; it's just _different_."

He hated to see her so ill at ease, so he tried to put things into perspective by making light of the whole thing. "I _see_," Miroku replied seriously. "I seems I must apologize for imposing my overpowering masculinity on your unsuspecting feminine sensibilities. The shock must have been devastating."

Kagome did smile, though her soft laugh betrayed some lingering discomfort. "It _was_ a shock, but you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you," the monk gently pointed out.

As they meandered through the forest, setting an easy pace and sticking to the shade, Miroku explained the wards that he and Kaede had designed to help protect their village from marauding youkai. It was rather an ingenious system, and the monk was proud of it, so he was disappointed when he realized that Kagome wasn't really listening to him. Her responses dwindled to vague hums and polite noises, and she kept casting sidelong glances his way.

"What?" he finally demanded.

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

Caught, Kagome traded covert glances for frank staring. "Your hair," she replied. Miroku ran self-conscious fingers through his still-damp hair and looked at her quizzically. "I've never seen it down like that," she explained.

The monk took a lock between his thumb and forefinger, inspecting the straight, black strands; unbound, it fell to his shoulders. "I suppose you wouldn't have," he mused aloud, "since—at one time—you weren't in the habit of peeping."

"Of course not!" Kagome retorted. "I _never_…"

"Except for today," Miroku smoothly interrupted.

"That was an accident!" she sputtered.

"Mm," the monk replied, sounding unconvinced.

"Shippo, tell him!" Kagome called, but the kitsune was intent on reaching the position of the next ward. He only turned and waved at her before disappearing around a clump of trees. "He'll back me up," she stubbornly insisted.

"You can hardly blame him for not wanting to get into the middle," Miroku pointed out, pausing to search for the tie he used for his hair.

Kagome watched curiously as he expertly gathered his hair at the nape of his neck and secured it in its low tail. "It's longer than I would have expected," she commented.

Miroku's mind took a turn he knew Kagome hadn't intended, and he struggled to keep a straight face. Lips twitching, he took a deep breath and gravely inquired, "My… _hair_?"

Giving him an odd look, she replied, "Yes… what _else_ would I be referring… oh." The monk fully expected a disgusted look, an outraged glare, or a repeat of her earlier blush-and-stammer. However, Kagome surprised him by drawing herself up with considerable dignity and haughtily declaring, "_That_… remains to be seen."

As she set off down the path with her nose in the air, a lopsided grin spread across the monk's face. _That__ was definitely a maybe_.

They caught up to Shippo, who'd already sniffed out the next ward and was waiting for them. Kagome studied the sutra, which had been fixed to a large tree; the weathered paper was curling at the edges and the ink was fading. "Will these last during the heavy rains in the fall?" she asked curiously.

"An evergreen would offer more shelter, and it's possible to find outcroppings of rock. It might even be possible to build small shelters at intervals to protect the boundaries."

"Like those tiny shrines we see on the roadside?" Shippo ventured.

"That's right," Miroku agreed. "But until then, I'll just have to keep making my rounds to check on them and renew the ones that are fading."

"So… what can I do to help?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah, me too!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, now… let me see," murmured Miroku thoughtfully. "It's quite a luxury, having two extra pairs of hands. Shippo-kun, I'll have you hold this for me," he said as he extracted a fresh sutra from within his robes. "Kagome-sama, do you have steady hands?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"Then, I would appreciate it if you would take this," the monk directed, holding out his _shakujou_ to her.

Kagome accepted the staff, admiring the smooth wood and testing its considerable weight. Reaching up, she ran her fingers under the metal rings of the finial, tickling them into musical laughter. Miroku thoughtfully tugged at the golden hoops in his ears and wondered if they might possibly offer as much temptation. Shaking off the thought, he cleared his throat and called his 'assistant' to attention. "I want you to hold the _shakujou_ in both hands, palms up, keeping it level," he instructed.

"Like this?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Pull your elbows and brace your arms like so," he patiently directed. She corrected her stance, and he rubbed his chin before declaring, "_Much_ better. Yes, this could work."

"What kind of ritual is this? I don't recognize it," Kagome inquired.

"Really? How odd," Miroku replied before getting back to business. "For this to work, it is very, _very_ important—completely essential, Kagome-sama—that you hold the staff _still_. No dipping, wobbling, or dropping it until I finish."

"Understood," Kagome said, giving a firm nod.

"No matter what," the monk cautioned.

"You can depend on me," she replied seriously. "But… what does the staff do?"

"Hmm… it is a symbolic representation of the barrier we are creating."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Say, Miroku," Shippo skeptically interjected, "How do you keep the staff level _and_ hang onto this sutra when you're all by yourself?"

The monk arched his brows significantly before dryly answering, "Years of training."

"Okay, I gotcha," the kit returned with a smirk.

"Wait… what?" Kagome frowned, growing suspicious.

"Oops! Don't let that end droop," Miroku chided, darting forward to catch the sagging finial. Once she'd leveled off again, he continued. "Silence will be required."

"Why?" she asked.

"It will give me the upper hand," the monk glibly explained.

"Bu—"

"_Shh_!" Miroku interrupted. "Silence… and now, you must close your eyes." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, so he heaved a longsuffering sigh and explained, "We're trying to hide the village from sight—making your average youkai blind to our presence."

"Are you lying, Miroku-sama?" she asked bluntly.

He leaned close and smiled. "I may be exaggerating a little," he admitted, and reached across the 'barrier' to tap her nose. "Shippo, I'm ready for that sutra," Miroku called. The kit handed it over, and the monk approached the old ward. Without any fuss, he peeled the paper away from the bark; with a murmured prayer, he pressed the new one in its place with the palm of his hand. In a matter of moments, the job was accomplished.

"That's _it_?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"That's it," Miroku smiled. Fixing her with serious violet eyes as he reclaimed his staff, he said, "There's no reason to make things any more complicated than they are, Kagome-sama."

* * *

Before Kagome next returned to her home, Miroku found an opportunity to speak with her alone. "Kagome-sama, may I beg a favor of you?" he asked with a touch more formality than was usual.

"What kind of favor?"

"I would like to write a letter to your family. Would you be willing to carry it to them for me?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, then nodded slowly. "Yes, of course."

The monk nodded gratefully, then thought to ask, "Will they be able to read it?"

"Actually, that probably won't be a problem. Grandpa has always been fond of old documents and does a lot of reading in the shrine's archives—that's where he gets all of his wild stories about youkai," she said with a smile. "You know, since I was... _away_ last year, he's been in contact with a local museum. One of the archivists there has been teaching him how to preserve the scrolls, and they've been working together to translate some of the records. Even Mama's been helping with the transcriptions."

"He must be quite a scholar," Miroku remarked, impressed even if he didn't quite follow all the nuances of her explanation.

"Well, an amateur one, anyhow," Kagome allowed.

"Perhaps I should provide your grandfather with more interesting reading material and make a record of the daring exploits of a traveling monk."

"I thought being the resident historian was Shippo's dream," Kagome laughed, remembering his crayon-rendered pictorial record of Naraku's demise. Gently pushing the bittersweet memory away, Kagome got back to the point. "Grandpa should be able to decipher your letter, even with the changes to the language that may have occurred over the centuries. May I ask why you want to write to them?"

"I wish send my greetings… and my thanks… and perhaps tell them something of myself… in my own words," he haltingly explained, showing an awkwardness that just wasn't like him.

_He actually seems nervous about it_. Kagome suspected that somewhere in that letter, Miroku would be bringing up his intentions, and that thought gave her a case of butterflies. "All right. When your letter is ready, I'll carry it to them," she promised.

* * *

It was disconcerting how important Kagome had become to him, although he couldn't bring himself to resent the power she had over him. Her decision would affect his whole life—or at least the direction his life would next take. In a sense, all he could do was wait, but Miroku wasn't satisfied with that. He couldn't make Kagome's choice for her, but he could try to influence her decision. _Inuyasha fought for her in his way; I'll do it in mine._

Bridging the gap between their eras seemed the most logical way to smooth the path towards acceptance, and that following week, Miroku spent a lot of time deciding what he wanted to say in his all-important letter. As he collected his thoughts, he also collected the supplies he needed in the small hut he owned—but rarely used for anything but storage. He had great confidence in his abilities as a communicator, but striking the right tone with written words would be a challenge. When he was ready to begin, the monk settled on the floor and laid out his wares. Wanting everything to be perfect, he cut paper to size and methodically trimmed the edges, then took great care with each crease and fold—providing himself with columns for writing. He could see the finished product in his mind's eye. When it was completed, the words and parchment would unfold together—like a story. _After all, this is for an old man who is fond of stories._

He could not formally approach her family or present himself as Kagome's suitor. There was no one to speak on his behalf, so this letter was his attempt to extend a hand in greeting. Miroku took a deep breath, and then he began to make his case. With steady hands and graceful strokes, he offered the tale of a monk who hadn't _always_ been a monk, but had once been a boy—a boy who lost his father and was raised in a temple. He told them of Naraku's despicable plots and of the curse that had been his grandfather's legacy. Sango and Kohaku's story was woven in, along with that of an orphaned kitsune. As the indigo-tinted ink glistened on the parchment, he spoke at length about Inuyasha and Kagome, who made it possible for him to complete his quest, avenge his family, and foil the _kanzaana_.

He spun the tale with care, weaving his thoughts and feelings throughout, wanting them to see glimmers of the man behind the calligraphy. With every stroke of his brush, he was saying,_ I am here; my place is distant, but no less real_. With carefully chosen words, he made himself known._ I am Kagome's protector, and I want you to trust me._ With subtle turns of phrase, he declared himself. _I love her, and I want you to accept me._

* * *

Kagome placed the paper on the table in front of her grandfather. "What is this?" the old man asked, eyeing the elaborate folds with keen interest.

"Miroku-sama asked me to bring this letter to you and Mama. I'm not really sure what it's about," she replied.

Mrs. Higurashi's brows arched. "He didn't say?"

"He was very… vague."

"Did he say you couldn't read it?" her mother asked as Grandpa reverently unfolded the intricately creased paper and scrutinized the opening lines.

"No," Kagome admitted slowly. "I just got the impression that this was meant for you alone. I'll go shower and unpack and leave you two to it."

Mrs. Higurashi settled across the table from her father-in-law, who was muttering rather excitedly over the rarity of the document. "It's ancient—five hundred years old—and yet it looks as if it was written yesterday."

"It probably was," she pointed out with a smile, earning a good-natured harrumph. "This is beautifully written—such a strong hand, and yet so graceful! He's a true artist!"

"Yes, yes," Grandpa agreed, already puzzling out some of the characters. "Look at this color, too. I've seen this kind of tinted ink before."

"It has a faintly blue cast to it," Mrs. Higurashi remarked.

"Rather rare," he said with a nod.

"Will you read it aloud, then?"

"I can," Grandpa agreed. Smoothing the parchment with careful hands, the old shrine keeper set aside his admiration and got down to business. The telling took quite some time, and as he progressed through the story, Kagome's mother quietly puttered around the kitchen. It was the same routine they had with the evening paper, however, this time the news was much more interesting because it hit much closer to home.

"It sounds like he's had a difficult life," Mrs. Higurashi sighed when the old man paused to take a drink of tea. Grandpa grunted his acknowledgement, and she continued. "His world is very different than ours, but this makes him seem more real, doesn't it?"

"Yes… yes, it does," Grandpa murmured thoughtfully. "Listen to this…" Then he read Miroku's explanation of the Lord of the Western Land's proprietary claim over their daughter.

"Kagome didn't say it in so many words, but yes, she did mention spending some time with Inuyasha's half-brother. He promised to protect her in his brother's stead."

Grandpa tapped the document. "This demon took Inuyasha's place out of family obligation, and yet this Miroku says that he's gained permission from Lord Sesshoumaru to look out for her. Now, the monk is our Kagome's protector."

"In an official capacity," Mrs. Higurashi added, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, it sounds like he went through a good deal of trouble to gain this permission, at some risk to himself."

She nodded. "Kagome did say that he traveled a great distance to collect her from that mountain shrine, but she didn't mention this transfer of the protection."

"Do you think she knows?"

"I'm not sure; perhaps I can find out," she said with a soft chuckle.

Grandpa harrumphed again, saying, "A subtle inquiry wouldn't be amiss."

"What else does her monk say," Mrs. Higurashi prompted.

"They're in the process of building a shrine—_our_ shrine. He's been asked to serve as its keeper."

"Really? Does Higurashi Shrine date back to feudal times? Our shrine can't possibly be the original."

"Well, now… I don't know about that," Grandpa countered. "The Bone Eater's Well certainly exists in the Sengoku Jidai, and the earliest records we've archived in the last year date back five centuries."

"Goshinboku is there as well," Mrs. Higurashi reminded him.

The old man nodded. "There have been renovations over the years, the last being when I was a boy, but it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility that parts of the main building are original." He hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder if we have any documents that go back to the founding. Maybe I should tell this boy to keep good records; at least his writing is legible."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, adding, "Wouldn't it be funny if he was your ancestor in some way?"

Grandpa shrugged. "Who's to say he's not? The Sunset Shrine has been handed down through the Higurashi family for centuries."

At this point, Kagome returned to the kitchen, pink-cheeked from her shower. "What did his letter say?" she asked, giving the lengthy parchment a slightly nervous glance.

"Many things and nothing," the old man answered cryptically.

Mama shook her head in amusement and added, "It was a kind of introduction, sweetheart. Inuyasha used to come and visit us, so we got to know him so well. Though this isn't quite as nice, it's certainly better than nothing. Your young man is very well spoken."

Grandpa tapped the letter. "He seems polite, knows how to handle a brush, and his regard for you is obvious."

Kagome slipped into one of the other kitchen chairs and demurred, "Oh, I don't know about that…" However, she then closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, that's not true. I _do_ know. He's asked to court me; he's waiting for my answer."

"This letter is not a proposal," Mrs. Higurashi candidly supplied. "But it certainly could lead to one. Do you know if he will be applying to us or to Sesshoumaru-sama in the end?"

_A standoffish taiyoukai who's declared himself my guardian… or my family in the unreachably distant future._ The young woman frowned as she toyed with the Shikon no Tama on its chain around her neck. "I have no idea; either one is next to impossible."

"Oh, I don't know," Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded to the letter. "Miroku-sama seems to have surmounted the centuries rather neatly."

* * *

When Kagome walked into Kaede's hut the following week, it was impossible not to notice the change in décor. "What's all this?" she asked in surprise, trailing off the instant she realized just exactly what 'all this' must be. Two small chests stood against the far wall along with a stack of lidded baskets and a couple of rather expensive-looking vases. What held her gaze, though, was Sango's weapon. Hiraikotsu was propped in the corner, and Miroku moved to lean his _shakujou_ next to the giant boomerang.

"One of the young men in the village is making plans to wed, and I offered my hut to him since I wasn't using it," Miroku explained. "Kaede-sama has graciously allowed me to store my belongings here until other arrangements can be made."

Kagome shook her head, confused. "I thought you were living _here_."

"I suppose I have been," he conceded solemnly. "I couldn't quite bring myself to live there alone."

The miko glanced towards the sum total of his worldly possessions and felt a sympathetic pang. _He and Sango were going to move into that hut after their wedding. I'm not sure I could have borne it either._ "Yeah… I understand," she murmured.

"The hut will be put to good use, and I won't be troubling Kaede-sama much longer," Miroku remarked casually, though his smile was a little tight.

Kagome suddenly felt out of the loop. "You're planning on leaving?"

"Did ye not know?" Kaede asked, the barest hint of chastisement in her tone. "Miroku-sama was invited by the headman to be the shrine keeper."

"There will be a house," the monk explained, nodding in the general direction of the hilltop.

"Oh, I see. I had no idea," she replied. It occurred to Kagome that there were a _lot_ of things she didn't know about what went on in the village.

* * *

"You're… alone?" Kagome asked when she arrived for her visit the week after that.

"Miroku-sama isn't back yet," Shippo replied as he walked with her towards Kaede's.

"Oh, really?" she replied, rather surprised. "Where did he go?"

"Dunno," the kit said with a casual shrug.

"How long will he be away?"

Shippo gave her a sly look, but he answered nonchalantly. "We expected him back by now."

"Oh… I see…" she murmured as her mind raced through possible reasons for the monk to leave the village. "Does he do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Go off by himself," Kagome replied, feeling a little silly. Just because Miroku rarely left her side during her visits didn't mean that he spent the rest of his week sitting around waiting for her to return. _He has responsibilities_, she reminded herself.

"Nah," Shippo drawled. "He's usually up on the hill, helping Shun-san with the shrine and stuff… or talking to the headman… or helping the villagers. Sometimes people ask him to come and do exorcisms for them."

"Oh? How long has Miroku-sama been gone?"

"A few days… three, I guess."

"So… maybe he's doing something for the headman—making extra arrangements for Obon?"

"Maybe," Shippo replied noncommittally, then gave her an all-too-innocent look. "Are you worried about him?"

Kagome started and quickly said, "No, no… just wondering." The miko wasn't sure she wanted to admit to the little fears and suspicions that were whispering in the back of her mind, and she definitely didn't want to face her disappointment over Miroku's absence. "It's just that he's usually here."

The morning dragged, and as the afternoon wore on, Kagome grew increasingly restless. If Kaede noticed, she didn't say anything, although the old woman found ways to help keep her busy. Midday came and went, and it was strange, realizing that Miroku wasn't as trapped by his past as she was. He'd made it clear that he was ready to move on, but she thought he was waiting for her to be ready, too. _Am I being left behind?_

The impression that Miroku _should_ be waiting for her had probably taken root because they always spent her visits doing fun things together. In hindsight, the very idea was a ridiculous one; life in this era wasn't all picnics and presents, strolls and stories. Real life involved both work and play, and it was obvious that Miroku had taken on new obligations. _Just because he said he'd wait for me doesn't mean he put everything on hold._

She was glad for Miroku… really. The man had found a place to fit in, settle down, and build a future. He'd fought for his life against Naraku's curse, and now he had just that—a life. She could hardly begrudge him his independence… especially since he'd freely offered to share that life with her. Still, when the setting sun still hadn't brought the wandering monk home, Kagome felt the first stirrings of annoyance. _He shouldn't be off gallivanting._

Kagome tried to 'wake' the Shikon no Tama on her own and it didn't improve her temper any to find out she _could_ dispel the accumulation of energy without assistance. She supposed that she should be proud of her accomplishment, but harnessing the jewel's power without Miroku's help only dampened her mood._ If I can do this alone, should I tell him I don't need his help anymore?_ She liked knowing that she could function independently, but the prospect of withdrawing completely from the monk was a bleak one. Reaching out with her senses, she searched for his familiar presence, but she couldn't find him. _I guess he's still too far away._

By the time the moon was high in the night sky and Kaede and Shippo were sound asleep, Kagome was sick with worry. She lay awake, staring at the mat that covered the entrance, reminding herself that the world was a dangerous place. _If something were to happen to Miroku, too…._ She refused to finish the sentence. The frustratingly over-attentive monk absolutely _had_ to be safe.

She'd worked herself into an emotional froth that was edging towards despair when the first faint jangle of rings reached her ears. Kagome pulled her blanket up over her face to hide the tears that prickled against her eyelids, then trickled down her cheeks. Miroku ducked through the entrance, and she listened as he removed his shoes and propped his staff against the wall. He padded softly across the wooden platform to where his mat waited and eased down. It didn't occur to her that the monk might be able to sense the enormity of her relief until he whispered her name. "Kagome-sama… I know you're awake." Much to her embarrassment, she sniffled. "I apologize for the lateness of the hour," he continued gently. "The delay was unavoidable. My business carried me farther afield than expected."

Kagome tried to wipe any evidence of her tears from her cheeks before emerging from under her blanket. "I'm glad you're safe," she confessed in a low voice. "Were you… doing something for the headman?"

"No, this was a personal matter," Miroku replied. "Come here, and I'll show you." She hesitated a moment before pushing back the covers and crawling towards the monk, who leaned against the wall. He patted the bedding at his side, and she accepted his silent offer, sitting down next to him. After her unexpectedly tumultuous emotional day, the calming brush of his aura as it insinuated itself around hers was so comforting that Kagome didn't even protest when he also wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you," he apologized again.

Kagome shrugged, intending to brush off both the comment and the encircling arm, but he tucked her even closer against him and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I know it's hard to see, but I don't think you'll have any trouble recognizing what I've brought." He turned towards her, and Kagome realized that his other arm was folded across his chest, and he was cradling something inside the front of his _kesu_. He gently jostled the mysterious bulge and murmured, "Wake up in there; you'll want to meet Kagome-sama."

Almost immediately, a purr could be heard, and when the miko reached out, soft fur met her questing fingertips. "A kitten?" she asked as she traced a tiny, pointed ear.

"It took me a longer than I expected to find a late litter," he said, sounding vaguely sheepish. "I thought it would be nice to have a cat at the shrine; she might make a good pet… for Shippo."

"Oh," she replied, tickling the kitten under its chin. "Can I hold her?"

"By all means," he chuckled.

"Come here, sweetheart," she cooed as she lifted the kitten, who mewled in protest over losing her warm nest. Kagome had to unhook the wee feline's claws from the fabric of Miroku's _kosode_, but soon she was cuddling the purring ball of fluff. "She's so tiny! What color is she?"

"Mostly black," he replied, and Kagome could hear the smile in Miroku's voice. She turned her face and nearly bumped noses with him, they were so close. At first, she thought he might try to kiss her, but after hovering for several breathless moments, he eased to a safer distance and hummed softly. "I think she likes you."

"The feeling is mutual," she said with a soft giggle, curling around the kitten as she leaned into Miroku's side.

"Good," he whispered with weary satisfaction.

* * *

Kagome was fidgety. There were a couple days left before she was supposed to return to the Sengoku Jidai to help with the final preparations for Obon, but her mind kept wandering. _I wonder if Shippo had settled on a name for the kitten._ _Did Kaede remember the bottle of spice I left in the cabinet last weekend.?_ And more than anything, she wanted to talk with Miroku—not about anything in particular… just to talk.

_I wish I could go back __now__—just a quick little trip_. Her mounting impatience evaporated at the novel idea. _Why not?_ _It's not like anyone over there will mind if I show up, and nobody on this end will miss me for an hour or so._ Feeling a bit like a truant, Kagome slipped out of the house and hurried towards the well house. She skipped lightly down the steps and took an unscheduled leap into the past.

By the time Kagome reached the top of the ladder, Miroku was hurrying towards her, radiating concern. "Kagome-sama!" he hailed. "Is something wrong?" He'd obviously been working, because his sleeves were tied back and his hair curled damply against his face and neck.

"No, not at all," she assured him as she swung her legs over the edge of the well and hopped onto the grass.

He relaxed visibly and said, "You're quite early. Have your plans changed?"

"No, I'll need to go back in a little while."

Miroku nodded, but he still seemed puzzled. "Not that I'm complaining, Kagome-sama, but to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I was restless, I guess," she admitted. "I was wishing I had someone to talk to, and I thought I'd just… drop by."

"I see," he replied with a pleased smile, adding a light, "I'm flattered."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she glanced around the shrine site, where a few of the village men were hard at work. "So… what are you doing up here?"

He waved towards the slowly progressing structures. "I'm trying my hand at a new trade. Shun-san has been good enough to advise my efforts."

"You're _building_ something?" she asked with a healthy measure of disbelief.

"With my own two hands," he affirmed, bemused by her reaction. "Since this will shortly become my home, it's only right that I contribute some of the labor."

"May I see?"

The monk hesitated briefly, but said, "Yes, of course." He led her towards a structure that was smaller than the rest, but only by contrast. "This is the house," he explained neutrally.

There was no roof yet, but the wooden platform was in place on the floor. Kagome wandered from one corner to the next, intrigued by the fact that this dwelling was so much more spacious than any of the huts in the village._ It's at least three times the size of Kaede's._ "What were you working on today?" she asked conversationally.

"These," he replied, picking up a narrow strip of wood from a pile resting in the corner. "I've been smoothing these and making sure that the ends will fit into the frame." He pointed to what would be a slatted window opening.

"Very nice," she commented. Back outside, she noticed that there was another smaller structure behind the house, close to the tree line and partially hidden by a shrub and two saplings that had been left intact after the rest of the undergrowth had been cleared away. "What's that?" she asked, already headed for the door.

"Oh… that," Miroku replied awkwardly. "It's… um…"

Kagome circled the little building before poking her head through the door, then ducking inside. It wasn't very big, but a lot of care had obviously gone into the construction, because it was further along than the house. "Did you build this, too?"

"Shun-san has been helping me with this little… project," the monk explained. "I explained the basic concept, but he has the necessary skills."

The platform inside was dominated by what looked like a squat, wooden barrel, and in a sudden flash of recognition, Kagome understood what she was seeing. "This is a bathhouse, isn't it!" she exclaimed, giving the monk a startled look.

"Yes."

Hot baths were an unheard of luxury in a village as small as this, and Kagome was impressed. She peered into the small but serviceable tub. "How will you fill it?" she asked.

"There's a spring among the rocks not far from here. We were thinking of digging a cistern since we're too far from the river up here for carrying water to be practical."

"You always did find us a room in the finest house in any village," she teased. "It looks like you'll be living in the lap of luxury, Miroku-sama. _You_ may need to beware of wandering monks from now on."

He chuckled softly, saying, "Is that your way of saying that you approve of my plans?"

"This is wonderful," she said with a sincere smile. For the next half hour, Kagome poked around the rest of the building site, exclaiming over the progress that had been made since the last time she'd been given a tour; but finally, she declared it time to get back, and Miroku escorted her to the well. "Thank you for showing me around. It's kind of exciting to see the shrine that will someday be my home taking shape."

"May it be just as you say," he replied with a wry smile.

It wasn't until she stood in the bottom of the well five hundred years from then that she realized what the monk had meant, and her heart gave a flippety-flop. _He wasn't seeing to his __own__ comfort; he was thinking of __mine__._

* * *

On the last day of Obon, Kagome slipped back through the well to her own time in order to pick up some supplies from her mother. Mrs. Higurashi had begged for the chance to prepare a meal for her daughter's feudal 'family' since they wouldn't be together for the festival. "I hope I made enough," the older woman fretted.

"Mama, I can barely carry all of this. It's more than enough!" Kagome exclaimed, staggering under the weight of the picnic lunch.

"I'll help, Sis," Souta offered, taking charge of the bundle and slouching off towards the front door.

"Is that everything?" Kagome asked, looking around the kitchen and distractedly smoothing her hands down the front of her _yukata_.

"Nearly," her mother replied, then produced a small, flat box that had been tied shut with a ribbon.

"What's this?"

"Something for Miroku-sama," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a gentle smile. "You can tell him that it's our reply to his letter… and that he may keep it."

Kagome gave her mother a quizzical look, but she accepted it. "I don't mind playing messenger girl, but should I be worried?"

"No, dear," Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "He reached out to us, and I wanted to reach back. That's all."

"I'll make sure he gets it," Kagome promised, hugging the box to her chest.

Her mother pulled her into quick hug. "You look beautiful… so grown up."

Kagome flushed with pleasure over the compliment. "Thank you," she whispered back, holding tight.

She had been worried about spending Obon away from her family, but Mama had insisted she spend the lantern festival with her friends in the Sengoku Jidai. Her mother had grown up in a riverside town, and she had many fond childhood memories centering around the finale to the midsummer gathering. "Do you have our lanterns?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes," Kagome affirmed, lifting a roomy paper bag by its handles. "I put them in here so they wouldn't be squashed."

Mama gave a satisfied nod, and the two of them slowly followed Souta to the well house. "Make sure to let me know what your monk friend thinks of this _yukata_," she urged, smiling mischievously.

Kagome murmured a vague sort of agreement, though her feminine heart did a little skip of anticipation. If it had been Inuyasha, she was sure she'd have had to be content with covertly approving glances, but Miroku wasn't shy with compliments. He might actually say something about her festival clothes.

Over the weeks between Tanabata and Obon, Mrs. Higurashi had been on a quest to find a suitable summer _yukata_ for her daughter, and when Kagome arrived home after last weekend, there had been three spread out on the bed for her to choose from. Her mother's objectives were obvious enough; all three were in shades of purple and lavender. Kagome had settled on one with a dragonfly pattern and allowed her mother to arrange her hair with a delicate set of combs decorated with beaded flowers.

Souta was waiting patiently inside the well house, his lanky frame sprawled carelessly over the bottommost steps. He stood as the two women descended the stairs, and he didn't bother with the pretense of reluctance when Kagome opened her arms, silently asking her younger brother for a hug. "I'll light the lanterns on this side for everyone," he promised, his voice cracking as it wobbled between registers.

"Thank you," she whispered, then allowed him to help her up onto the well's rim since the _yukata_ restricted her movements. He handed her the cloth-wrapped stack of _bento_ boxes, then stepped back, offering a little wave of farewell before his sister took the plunge.

Kagome touched down lightly in the feudal era and managed not to drop any of her armload. She'd only been gone for a few hours, but her welcome was no less enthusiastic than if she'd been gone a week. "Okaasan!" cheered Shippo, practically dancing in his excitement over the special treats that had been promised. "Oh, wow! Something smells _good_!"

"Do you need some help?" Miroku called down.

"Yes, please," Kagome gratefully replied. "I'm not sure I can manage the ladder with all of this."

The monk descended nimbly, and Kagome stepped back to make room for him in the close confines of the well shaft. When he turned to face her, his eyes lit up, and she blushed at the obvious appreciation in his violet eyes. "Why, Kagome-sama," he declared with unabashed delight. "You look like a princess!"

"Really? Let me see!" exclaimed Shippo, who practically tumbled down the ladder in his haste to join them. Mindful of his claws, the kit gently stroked one of the dragonflies on her sleeve. "Maybe Miroku should call you Kagome-hime for today," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Just what I need—another nickname," she replied dryly.

"Do you have many?" Miroku asked curiously, and Shippo snickered.

"Too many," Kagome sighed as she surrendered the better part of her load into Miroku's capable hands, then offered the smaller bag of lanterns for the kit to carry.

As they walked down the hill towards Kaede's hut, Kagome spotted a dozen boys coming back from their morning's forage, shoulders bent under the weight of piles of bamboo fronds that would be needed for the evening's observances. The group of youngsters was under the oversight of a few of the old men, who laughed and chatted almost as much as their young charges.

At midday, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo joined the throng and trekked back up the steps to the meadow where the new shrine was being built, this time with Kaede. The villagers had been busy for the last few days, cleaning up the small cemetery that stood on the hill's summit and tending to the gravestones of their ancestors. There was a festive atmosphere to the gathering, and everyone was exclaiming over the fine weather they'd been blessed with for the occasion. A village-wide picnic had been organized, and Miroku was conducting tours of the construction site.

Kagome and Shippo took their time helping Kaede set up an offering at Kikyo's grave, but when it was time to claim a spot for their lunch, they slipped through the trees that still stood between the shrine site and Goshinboku. In the shade of the massive tree, Kagome spread a blanket, and Kaede began to disassemble Mrs. Higurashi's carefully-arranged meal, exclaiming over the many delicacies that had been included. Shippo had carried his kitten up the hill, and he sat amongst the God Tree's roots, quietly petting her while watching Kagome go through a ritual that was achingly familiar.

With quiet deliberation, she set up her traveling kettle over its portable flame and waited for it to come to a boil. From her pack, she extracted a couple of instant ramen cups. "Would you like some, too?" she asked the kit.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You should make one for Miroku, too."

She pulled two more cups from the bag and fished around for chopsticks; once the water came to a boil, she removed the lids and poured it over the noodles, replacing the lids to let them steep. While they waited, she scooted over to sit next to Shippo. "Have you settled on a name yet?" Kagome inquired, nodding towards the blue-eyed kitten who displayed all the curiosity of her kind as she explored a nearby shrub. She was almost completely black, with a bright white blaze on her chest and white stockings on her front feet.

"Uh-huh," Shippo nodded. "Me and Kouki were talking about it, and his mom said Tabi would be a good name. I liked it, so that's what I'm going to call her."

Kagome chuckled softly. "That _is_ a good name." When the ramen was nearly ready, Shippo offered to go find Miroku so they could eat together, and she decided to go with him. "I think we'll have more success if we're _both_ prying him away from his adoring audience," she joked.

They found the monk and the carpenter in the midst of a crowd of men in front of what would be his new house. Shun was quietly beaming, and Miroku was laughing and talking… but once she and Shippo caught his eye, he quickly excused himself. "Lead me to the feast, for I am faint with hunger," he declared melodramatically.

Shippo smirked and said, "Okaasan made ninja food."

Miroku's expression grew thoughtful. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I think I will enjoy tasting Inuyasha's ramen again. Very appropriate to the day."

"I brought cans of Sango's favorite juice, too."

The monk smiled wistfully, but only offered a quiet, "Ah."

"And she brought some of Kirara's treats," Shippo piped up. "Maybe Tabi can share?"

"Of course," Kagome replied. "We'll all share. Mama outdid herself, so there's plenty."

They rejoined Kaede under Goshinboku and took the time to arrange their gifts before the three markers. Kagome's hands trembled as she perched a set of chopsticks across the steaming cup of ramen she placed it in front of Inuyasha's stone. "Grandpa put new markers under the tree in my time, too, so Souta's making sure you have a double portion," she whispered.

Miroku produced a cupful of pink and white flowers that he'd gathered earlier and calmly selected some of the taijiya's favorite foods from the trays to accompany his bouquet. He smiled when Kagome handed him the glaringly modern can of juice so he could add it to his offering. When Shippo added the brightly-labeled package of cat treats, the display under Goshinboku demonstrated just how much Kagome's presence had influenced all of their lives.

Kaede called them away from their reminiscences, urging them to sample Mrs. Higurashi's fine cooking. After a leisurely meal, Miroku excused himself to continue his duties as tour guide, and Kaede also returned to the clearing to visit with their friends and neighbors. Kagome packed up the remains and took charge of Tabi so Shippo could go play with Kouki and their friends for a bit. By midafternoon, the villagers made a haphazard exodus from the hilltop, returning to their homes in order to let the old and young rest up in preparation for the evening's observances.

A tower had been erected in a wide grassy stretch of land down where the river widened into shallows. Bonfires would be lit at sunset, and there would be dancing long into the night. Kaede excused herself and laid down on her bedroll for a short rest, and Shippo moved to his corner, where he sat in a thoughtful silence as he stroked Tabi. Miroku claimed a seat in the opposite corner and stretched out his legs, looking very relaxed.

Kagome realized that this was her first opportunity to give Miroku the box from her mother, so she pulled it from her pile of things and knelt down in front of the monk, whose eyes lazily followed her every move. "I have something for you," she said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Kaede.

Miroku straightened slightly, eyes questioning… and hopeful. "For me?"

"I'm not sure what it is," she confessed. Adopting a more formal tone, she said, "My mother sends this to you in response to your letter. It's a gift… I think. She said you can keep it."

He eyed the box with furrowed brows. "I see…" he mused as he accepted it with both hands, and after a long moment, he placed it with his other belongings.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kagome asked, somewhat surprised.

His smile was self-effacing. "Once I find the courage," he replied lightly.

Silence hung between them for a few moments, but Kagome sighed and broke it. "Miroku-sama, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," he replied easily.

She nodded and scooted a little closer. "Did you keep your prayer beads?"

The monk didn't have to ask which ones she meant. "Yes, I kept them."

"Can… can I see them?" she tentatively asked.

"Certainly," he replied. Rising to his feet, he crossed to his cache of belongings against the far wall. From one of the chests, he removed a smaller box, skillfully carved with a pattern of overlapping gingko leaves.

"Oh, that's beautiful," she murmured while he resumed his seat.

"Hmm," he agreed as he lifted the lid. Inside were the gauntlet and the familiar beads that had kept the _kanzaana_ in check for so many years. Without any reservations, he picked up the strand and reached over to take her hand. He gently lowered them, letting them pool in her palm before releasing her.

Kagome had never touched them before; they were heavier than they looked and cool to the touch. Letting them slide over her fingers with a soft rattle, she admired… and remembered. "Are you a very nostalgic person, Miroku-sama?" she asked.

"Not especially," he replied.

"Why do you keep them?"

"Some things are worth remembering," Miroku explained. "These remind me that I had to fight for the life I now have. When I recall the struggle—the cost at which my life was bought—I am less likely to take it for granted, and it gives me the courage to persevere."

Kagome laid the strand in her lap and slowly reached into the folds of her _yukata_. There was a soft clatter of beads, and she withdrew the necklace he'd known must be there… but had not seen in over a year.

"May I?" he asked softly, extending his hand.

She hesitated, but then she mimicked his earlier movements, placing her hand under his and lowering the precious strand of beads into Miroku's hand. "Why do you keep them?" he asked, echoing her words.

"I… I needed something to hold onto," she quietly confessed. Kagome scooted forward on the mat so she could reach and placed the prayer beads back in their box. Miroku offered Inuyasha's necklace to her in return, and her fingers twitched, but she slowly shook her head. "Would you mind if…" she started, but she paused to take a shaky breath. "Could you put Inuyasha's beads with yours… for safe keeping?"

"In this box?" he asked gently.

"It's a nice box," she murmured.

He smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't mind at all; in fact, I am very honored that you would entrust them to me." Miroku swallowed, and his voice was husky was he asked, "You don't need to hold onto them anymore?"

"No," she answered. "I don't need them to remember… and maybe… I shouldn't try to hang onto something that is already out of reach."

With infinite care, Miroku lowered Inuyasha's necklace into the box with his prayer beads and replaced its lid. He struggled for several moments to find his voice, and when he did, he said, "If you change your mind, they're right here."

"Yes, I know."

"And… if you need something else to hold onto…" he dared to offer.

"Yes, I know that, too," Kagome whispered.

* * *

When the sun began to set, the villagers made their way down to the river. Kagome watched from a vantage point midway up the shrine stairs as winding processions crossed bridges and skirted rice paddies to merge on the meadow where the menfolk were already at work lighting bonfires.

"Can you still see Miroku?" she asked Shippo, squinting into the dusky distance.

"Yeah, he's talking to the musicians," the kitsune replied with sharp-eyed confidence. "We should get down there, too. I want a good spot."

Kagome nodded and adjusted her grip on the handles of her bag before joining those still trickling down towards the gathering place. Every household bore its lantern; some even had more than one this year thanks to their young miko's generosity. As they walked along, Kagome overheard parents explaining the festival to their youngsters. Obon—the lantern festival—was a time to honor ancestors. For the last few days, their spirits were said to be close to their homes and their loved ones, and this final procession was a way of thanking them for their presence, saying goodbye, and lighting their way home.

When Kagome and Shippo finally reached Kaede's side down by the river, the bamboo fronds were already being laid out upon the water. Some of the older children waded out into the sluggish shallows so they could distribute the branches evenly. Amidst their slender leaves, the first few lanterns were set afloat, and soft exclamations of approval were raised when the current caught the flimsy crafts and carried them downstream.

This tradition was older than all of them, but the villagers seemed especially pleased this year because their new shrine keeper added a touch of formality to the observances. Several of the families stopped to speak with Miroku before moving to the brink to launch their lanterns. As Kagome watched, he offered ready smiles, solemn greetings, and simple blessings—much to the delight of all involved.

She hung back, quietly watching as the river filled with twinkling lights that stretched downstream to disappear around the next bend. Lightning bugs rose from the long grasses, adding flickering lights to the muggy night air as the darkness deepened and the stars made their appearance. _It's so beautiful; I understand why Mama has such vivid memories of Obon from her childhood._ When it was finally Kagome's turn to face the monk, she offered Miroku a shy smile.

"Good evening, Kagome-hime," he greeted with exaggerated solemnity. Glancing around to locate Kaede, the monk sent Shippo to extricate her from a knot of elderly tongue-waggers. "Shall we do our part?"

"Yes, please," she replied, raising her bag. "My family wants me to add their lanterns to ours—for Inuyasha and Sango and Kirara."

"I'm eager to see them," Miroku remarked as he grasped her elbow and steadied her down to the water's edge. Once she was securely perched on a rock at the brink, he moved to help Kaede, who gratefully claimed a seat beside Kagome.

Shippo sat at Kagome's feet and patiently waited while she opened her bag and withdrew a homemade lantern. It was rectangular, with the four sides squared off at crisply-folded angles, and on each face, a precise diamond-shape had been incised. "Grandpa made this one," Kagome explained, tilting the lantern's face to catch the firelight so they could read the bold brush strokes that created the kanji for Kirara's name.

Miroku hummed appreciatively and extended his hands. "Your grandfather's calligraphy is very fine," he murmured as he gave the tiny craft a closer inspection.

"He liked yours as well," Kagome replied as she lifted another lantern from her bag and passed it on to Kaede. "He actually asked me to tell you to be sure to keep careful records of the founding of our shrine… since your writing is so legible."

"I'll see what I can do," the monk said with a soft chuckle, the commented, "This paper is… unusual."

"Aye," Kaede agreed, fingering the slick surface of the water-resistant, flame-retardant paper. "And such a nice personal touch," she added, inspecting the second lantern.

"Souta made that one," Kagome said softly.

Miroku passed Kirara's lantern on to Shippo and took the cylindrical one from Kaede. A bold pattern had been inked along the top edge—black circles interspersed periodically with white _magitama_. The homage to Inuyasha's beads was obvious, but the words scrawled along the seam were harder to decipher. "Thank you, Inu-no-niichan," he finally read aloud. "How old was your brother when he first met Inuyasha?"

"Nine."

The monk nodded and passed the lantern along for Shippo's inspection. "It would seem Inuyasha left a big impression on Souta-kun."

Kagome smiled sadly as she withdrew a third lantern. "He looked up to Inuyasha a great deal. Here… Mama made one for Sango-chan."

The third lantern was another cylinder, but the paper had been tinted pink and adorned with flowers. Miroku accepted the lantern and examined the way Kagome's mother had slit the paper and curled the flower petals, making them seem three-dimensional. Sango's name had been printed neatly amidst the blossoms, and the monk touched them reverently. "This is very fine."

"Thy family's gifts are works of art," Kaede warmly declared. "They do honor to these dear ones."

"Our lanterns aren't nearly so fancy," Shippo said, holding up a simple paper lanterns much like the ones the rest of the villagers were using—thanks to Kagome's generous donation of a ream of paper. "But… _I_ have an idea." His face creased in concentration, and there was a small flare of _youki_ as the kit summoned a burst of foxfire. With a satisfied smirk, he displayed his lit lantern, which shimmered with cerulean flames.

"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's perfect! Will you light the rest of these, too?"

When all their lamps were aglow, Miroku offered to ferry them out to the middle of the river, but Kagome shook her head. "I want to do it myself," she said firmly. Hiking up her _yukata_ until it rode just above her knees, she let Kaede help her tie back her sleeves. Then, she picked up Souta's lantern and stepped into the shallows.

"Give me your hand," Miroku urged, and she allowed him to steady her progress.

Smooth river rocks were slippery underfoot, and cool water rippled against her calves, swirling past in lazy eddies. Shippo carried over an armful of bamboo fronds, and Miroku used them to help buoy their small paper lanterns. Before their little cluster was carried too far, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo released the three lanterns honoring their fallen friends. All together, seven plumes of azure foxfire drifted downstream, standing out amidst the warm, golden light of the other villagers' lights. Many of their friends and neighbors exclaimed over the pretty display, and Shippo stood a little taller, looking very proud to have played a part in making their tribute a memorable one.

* * *

Miroku wasn't bothered by the strange tangle of emotions that wrestled for his attention as he watched the lanterns drifting away. Obon had brought so many memories of Sango to the fore, and he was grateful for them even though they were tender to the touch and tinged with regret. He found no contradiction in admitting that he had loved his betrothed—_still_ loved her—but his feelings for the young woman by his side were playing havoc with his heart. Kagome seemed to have forgotten that he still held her hand, and he gently twined his fingers with hers, finding it odd that being closer to the source of his upheaval did the most to calm it.

Shippo alerted first. He'd joined the other boys in filling the river with bamboo boughs, but Miroku saw the kitsune stiffen and turn towards the forest above the village. The redhead dropped his armload and was pelting towards them when Kagome's fingers tightened around his in a death grip. "Oh… no!" she gasped.

A low rumble vibrated up through the ground, deep and ominous. Miroku followed Shippo's gaze over the trees, but he couldn't see anything beyond the light of their bonfires. Glancing down at the miko, he prompted, "Kagome-sama?"

"Something's coming," she urgently whispered. "Something _big_."

Kaede eased to her feet with Shippo's assistance and fixed the monk with her dark eye. "Will thy wards hold it back?"

Miroku took a moment to assess the ominous youki and grimaced as the earth shook noticeably beneath their feet, causing the first stirrings of alarm from the villagers. "Slow it down, yes… but stop it?" He shook his head regretfully.

Kagome stood very straight, her face very pale in the starlight. He didn't even need to reach out to know how keyed up she was; the Shikon no Tama stirred with a frenzy of warning, bathing her skin in a soft glow that would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so telling. _The threat is real, and she knows it._ Kagome's wide eyes reflected firelight… and fear. "Miroku-sama's right; the wards won't do much," she murmured.

"What should we do?" Kaede asked, all business.

"Protect the village," Kagome replied, her voice filled with a detachment that concerned Miroku.

Tugging gently on her arm, they splashed back to the riverbank. "Have the villagers return to their homes; Kagome-sama and I will head off the youkai," Miroku ordered.

"What about me?" demanded Shippo. "I want to fight, too."

"It would be best if you stayed with Kaede-sama," the monk gravely replied. "You can look out for her… and Tabi." To the monk's relief, the kit sulked but didn't argue further. Scooping up his staff, Miroku turned to Kagome, who was fumbling with her sandals. "Is it fast?"

"N-no, it's moving slowly."

"Good… we have time," he remarked, half to himself. Kaede was already calling the villagers to attention, so the monk took hold of Kagome's arm and hurried her back in the direction of the huts.

"It's coming through the forest—beyond the shrine," she announced when they paused at the base of the long flight of steps beyond the _torii_ arch. "I think I'm better off without these," she groaned. Kicking off her flimsy footwear, she was off in a flash of slender limbs, running lightly up the steps.

He watched her go with mingled amusement and appreciation. _Only Kagome…._ Stirring himself back into action, he chased after her, and he had to raise his voice to be heard over the noise of his _shakujou_. "How close is it?"

"It hasn't reached the wards yet," the miko panted. When they crested the hill, she leaned against the _torii_ arch that marked the topmost step and sent her senses flying.

The monk scanned the forest, trying to catch any signs of movement. The ground reverberated with sporadic rumbles, and he wondered if the quakes denoted footsteps or the destruction of obstacles that lay in the oncoming demon's path. His mind raced from one option to the next, trying to formulate the best plan for confronting, diverting, or destroying the youkai. _We must protect the villagers, their homes, this shrine._ However, the most important thing was Kagome.

He could feel her reaching, stretching, testing her limits as she searched for the source of danger. _She's trembling._ Without hesitation, he stepped close and pulled her into his arms, offering his support. _Kagome isn't a warrior—not in the same way Sango was_. He and the young miko did not merely fight side by side; they were closer than that. Drawing upon the Jewel's vast resources, he and Kagome were united in purpose, down to their very souls. It was unique, this bond. Rare beyond words, and something he considered a privilege. Her strength was his strength; his strength was her strength. Together, they could win—_would_ win.

Confidence welled up inside, and he made sure she could sense it. "Don't worry; we can do this," her murmured. With a grateful sigh, she leaned into him, trusting him, believing in him. He tightened his embrace, understanding in part why Inuyasha could be so strong, had been so fierce. _I will protect her. _It was a promise he intended to keep, no matter what the cost.

* * *

With Miroku for an anchor, Kagome hurled her senses outward, focusing in the direction of the encroaching enemy. In her mind's eye, the demon was hungry, greedy, and eager for blood. She recoiled from its maliciousness, but stayed the course long enough to gauge its lumbering progress. "Oh… oh, _no_!" she gasped as the enormous mass of dark youki resolved itself into two forms. "There are two of them!"

"There are two of us," Miroku replied lightly.

"They're almost here."

"I can tell," he replied, pointing.

Kagome stared in horror as the first _oni_ waded through the forest towards them, its chest towering over the tops of the trees. Fear washed through her, and her knees locked. _It's been a very long time since I've faced anything this huge. Who am I kidding? I've __never__ had to face demons this size. Inuyasha always took care of the big ones._ As feelings of inadequacy wormed their way into her flagging courage, Kagome tried to swallow and almost gagged at the dryness in her mouth.

"Hey," Miroku said, grasping her shoulder and giving it a little shake. "Just because it's big doesn't mean it's invincible."

"I know, I know," she muttered, hardly sounding convinced. _Right now, what I want more than anything is a rescuer. _Without thinking, Kagome's fingers flew to the fold of her _yukata_ where Inuyasha's beads should have been. Catching herself, she glanced guiltily up at Miroku, but if he noticed her slip, he didn't say anything.

With his eyes on the first enormous demon, he said, "Come now, Kagome-sama… even the villagers would agree that they're no match for the monk and his lady—the Shikon Miko."

Kagome was almost grateful for the distraction. "You _knew_ about the nicknames?" she demanded.

"I know _everything_ that goes on in this village," he replied, flashing an easy grin. "And I'd like to keep it that way. Tomorrow, I want to go back to building my home and tending the wards and advising the headman and listening to gossip. This is my home, and there are people here I need to protect."

When Kagome was finally able to respond, it was with a firm nod and a quiet, "Me, too."

"This way, then," the monk heartily replied and tightly clasped her hand.

As he led her towards the confrontation, she sensed his concentration… and his courage. _It's not the same as when we were all together… but I'm not alone, either_. _We can do this; it __will__ be all right. _She could believe it because he did. "Thank you, Miroku-sama."

They stopped in the midst of the construction site, where picnickers had spread their lunches under the summer skies. Miroku released her hand and took up a stance slightly in front of her. His voice deepened with authority as he raised his staff and shouted, "You there… stop where you are! If you continue, it will mean your deaths!"

In response, a reverberating howl split the night air, to be joined almost immediately by an answering roar from the second _oni_. "I don't think they're going to listen to reason," Kagome murmured.

"So much for diplomacy," he shrugged. "Shall we begin?"

Kagome nodded and turned her mind inward, blocking out the glowing eyes and jagged teeth of their attackers, focusing instead upon the well of power residing within the Jewel. As pure light blazed up around her, she could feel the monstrous demons home in upon her, drawn to the Jewel like moths to a flame. _All they see are two puny humans. Underestimating us will be the last mistake they make!_ Bringing up her hands to guide a blast of purifying energy at the first _oni_, Kagome's eyes snapped open to fix upon her foe… and all her determination evaporated. "No! _Don't_!" she screamed.

The first _oni_ had reached the forest's edge, and Miroku ran forward, hurling sutras that clung and crackled against blackened skin. At the same moment that Kagome cried out, he dodged backwards, avoiding the swing of a huge, ugly foot. The kick missed Miroku, instead connecting with the village's new shrine. Wood snapped like twigs, and she stared in mute dismay as all of Shun's hard work was brought to nothing.

"No!" she repeated, more softly, then glanced wildly around their chosen battlefield. More than the shrine was endangered by fighting in this place. _There are too many precious things here—the cemetery, the old shrine, Goshinboku, Miroku's house… the Well. What happens if the Bone Eater's Well is destroyed? It can't be… right? It's there in the future. _She stared up at the looming _oni_, sick with guilt. _It's my fault; these demons are after the Jewel. By staying here to protect these things, I'm actually endangering them!_ Choosing a direction that would lead both _oni_ away from the hilltop shrine, Kagome fled into the trees.

Miroku's shout didn't stop her stumbling retreat, but it didn't take much time for the monk's longer legs to overtake her. "Kagome-sama, what are you planning?"

She could have kissed him for giving her the benefit of the doubt. "The house, the tree, the well," she listed breathlessly. "All your hard work…."

"And your way home," he concluded. "You're right, of course. Let's find a better place to make a stand."

Once again, Miroku took the lead. "This way," he urged.

There was no doubt that the _oni_ were giving chase, for the creak of snapping timber grew ever louder as the demons cut a swathe through the forest. The percussive force of heavy footfalls caused the ground to quake, and Kagome stumbled more than once as they rushed to gain higher ground. As leaf mulch gave way to rockier terrain, she winced as sharp stones cut into her bare feet, but she gritted her teeth and fought upwards, refusing to complain. However, when an uprooted tree crashed to the ground right behind her, she screamed as she lost her balance.

"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed as he reversed direction, picking his way back down the slope.

"I'm okay," she assured, accepting his hand up and dusting herself off.

"You go on ahead," the monk briskly urged, already slapping sutras onto the trunk of the tree the _oni_ had thrown. "This will slow them down a little. I'll catch up with you on the top of this ridge."

She continued her uphill scramble, though her attention was fixed upon Miroku, whose presence shone brightly in her mind's eye. _Be safe, be safe_, she silently chanted as the dark mass of _jyaki_ pressed relentlessly towards him. Then, there was a brilliant flash and an explosion, and Kagome covered her head with her hands as dirt and pebbles showered around her. A howl of pain ripped through the night, and Kagome resumed her climb with a smile on her face. _It's no Wind Scar, but Miroku's sutras sure pack a wallop._

At the crest of the rise, Kagome turned to see how much ground they'd gained on their pursuers, and it wasn't much. The hulking figures were clearly outlined against the stars, and though they didn't appear to be moving now, it wouldn't take them long to close what little distance remained between them. Wanting to be ready as soon as Miroku arrived, she closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around the glowing orb of the Shikon no Tama. It was useless to try to find the inner calm she normally sought, but necessity lent her a surprising degree of focus. When the jingling of metal rings announced Miroku's arrival, Kagome was prepared to take his direction.

The monk jogged up, hesitated for a moment, then cast caution to the wind by pulling her into a quick embrace. There was no mistaking the elation in his voice as he said, "That last blast exceeded expectations. Any chance you gave it a little boost?"

"Erm… I don't think so?"

"No matter," he grinned, giving her back a reassuring pat before moving to stand a couple paces away. "I left more sutras in their path, so if they're stupid enough to charge straight for us, we might be able to weaken them further. Once they're closer, I'll establish a barrier… just in case they start throwing things again. You concentrate on gathering the Jewel's energy, and I'll be your focus. It'll be just like picking off weasels!"

The monk's confidence rolled off him in waves, and the light of battle was in his eyes. _Miroku is strong; I'm so glad he's here. I don't think I could do this alone. _When the first _oni_ charged, they enacted his plan. Beneath the shimmering arc of Miroku's barrier, Kagome gathered her power as the towering giant bore down upon them, hurling ineffectual punches.

From his position at Kagome's back, Miroku gave her shoulder a light squeeze and murmured, "Together… on three." He counted as each glancing blow landed upon their shield, and when the third failed to penetrate the barrier, he dropped it. Kagome gave the necessary push, thrusting her power outward as Miroku directed it with deadly accuracy. In a flare of pink light and a swirl of grey ash, their first opponent met its defeat.

Kagome sagged back against Miroku, feeling incredibly drained, yet strangely elated. "We did it," she murmured. "Thank goodness."

"_You_ did it," Miroku corrected with a chuckle. "But let's not grow complacent just yet." In a twinkling, his barrier was back in place, just in time to deflect a sizable boulder as the second _oni_ retaliated for its companion's demise. "I need you to do that once more. Can you manage?"

"Of course, Miroku-sama. Whatever it takes."

Again, they waited for their attacker to approach, safe within Miroku's barrier. However, this _oni_ seemed capable of learning from its predecessor's mistakes. It didn't waste time trying to pummel their shield; instead, it drove its heavy fists into the ground on either side of their shelter. The blows shook their footing, and as the relentlessly slow barrage continued, cracks formed in the rock upon which they stood. "Not good!" Miroku exclaimed.

Tossed this way and that, the monk leaned heavily upon his _shakujou_, trying to maintain his focus, but it was no use. As they were flung to the ground, their sole source of protection fizzled out of existence, leaving them exposed. "_Move_, Kagome! Run!" Miroku shouted, but she was already scrabbling across the ground, barely avoiding the _oni_'s fist.

The enormous demon moved slowly, but at this range, its immense strength was unmistakable. Kagome shrieked in dismay as a descending fist sent her reeling again. Hearing Miroku calling for her, she hollered, "I'm okay," as she picked herself up, peering warily up at their attacker. She tried to dart around the _oni_ so she could rejoin the monk, but a huge foot crashed down between them.

"We don't need to be in contact!" Miroku yelled urgently. "Remember our training, Kagome! Attack from there—_quickly_!"

Kagome scowled. She might not _need_ his touch for them to connect, but that didn't mean she didn't _want_ it very badly. And it was difficult to concentrate while the _oni_ was attempting to trample her underfoot. Skittering out of range of a lumbering kick, she called back, "If I close my eyes, it's going to step on me!"

"Hold on; I'm coming!"

Keeping her eyes on the demon's shuffling feet, Kagome gave them the widest possible berth as she circled around, trying to edge out of range of its peripheral vision._ What I need is my bow. If I had my bow, then I could…. _Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes veered her way, and she braced herself, knowing that when the _oni_ turned, the quaking would begin anew. She hadn't considered the possibility of a back-kick until the _oni_'s heel was already driving towards her.

"Look out!" Miroku shouted, and then the monk was there with her, pushing her out of the way. With a pained grunt, he took the brunt of the demon's kick, and he was flung a short distance to collide with a tree. He dropped limply to the ground and lay unmoving.

Kagome stood shakily, waiting for Miroku to do the same. Except… he didn't. "Miroku-sama?" she called, totally ignoring the _oni_, whose shifting was making it difficult to keep her feet. "Miroku-sama!" Hurrying to his side, she dropped to her knees and eased him onto his back. "Miroku?" she whispered in a frightened voice. She pressed her ear to his chest, desperate for any sign of life, but with the blood pounding inside her head, she couldn't tell. With fingers gone cold, she touched his face, and whimpered when they came away slick with blood. Kagome whimpered. The _oni_'s roar snapped her out of her panic, and she hurried to stand, planting her bare feet on the uneven ground as she took up a protective stance in front of Miroku's prone form. "I won't let you take him, too!" she screamed defiantly.

_Protecting the Jewel is my duty. Protecting the village is my promise. Protecting Miroku is absolutely essential._ Light and power wound together, flowing up around her, churning in time with her inner tumult as they burned away every vestige of fear and doubt, leaving only resolve. She needed Miroku, but not for this.

With her hands outspread to bar the enemy's approach, she felt the Jewel's power swelling and succumbed to it. Unlike the last killing blow, which had been neatly directed by Miroku's experienced touch, Kagome's attack was raw and impulsive. There was no finesse, no control, no direction to her push. A burst of purifying energy bloomed around her, then rushed outward, flowing from her heart. The surge built until it encompassed the entire hilltop, and when it dissipated, there was nothing left to the _oni_—not even ash.

Completely wrung out, Kagome's arms dropped to her side in the sudden stillness; she blinked in momentary confusion as the silence seemed to echo around her. _It's… over?_ Swaying unsteadily, she turned to peer at the prostrate monk. _He's hurt._ She was limping towards him, wondering how in the world she was going to carry him back to the village, when she felt the first hazy brush of a demon's power. _Was there a third oni?_ Blanching at the very thought, Kagome raised dull eyes towards the fast-approaching _youki_. Reaching out involuntarily with her senses, she recognized the newcomer, and relief weakened her knees. The blood drained from her face, and her vision whitened; she knew she was falling, but Kagome never felt the ground.

* * *

**End Note:** The next chapter will be the last. Posted on August 3, 2009. 13,898 words.


	8. Following in Footsteps

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story. They have been kind enough to do their part in the telling of this tale, but in truth they belong to another. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, whose inexhaustible enthusiasm was pushed towards the brink of exhaustion by this finale. Thanks for sharing the adventure with me!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****Following in Footsteps**

Sesshoumaru intently assessed the human female hanging limply over his arm, pleased that he'd managed to catch her but concerned for her well-being. Her scent was thick with fear, and the taiyoukai felt a fleeting twinge of regret for delaying his arrival. He could have disposed of the _oni_, but there had been no doubt in his mind that the Shikon no Tama was superior. He'd waited to see the outcome, to see if the miko's resolve was as formidable as the power at her disposal.

Judging by her pale, drawn face, the test had been a harsh one, but no less cruel than the world to which she continued to cling. From what she had told Rin during her stay at his estate, fate had tied this woman to an era vastly different from her own. _To survive, she needs courage. _Sesshoumaru flicked an assessing glance towards the prostrate monk, whose blood flowed sluggishly, pooling in the dirt. _She found it, but at what cost?_

The taiyoukai knelt in order to shift his grasp on the young woman, easing her slight frame into the crook of his arm and rising slowly. To his relief, the Jewel lay inert, not responding in any way to the _youki_ he'd been forced to release in order to protect himself from the after-effects of Kagome's purification blast. The air around him fairly crackled, reminding him strongly of Yamataku Shrine, whose aura was barely tolerable, even for him. _She must have had sense enough to recognize me._ It would have been troublesome if she hadn't, for this miko was one of those rare individuals whose power was a match for his own. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly and strode in the direction of the village in order to find suitable help.

At the base of the stairs stood a simple hut, and from its door flew a young kitsune, his coppery hair standing on end and his teeth defensively bared. He drew up short, his green eyes widening at the sight of Sesshoumaru cradling his adoptive mother against his chest. His shock quickly morphed into anger, and he growled at the taiyoukai, who merely arched a brow, silently inviting the boy to reconsider. When Shippo's wits finally made sense of the tableau, he clenched his small fists and lowered his gaze, acknowledging Sesshoumaru's position and rights. Just as quickly, the kitsune edged closer, his nose working. "Okaasan?" he whispered, giving the taiyoukai a fearful look. "What happened? Where's Miroku?"

"Fetch the old woman."

The kitsune hollered, and Kaede appeared, hurrying forward without giving the towering demon more than a glance as she exclaimed over the unconscious young woman. Sesshoumaru didn't even blink at her perfunctory tone when she ordered him to carry Kagome inside. Ducking his head under the lintel, he followed the stout woman to the corner and knelt beside a waiting bedroll. Kaede took up a position on the opposite side of the mat and helped steady his lolling burden as he gently lowered her to the floor. Before any questions could be raised by either the old woman or the kit, he announced, "I will return with the monk," and walked out.

Miroku proved a more difficult burden, so Sesshoumaru simple grappled the monk around the waist and tucked him under his arm. What was sacrificed in gentleness was made up for in speed; he was back at the door to the old miko's hut in moments. With a cry of dismay, Shippo stumbled across the planking and peered up at the injured man's face to assure himself that Miroku was still breathing. "He's bleeding!" the kit anxiously exclaimed, pointing Sesshoumaru towards a mat on the opposite side of the fire-pit from Kagome. Shippo helped the taiyoukai lower the monk to the floor and carefully arranged his limbs into a more comfortable position.

Kaede moved to check on her second patient, and the kit backed away until he thudded softly against the wall, then slid to the floor. Sesshoumaru could feel the tremors traveling through the boy's _youki_ and wondered at the extent of his fear. _His nose should tell him what his eyes cannot discern._

The old woman gave Miroku's injuries a quick inspection and staunched the flow of blood before briskly announcing, "He'll live."

The kitsune's lip quavered, and he looked up to meet impassive golden eyes. "Th-thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. You saved them—my family."

The taiyoukai slowly shook his head. "They defeated the attackers without my assistance."

"They were in no fit state to return to us," Kaede quietly countered. "Without thy help, their suffering would have been multiplied. Ye have our humble thanks."

Sesshoumaru gave the barest nod of acknowledgment, then exited the hut, stationing himself beside the door, within easy earshot.

"Can I do anything, Kaede?" the kitsune asked in a small voice.

"Aye. Use this cloth to bathe thy mother's face. Perhaps it will wake her."

"She's not hurt anywhere; why is she like this?" he inquired moments later.

"Ye felt that burst of energy; she has probably exhausted her strength," the old woman replied in reassuring tones. "She needs rest—plain and simple."

The sharp scent of healing ointment reached the taiyoukai's sensitive nose, and the boy spoke again. "That looks bad."

The miko grunted an acknowledgment, then called the kitsune over to lend a hand. "Miroku is strong; his wounds will heal in time. If ye want to help him, keep thy nose sharp. Wounds that fester can be as deadly as any foe."

"Yeah, okay," the boy replied earnestly.

Sesshoumaru listened carefully, trying to assign meaning to each sound that reached his ears. Water boiled. Cloths dripped. Bandages wrapped. Herbs crumbled. And every so often, he caught the sound of a teardrop splashing upon the floorboards.

_Hnn… that boy will barely be into his second tail before his human mother breathes her last and orphans him anew._ In fact, the kitsune was about the age his half-brother had been when he'd outlived his human mother. The taiyoukai gravely pondered the extent of his familial obligation. Protecting Inuyasha's intended mate was one matter, especially since she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, but… an intended mate's adopted youkai son…? _Perhaps, _he decided._ I will extend this one favor since Inuyasha counted the boy__ as pack._However, he drew the line at the kitsune. _Any further progeny can fend for themselves._

* * *

Kagome woke with a start and blinked up at the familiar herb-lined rafters of Kaede's hut. Spots of sunlight swayed through lazy dust motes, and the peaceful silence seemed wrong somehow. Her heart was pounding, but she couldn't remember why she was afraid. _What happened?_ She closed her eyes again and willed herself to remember. Snatches of memories flitted past, flashes of vivid light in a dark world—green fireflies, blue lanterns, a pink explosion. _The festival. We were interrupted._ Scenes from the nighttime attack came flooding back, and Kagome's breath caught. _Am I… alone?_ Afraid to open her eyes to check, she cautiously reached out and almost immediately brushed up against Miroku's reassuring presence.

Her heart leapt with gratitude, and she opened her eyes, turning towards him with a smile. However, the monk lay upon his mat, pale and still. His head was bandaged, as was one shoulder, and his blanket was folded down far enough that she could see snug wrappings around his ribs. "M-miroku-sama!" she gasped.

Sitting up proved to be a struggle; nothing hurt, but her arms and legs felt rubbery as she freed herself from her blanket and crawled across the floor. She scooted right up to his side, then sat back on her heels and tried to assess the damage. Very gently, she lifted the rag that lay across his forehead and dropped it into the nearby bowl of water. With tentative strokes, she pushed damp bangs away from his face; Miroku didn't stir at her touch, so she grew bolder. Slender fingers sifted through his hair, tucking some of it behind his left ear, then traced the line of one eyebrow. "Thank you for staying with me," she whispered. "I couldn't bear it if you'd gone."

She limited herself to one last, fleeting caress of his cheek before adopting a more businesslike manner. Pressing her hand to his forehead, she checked for fever, then carefully eased back the dressing just above his right temple. Herbs had been applied to a shallow cut and the knocks the _oni_ had delivered had raised a couple of very nasty lumps. Replacing the bandages, she wrung out the cloth and replaced it on Miroku's brow. "You know... usually, when either Sango or I was in this position, we'd have been groped by now. Even when you were unconscious, it was as if that hand had a mind of its own," she said softly, tears beginning to well.

Kagome half-expected him to respond, admitting that he'd been shamming to lure her into reach. She badly wanted that reassurance—twinkling eyes, crooked smiles, gentle teasing—even if it came with wandering hands. However, the monk lay still, and Kagome's sadness spilled over. _I should have been quicker to do what he said... tried to fight... __something__. _Dashing away tears, Kagome murmured, "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama. This is all my fault"

"He owes you his life," smoothly corrected a deep voice. Sesshoumaru straightened to his full height after ducking through the door and met the young miko's startled gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed before a look of concentration furrowed her brow. A memory tickled at the edges of her mind. "You came?"

The taiyoukai inclined his head. "Afterwards," he qualified.

"We were attacked, and it was _terrible_. The shrine was destroyed, and Miroku was so confident, and I was so scared, and he was hurt," Kagome rambled. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to confess all this to Sesshoumaru, but her guilt was overwhelming.

"The _oni_ were defeated," he calmly pointed out once she paused for breath.

"Y-you saw?" she stammered, confused. "Why didn't you help us?"

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "It was not my battle."

Her eyes widened in shock, which quickly morphed into horror. "Did you also sit back and watch when Inuyasha and Sango died?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

The taiyoukai blinked—the only indication that her question startled him. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, miko. On that night, this Sesshoumaru did all that was in his power to do."

Kagome could only nod, ashamed of her accusation.

"Miko," he said, commanding her attention. "The battle and the victory were yours."

"But it was an _accident_," she admitted wearily. "Everything happened so fast, and Miroku... I thought he would be taken from me, too. I don't even remember _how_ I stopped the _oni_."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru's unreadable gaze dwelt for several long moments on the unconscious monk before he murmured, "You had something to protect. It was enough."

Kagome's breath caught. _How many times have I heard those very words applied to Inuyasha? How many times was __I__ the one he fought to protect?_

The turnabout was staggering. Umeko-sama had said something similar back at Yamataku Shrine. _"Your duty to the Shikon no Tama is just your starting point. Allow your heart to join your will so you can protect the things you love." _The huge burst of power from the Shikon no Tama had been the overflow of her heart's desperation to keep Miroku safe. And not just him, but Shippo, Kaede, and everyone in the village she'd come to think of as her second home.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's next remark. "Your kit is waiting outside."

"Shippo?" she called.

The door mat was pushed aside, and a tousled head poked around the door frame. Her heart lurched at Shippo's thoroughly subdued appearance, and she was taken aback when the boy first looked to Sesshoumaru for permission to enter. This was given with the barest tilt of the taiyoukai's head, and then Shippo hurtled into Kagome's arms. No tears were shed, but he clung fiercely. Initially, she thought he was simply putting up a brave front for Sesshoumaru's sake, but then he looked up at her with his jaw set and his eyes glinting with a vengeful light.

"You kicked those _oni_'s asses—both you and Miroku!"

Kagome's expression softened, loving the boy for his faith in her... and for the pride shining in his eyes. "Yes," she managed, pulling him into a tight hug. "We kept our promise, and you kept yours. Everyone's safe."

"Keh... 'course," the boy gruffly agreed.

Stifling a giggle, Kagome glanced over the kit's head to where Sesshoumaru looked on, a contemplative expression on his face. He offered no comment and excused himself by the simple expedient of leaving the hut. As soon as he was gone, Shippo butted his head up under her chin in a silent plea for comfort, and she gently stroked his hair.

"Tell me what happened?" he begged.

She started from the beginning, when they first felt the stirrings of youki and the tremors of approaching footsteps. Shippo had seen as many battles as she, and he questioned her closely on the points she tried to gloss over until she gave in and told him everything she could remember. Oddly enough, in the telling, the lingering knot of dread in her soul eased. Kagome calmed as the previous night's nightmare was exposed to the light of day.

A soft touch on her behind, light as kitsune's fur, registered fleetingly as she relayed her experiences. The inconsequential brush recurred thrice before Kagome noted that the position of Shippo's tail made it impossible for him to be the source. Realization dawned as the stroking grew bolder, and she turned to peer over her shoulder at Miroku... whose expression was positively euphoric.

Too relieved to be truly angry, Kagome uttered an exasperated, "Miroku-sama!" before catching hold of his wrist and putting a stop to his gentle fondling.

Shippo popped up and peered over her shoulder at the monk, whose eyes remained closed. "'Bout time you woke up," he scolded.

The kitsune wriggled off of Kagome's lap and hurried to Miroku's other side, and she eased around to face the monk. Leaning over to remove the damp cloth from his forehead, she asked, "Are you with us?"

A slow, sleepy smile spread over his face, and he took a long breath. When he softly murmured, "Kagome," it was a sigh of contentment. His eyes blinked open to focus on her face. "Mmm, good... we won," he quipped in a raspy voice.

"Same old Miroku," observed Shippo with a small grin. "I'll get you some water."

As the kitsune hurried to the water bucket to fill a cup, Miroku rotated his trapped hand so he could curl his fingers around her wrist. A fingertip lightly tickled a sensitive patch of skin just above her palm as he inquired, "Why do you look so sad, Kagome-sama?"

Enfolding his larger hand in both her own, she replied simply, "You're _hurt_."

Shippo returned with water, and Kagome withdrew her hands in order to help Miroku into a sitting position. The monk paled at the pain the effort cost him, but gratefully accepted the proffered cup. Once he'd drained it, he experimentally cleared his throat, then asked, "The _oni_ were defeated, and the village was spared?"

"Erm... yes."

He offered a faint smile and pointed out, "As we've both lived to tell of it, I'd say we have reason for much gladness." Miroku took his time inventorying his injuries, cautiously stretching his limbs and wincing as he rolled his shoulders. After gingerly probing the knobs on his head, he grimaced and said, "...or justifiable relief, at the very least. I think it would be wisest to lie back down."

Shippo blurted, "I'll get Kaede!" before dashing out the door.

While the bamboo mat clattered back into place, Kagome hastened to assist the monk back onto his mat. In the process, Miroku managed to slide an arm around her waist and wind his fingers through her hair, effectively pulling her down with him. "Miroku-sama, you'll hurt yourself!" she scolded, floundering as she tried to keep her weight off of his bruised ribs.

"Ah... I believe you are right," he managed in a tight voice. "It seemed a good idea at the time."

"Serves you right," she mumbled, cheeks flushed.

He didn't argue, but once she'd straightened and replaced the cool cloth on his brow, he caught her hand. "I'd rather have you angry at me than sad because of me," he said solemnly.

"I'm not angry with you," she countered primly. "And if you want to cheer me up, that's _not_ the best route to take."

The monk's lopsided smirk held no traces of apology, but his tone was contrite as he answered, "I will exercise restraint." Then, he gently tugged her hand closer and placed a kiss upon its palm. "You should be resting, too, Kagome-sama," he murmured as his eyes drifted shut.

She withdrew her hand and clumsily scooted back to her bed. By the time Kaede returned to check on them, Kagome was curled on her side, fast asleep... holding Miroku's kiss to her heart.

* * *

Three days later, Miroku's injuries were healed enough that he was restless with his enforced recuperation. He'd been a docile enough patient when Kagome was the one hovering over him, but she'd returned to her home in the future, trusting him to Kaede's care. _Keeping busy would have helped the time pass until Kagome-sama's return, but everyone keeps insisting that I shouldn't __do__ anything._ The whole village was aware of his injuries and had been giving the old miko's hut a wide berth so he'd have plenty of peace and quiet. However, being cut off from daily life only made the time drag.

When Shun looked in just after breakfast, Miroku was delighted by the chance to catch up. The carpenter was on his way to the meadow, where the men were doing their best to salvage lumber from the demolished shrine building. The monk tentatively offered to accompany him, but Kaede adamantly insisted that it was too soon... and so Miroku's confinement persisted. Left to his own devices, he wasted much of the morning preparing a fresh batch of wards for around the village limits. His mind wandered so much, he ended up discarding the entire lot, knowing they'd be worthless. _How can I put my heart into a task when it's so far away?_ With a sigh, he cleaned and stowed his brushes and ink, then sat against the wall, letting his head fell back with a frustrated _thunk_.

At least two more days stretched emptily ahead of him, and all he could think about was the way Kagome had smiled at him... her fussing that offered excuses to touch him... and the emotions lingering in her eyes. _She's ready!_ Finally, _finally_, the woman was sure of her own heart, but instead of making the most of all the innocent little cues she was dropping, he'd been flat on his back. As much as he cursed the injuries that kept him from pulling her into his arms and renewing his proposal, he blessed the brutish creature that had kicked him out of the battle... and past the obstacle of Kagome's hesitation. _A small price to pay for a bride... if only I can find the chance to properly speak with her! _

Miroku's gaze drifted around the hut's interior, much cluttered by the the addition of his things, and came to rest on an item that he'd been deliberately avoiding since its arrival. The box from Kagome's mother that held the 'answer' to his letter had been sitting upon the his storage chest since the afternoon before their confrontation with the _oni_. He was curious, to be sure, but as yet, the monk's courage had not been equal to the task of gift-opening. Until now, he'd used the lack of privacy as his excuse, but Kaede was off tending to other patients now that he was on the mend, and Shippo had taken Tabi over to Kouki's house. _It would seem that this is the perfect opportunity. _

Even though his decision was made, the monk was unwilling to rush and took the time to stretch muscles that had grown stiff from inactivity. As he eased his way through a simple routine, it occurred to him that these were the same motions he went through when preparing for battle. With a self-deprecating chuckle, he struggled to his feet... and immediately wished for his staff. However, the _shakujou_ was propped in the opposite corner, so he settled on taking the 'long way' around the room in an unsteady shuffle, trailing his hand along the wall.

The flat box Kagome had carried with her through the Well was interesting in and of itself. Neither wood nor paper, the sturdy material had a lid that would simply lift away once he removed the ribbon keeping it shut. Resuming his seat against the wall, Miroku took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then slid the binding over the end of the box and lifted the lid. _What have we here...?_ He tilted his head to one side, trying to orientate himself with the box's contents, and he exhaled on a note of surprised delight. _Kagome-sama's mother has answered in kind!_

With reverent care, he lifted the topmost item by its edges, recognizing the artistic masterpiece as one of the 'photographs' Kagome occasionally showed them. Miroku thought that the way people in the future could perfectly capture a likeness on glossy paper was truly a wonder. Noting with pleasure that there was a goodly stack awaiting his perusal, Miroku gave this first one his full attention. From the snapshot smiled a couple who looked weary, yet exultant. The woman's brown curls were cropped short, and she cradled a newborn as she leaned back into the embrace of a man with unruly, black hair. Though he could see little more of her than a dimpled fist and some downy fuzz, Miroku realized that he was witnessing a moment from Kagome's past... a birth that wouldn't take place for centuries.

The photographs progressed chronologically, and the monk felt as if he was watching her grow up. He was offered glimpses of a bright-eyed toddler in a flowered sundress, then a gap-toothed young girl with pink hair ribbons. A younger brother made his appearance, and there were more glimpses of her mother, her grandfather, and even her cat. Soon, the girl was teetering awkwardly on the edge of womanhood. Miroku chuckled softly over a photograph in which Kagome seemed to be trying very hard to look more grown up. She wore a brightly-hued summer _yukata_ as she stood before Goshinboku; her hair was pinned up, and she held her head high. _She's so young, but there are hints of the woman she has become. Far too soon, you'll trade innocence for sorrow... but you will never lose the sweetness in your smile. _

A series of informal photographs showed Kagome dressed in the same clothing she'd worn all throughout the first year of their mutual quest. Miroku found himself smiling nostalgically as memories surged to the fore. _You had no idea how much havoc you played with that little green skirt of yours. Ah... I rather miss it! _In one of the pictures, Kagome posed with a group of other young women, all wearing the school uniform. He scrutinized each of them, but decided that Kagome's smile was the brightest. None of them held a candle to the slim young woman with long, black hair who beckoned to his heart. _Perhaps I am biased, but that is as it should be. _

He took his time over each snapshot, noting with interest the people and places in the backdrop of each. Clothing, buildings, furnishings—so many small details piqued his curiosity, and he wished Kagome was there so he could ask her about some of the particulars. As he continued through the collection, he gained a greater appreciation for the sense of family, of history, and of generosity they communicated. No words had been offered, but words were not required for him to understand the meaning of this gift. Kagome's mother was entrusting him with her daughter.

The last photograph in the box took his breath away. _I'd forgotten..._ yet once he thought about it, he remembered the day when Kagome had brought a camera into the past. She coached Kaede in the intricacies of aiming the small, black box and cajoled the whole group into posing. Everyone smiled when directed, there had been a small _click_, and nothing else had happened. However, their young friend from the future was pleased, so they shrugged it off. T_hat was early in our acquaintance, before we fully understood what Kagome was talking about when she spoke of 'pictures'. __This__ was taken that day. _

Miroku's eyes misted as he drank in the sight of Sango's smile, Kirara's intelligent gaze, and Inuyasha's scowl. Taijiya armor, twin tails, hanyou ears—all were perfectly preserved in an unremarkable moment. _This is a __good__ memory. _Gently, he traced the face of each figure with a fingertip. Fate had thrown them together, made them inseparable, and then torn them apart. His heart ached, but it was for gladness. _I am simply grateful for the chance to see your faces again. _The monk closed his eyes and breathed deeply, carefully reining in his scattered feelings. He took his time turning them over as he calmed his heart and mind, and in the end, he was content in the knowledge that _he_ was ready, too. Flipping slowly back through the photographs, restlessness once again took hold. _Hurry back, Kagome-sama. I have something of importance to discuss with you. _

* * *

"What are you going to do, dear?" Mama asked out of the blue.

Kagome looked up from rice she was rinsing to where her mother gazed thoughtfully out the kitchen window, a bundle of scallions in her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep going back and forth between two times, or are you going to choose one?"

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. After a few moments, she added, "Maybe I won't _have_ to choose?"

"I think..." Mama began, but she sighed and shook her head. Instead, she said, "Do you remember when we used to visit my parents' home? You were very little, but we went every summer up until the year Souta was born."

"Sure!" The young woman went back to stirring the rice, smiling at early memories. "They had chickens in the side yard and two cats in the shed behind the house. And Grandma sewed me that pretty yukata with fans all over it, and Grandpa fed me shrimp crackers on the sly."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I see you remember all the important things."

"They were important to me!" Kagome countered.

Her mother simply smiled and went on with her discourse. "When I married your father, I left my home in that tiny river town and moved here, to the shrine. I loved your father, and I loved this place... but I missed the quiet, country life I knew... and my parents... and the traditions I'd known since I was small. And so, every summer, your father allowed me to go back for a few weeks."

"Without him?"

"Mm-hmm," Mama replied. "He had work here, so I packed my bags and brought my baby back to the country so she could have a taste of the life I remembered so fondly."

"It was fun, but I do remember missing Daddy."

"Yes, I was always anxious to return home by the end of our visit."

"So... we stopped going?" Kagome prompted, suspecting her mother was aiming towards a point.

"My mother took me aside and gently pointed out that as much as they loved our visits, my home and my future were with my husband." Mama's smile deepened as she mischievously added, "She thought I might be living too much in the past."

Kagome giggled, but pointed out, "I loved visiting, though."

"True, dear," Mrs. Higurashi assured. "And we went back regularly for short visits... _with_ your father... while he was with us."

"I remember," Kagome murmured.

"That last summer, though... I think that's when I finally grew up," Mama shared.

"But... I was five!"

"True," her mother calmly agreed. "I suppose I _was_ a late-bloomer." They worked in silence for a several minutes before she spoke again. "It's just a part of life—growing up, moving on, starting afresh. I had to leave behind my family and my traditions, but your father and I began our own family and our own traditions... borrowing a bit from both our pasts."

"Are you saying you think I need to choose?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Wouldn't it be better to choose?" her mother gently inquired. "You've been dividing your time between two worlds for years now."

"I have people I love on _both_ sides."

"I know, sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi soothed. Once Kagome had started the rice cooker, her mother set her to work slicing cabbage while she peeled carrots. "You know," she said conversationally. "You've never met my older sister—your Aunt Saki. She married a good man she met at university and almost immediately moved overseas. That was nearly thirty years ago, and she's never come back to visit... not even once."

Kagome hummed, not entirely pleased with Mama's reminiscences... but willing to hear her out. "That must be... hard?"

"It was at first," Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "But it helped to know that she was happy."

"And you want _me_ to be happy?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, dear," her mother smiled. "I know it's not an _easy_ choice, but it's one that many have had to make... and one that you'll be facing before long."

Kagome wanted to argue... to say that no one _else_ had ever had to say goodbye forever, but that simply wasn't true. Perhaps it _was_ childish to want to hold onto everything she loved instead of deciding what she loved best. _I think Mama is trying to say is... it's my turn to grow up. _

* * *

Shippo carried a summons from Sesshoumaru, and Kaede deemed the invitation important enough to warrant releasing their convalescent. The monk had been chafing under her watchful eye for an additional two days, and he was only too glad to make his escape. Taking the stairs slowly, Miroku relished the fresh air, open sky, and cool evening breeze. By the time he reached the _torii_ arch and stepped into the shrine meadow, fireflies were beginning to rise from the long grasses.

The clearing was quiet, all the workmen having long since gone home to their dinners, and a quick testing of the vicinity for _youki_ gave the monk his direction. Setting an easy pace, he strolled purposefully towards Goshinboku. Sesshoumaru waited beneath the giant tree, gazing at the scar upon its trunk, apparently lost in thought. As he'd done the last time he met with Inuyasha's older brother, Miroku waited quietly for the taiyoukai to acknowledge his presence. Eventually, Sesshoumaru's assessing gaze swept him, and smiling, the monk said, "I understand you came to our aid."

"Hnn," he acknowledged.

The deepening shadows leeched the color from their surroundings, playing up the stark whiteness of Sesshoumaru's silks, the bright sheen of his silver hair, and the pale profusion of fur that rode proudly upon his shoulder. Cheek stripes were dark slashes against fair skin, sharp reminders of the deadly power that this demon possessed. Miroku hardly realized he was staring, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be bothered by the silence that lay between them. He simply went back to gazing at the tree.

"This is where we buried them," Miroku quietly announced.

"I know."

"Ah."

The next conversational lull was somewhat more awkward, for during its space, Miroku debated whether or not _now_ was a good time to speak up with regards to Kagome-sama. He had not secured her consent, but Sesshoumaru was _here_... which saved him a long and tiresome journey. _I have nothing to lose... except all my hopes for a happy life. _The melodrama of the thought struck Miroku as particularly pathetic, and having thus amused himself at his own expense, he dared to broach what he feared might be a delicate subject. _Please hear me out_. Clearing his throat lightly, he asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak with you on a matter of considerable importance?"

Golden eyes slanted in his direction, and then the taiyoukai turned to face him. Miroku wasn't sure whether it was best to match the unnervingly direct scrutiny or to lower his eyes, so he settled for what he hoped was a respectfully even gaze. _I can hold my own, but I know my place. _Not fidgeting took a considerable amount of concentration as the taiyoukai considered his request.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk away slowly. Miroku sagged against his staff, relieved to no longer be the focus of the powerful demon's examination... but despairing of the audience he'd hoped to be granted. Then, a smooth voice carried through the evening stillness. "Come."

Without missing a beat, the monk trotted after him, as eager to follow as little Rin had always seemed. Feeling like a child—and not caring for the role—Miroku hurried his steps until he walked alongside the taiyoukai. His _shakujou_ made the only noise as they approached the site of the new shrine. In the aftermath of their 'visitors', little more remained of their summer's work than toppled walls, crumbled tiles, and splintered wood. Noting the piles of undamaged lumber that Shun had begun stacking, the monk sighed and said, "We will salvage what we can and begin anew. Though the attack set us back, we cannot truly lose hope, for a Shrine stands here in Kagome-sama's time. Her family are the shrine keepers, and this is her home... or it _will_ be. Actually, I hope that _this_ will be...."

Miroku trailed off awkwardly, and Sesshoumaru ignored his vague hint. Instead, he led the monk in a slow inspection of the ruined building's perimeter. _He's not making this easy, but that doesn't mean it has to be difficult. _

"What is this?"

The monk followed the taiyoukai's line of sight, then hurried to keep up as he strode towards the house he'd been helping to build. "This is where the village's first shrine keeper will live. They have offered the position to me."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied vaguely, his nose twitching. Then he said, "You said there was a matter of importance?"

"Yes," Miroku breathed, relieved to be offered an opening... and that the taiyoukai's eyes were busy inspecting his handiwork rather than his face. "I do not know how such things work, and I have no desire to offend you in any way," he began circumspectly.

"I will take your ignorance into account, monk."

"Ah... many thanks," Miroku earnestly replied. "When I applied to you earlier for Kagome-sama's whereabouts, you accepted me as her protector in your brother's stead."

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected quietly.

"Yes… Inuyasha." The monk plunged ahead, saying, "I wish to know if I'm expected apply to you for permission in order to court Kagome-sama. It would please me to take her for a wife."

"She wishes this?"

"I... do not know," Miroku admitted.

"She is ignorant of your plans?" Sesshoumaru inquired

"Not precisely."

"You have spoken of your intentions?"

"Yes, I have."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "She refused you?"

"Not entirely," Miroku replied, concerned by the way they seemed to be dancing around the subject. He tried his best to clarify matters. "Kagome-sama's loyalty to Inuyasha runs very deep, and I don't think it would have ever occurred to her to search for another... 'mate'. She was still grieving when I became attached." The monk glanced towards Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai's face revealed nothing of his opinions on the matter. Deciding there was nothing to be gained from holding back, he explained, "She knows how I feel, and I have expressed a willingness to wait. However, I think she'll accept me; there have been encouraging signs."

"She saved your life," Sesshoumaru announced.

Miroku blinked at the non sequitur. "What?"

"The miko unleashed the power of the Shikon no Tama when your life was endangered." The taiyoukai fixed him with keen eyes. "Everything in the vicinity was purified... except for a small section." Pointing decisively, he announced, "The unaffected area lies towards the old miko's hut. She spared the kit."

Stunned, Miroku stretched out his senses, quickly verifying the taiyoukai's words. _It's as if the land has been scoured. _Residual purity lingered most strongly in the direction of the slope where they'd faced off against the oni. "It reminds me of Mount Hakurei!" he exclaimed in awed tones.

"This is worse," the taiyoukai calmly replied. "She is very powerful."

Looking at Sesshoumaru in concern, Miroku asked, "Aren't you uncomfortable in this atmosphere?"

"Hnn," he murmured, skirting the inquiry and stepping up onto the outer porch of Miroku's future home. He peered casually into the spacious room, which still lacked dividing screens. "The Jewel must be kept safe at all costs... _even_ at the cost of its keeper's freedom. I am not convinced that the miko can fulfill her duty on her own."

Miroku stilled. _He can't mean... _The monk couldn't quite keep the alarm out of his voice as he asked, "Are you planning to _take_ Kagome-sama?"

"Only if it becomes necessary," the taiyoukai smoothly replied. While the monk fumbled for words, Sesshoumaru spoke again. "This is... small."

"It must seem so to you, but this home is large by the village's standards," Miroku pointed out with careful politeness.

The taiyoukai solemnly contemplated the pitch of the roof before stepping back down onto the grass and following the footpath towards the small bathhouse. The monk followed more slowly, unsettled by the Western Lord's cursory inspection... and alarmed by the implications of his words.

When he caught up to Sesshoumaru, the youkai was gazing into the now-dark interior of the small structure. "Why do you want the Shikon Miko?" the taiyoukai asked, keeping his gaze to the front.

"I don't."

Golden eyes slanted his way. "You have done all of this for her. You want her."

Miroku heaved a longsuffering sigh. "I didn't do all this for 'the Shikon Miko', and I don't _want_ 'the Shikon Miko'. I want _Kagome-sama_."

"There is no difference."

Sesshoumaru peered down into the monk's face, and this time, Miroku showed a little less deference and a lot more determination. "Yes... there _is_," he argued stubbornly.

"If the miko had been unable to withstand the _oni_ attack, I would have insisted that she remain under my protection."

"I will protect her!" Miroku urgently interjected.

The taiyoukai huffed softly and said, "It is more likely that _she_ will protect _you_."

The monk balked, unable to argue, and Sesshoumaru continued. "You may have my brother's miko, provided that she wishes it. I do not care one way or the other, so long as the Shikon no Tama is secure."

"I understand," Miroku replied, elated to have the taiyoukai's somewhat offhanded blessing for the union.

"Do you?" Sesshoumaru inquired, something like amusement shading his tones. "You would willingly become the one the Shikon Miko fights to protect?"

The monk's slow smile held no shadow of doubt. "I would, and gladly."

"So be it."

* * *

When Kagome returned on the agreed-upon day, Miroku was waiting. Framed by the square of blue sky above, he beamed down at her, and his unabashedly eager smile gave her a tiny thrill. Deciding it was wisest to focus on the rungs of the ladder as she climbed, the miko attempted to calm her inner tizzy. _It's __just__ Miroku-sama. Then again... I feel this way __because__ it's Miroku-sama. _

The monk assisted her over the rim and tugged her into a quick embrace. "I missed you," he confided in a low voice, before setting her at a more respectable distance. "If you don't mind, our resident carpenter has something he wants to show you."

"Shun-san?" Kagome replied, glancing around and realizing for the first time that the meadow beyond the Bone Eater's Well was a busy place... and the monk's warm greeting may have been observed. Color rose in her cheeks, and she flashed a chastising glance at Miroku, who remained benignly unrepentant. "Where is he?"

"The house. He wants a woman's opinion on the placement of shelves," Miroku explained, leading her towards the secondary structure at an easy ramble. "Since there's room, I thought we might try for something similar to Mushin's cabinets.

"The big storage ones in the kitchen?"

"Hmm... no. Do you recall the ones built into the back of the tatami room?"

"Where we ate our meals?"

"Those are the ones, yes."

"I remember them _vividly_." Kagome replied, her nose wrinkling at the memory. "They were a _mess!_ It took Sango and I half the day to empty them of junk!"

"Well... clutter aside, did you find them acceptable?"

The miko nodded slowly. "They were very nice... even better than my closet at home."

Miroku's looked quite pleased with this assessment, and he cheerfully hailed Shun when the carpenter came into view. Kagome was astonished to discover that the shy man could speak with considerable enthusiasm where his trade was concerned. Not only that, he was a natural teacher, quietly imparting lore about various types of wood that had been passed down to him by has grandfather. He showed her the three possible places to build the cabinetry, offering pros and cons for each, and once she'd offered her opinion on that matter, they moved on to the particulars. With a combination of hand gestures and rough sketches in the sand of the firepit, he laid out simple designs. Kagome was quickly caught up in his enthusiasm, and they fussed over an increasingly elaborate scheme.

"Miroku-sama, this will require more materials than I first estimated," Shun confessed, his dark eyes troubled.

"Ah, do not skimp on my account!" the monk replied breezily. By the time he'd assured them that he was well-acquainted with a merchant who could secure the finest fixtures for a reasonable price, Shun's eyes were sparkling with nearly as much anticipation as Kagome's.

In the end, Kagome thanked the carpenter profusely for his fine craftsmanship and attention to detail, and Miroku was having difficulty hiding his amusement. His barely-contained laughter confused her; it didn't occur to her until after they'd left that it wasn't even her house. Realization was coupled with disbelief... and indignation. _He tricked me! "_You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"Did what?" he returned, all innocence.

"You made _me_ choose the cabinetry!"

Miroku strolled along, unconcerned. "I _told_ you Shun-san wanted a woman's opinion."

"There are other women in the village; he could have asked his wife!"

"Actually, he _did_ ask Hitomi-san... but she told him that every woman has her own ideas about such things. That's why they decided I should apply to you."

Kagome's cheeks flushed, and she stammered, "B-but... it's not my house."

"It could be," Miroku quietly reminded.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue the point, but closed it again. _I know. _

Flustered by everything that remained unsaid, she turned towards Kaede's, but the monk caught her hand. "Wait," he urged. "We still need to wake the Jewel."

"There are too many people here," she replied, gently reclaiming her hand. "They wouldn't understand why we.... Erm... let's just wait until we get to the hut."

"Now, now," he gently chided, herding her towards Goshinboku. "We're not doing anything scandalous, and for every tongue that wags, there are ten that would leap to our defense. I have no intention of letting this opportunity pass."

_Opportunity? For what? _As they walked, she thought to ask, "Where's Shippo?"

"Ah... it would seem you made this hilltop a little uncomfortable for youkai when you made your final push against the _oni_. He's waiting impatiently at Kaede's."

"Uncomfortable?" she echoed, already reaching out with the aid of the Jewel.

"According to Sesshoumaru-sama, your powers put Saint Hakushin to shame. You purified everything in the vicinity, yet managed to shelter your kit from the blast."

"Oh my," Kagome murmured, suddenly aware of the bright tingle of spiritual energy all around them.

Once they reached Goshinboku's clearing, he led her around behind the tree, which shielded them from the building site. Propping his staff against the venerable trunk, he opened his arms in melodramatic invitation. Smiling reassuringly when she hung back, he said, "Come, Kagome-sama."

"Why are you acting so _silly_?" she grumbled.

"Because every time I'm serious, you grow nervous."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kagome hung back, considering the monk's amiable expression. "What would happen if you _were_ being serious?"

"Oooh... probably something scandalous," he replied lightly.

"Is that supposed to _reassure_ me?"

"Enough to lure you into range, yes," Miroku deadpanned. When she didn't budge, he gestured coaxingly with his still-outstretched arms, and with a show of reluctance, she stepped closer, allowing him to draw her into their customary embrace. "Much better," he sighed. "I was beginning to think I'd be waiting forever."

Something about the way he said the words made Kagome's stomach flip, and she didn't know whether to pull back or hide her face against her hands, which currently rested on his chest. "How are your ribs?" she asked, hoping to distract him... _or muself._

"Don't worry; I'm on the mend," he replied, his voice taking on a teasing lilt. "I won't complain if you hang on more tightly, though."

_He's __flirting__. _The stunned realization caused her breath to catch. _He's flirting with __me__._ Though his hands remained in neutral territory, his tone was filled with the unique brand of insinuation that the 'old' Miroku had been famous for.

"Have I thanked you properly for saving my life?"

Kagome's heart began to beat faster, for whenever the 'old' Miroku spoke _that_ casually, it meant that he had the upper hand. "You don't need to thank me," she replied warily.

"Ah, but I do," he smoothly countered. "And _properly_." Moving slowly, he took one of her hands into his. Waiting until she peeked up at him through her bangs, he raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Miroku-sama... what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, albeit weakly.

"Several things," he smiled.

"Such as?" she asked, trying to ease backwards, but the monk's other arm was still looped around her waist, preventing her escape.

"I am making you blush," he offered, eyes twinkling.

"_That's_ what you're doing?"

"Trust me... it's a worthwhile goal where you are concerned."

She frowned and asked, "What else?"

"I am risking life and limb," Miroku supplied. "Not only might I fall victim to your temper, I could incur the wrath of the inu-youkai who sees you as his responsibility."

The miko's eyes narrowed a little. "Are you saying I have a temper?"

"Although you are unfailingly kind and courteous with those you meet, I _have_ witnessed the sparks that fly when someone close to your heart brings out your most passionate nature," the monk replied with blatant diplomacy.

"Be serious," she huffed.

"Are you sure?" he asked mildly.

Kagome hesitated, finding he was correct; the prospect of letting Miroku get serious made her very nervous. _I already know what he really wants, and before, I didn't want to hear the words, but now... maybe..._ He was waiting for her answer, patient and hopeful. "Y-yes," she finally breathed.

"Very well." He laid another kiss on her hand before saying, "I am also thanking the woman I love for saving my life." Miroku waited for his declaration to set in before concluding, "And I am once again offering to share that life with her."

Before she could formulate a response, he placed her hand back on his chest, then folded his arms around her, laying his cheek atop her head. She was grateful for the opportunity to hide from him... even though it was in his embrace. Feeling rather silly—yet safe—she gripped the front of his _kesu_ and laid her ear against his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. Out of habit, she relaxed into the rhythm and reached for the connection they shared through the Jewel, seeking the calming weight of his aura. To her chagrin, the monk seemed to be in a state of inner agitation; hoping to soothe away whatever was troubling him, she gently wound her consciousness around his.

It took some time for Miroku's call to filter through her concentration. "Kagome-sama... have mercy, woman." He groaned softly, and then lips tickled her ear. "Kagome-sama, would you mind? You're making it extremely difficult for me to be a patient man."

She released the contact with a regretful sigh, only to find herself somewhat more entwined with Miroku than she had been moments ago. Somehow, her arms had found their way around his neck, and one of the monk's hands was pressed against the small of her back. They fit so snugly together, she could feel the hammering of his heart. When she tilted her face to look at him, her nose nudged the man's throat... and he swallowed hard. "M-M-Miroku-sama?" she responded uncertainly.

"And... just what do you think _you're_ doing?" he asked in a strained voice.

"N-nothing?"

"Ah." She lowered her arms and tried to ease away, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. "Kagome-sama, I cannot wait to see what you're capable of when you're doing _something_," he remarked bemusedly.

"I was just trying to calm you down," she sheepishly admitted.

"You need more practice."

"Oh," she replied meekly. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama." He hummed vaguely, and she searched for a safer topic to rally around. "So... was that your whole list—the blushing and risking and thanking?"

"Those were the important parts."

"Because I'm not sure that counts as 'several' things," she countered.

Miroku chuckled quietly, then straightened to allow her to assume their more customary Jewel-waking stance. "Then you may add teasing, playing with your hair, and a forlorn offer of marriage to the list."

"You're playing with my hair?" she asked, latching onto the random tidbit.

A gentle tug alerted her to the fact that a long lock was very much entwined around Miroku's fingers. "Afraid so," he admitted. "Are you ready?"

"N-no... I mean yes," she floundered. "Erm... for what?"

"We need to wake the Shikon no Tama," he reminded. "Although if you're ready to give me an answer... that would go a long way towards easing my mind."

In that moment, Kagome realized just how much power she held over this man. With a word, she could give... or take. Miroku was all but begging her for a decision, and she found she was ready to make it. Taking a deep breath, she gazed up into the overshadowing boughs of Goshinboku... and was happy that _this_ was the place they would speak these words. Inuyasha was here; Sango was here. _They'll know, and I'm sure they'll understand. It's not what we were looking for, but it's what we found. And somehow, it's __right__. _Kagome offered the monk a tremulous smile. "Ask me again?"

He returned her smile in a lopsided fashion and cleared his throat. "Marry me?"

"Yes," she shyly agreed. In the next moment, Kagome found herself held so tightly, she was gasping for breath.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted softly. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her, the gods, or Fate itself, but it hardly mattered. Miroku heaved a shuddering sigh, and said, "My heart is yours, Kagome-sama... for as long as we have."

Heedless of his mending ribs, she hugged him back tightly and tearfully whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

"I just _knew_ you would pick us," Shippo confided, and for once there wasn't a trace of smugness in his tone.

Taking in her kit's serious mien, Kagome asked, "How could you know? I didn't know myself until a little while ago."

She sat cross-legged against the wall of Kaede's hut, and Shippo was curled beside her, his head propped on her hip. "I think it's because... we need you _more_," he finally replied.

Kagome giggled softly and ruffled the kit's bangs. "Not as much as I need you two."

Quick as a wink, he caught her hand in both of his and rubbed his face against it like a kitten demanding to be petted. "You and Miroku and me... we belong together," he declared with childish wisdom.

"What about Kaede... and Tabi?" she asked lightly.

"Them, too," he smiled.

Word of the upcoming nuptials had spread like wildfire through the village, and it was no wonder. Miroku, hub of the local gossip network, put a word in all the right ears just to be sure of it. _He may as well have shouted it from the rooftops_, Kagome thought wryly. For the last few weeks, she'd graciously accepted the villagers' congratulations, even as Miroku put up with much good-natured teasing. She was growing used to having different village women dropping by the old miko's hut to chat with Kaede... and offer her advice.

Most of the planning for her wedding had already been whisked out of her hands since the entire village seemed to have decided they held proprietary rights to both monk and miko. According to Miroku, the headman wished to have their union coincide with the dedication of the new Shrine, with all the attendant formalities and festivities. Though the work had been severely set back, Shun-san claimed that everything could be ready before winter settled in. Kagome was content to wait, for in the intervening weeks, she still planned to travel freely between eras, prolonging the time before she'd have to say goodbye to her family in the modern era.

When Shippo's tail flicked and he gazed towards the door, Kagome assumed that another entourage of well-wishers was bearing down on them and heartily wished the hut had a back door. _I wonder if I can convince Miroku-sama to have one installed in our house to facilitate quick getaways? _

Her pleasant daydream involving 'our house' was interrupted by her kit, who tugged her sleeve sharply. "Sesshoumaru-sama is back. I'm gonna go see what he wants."

"Oh... okay," Kagome replied, but the kitsune was already out the door.

When he returned a short while later, Miroku was close on his heels. "How would you like to join us in greeting your former future brother-in-law?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama didn't say you _shouldn't_ come along, so I think that means he _wants_ you to be there," Shippo added helpfully.

"I'm pretty sure he's here about your dowry," Miroku cheerfully added.

"_My_ dowry?" she exclaimed, that query quickly followed by, "My _dowry_?"

Miroku appeared to be enjoying her incredulity. "Since he's claimed you as his responsibility, he intends to fulfill his familial obligations. To do otherwise would bring dishonor to his house."

"I see," she replied slowly, her eyes clouding over with uncertainty.

"Think of it this way," Miroku suggested. "In doing this for you, Sesshoumaru-sama is finally doing something for his brother."

Almost instantly, Kagome's expression cleared. "For Inuyasha?"

"That's right," he replied amiably. "If my suspicions are correct, your marriage will prove to be a great boon to the village, for the Western Lord is finally prepared to make amends."

Sesshoumaru was waiting for them on the outskirts of the village in a little copse of trees on the opposite side of the river, not far from its edge. The setting fell within the narrow swath of land that remained untouched after Kagome's purification of the area, unobtrusively ensuring both Shippo's presence and comfort for the meeting.

Miroku's assessment of the Western Lord's intentions turned out to be quite correct, and Kagome listened with awkward embarrassment as the monk and taiyoukai calmly dickered over the particulars. As her 'value' was laid out in terms of cured lumber and roof tiles, she cringed at the escalating contributions. _This is wonderful for the villagers, but is it fair to Sesshoumaru-sama? _Miroku seemed to find the haggling process entertaining, but when the discussion moved on to paving stones for the courtyard, Kagome tugged on the monk's sleeve. "You shouldn't take advantage of Sesshoumaru-sama," she muttered, knowing the taiyoukai could hear her, but unwilling to let her future husband overtax Sesshoumaru's resources or patience.

The monk smiled reassuringly and quietly explained, "He's only making things official. The arrangements were already made, and the first delivery of lumber will arrive tomorrow."

Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru, who simply said, "It is true."

"Oh... if you're sure, then," she mumbled sheepishly, stepping back.

Shippo grabbed her hand and wrinkled his nose at her, saying, "They talked some before."

She nodded, noticing the ease with which Miroku carried the conversation... and Sesshoumaru's tolerance of the man. _It does seem as if they've already reached an understanding. _

"One thing we _haven't_ discussed," resumed Miroku, an anticipatory gleam in his eye. "While you've generously provided the _means_ to rebuild, autumn is fast approaching. I am concerned that the village men will not be able to complete the Shrine that will be Kagome-sama's home before the snow flies."

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "What do you propose?"

"Extra hands... preferably skilled workmen," the monk shrewdly replied.

"Hnn," the youkai murmured thoughtfully. "Do you ask this for the good of your people... or to hasten your wedding day?"

"Both," Miroku answered glibly.

The youkai's eyes sharpened, and negotiations began anew. "Will your village accept the presence of youkai craftsmen?"

Miroku rubbed his chin. "The people have welcomed Shippo-kun."

"He is young," Sesshoumaru countered.

"They also accepted and admired your brother."

After a long pause, the taiyoukai murmured, "Inuyasha."

The monk waved towards the collection of huts that lay beyond the paddies. "If you and I vouch for your people, I am sure their assistance will be gratefully accepted."

"What of the purified ground?" the taiyoukai inquired.

"Ah... yes," Miroku replied thoughtfully. "The effects _are_ wearing off, but slowly. Could we establish a secondary site here—across the river? I'll need to ask Shun-san how much of the work could be divided."

"The humans will ferry the materials."

"The youkai will provide for their own meals."

And so it went, back and forth, give and take. When the terms were finally settled, Kagome made bold to speak again. "Sesshoumaru-sama, will you stay for tea? We have not offered you any hospitality on this visit."

He declined with a shake of his head, saying, "I have arrangements to make." Her disappointment must have been plain, for he added, "I will return tomorrow."

"Tea tomorrow?" she invited. When he inclined his head, she beamed and said, "That will give me time to bring something special from my home!"

The comment caused Sesshoumaru's brows to draw together slightly, and he addressed her solemnly. "Your duty is to protect the Shikon no Tama, and mine is to protect you. However, you live in two worlds. What are the threats to the Jewel in the land beyond the Well?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think there are any youkai in my time; at least... I've never seen or felt any signs of them. But that won't really matter any more. Enough time has been spent living between two worlds; I've chosen to stay here with Miroku-sama and Shippo." She failed to see the stunned expression on Miroku's face, being rather distracted by the kitsune's joyous whoop.

"In protecting this village, this man, and this child, the Shikon no Tama's safety is assured," Sesshoumaru solemnly pronounced.

He turned to leave, but Kagome held out a hand to forestall him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I have a word with you? Erm... privately?"

The taiyoukai remained, and Miroku quietly collared a very curious kitsune, saying, "We'll meet you back at Kaede-sama's. Until tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Once she guessed that her kit was out of earshot, the miko turned back to the taiyoukai, feeling a little nervous in his presence, but determined to make herself clear. _This is so important, I hope Sesshoumaru-sama understands how much! _Meeting calm golden eyes, she took a deep breath and a plunge. "You are being very generous, and I'd like to thank you on behalf of the whole village. Your contributions affect them all, but they may not have words to express it personally."

"Hnn." A brow arched, silently urging her to get on with it.

"Please... I have three requests."

The other brow rose slowly, though his face remained unreadable. "I will hear them."

Having gained her audience, Kagome clasped her hands to quell their trembling and asked, "Would you please write to Umeko-sama and let her know what has come to pass? I would like her to know of my plans; I think they will please her."

She paused hopefully, but Sesshoumaru merely prompted, "Second?"

"When the time comes for our wedding, would you do us the favor of attending... and would you bring Rin-chan... please?"

He tipped his head slightly, as if surprised, but all he said was, "Third?"

Kagome's heart beat faster, and nervousness made it difficult to breathe. "On that day," she said, struggling to steady her voice, "...would you please accept a gift from my hand? It wish to give you your father's sword—Tetsusaiga."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened slightly, and she knew this was the correct decision. Continuing in somewhat surer tones, she said, "Since Inuyasha can no longer wield it, the sword should pass to you."

Fleeting emotions passed over his face with surprising expressiveness, but Sesshoumaru finally said, "I doubt he would approve."

"He treasured his sword more than anything," Kagome countered. "You're the _only_ one who could possibly give Tetsusaiga the honor it deserves."

"Inuyasha valued Tetsusaiga so highly because it was a means to protect that which he treasured most," Sesshoumaru corrected.

Kagome fought to keep her tears at bay, but her voice wavering dangerously when she replied, "M-maybe it will now accept you... since you have humans to protect."

Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them until he practically loomed over her. He held her startled gaze for a long moment, at once aloof and familiar. "These requests are acceptable."

When he spoke, it was with careful dignity, but Kagome secretly thought he was very glad indeed... especially when he took the time to escort her back to Kaede's hut before leaping skyward and disappearing towards the western horizon.

* * *

Miroku barely allowed Kagome to say two words before he had her by the hand and out the door. He tugged her around to the back of the hut, which only permitted a modicum of privacy, but he was too agitated to seek out a more secluded setting. "Kagome-sama... what you said..." he began, flustered enough for his thoughts to jumble on him. "I never intended to force you to stay. I'll understand if you want to travel. The Well will be nearby, so it's convenient. Your family..."

"No," she said softly.

"W-what?"

Kagome shook her head emphatically. "No, I... I'd already decided before I accepted your proposal. When the time comes... after I've had the chance to say goodbye... I'm going to stay. Permanently."

"You would give up the future for me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She pursed her lips, then patiently asserted, "I wanted to spend all of my future with _you_."

Miroku was flummoxed. He'd given Kagome's unique situation considerable thought and concluded that he wouldn't stand in the way of whatever she wished to do. If his wife still wanted to spend a couple of days each week in her era to visit with her family there, he would see her off with a smile. He refused to acknowledge the niggling worry that the Well might stop working one day—with Kagome trapped on the other side. _But... she'll stay! _Joy and relief mingled freely.

Her decision meant that once they were wed, he would never again have to feel the soul-rending sense of loss that accompanied the separation. Though he hated the way their spiritual connection ripped each time Kagome leapt through time, he'd never mentioned it to her. Instead, he focused on how much sweeter the sense of loss made her invariable return, concentrating on the pleasure of drawing her presence back in and firmly twining it into its rightful place.

The enormity of the gift she was giving him stirred Miroku to express himself in a much more tangible way, and he boldly asked, "Kagome-sama, may I kiss you? Because I'm not sure I can restrain myself."

"Just a little?" she offered shyly.

With a firm hold on his natural proclivities, Miroku eased closer and brushed his lips across hers. When Kagome didn't pull back from the light contact, he dipped in and sprinkled a series of tiny, teasing kisses along the curve and bow of her mouth, ending with a playful peck on the tip of her nose. He was afraid that if he indulged in a _real_ kiss, he wouldn't be able to stop. Judging by the starry look in Kagome's eyes, she wasn't disappointed, and he reminded himself that Inuyasha hadn't been the most demonstrative of people._ I wonder if he ever got around to kissing her? _An odd pang of guilt and responsibility touched his heart, and he gently caressed her cheek before stepping back.

As they strolled around to the front of the hut, Miroku marveled over the fact that the spring in her step, the sparkle in her eyes, and the sweetness of the smile upon those just-kissed lips were his doing. _Making Kagome-sama happy will be a fine pastime, indeed. _

* * *

"Souta?" Kagome called, tapping on her brother's bedroom door before poking her head through the half-open door. "Can I talk to you?"

The teen looked up from his schoolbooks and shrugged. "Sure, sis. What's up?"

Two days ago, she'd returned from the feudal era with a beautifully-written scroll containing a formal request for Kagome's hand in marriage. She's presented it to her grandfather, who spent nearly as much time exclaiming over the fineness of the calligraphy as he did over the contents of the message.

"_Is this what you want?" the old man inquired. _

"_Yes... I told him 'yes'," Kagome smiled. _

Miroku's letter detailed the nature of Kagome's relationship with the Lord of the Western Lands and the generous supplies Sesshoumaru was providing for her dowry. He also included a line about the taiyoukai's acceptance of her bride price—Tetsusaiga. Her grandfather had harrumphed and begun plotting his letter of acceptance, and Mama had been all smiles and curiosity... but Souta only made the most perfunctory of congratulations before excusing himself to his room. He'd avoided her ever since, and Kagome couldn't bear the unhappiness that flowed off him in waves.

Uncertainly, she took a seat on her brother's bed and asked, "Would you please tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked away, but didn't answer.

"Souta... I only have a couple more months at the most to spend with you, and I don't want to spend them like this. Please, can we talk about things?"

Her brother's dark eyes flashed, and he grumbled, "If that's what _you_want, I guess we will."

Kagome recoiled at the bitter edge to his retort. "Souta?"

He folded his arms over his chest and said, "This monk guy asks you to marry him, and he asks Gramps and Mom if it's okay... but no one asked _me_ what _I_ think."

"Oh," she replied quietly, dreading the answer before she even asked the question. "What do you think about my engagement to Miroku-sama, Souta?"

His expression wavered between anger and grief as he answered, "I thought you loved Inuyasha, sis. What about Inu-no-nii-chan?"

"I _do_ love Inuyasha; I always will," she protested urgently, stung by the accusation in his tone. "Miroku-sama knows that."

"Then why are you marrying _him_?" the teen demanded. "Why are you choosing _him_?"

"Souta... I want to be with him," Kagome tried. "Miroku-sama is just as precious to me as Inuyasha is, but in different ways... and for different reasons. It's not the _same_ love, but it's still love."

"Well, I don't like it," Souta muttered before turning his back on her, making a show of going back to his schoolwork.

Heart aching, the miko glanced around her brother's room and noticed the conspicuous absence of the sword she'd paced in his care; Tetsusaiga usually enjoyed a place of honor on the wall at the head of Souta's bed.

The barest brush of her senses quickly located the demon-forged sword, whose youki emanated from overhead. It had been secreted above the ceiling panels, and with a sick jolt, Kagome realized the truth. _He's hiding it from me. _

* * *

Kagome was beginning to understand that life was all about give and take. _Sometimes, we're given wonderful things that make our hearts soar, and sometimes, the things we love are taken away, making our hearts heavy. _Knowing which of the two was around the next bend was impossible, and most often, days held a bit of both. At the moment, Kagome was facing a whole lot of 'take'... and doing her best to deal with it positively.

Piles of cardboard boxes cluttered her bedroom floor, and she was in the process of folding away the contents of her closet. Most of it could be dropped off at a donation center, but many of her most favorite, well-worn clothes were being heaped into a discard pile. Giving them up was hard, but it was also her own choice. She doubted the villagers would begrudge her a couple of sweaters or a pair of winter boots, but how could she truly embrace her new life in the feudal era if she clung to future conveniences? _I want to fit in... to belong. _

Empty hangers swayed on the rod in her wardrobe as she finished packing the last of her skirts and dresses. When Mama came to check on her progress, Kagome was kneeling in front of her dresser, petting the soft flannel of a pair of pajama pants. "You still have a few more weeks," her mother said gently. "Why don't you enjoy your things while you can?"

"No... this is best," Kagome replied quietly. Now that her heart had chosen its place, she wanted to stay true to her decision.

Mrs. Higurashi knelt beside her daughter and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "We can finish this later. There are _other_ things we need to do to get you ready, and now would be a good time to take care of one of them."

"What?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"I made a few calls this morning, and I've found a seamstress who can meet our deadline."

"A seamstress?"

"Yes, dear. You'll need a whole new wardrobe, and we can't exactly buy suitable clothing off the rack. She gave me some measurements, so our first stop is the fabric store."

Kagome perked up considerably. "Shopping?"

"Shopping," her mother smiled. "Let's go."

They rummaged through the largest fabric store in the neighborhood, searching for the perfect balance between pretty and practical. Taking their first few purchases to the seamstress's shop, they were given the address of a much smaller shop that specialized in vintage-look fabrics... which is where they were now. "Oh... look, dear!" Mama exclaimed, holding up a bolt of sturdy fabric in hues of wine and rose. "You would look lovely in this!" Kagome fingered the cloth with a pleased smile that slowly shifted until her forehead was creased with worry. Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter with concern and softly asked, "You're not getting cold feet, are you, dear?"

"What? No!" Kagome exclaimed, a blush making its appearance. "I was just wondering about... well... _worrying_ about... you see, Miroku-sama is very...."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned in concern and quietly prompted, "Miroku-sama is very...?"

"He's very... erm... experienced... I think," Kagome whispered, giving her mother a furtive look.

Her mother's eyebrows rose. "Do you have doubts about his fidelity?"

Shaking her head firmly, she replied, "No, that's not the problem. I'm worried about my... erm... _lack_ of experience."

"So it _is_ jitters," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome fidgeted and shrugged, and her mother added. "Your monk may be 'experienced', but he's never experienced _you_... in fact... hmm..." The older woman tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You have access to things he's _definitely_ never seen before. Come on, sweetheart! Let's take these to the cutting table, and then we have more shopping to do!"

"For _what_?" Kagome asked warily.

"Confidence boosters!" her mother replied conspiratorially.

* * *

When Kagome arrived in the feudal era the very next weekend, she wore a simple kimono, just like those worn by every other maiden in the village. The seamstress was making quick work of the fabric she and her mother had chosen and was even adding a few flourishes to the basic pattern. She'd insisted on adding some understated piping here, a touch of decorative stitching there, and the insertion of extra lining for winter wear. Mama was ecstatic with the results, and the woman had been engaged to complete Kagome's entire trousseau, from the traditional red and white garb of a priestess, right down to the silk kimono that would be her bridal turnout.

For her return trip, the miko had chosen the simplest version in a soft shade of blue-grey. Instead of a backpack, she'd folded a few supplies and a change of clothes into a traditional _furoshiki_ carrying cloth and tied it around her shoulders. Straw sandals completed her humble ensemble, because she wasn't quite ready to don the kerchief most village women wore. Instead, Kagome had braided her hair into a thick plait that reminded her keenly of Umeko-sama. _I wonder if Sesshoumaru contacted her yet... and what she thinks. _

Reaching the top of the ladder and Miroku's welcoming embrace, she hid self-consciously against him while they released the Jewel's reserve of energy. However, once that was accomplished, he held her at arm's length, studying her change of attire with frank interest. "Something's _different_," he mused aloud.

"Miroku-sama..." she protested, cheeks tinged pink.

"No, no, don't tell me," he chided lightly. "I'm quite sure I can guess. Give me another moment."

"Don't tease," she pleaded.

With a low chuckle, he pulled her back into his arms and soothed, "You look as though you _belong_ here, Kagome-sama... which is made all the sweeter by the fact that you _also_ belong with me."

_He always says the nicest things_, she thought with a happy sigh as she leaned into his comfortable presence. Miroku brushed a kiss against her temple before releasing her and leading her towards the stairs... and the waiting kitsune below, who hooted and hollered the minute she came into view.

* * *

A few days later, when it was nearly time for Kagome to return to the future, she beckoned to Miroku and asked for his hand. He proffered it willingly and watched with interest as she used a simple slip of paper to take a measurement of the ring finger on his left hand. As she worked, she explained, "In my time, it's traditional for a couple to exchange rings. Married men and women wear a wedding band on this finger, and I want you to have one."

Once she'd tucked the slip of paper safely away, Miroku caught her hand in his and wove their fingers together. "Will you wear a ring as well?" he inquired.

"Of course... The rings are usually sold in matching sets."

"That would please me _very_ much, Kagome-sama," he assured in a voice that made her stomach do a giddy little flip.

* * *

"Kagome?" Shippo called worriedly.

"Down here," the miko answered miserably, stating the obvious.

She was hunched in a teary ball in the darkest corner of the well shaft, and her kit all but tumbled down the ladder in his haste to reach her. A small, clawed hand patted her shoulder as Shippo softly asked, "Why are you so sad?"

"Souta," she mumbled, her face hidden against upraised knees.

"Your brother?" Shippo inquired, gently insinuating himself into Kagome's lap.

"Yes... I was going to ask Miroku-sama what I should do, but..."

"He's gone."

"I know... I can't feel him anywhere in the village."

"Miroku took a trip to buy stuff for your house," the kitsune explained. "He and Kouki's dad made a long list, and he's not supposed to be back until tomorrow evening."

"Oh," Kagome sighed morosely.

"But _I'm_ here," Shippo pointed out. "Let me fix it!"

The miko giggled softly and pulled the kit into a tighter embrace. "I don't think you _can_ fix it, Shippo. My little brother is angry at me for agreeing to marry Miroku-sama. I thought he would accept the idea, but it's only gotten worse."

"Yeah?"

"He thinks it means I don't love Inuyasha anymore."

"Did you explain?" he asked.

"I tried, but... he's not listening."

"Oh..." Shippo said thoughtfully. "Well, maybe you're not telling him right."

Kagome petted the fox-child's red hair. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll tell him!"

"You can't go through the Well," she gently pointed out.

"Miroku and your grandfather traded letters, so I'll send one to Souta!" he eagerly offered.

"What will you say?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You'll see," Shippo said confidently. "C'mon down to Kaede's; I'll start work on my letter right away, and you can take it back with you."

Kagome dabbed at her eyes and smiled a little more brightly. "Okay, Shippo. We'll try it your way."

* * *

When the miko returned to her own era a couple of hours later, she once again played messenger. Knocking softly on her brother's door, she nearly jumped out of her slippers when he opened the panel instead of calling out.

"What?" he brusquely demanded, filling the opening with his slight frame and making it clear that she was not welcome to enter.

"This is for you," she announced, proffering a neatly tied scroll.

He grudgingly accepted it, frowning at the characters printed along its edge. "To: Souta-oji'... 'Uncle'?" he muttered.

"From Shippo," she explained, trying not to fidget.

Souta finally slipped the string tie, unrolling the three drawings, each with their own caption. She left quietly, hoping Shippo was right about what her brother needed to hear.

The teen retreated into his room and seated himself on his bed. Smoothing out the colorful papers, he inspected the kits missive. The first of the series was a crayon rendering of Inuyasha, which bore the message, _'I miss him, too.'_ Second was a picture of Miroku, which carried the words, _'This guy's okay.'_ The last sheet had taken Shippo the most time, and Souta spend a long time looking at it. His sister's image practically beamed with happiness; this time, the boy had scrawled, _'Her smile is back.' _

* * *

When Kagome arrived home, she smelled smoke... and followed her nose around to the back of the house, where Mrs. Higurashi was stooped over a sturdy-looking tripod, poking into a cooking pot with a long-handled wooden spoon. "Hey, sis," Souta greeted, smiling in welcome as he fed twigs to the glowing, ember-rich fire that had been lit on the edge of one of the flower beds.

For a moment, the young woman was taken aback by the change in Souta's demeanor. _He almost looks... content?_ Shaking her head in confusion, she switched her focus to the matter at hand. "Mama, where in the world did you find this contraption?"

"Well, dear... I was curious about cooking in the past, and I mentioned it to Mr. Osusuki when he dropped off a new packet of scrolls for transcription. You remember, dear... the nice man from the museum?" she burbled.

"The archivist... right," Kagome replied, peering into the heavy-looking pot that was very similar to the one Kaede used, if a bit larger. "What are you cooking?"

"Oden!" Mama beamed. "Or... a close approximation, anyways, based on a recipe Souta found online. There's an entire website dedicated to historical reenactment... very interesting."

"But... this?" her daughter prompted, waving at the tripod.

"The very next day, Mr. Osusuki brought it over! He said it was just gathering dust in his shed, so he cleaned it for us and helped us rig it up out here."

"That was very nice of him, I'm sure," Kagome remarked. "But... why are you suddenly interested in historic cuisine?"

"Before you go, I was hoping to adapt some of your favorite recipes. We've had to make a few substitutions." She gave the steaming pot another stir. "But keeping things at a slow simmer is trickier than I expected. The fish dumplings I made for this batch seem to have boiled to pieces," she confessed with a slight pout.

"Oh... Mama," Kagome murmured, her eyes and heart brimming.

* * *

"Coming, Mama!" Kagome called, hurrying to open her bedroom door. She'd expected a laundry-laden mother, but when she realized that it was her _brother_ waiting on her, she blinked in surprise, then stepped back. "Oh! Sorry, Souta... come on in."

"Thanks," he said gruffly. "I just needed to say some stuff, if that's okay."

Kagome's eyes widened at the request... and with the realization that he had Tetsusaiga in a white-knuckled grip at his side. Souta hesitated, cocking his head to one side. He stared in a vaguely unnerving way, as if seeing her in a whole new light, and she twisted her fingers under his gaze. "What is it?" she finally asked self-consciously.

"Uhh... It's just that... I'm sorry, okay?" he blurted.

"For what?"

"For expecting you to keep living in the past... uhh, I mean, you _will_ be living in the past... but you know what I mean."

"Oh... thank you," she whispered, flinging her arms around her brother and hugging him fiercely. "I never meant for my choice to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," he muttered in embarrassment, awkwardly patting her back. "You and Miroku are gonna be happy, and that's pretty good... so... I just wanted you to know that it's okay with me. I think I kinda understand now."

Kagome laughed and cried in relief, and when she finally held Inuyasha's sword in her own hands again, she thought to ask, "What changed your mind?"

The teen shrugged carelessly. "Shippo did."

* * *

In early autumn—a full week ahead of schedule—Shun-san declared the Shrine 'finished', so early the next morning, Kagome began her move, the details of which she'd already arranged with her soon-to-be husband. Carrying all of the accumulated baggage through the Well would take several trips, so Miroku and a few of the village men would stand by to transfer her belongings to the home that awaited them. Once that was accomplished, she would spend the rest of the day and that night with her family in the future, saying her last goodbyes. Tomorrow, she'd return for their wedding. _Having __Mama, Souta, and Grandpa see me off in my wedding clothes is as close to having them included in the ceremony as I'll get. _

Mrs. Higurashi had located three small authentically-aged trunks for her daughter's use. Two were a matched set—solidly built, beautifully stained, and sturdy enough to last for years. Though they made a hefty armful for Kagome, she could lift them well enough to make the trip through time. The third chest was much smaller and more decorative; it sported glossy red paint and had a very pretty lock on its hasp. Mama placed the key in Kagome's hand with a mischievous smile. "Let's call this my contribution to your dowry, dear."

"Mama, Sesshoumaru-sama _already_..." she began.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama covered the practical aspects," Mama agreed amiably. "But a woman needs a few impractical things. I'm sure these will be a welcome addition to your trousseau, and if you use them sparingly, they could last for years to come."

Kagome tested the key, which smoothly opened the locked box... and groaned. "_Mama_...!"

Her mother merely patted her hand and said, "There's no reason for you to give up _every_ shred of your modern heritage... and I think your husband will be pleased."

"Undoubtedly," Kagome admitted, giving the key a turn before tucking it safely away. _It's a mercy this one has a lock_, she thought as she headed out to the wellhouse where Souta was waiting.

"What do you want to send through first?" he asked.

"The big quilt," his sister replied as she placed the small chest on top of one of the larger ones. "That way if no one's there yet, I can take a short nap."

The teen snorted, but hefted the bulky bedding while she climbed onto the lip of the Well. Souta handed it off, and Kagome made her first jump. When the shimmering time slip set her down under feudal skies, a muffled _oof_ alerted her to the presence of another person inside the well shaft, and she craned her neck to peer around her armload. Miroku smiled back. "Good morning," he greeted softly. He gave the bedding a lingering look but refrained from comment... though the gleam in his eyes was enough to send a tremor through Kagome's composure. "I'll take that, if you like."

"Thanks," she murmured, watching as he accepted the heavy blanket, tucking it securely under one arm.

"You're early," Miroku noted. "My able assistants haven't arrived yet."

"So are you,"

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"Me either," she admitted.

He opened his one free arm in invitation, and Kagome gratefully slipped under it, closing her eyes and trying to steady her nerves. Gently, he enfolded her with his spiritual powers, a calming weight that helped settle her. "Preparations are in full swing," the monk offered, filling her in on what had happened since she'd left the day before. "The hunt was a great success, due in large part to the fact that our demon visitors did the honors. The women were beside themselves about the sheer quantity; you should have seen their faces when the inu-youkai foreman explained it was because they have large appetites." He chuckled and added, "The headman's wife sent several of the men to dig more pits. There will unparalleled abundance at tomorrow's feast."

"With the Shrine dedication and our wedding, this is going to be the biggest festival this village has ever seen," Kagome remarked.

"That reminds me... Kaede-sama and Hitomi-san will be here tomorrow to help you up the ladder. Because the village leaders want the marriage to help consecrate the Shrine, the wedding will be held just inside the main doors, which will remain open so everyone can witness the blessed event."

"But... what about..." she began, however, Miroku raised a finger for her to wait.

"Sesshoumaru-sama arrived late yesterday evening with Rin-chan, and he'd only been here an hour when I think he overheard some things, and decided to take action." There was amusement and a trace of awe in the monk's tone, and Kagome waited expectantly. Violet eyes shone with delight over this tidbit of gossip, and she missed a few of his words when her attention was caught by the way his bangs fell across his forehead. "You'll never guess what he did next!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Hmm?" she managed.

"He transformed—letting loose enough youki to cancel out the remaining effects of your purification. Knocked me right back on my heels, and I was with Shippo and Rin down by the river."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru-sama can do that?"

"Can and did!" Miroku cheerfully agreed. "Thankfully, he was more careful than that _oni_ and didn't put a foot through the Shrine. With the barrier lifted, as it were, the youkai craftsmen spent the whole night going over the site, checking out the final details."

"Why didn't Sesshoumaru-sama do that sooner?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"To be honest, I'm not sure he could before now. The residual spiritual energy has been dwindling over the last couple months, which perhaps made it possible at this time. I don't think he would have bothered at all except..."

"Shippo," Kagome breathed.

"With the village leaders insisting that the wedding take place in the Shrine, it was the only way Shippo would be able to attend. Speaking of which... I asked him to give me a head start, but it would appear my time is up."

"Okaasan!" called a voice from overhead, and a blaze of red hair popped into view.

The kit clambered down the ladder and onto the monk's shoulder before he helped him slide down and around into Kagome's waiting arms. She tightly hugged her adopted son while leaning back into Miroku's side, trying very hard not to feel overwhelmed by the enormity of the changes that would take place between today and tomorrow.

Eventually, the sound of approaching voices above alerted them to the arrival of Miroku's volunteers, and the three disentangled themselves. "How many more loads?" the monk asked.

"Eight," she said apologetically. "We tried to keep things as simple as possible, but everything added up so quickly."

"There's no need to apologize," Miroku assured, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Now... I'll be directing the men, so I probably won't see you until tomorrow in front of the Shrine."

"I suppose not," she replied, smiling weakly.

"Hmm." Long fingers found their way into loose tresses, pulling gently so that Kagome's face tilted upwards. With a faint smirk, he said, "Until then," and stole a quick kiss... right in front of a grinning Shippo.

* * *

When the last moments with her family came, Kagome was relieved to discover that most of her sadness was used up. _This is so different from before. _The night Inuyasha had been taken from her, confusion, desperation, fear, horror, and pain wrung her until she was limp. Shock numbed her for weeks afterward, and subconsciously, Kagome had been bracing for the same kind of emotional havoc when the time came to leave her mother, brother, and grandfather behind. _But... I'm okay. _

She'd been saying her farewells for weeks now, filling her days with small partings. Last looks, last times, and what she hoped would be lasting memories. The prolonged goodbye gave her chances to prepare, adjust, and accept the oncoming finality. _Maybe that's why I __don't have the same sense of loss. _Her family wasn't being stolen from her; she was simply leaving home. It was a natural progression, part of growing up, and her heart was ready to make one final leap.

"You look _beautiful_, sweetheart," her mother said reverently, once she'd finished all her tucking and fussing. "Do you have the rings?"

Fingers that trembled just a little dipped between the folds of silk to check, and the motion gave Kagome a sudden sense of _d__é__j__à__ vu_. The small pouch in which the wedding bands had been secured was tucked into the very place where she used to carry Inuyasha's beads. "They're here," Kagome confirmed.

Even with all the preparations they'd made, last minute offerings were collecting on the kitchen table—a large tin of black pepper, a box of matches, a small book in which Mama had carefully written out her adapted recipes, and a packet of handkerchiefs. Grandpa's final contribution was a small box that was heavy for its size. "This is for your husband-to-be," he pronounced gruffly. Kagome peeked under the lid and found a generous supply of ink sticks. "We were able to find the right color, and these are archive quality."

"He'll be very grateful, I'm sure!" Kagome assured, giving the old man a careful hug.

Souta's impulsive addition was a tiny glass wind chime he acquired from their gift shop, its wind catcher boldly emblazoned with _'Higurashi Shrine'_. "Gramps always tells the customers that they make good housewarming gifts," the teen said with an embarrassed shrug.

"I'll hang it up next summer," Kagome said with a smile, knowing the bell-like chime would bring back memories of the thoughtful little brother who would finish growing up without her. As she tucked it back into its complimentary gift box, she managed a quiet, "Thank you, Souta."

Mrs. Higurashi used a pillowcase to bundle up everything, and Kagome giggled when she recognized it as one of her childhood favorites. Though it was faded, the menagerie of baby animals that danced across its borders was as cute as ever. "Tuck it away for your children," the older woman whispered.

They walked slowly across the courtyard to Goshinboku, where they took several photographs of Kagome in her wedding kimono. Though they were subdued, there was no clinging or crying... just a lingering togetherness. Neither rushing nor avoiding, Kagome's family escorted her towards her future in the past.

As they neared the wellhouse, the miko's excitement grew. _Miroku's waiting for me... and I want to go to him. _Slowly up a few steps, then down several more. A tablecloth had been draped over the rough timbers on the near side to prevent the bride from snagging her silk. Mother and brother helped Kagome sit down on the rim, then turn so her sandaled feet dangled over the darkness.

Grandpa moved around to face her from the other side of the well, and light from the door above illuminated his creased face. "The Higurashi Shrine has a long and proud history," he stated. His stiff formality was softened by emotion as he added, "It is a fine thing to know that my own, dear granddaughter will be the one to make sure it has a good beginning."

Souta cleared his throat and proffered Tetsusaiga. "Mama said you might cause a scandal by bringing a sword to your wedding, so we fixed it up."

The precious blade had been swathed in soft cloth, then slipped into a silken sleeve made from remnants of the kimono she wore. She gently tickled the tasseled ties of the closure, and murmured, "Thank you for taking care of Inuyasha's sword for me. Now, it's going from my brother to his... kind of appropriate, isn't it?"

As she hugged the blade's familiar length across her chest, the teen opened and closed his mouth, clearly at a loss for words. In the end, he placed a bashful kiss on his big sister's cheek.

"I'll miss you," Kagome admitted softly.

"Yeah. Me, too." he mumbled, then took up his post along the side of the Well to her right.

Mrs. Higurashi passed the pillowcase bundle to her daughter and gently touched the combs and decorative hairpins that secured Kagome's tresses. Her eyes were bright, but pride shone through her tears. "May your husband discover your true worth. May your home overflow with your shared love. May your future unlock your full potential." And with that three-fold blessing, all their words were done. Mama stepped back, taking her place along the left side of the Well... a four-square family circle.

Kagome met each pair of eyes in turn. "I love you. I love you. I love you." And they all understood that this was the last goodbye.

* * *

The shifting winds of time faithfully delivered the miko into the past, and she was immediately accosted by the laughter of children. "Okaasan! You're back... and to _stay_!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Kagome-sama is beautiful!" gasped Rin in awed tones.

"Of course!" the kitsune scoffed with boyish pride.

"I didn't know I'd have a welcoming committee!" Kagome laughed. The two children had been waiting for her, tucked close against the wall behind the ladder so they wouldn't be in the way of her arrival.

"There ye are!" called Kaede from above.

"Am I late?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Neither late nor early, child. But I'm sure thy groom will be glad to know of thy safe arrival." In businesslike tones she directed, "Shippo, carry Kagome's bag up here, then go put Miroku-sama's mind at ease."

The kitsune did as he was bid, and Rin presented her hands to the bride. "Can Rin help?"

"Please," Kagome smiled, passing Tetsusaiga to the girl and watching her nimbly navigate the ladder to the top.

"Will ye be able to manage the ladder?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"I'll manage somehow," she assured.

However, there was the sound of dialogue at the top, and the old miko leaned back over the edge. "Other arrangements have been made, Kagome. Can you step back into the corner?"

The flare of an unmistakeable _youki_ alerted her to the 'other arrangements', and she quickly stepped back to make room for Sesshoumaru. While she watched, the taiyoukai appeared on the lip of the Well far above, then stepped off, dropping into the shaft with her. He landed lightly, with a swirl of silk and hair, then extended his hand. "Thank you," she said, giving the solemn-faced demon lord a tentative smile.

"You are welcome," he replied gravely.

As _youki_ billowed underfoot, forming a cushiony cloud, she smiled with more confidence. _I __do__ feel welcome. _

Sesshoumaru lifted them up, then over... setting Kagome down upon the grassy meadow without so much as a bump. He released her hand and stepped back, but she hastily said, "Erm... wait? Rin-chan, could you bring the parcel you carried for me?"

The girl trotted forward and handed over what amounted to Kagome's bride price, though she preferred to think of it as a gift. Taking a deep breath, the miko held the wrapped sword on the palms of her hands and extended it towards him. "Since the night your brother died, my brother and I have kept your father's fang safe. Today, we return Tetsusaiga to you as a token of our gratitude," she intoned, and then added, because she couldn't resist, "...and because I _want_ you to have it."

The taiyoukai carefully lifted the heirloom blade, and when Kagome bowed deeply, he returned the gesture. Without comment, he paced slowly towards Ah-Un, who was drawing a great deal of attention from several curious men and children. Now that Kagome had the chance to survey her surroundings, she realized that the whole village must have turned out for the combined wedding and dedication ceremony. The low hum of conversation carried on crisp, autumn air from the direction of the Shrine, whose gracefully-arched tile roof line was visible beyond the screen of a stand of trees with red-gold leaves.

Kaede took over then, reviewing the order of the ceremony, making sure Kagome knew what to do and when. Shun's wife Hitomi stepped forward to help, lifting the trailing hem of the miko's kimono so it wouldn't drag through the dust. "Are ye ready?" Kaede inquired, her dark eye sparkling with excitement.

"Yes," Kagome breathed and, suddenly feeling a presence at her other side, looked up to find Sesshoumaru stationed at her other elbow. Golden eyes slanted her way, and the lift of a brow daring her to question his right to be there. And so, the Shikon Miko was escorted the rest of the way towards her waiting bridegroom by two of the people she respected most. Rin followed in their retinue's wake, quite happy to be entrusted with Kagome's adorable pillowcase sack.

As the Shrine came into view, Kagome searched the gathering of men at the front for a glimpse of golden staff and purple _kesu_... in vain. Miroku wasn't wearing his monk's robes; instead, he was resplendent in a very fine kimono, and beneath the wide legs of his hakama, she could see pristine white _tabi_ instead of bare feet. Her shock at seeing him in anything other than his usual clothes must have been plain on her face, for several of the villagers traded knowing looks and grins. _He's very... erm... __wow__..._

Miroku, who'd been watching her face while she sought him out, wore an expression that managed to combine smugness with amusement. Sesshoumaru remained behind the crowds with Rin, and Kaede led Kagome the rest of the way to the small table at the front where the ceremony would take place. Throughout the proceedings, Kagome stole peeks at the monk out of the corner of her eye. He looked just different enough that she felt a little shy about facing him. Without thinking, she reached for him from within, wanting to feel the reassuring familiarity of his presence. It was right there, and quickly moved to encompass her. He turned his head slightly and caught her next glance; his brows lifted, and her lashes lowered. They spent the remainder of the ceremony invisibly entwined, Miroku providing ballast for Kagome's fluttering heart.

Finally, a cheer went up from the crowd. _I'm a wife... Miroku's wife. _She smiled at the idea and looked up to find undisguised happiness dancing in her husband's eyes.

The village headman stepped forward, and the festivities segued directly into the dedication of the Shrine itself. Miroku rose to do his part—offering prayers and adding words of thanks to the many villagers who had pulled together, to Sesshoumaru-sama for his generosity, and to the youkai workmen who had lent their expertise. In conclusion, he gestured to Kagome; Kaede helped her to her feet, and she joined him. Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered, "Let's give them a proper show... just for appearance's sake."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled at her hesitation. "A display of the Shikon Miko's power would be a crowning moment, don't you think?"

"How?"

"Let's just do a quick reconnoiter," he murmured, holding up his hands as he'd done the very first time Umeko taught Kagome how to connect.

She didn't quite understand Miroku's reasoning, but promptly pressed her hands against his own and focused the Jewel's energy. In mere moments, she'd brushed past everyone in the vicinity, lightly touching each soul as she accounted for each guest. _Shippo's with Sesshoumaru-sama, who is the brightest by far. _To her delight, she was able to pick out a number of other youkai guests._ Four, five, __six__! Those must be the craftsmen that were brought in to help Shun-san. _As her consciousness ranged outward in increasingly larger circles, soft gasps and murmurs of amazement began to rise from the onlookers. Drawn out by Miroku's call, she blinked up into his face. Another cheer, even louder this time, surged through the crowd.

Raising his voice to be heard over the celebratory clamor, Miroku said, "As Shippo would say, 'you're all glow-y' when you do that. It's really quite pretty."

Though the Jewel's aura quickly receded, Kagome's cheeks were still quite pink.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly, with everyone wanting a look at the finished Shrine and to offer their congratulations to its newly-established keepers. Eventually, people trickled back down the stairs, beginning with the women, who had a feast to lay out, and then the men, who had a bonfire to start. As guests of honor, Miroku and Kagome joined them, and almost before she realized how late it was getting, the sun had set, the musicians were striking up a tune, and the dancing was in full swing. Standing beside Kaede, the new bride looked on with smiles, laughing and clapping at the antics of her friends and neighbors. In the midst of the merrymaking, her husband found her. "Would you like a look at your new home?" her invited, speaking close to her ear. "Shippo is offering to light the way for us."

The kitsune peeked around the monk's leg and grinned hopefully.

She smiled wearily and nodded her acceptance, and the monk turned to the elderly miko with a bow. "We'll be retiring early, Kaede-sama. I trust you can manage this lot?"

"Oh, aye," the old woman agreed.

"Should I say farewell to Sesshoumaru-sama first?" Kagome asked, looking for some sign of the taiyoukai.

"His lordship excused himself much earlier," said Miroku with a knowing smile. "And if I'm not mistaken, he took a certain sword with him. In a sense, he's celebrating with us."

"I don't envy any demon who runs across his path," Kagome commented.

"He left Rin-chan with me for the night, so he'll be back before for her," Kaede supplied. "Go on now... and let Kagome get settled a little."

"Yep!" Shippo replied, grabbing Kagome's hand and excitedly tugging her towards the stairs. "Everything's just about ready, so c'mon!"

Miroku chuckled, and once they were away from the general din, he explained, "Shun-san is anxious to test the new bathhouse. We took the time to fill the tub this morning, and he stayed behind to take care of... ah... there he is now!"

As they came to the foot of the stairs that lay just beyond Kaede's hut, Shun-san reached the bottom and bobbed his head. "I did it just like you asked, Miroku-sama."

"You have my deepest gratitude," the monk cheerfully replied.

The carpenter bowed to Kagome as well, offering a shy, "Miko-sama," before continuing towards the revelers.

"Up we go," Miroku urged. "Shippo, if you would?"

Blue light blossomed above the kitsune's palm as he lit their way up the long flight. Evening breezes were decidedly brisk, but the stars shone brightly in the clear night sky. The hubbub of the party faded somewhat by the time they reached the top, and Kagome decided she was glad that her home was somewhat removed from the everyday sounds and smells of village life. _It's going to be peaceful up here. _

As they drew near the house, Kagome felt another flutter of excitement. She hadn't been inside for a while, since Miroku wanted to keep the finishing touches as a surprise for their wedding day. He helped her up onto the wide porch, and Shippo waited for the monk's cue to slide the door open. "Welcome home," her husband murmured.

Everything was fresh and clean and new—a home that had seen little, but promised much. All around the room, she recognized small, homey touches. Miroku's _shakujou_ leaned against the wall next to the door; beside it, Kagome's bow and quiver were suspended from pegs. Just inside the door, the miko noticed the small pillowcase-wrapped bundle Rin had carried around for most of the afternoon and wondered who'd been successful in coaxing the girl to relinquish it.

Stepping inside, she tiptoed past the small fire crackling in its pit, lending warmth and light to the main room. Miroku's things, which had lined the far wall in Kaede's hut for most of the summer, had been distributed throughout the room. Tatami mats covered the floors beyond one set of screens, and behind another, Kagome found her own small trunks in a neat row beside a large futon, which was already spread with the heavy quilt she'd brought from home.

Kagome turned from the bedroom and crossed to the kitchen, determinedly ignoring the flutter of nervousness that accompanied the recognition that this was her wedding night. _There's no need to rush ahead_, she mentally chided. _Shippo's still here, and it's too early for bed. _With a glance towards her husband, who leaned against the doorjamb in a relaxed fashion, she realized that he wasn't in a hurry either. However, she was very conscious that his eyes were following her every movement with his own brand of casual intensity. _The kind that makes you wonder if he's thinking... 'those' thoughts. _

"Do you like it?" Shippo inquired anxiously.

"You can rearrange to your heart's content," Miroku remarked.

"Everything is wonderful," Kagome quickly assured. "And it was nice of Shun-san to leave the party early in order to start the fire for us."

"Ah... yes. He's probably been up here for some time, indulging a whim of mine."

"The bathhouse?" Kagome asked, curious about the slight awkwardness in her monk's tone.

"Yes and no," Miroku hedged, sounding even more embarrassed.

She frowned, growing suspicious. "Which is it?"

"It seemed like a good idea... a symbolic gesture more than anything... and Shun-san was quite agreeable..."

Shippo watched the conversation with sharp, green eyes. "Did you do something stupid?" he asked bluntly.

"Perhaps a little foolish?" the monk allowed. "Kagome-sama, I hope you aren't offended...?"

"What is it?" she asked, mystified.

"The fires," Miroku said, gesturing towards the pit. "Both in here and the one that's warming your bath..."

Kagome glanced curiously towards the fire, which offered nothing more suspicious than the occasional snap and shower of sparks. "Yes...?" she prompted.

"It's... the ladder," he confessed.

Shippo edged closer to the pit, and Kagome took a step forward. The most recent 'logs' on the fire _were_ suspiciously even in size and shape. "You're actually burning the ladder that was inside the Well?" Miroku nodded solemnly, and she slowly shook her head. "But... why?"

"I suppose because... you won't be needing it anymore," he replied, the lift of uncertainty at the end of his sentence nearly making it a question.

"Miroku-sama... the ladder being gone wouldn't keep me here," she pointed out, and she _was_ beginning to feel offended.

"I am aware of that fact," the monk asserted.

For some reason Kagome was reminded of the time Inuyasha had shoved an entire tree down the Bone Eater's Well in order to keep her in the future—impulsive, overbearing, and fruitless. In his own way, Inuyasha had been trying to protect her, and now, Miroku was trying to... _what? Is this a glimpse of some latent possessive streak? _It was such an... un-Miroku-like thing to do, she was completely baffled. "I _told_ you I would stay. Didn't you believe me?"

"I took you at your word," he assured. "I will admit that when we made our plans, Shun-san and I may have been on our second bottle of sake. At the time, it seemed like a grand idea; I do apologize if our scheme has cast doubts of any kind."

She looked down at the fire, and a smile quirked at the corner of her mouth. "I can't believe you burned my ladder."

Miroku's answering smile held a trace of relief. "I'll just check on the bathhouse to make sure everything is in order. Make yourself at home."

For the next half hour or so, Shippo was in and out of the house, tracking the progress of both of his parents. According to the kitsune, the water in the tub was heating slowly but surely. Meanwhile, Kagome busied herself by putting away the last minute gifts her family had sent along. When she removed the box of ink sticks, Shippo crept forward cautiously. With wide eyes, he opened the box and peered inside. "Okaasan, what's this?" he asked.

"Ink. Grandpa sent it for Miroku-sama; its special, high-quality ink that will last for years without fading," she explained. She opened one of the cabinet doors that Shun-san had taken such care to build and set the tin of black pepper inside. "I think he wants the first shrinekeeper to keep good records... and then he can read all about us when he finds them later."

"Uh-huh... where did he get it from?" Shippo persisted.

"Well... Gramps works with an archivist from a museum. He probably got it from him."

"Huh," Shippo replied, his nose twitching furiously. "What's an archivist?"

"Someone who keeps a record of historical events, writing them down so that people in the future will know exactly what happened in the past," she said, stowing the matches and recipe book on another shelf. "They take good care of scrolls and letters and even things like your drawings so that they last a long time."

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

Shippo huffed impatiently. "The archivist!"

"Oh! Erm... I never met him, but Mama said he was a very nice man."

"Huh," the kit said again. "Okay, then." With that, Shippo scampered back outside to check on Miroku.

Once the bathwater was ready her husband returned to the house, and Shippo bluntly explained to Kagome that he was planning to remain with Kaede, Rin, and Tabi in the hut below... for now. "I'll come back to visit tomorrow," he promised.

"Not _too_ early," Miroku said firmly.

"Nah, I know better'n that," the kit said with a roll of his eyes.

"Light your mother's way to the bathhouse, first?" requested the monk.

"Sure," the boy agreed, settling down on the front step to wait for Kagome to gather her things.

* * *

A small bench had been placed against the bathhouse's far wall for the comfort of the person assigned to tend the fire. Since it was conveniently located beneath the building's slatted window, the seat proved conducive to conversation. Now clad in a simple yukata, Miroku slouched lazily against the wall that separated him from his wife, watching steam drifting slowly towards the stars... listening to the occasional splash of water... and breathing deeply of the enticing scent of perfumed soap.

"Shippo has expressed an intention to live with Kaede-sama for as long as... well, for as long as she is with us," Miroku remarked.

"Really?" Kagome answered. "I thought he would stay with us."

"I have no doubt that he will take his place in our household, but he's remarkably sensitive to the feelings of others," the monk shared. "Shippo does not want to intrude on our privacy, but even more than that, he does not want Kaede-sama to feel abandoned."

"He's so careful of others," she mused aloud.

Miroku hummed his agreement. He toyed with the wedding ring she'd placed on his finger, and silence stretched for some time, but a passing thought prompted another question. "Kagome-sama... what's in the red box? It was the only one that is locked."

"You peeked in the others?" she asked.

"I peeked, yes," he readily admitted. "I'm a _very_ curious man."

A soft huff echoed from inside the bathhouse, and the miko replied, "Confidence."

"Excuse me?"

"I said... _confidence_."

"I _see_," Miroku drawled. "I wasn't aware that this was a commodity in which you were lacking."

"No... I... I brought some with me," came her quiet voice.

Miroku chuckled and shook his head over the young woman's odd way of phrasing things.

When Kagome declared herself ready to emerge, Miroku was ready and waiting to take her arm and see her back to the house. He handed her up onto the front porch, then brushed a quick kiss across her hand before turning her loose. "I won't take long," he promised, excusing himself for his own bath. Upon his return, he found Kagome kneeling on the very corner of their futon, idly combing out her hair with her fingers.

She started when she realized he was there... and watching, but he didn't give her time to tense up. With an unceremonious thump, he joined, sitting beside her on the mattress—close, but not quite touching. He leaned back on his arms, stretched out his long legs across the floor, and asked, "What will you remember most?"

"About today?" she inquired.

"Mm-hmm," Miroku hummed. "Because I'll _never_ forget the look on your face when you finally noticed me standing in front of the Shrine. It certainly took you long enough to pick me out of the crowd!"

His gentle teasing sparked a defensive grumble. "You looked... _different,_" she protested.

"In a good way, I hope."

"Of course," she mumbled.

"_You_ look beautiful," he countered.

"Mama helped me with my kimono and did my hair," she explained.

Miroku's eyes softened, and he said, "I'm most glad for your mother's efforts, but I was speaking of how you look _now_."

"Oh..." she breathed.

"What will you remember?" he prompted.

Kagome's face grew thoughtful, and she slowly answered, "I guess the thing I'll remember most is a strong sense of belonging... to Shippo, to Sesshoumaru, to Kaede... to this time, this village, this Shrine... and mostly, to you."

"I will forever remember Shippo's tears..."

"He cried?" she gasped.

Miroku nodded and continued, "...Sesshoumaru-sama's yawn..."

"He _yawned_?" she demanded dubiously.

"...and the way you groped me in front of everyone."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I did no such thing!"

"Ah, but you _did_!" Miroku corrected. "Right in the middle of the wedding, your spiritual energy insinuated itself with mine in shockingly intimate ways!"

"I don't think you _can_ grope someone's aura," she protested.

Her husband's eyes twinkled as he shrugged, but he didn't retract his memory.

Realizing that he was waiting, Kagome thought back over the day and added, "I'll remember Mama's blessing... Sesshoumaru's formal bow... and my poor, ill-fated ladder."

Miroku chuckled and bargained, "I'll tell you about Sesshoumaru's yawn if you'll tell me about his bow."

"I will," she promised. "But... not tonight."

Violet eyes took on a shine, though he kept his tone light when he agreed, "Another time." He casually adjusted his position so he could press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Miroku-sama...?" she began, but he shook his head.

"Just 'Miroku', please," he invited, dropping another fleeting kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Since you are my wife..." A teasing caress found its way to the other corner. "...and I am your husband..." The next kiss lingered longer. "...at least in name."

"You, too," she vaguely offered.

"All right, _Kagome_," he murmured, coaxing her with more kisses until her lips moved against his. "This way." Miroku eased backwards until he sat against the wall, legs outstretched; he beckoned her to join him, then maneuvered her around so that she straddled his lap. Placing her hands on his chest, he reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair and said, "I give you fair warning, my hands are apt to wander."

He drew her down for another kiss, and she melted against him, willingly succumbing to his greater expertise. Taking his time, Miroku swept her along, letting his hands meander up and down her back, over her thighs, and finally, around the tempting curve of her backside. Kagome didn't complain when he pulled her more firmly against him, nor when the knot holding closed her _yukata_ came undone... for he kept her thoroughly distracted.

However, when her husband's attentions came to a sudden halt, Kagome opened her eyes to see what was going on. Miroku had made a discovery, and he gently pushed aside the fabric to bare her upper body to his extremely intent gaze. He seemed to be having difficulty comprehending the seductive contours of her very modern lingerie as he traced the scalloped edge with a fingertip. Barely managing to tear hungry eyes away from sheer white lace; he asked in awed tones, "What is this called?"

She arched her back, he stifled a groan, and the answer became obvious. "Confidence," Kagome said with a playful smile, then took advantage of Miroku's distraction to steal a kiss for her own.

* * *

_**- Epilogue -  
**_**Tracing the Genealogy **

A few weeks later, Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to a familiar face. "I apologize for intruding on a weekend, but this is something that really can't wait any longer."

"We're always glad to see you, Mr. Osusuki," Mrs. Higurashi said as she ushered the museum's archivist into the entryway. "My goodness! You've certainly brought more than usual this time!" The man balanced a small stack of boxes in one hand as he slipped out of his shoes. In his other hand, he carried a large artist's portfolio. "Souta, come help our guest with his things?" the woman called.

The teen rounded the corner and grinned at the museum worker. "Hey!" he greeted.

Mr. Osusuki winked as he passed along the pile of boxes, saying, "Be careful with this lot... _very_ precious cargo in these!"

"Sure thing," Souta agreed.

Mrs. Higurashi led him through to the other room, and her father-in-law rose and bowed to welcome their associate. After the initial greetings were made, the archivist politely inquired, "Is your granddaughter out of town again?"

The old man shook his head and proudly announced, "Our Kagome has moved away permanently. She became engaged to a shrine keeper, and they were married not long ago. She's following in my footsteps... carrying on the family tradition just as Souta here will do one day!"

"Who's following in whose footsteps, I wonder?" murmured their bemused guest.

"Eh?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

Osusuki shook his head and said more clearly, "I wish her happiness!"

The old man nodded, but his eyes were already on the stack of boxes Souta had placed in the center of the table. "What have we here? This looks like a large task! Is it a series of some sort?"

"Yes and no," the archivist said with a nostalgic chuckle. "I'm afraid there's not much to transcribe this time around; most of these materials are pictorial in nature. The earliest pieces aren't in very good shape, but the record-keeper learned along the way."

With this, he removed the lid on the topmost box and removed a single sheet of paper that was preserved in a plastic sleeve. "This is the earliest record I have; it dates back nearly five hundred years."

The three Higurashis leaned in for a closer look, and Grandpa was the first to make a comment. "Is that... _crayon_?"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Souta. "That looks like Inuyasha!"

"There's Kagome," gasped Mrs. Higurashi. "Where did you _find_ this?"

The archivist only smiled and said, "These are chronological, and approximate dates have been noted on the upper right-hand corner."

The Higurashi family huddled closely around the end of the table as the museum archivist slowly paged through his collection, quietly weaving a story to accompany his illustrations. Crayon soon changed to charcoal sketches, which was later replaced by ink and watercolors. Scenes of everyday life, of milestones, of humble beginnings and happiness.

Disbelief shifted into awe as each new revelation inspired gasps and sighs. Children arrived one after another as the monk and miko's home was filled with bright eyes and smiling faces. Mrs. Higurashi was dabbing at tears by the time Kagome's grandchildren made their appearance in the record. This was proof that Kagome's life had been full. "She was happy," she murmured.

"Very," agreed their guest.

"But... how do _you_ know," demanded the young miko's grandfather, fixing Mr. Osusuki with a speculative look.

Again, the archivist smiled and turned to the portfolio. "I'm afraid those early pieces really don't do justice to the subject matter, but thankfully, the skills of the artist improved in time. These are done from memory, but they'll give you a clearer picture of what has gone before."

Mrs. Higurashi breathed in sharply as a detailed drawing of a woman tucked into the embrace of a man in monk's robes. Their eyes were closed, and the artist had managed to capture a shimmer of suffusing light that emanated from the pink sphere she wore on a chain around her neck.

"Kagome!" Grandpa Higurashi murmured, a quaver in his voice.

"That's Miroku-sama?" Souta demanded, squinting closely at the drawing. "He sure looks different than that first picture you gave me."

Mr. Osusuki grinned, and he continued to turn pages, showing vivid portraits of Kagome as she entered various seasons of life—aging before their very eyes. "The Shikon Miko lived many, many years, and when her time came, her instructions were carried out. The Jewel was burned with her so that it could return to her in the future. Here it was born; there it was sent. The loop is closed, and she keeps it safe for all time."

"That makes it sound as if she's her _own_ reincarnation," the old man murmured skeptically.

"The theory has merit," agreed the archivist. "Especially since she seems to have also become her own ancestor."

Mrs. Higurashi peered into the face of their guest, questions in her eyes. "You're not just a historian, are you, Mr. Osusuki?"

"No, I suppose not," he smiled. With a small flourish, he flipped to the final portrait, which showed the once-more youthful Kagome cradling an impish-looking boy in her arms. Dropping his illusion, the kitsune cleared his throat and quietly said, "My Okaasan called me Shippo, and I'd really like it if you would, too."

* * *

_**- The End -**_

* * *

**End Notes: **Miroku & Kagome are my OTP (one true pairing). Their stories occupy a very small niche in the IY fandom, but they were my first love... and where I began my journey into fanfiction. _Unsought_ stands as my very first multi-chaptered story, begun late in 2006... and it was definitely a hands-on learning experience. It's highly gratifying to finally complete this gently-paced romance, and I'd like to thank readers for their patience. This final chapter was posted on October 1, 2009... two years after the first chapter was originally published.

I'm not finished with this pairing by any means. The odd drabble or oneshot will still appear in my **Incorrigible **collection, and there's a new multi-chaptered story in the works... watch for it! ::wink::


End file.
